Life, Love And Family
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: Nikki McMahon comes back to the WWE after having healed from a bad injury, upon coming back she gets thrown into a story line with the face of the company Randy Orton, what will come of this new relationship and how will Nikki juggle Life, Love and Family? HET Randy Orton/OC
1. SummerSlam

**LIFE, LOVE AND FAMILY**

**Nikki McMahon comes back to the WWE after having healed from a bad injury, upon coming back she gets thrown into a story line with the face of the company Randy Orton, what will come of this new relationship and how will Nikki juggle Work Love and Family? **

**SUMMER SLAM**

"Where is your sister?" Vince asked his eldest daughter Stephanie. "I don't know dad." Stephanie said. They were speaking of the youngest McMahon child. 25 year old Nikki McMahon. "She was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago for this production meeting." Vince said. "I'll call her, you and Hunter take care of the meeting." Stephanie said, Vince sighed. His youngest daughter was so flighty and she was so unlike Shane or Stephanie. She was stubborn and very independent. She liked doing things on her own, in her own time. Stephanie pulled out her cellphone and dialled her sisters number. She wondered where she was because they had talked last night and Nikki had assured her she would be on time…..for once**. "Nikki****…****Where are you?****…****.The hotel?****…****..dad's going off you're late for the meeting****…****yeah I'll hold him off, you better have a good reason****…****.Yeah see you soon." **She said ending the call.

**MEANWHILE**

Nikki rushed around her hotel room and threw her things in her bag. She had overslept because last night she had a big night out with some of the girls and she had gotten drunk.

She was hungover and tired and she didn't want to deal with her dad right now. She quickly jumped into the shower and got ready. There was no time to get dolled up this morning.

So she threw on her Rock Revival Leah B17 Bootcut Jeans, her White and Pink Affliction American Customs Lonely Hearts Club Racerback Tank Top and her Black Wedge Sneakers. She grabbed her phone and her bag and headed down to the lobby.

Her car was pulled around and she got In and drove to the Staples Centre. She got there and went to her brother in laws office and sighed seeing her dad, sister and brother in law in there waiting on her.

Nikki put on a smile. "Hi daddy." She said hoping she could worm her way out of this with sweetness. "Sit." Vince said, Nikki sat down and sighed.

"Why are you late?" Vince asked. "I overslept, my phone has been playing up and the alarm didn't go off." She said. Vince sighed. He pressed the button on his intercom and in walked Michelle, Vince's assistant. "Yes Sir.?" she asked.

"I need you to go to a phone store and pick up a new phone for Nikki." He said. "What type?" she asked. "I-Phone." Nikki said, Michelle nodded. "Right away Sir.." She said walking out. Nikki rolled her eyes. "I could have done that myself." She said.

"No you couldn't have you have a lot to do today. Since you missed the meeting we're going to go over it for you." He said. Nikki nodded. "You're winning the title tonight." He said, Nikki was shocked. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes, and tomorrow you're turning heel with the rest of us." He added. Nikki frowned she didn't understand until it clicked. "You're screwing Daniel." She said.

"Yes." Vince said, Nikki shook her head. "Let me guess Orton is going to cash in and win and become the corporate champ?" she asked. "Yes and you will also be the corporate divas champ." Vince said.

"So you will be a bitch." Stephanie said, Nikki nodded. "Okay cool. So should I win tonight by cheating or what?" she asked. "No keep it clean, then tomorrow we can turn you heel with Randy and all of us." He said, Nikki nodded.

"Also you will be Randy's valet." Vince said, Nikki groaned she hated being valets. "Really?" she asked. "Yes, but not only his valet but the shield is teaming up with us as well so you will be with them as well sometimes, not all the time." He said.

"You're going to be pulling triple duty, being a diva and valet to Randy and the shield." He said, Nikki sighed. "Okay." She said. She knew she was going to be busy.

"You need to go to the trainer and see how your knee is holding up." Vince said. "It feels fine dad." She said. "Just check for me?" he asked. "Fine." She said. This was her return match, she had been out for over a year with a torn ACL so she was ready to come back and kick ass.

"Hunter take her to the trainers." Vince said. Hunter nodded and took his sister in law to the trainer. She sat on the table and the trainer looked at her knee.

"I am going to tape it up for you to be sure." He said, Nikki nodded and sat back. "So why were you late?" Hunter asked. "I told you I overslept." She said. "Were you out last night?" he asked.

"Yeah I went to a club with the girls." She said, Hunter sighed. "You need to stop this. You're always partying and its wrong." He said. Nikki sighed.

"I'm sick of all the pressure that gets put on me." She said. "I have to look a certain way and act a certain way and be the best because I'm a McMahon. It sucks." She said.

"Dad is too hard on me. I am 25 I am allowed to act my age. I am not Steph. I am not in my thirties and I don't have kids and I am not married." She said. "Maybe you should think about that. About finding someone to settle down with." Hunter said.

"Who can I trust around here Hunt? I mean I never know if they are dating me because they think dad will give them a push. Its hard to trust anyone." She said. "Since Wade." Hunter added. Nikki sighed. "Since Wade." She said, Hunter sighed.

"You have to try or you'll be all alone and going down a path you don't want. Believe me." Hunter said Nikki sighed.

"You're all set." The trainer said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks." She said. Hunter wrapped an arm around her shoulder and smiled at her.

"You eaten yet?" he asked her. "No I am starving though." She said. "Then come on lets get you something to eat." He said, Nikki smiled and followed her brother in law into the catering area and they sat down together eating.

Hunter was like a big brother to her, he was much better than the brother she had and never saw.

"Hey Hunt, you got a minute to go over this cashing in thing?" Randy Orton asked as he joined them. "Hey Nikki." He said.

"Hey Randy." She said. "So I hear you're turning heel with me." Randy said.

"Yeah I am…..It should be fun." She said. "I need to get to hair and makeup." She said, she kissed Hunter on the cheek and left. Hunter sighed.

"Everything okay?" Randy asked. "Yeah she's just not herself I think this injury has really fucked her up." Hunter said.

"Want me to talk to her?" he asked. "No. If I can't get through to her no one can." He said.

"Now lets get to work." Hunter said, Randy nodded and they began talking about the ending of the match.

Hunter was still worried about his sister in law though. He just hoped she would be okay. He really did.

Nikki got her hair and makeup done. She had long black hair and she had streaks all through it, she had Blue, Pink and Red all through it. When Vince had first seen her hair he flipped out but he realised he couldn't do anything about it. She was an adult and if she wanted her hair to be like that then she was going to do it no matter what. Once she was done in hair and makeup she went to her locker room. Unlike all the other divas she got her own locker room but she shared it with some of the other divas she liked, like Nicole, Brie and Natalya. "So you're winning tonight then?" Brie asked as she got ready for her match against Natalya. "Yeah I wasn't thinking I was, I just thought it would be a normal return match for me." She said, Brie smiled. "Well you deserve it….I mean you made your way back from an torn ACL that's a big thing." Natalya said. Nikki smiled.

"Thanks." She said. She grabbed her gear and went into the bathroom to get dressed for the night. She dressed in her Black Cage Strapped Monokini. It was sexy and it looked like a dominatrix. She put on her Black Leg Chaps and her Nike Air Max Thea sneakers and she was good to go. She walked out to the main room and the girls looked at her. "Looking hot." Nicole said, Nikki laughed. "Thanks." She said. She was glad to be back with the girls and in the WWE. She had missed it so much. "I need to go get in my zone so I am going to go listen to some music in a dark corner." She said, they laughed and waved bye to her. Nikki went down the halls and made her way to a small corner. She put her headphone's in and started sitting there zoning out while listening to the music.

She sat there for a while before making her way to gorilla and started stretching and listening to her song she listened to before she went out. It was A Thousand Years By Christina Perri. It was her go to song. Everyone knew not to disrupt her as she listened to it. "You think she's ready for this?" Stephanie asked her husband as they watched her get into her zone. Hunter nodded. "Yeah I think so. She's in her zone." He said, Stephanie smiled. "I'm so proud of her." She said, Hunter smiled. "She's going to be good." He said, Stephanie smiled at him. She was excited for her sister she really was.

**ON AIR**

_AJ entered the ring and waited to see who her opponent was, no one knew who would be facing her for the title. The crowd waited and then Nikki's music hit and they went crazy. "She's back!" Cole screamed._

**Now I will tell you what I've done for you - 50 thousand tears I've cried. Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -And you still won't hear me (going under)**her music ran through the arena.

_Nikki walked out and posed at the top of the ramp looking right at AJ. She walked down the ramp and smiled at everyone. _

**Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself. Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once) Not tormented daily defeated by you Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom****. **

_Nikki got into the ring and smiled as she got up onto the turnbuckle. _**I'm going under (going under) Drowning in you (drowning in you) I'm falling forever (falling forever) I've got to break through I'm going under****. **_Her music ended and she stood in the ring with AJ smirking at her. AJ was going nuts screaming Nikki just laughed at her. The ref held up the title and handed it off before warning the girls and ringing the bell to start the match._

_They circled one another in the ring before coming face to face, Nikki smirked at her and blew her a kiss. AJ growled and elbowed her in the face before grabbing her hair and slamming her onto the mat. _

_AJ went over to Nikki and started hitting her in the back of her head over and over again. The ref grabbed her and pulled her off. Nikki escaped out of the ring but AJ followed and threw her onto the Spanish Announcers desk. _

_Nikki groaned in pain as she laid amongst the chairs. AJ went over to her and grabbed her by her hair and threw her back into the ring. She climbed into the ring and continued hitting Nikki in the back of her head. _

_Nikki crawled back out of the ring and Kaitlin followed her once again, she pushed AJ off of her and then ran away to the other side of the ring, she got up on the apron and as AJ ran after her she nailed her with a drop kick. Nikki sat on the apron regaining her composure. _

_Nikki smiled as AJ laid on the floor in pain. Nikki grabbed her and rolled her into the ring and covered her but only got a two count. _

_She growled and slammed the mat in frustration. She went over to AJ and put her in a headlock, AJ fought out of it and threw Nikki into the corner hard. _

_Nikki slumped there and AJ ran at her for a tackle but Nikki jumped up and AJ went right into the second turnbuckle hard. AJ pulled herself up but Nikki gave her a drop toe hold and laid her out on the mat. _

_She grabbed her in a backwards choke hold. She laughed as she wrenched AJ's head back. Nikki smirked and blew a kiss to the camera and slammed AJ down onto the mat hard. _

_She crawled over to her and covered her and got the one, two three. "Here is your winner and the new Divas champion Nikki McMahon!" Justin announced. Nikki smiled and posed with her title. She was so happy she really was. _

**OFF AIR**

Nikki got backstage and her family all hugged her, they were so proud of her.

Nikki lapped up the attention. "I am going to shower and head back to the hotel." She said, they all frowned. "You're not coming to the after party?" Stephanie asked, Nikki sighed.

"Nah. I don't feel like it. I just want to rest. I might make an appearance." She said. "You should come sis. Put on a pretty dress and come. Please?" Stephanie asked Nikki sighed.

"Fine but I'm not staying for long." She said. Steph smiled and nodded. Nikki got back to her locker room and she had a shower and packed her gear up and headed back to the hotel.

The last thing she felt like doing was going to an after party but she knew she had to make an appearance or her dad and sister would annoy her about it.

She got back to her hotel room and laid down on the bed for a minute.

She just needed to regain herself. She was back in the WWE and happy but there was a part of her that was a little lonely and she hated it.

She needed to do what Hunter suggested. She needed to find a guy and settle down once and for all.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	2. RAW

**LIFE, LOVE AND FAMILY**

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki sighed as she got ready for the stupid after party. She wasn't in the mood to be going to it but she did it because her sister wanted her there. She dressed in her Black Sheen Beige Strapless Knee Length Padded Dress and her Beige Faux Suede High Heel Red Bottom Pumps.

She grabbed her clutch that had her room key, phone and some cash in it and she headed down to where the party was happening. She walked in and went right over to the bar and got herself a drink. She noticed there were some press there and sighed. It meant she had to be on her best behaviour. She sat at the bar drinking.

"Sis, you have a few people wanting short interviews are you okay with that?" Stephanie asked. Nikki sighed. "Sure." She said. She went and joined them over the other side of the room.

She greeted them all with a smile and they smiled back. "How does it feel to be back and champion?" one asked. Nikki smiled. "Its awesome. It's been a long road back for me but I am thrilled to be back with the madness that is the WWE." She said. They smiled. "Tell us about the injury is it all better now?" another asked.

"Yes. My knee is at a hundred percent if it wasn't I wouldn't be able to compete. Dad wouldn't let me. Let alone Steph. But it's the best its been since in the injury." She said. "Can you tell us what happened? How the injury came about?" they asked.

"It was an ongoing thing that snowballed. It started off as an ache so I wore extra tape during matches, then when I was facing Beth, I did a cross body from the top rope and it buckled and it tore completely." She said.

"And the rehab?" another asked. "It was tough. I was in New York rehabbing it. I had surgery with Dr. James Andrews and then I hit rehab hard on it. Once I was off the crutches I needed to get back into ring shape so I headed to Florida and I worked my butt off in and out of the ring and got into the shape I am now." She said.

"What do you think of some of the divas at NXT?" another asked. "They are amazing, Paige and Emma are great. They are awesome girls I worked with them a lot and hopefully we will see them on the divas roster soon." She said, they smiled at her.

"And what's next for you?" another asked, Nikki laughed. "Keeping the title. Defending it against all the divas and proving that I am the best." She said. They smiled and thanked her for her time before Nikki left.

She went back to the bar and sat down with Hunter and Steph. "That wasn't so bad was it?" Stephanie asked. "No Steph." She said rolling her eyes.

Stephanie smiled. "So have you decided what you're going to do?" Stephanie asked. "About?" Nikki asked her sipping her drink. "New York or Florida?" Steph asked. "Florida." She said.

"I love New York. I always will but being in Florida the past year is great and the performance centre is there. So I wanna go there and make a life for myself there." She said. "Have you told dad this?" Stephanie asked her. Nikki sighed. "No, because he isn't going to like it, but I want to stay there." She said.

"Okay then. I will support you with him. Have you found a place there?" Stephanie asked. "No. I am still looking. I don't know wether to just go all in and get a place or rent." She said.

"You're old enough to be able to afford a place to buy." Steph said. "You should do it. Buy your first home." She said. "Yeah. But I want something I will want to live in the rest of my life." She said.

"You'll find it." Steph said, Nikki nodded. "Yeah maybe." She said, Stephanie smiled at her sister. She then groaned. "What?" Hunter asked.

"Wade's here and on his way over here." Stephanie said. "Its okay Steph. I'll handle him." Nikki said, Stephanie nodded and smiled. Wade came over and looked at his ex.

"You're back." He said. "Yeah I am." Nikki said. "How have you been?" he asked her. "Good. Busy." She said. "Yeah its good to see you as the champ again." He said, Nikki sighed.

"Yeah. Wade what do you want?" she asked. "I wanted to talk to you in private" he said, Nikki sighed and she went over to a corner with him. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"Before you left we broke up because I wanted you to get me a push." He said, Nikki nodded. "I still want that. I want you to talk to your dad." He said, Nikki could not believe the gall of this guy.

"You have to be kidding me!" she exclaimed. Wade looked at her with a hard stare. "No." he said, Nikki sighed.

"You're delusional if you think I am helping you get anything, if anything I am going to bury your ass." She snapped.

She walked off but Wade grabbed her arm. "If you don't let go of me. I will scream and everyone in this place including the press will know." She snapped. Wade sighed.

"You're such a bitch. It's not easy for everyone like it is you. You get everything handed to you on a fucking platter." He said. "You're a McMahon, so that makes you at the top of the chain." He said.

"Whatever Wade. I don't care what you think anymore. I don't want to see or talk to you ever again so just back off." She snapped. Wade shook his head.

"You okay here?" she heard, she looked and saw Dean, Seth and Roman.

"Yeah everything is fine." Nikki said. She walked off and the three guys followed. She sat down and smirked at the guys.

"Thanks guys." She said. "You're my heroes." She said, they laughed at her and Nikki got up and hugged them.

She knew the three men from when she was training in NXT she loved hanging out with them and Seth just happened to be her BFF.

Nikki was more a hang out with the guys girl then a girly girl. "So what did he want?" Stephanie asked. "A push." She said.

"Oh I'll give him a push alright a push of the top of a building." She said. Nikki laughed at her sister.

"Stephanie." She said, Steph laughed with her sister, it was nice to see Nikki looking so happy again.

It warmed her heart.

**THE NEXT NIGHT**

Nikki sighed as she sat down in her locker room she shared with Randy, Dean, Seth and Roman. They had put them all together to bond them. She grabbed her sharpie pen and started signing the thousand pictures she had to get done before the show. "Why can't they just stamp this?" Nikki asked.

"Because the fans want your autograph." Seth said, Nikki sighed. "Well it sucks ass. My hand hurts." She whined. "Oh you big baby." Seth said, Nikki glared at him and hit him in the shoulder, he laughed. "You're like the annoying brother you know that right?" she asked.

"Yep." He answered, Nikki shook her head and continued doing her autographs. Seth, Dean and Roman went to get some food leaving Nikki and Randy alone. "So are you ready for tonight?" Randy asked her.

"Yeah. It'll be easy." She said, Randy nodded and smiled. "I'm excited to be a bad guy again." He said, Nikki laughed. "Yeah you as a good guy never sat well with me, it was freaky." She said, Randy laughed at her. "So how are things personally with you?" Randy asked, Nikki shrugged.

"I'm all good. What about you?" she asked. "Good. Things are looking up." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled. She finished off her autographs and she went to the bathroom to get changed for the night ahead.

She changed into her Red Skinny Jeans, her Black Studded V-Neck Top, her Two-Tone Studded Stilettos, her Rhinestone Heart Necklace, her Pointed Rhinestone Bangle, her Rhinestone Pyramid Ring and her Rhinestone Oval Earrings.

She walked out of the bathroom and Randy looked at her and licked his suddenly dry lips. She looked good and he couldn't help but admire her ass in her tight jeans. He didn't mean to stare at her but he couldn't help it.

He hadn't been with anyone since his divorce. "Stop staring at my ass Orton." Nikki called over to him, Randy jumped. "How did you know?" he asked. "I know when someone is staring at my ass." She said, Randy sighed.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it." He said. "Its nice isn't it?" she asked slapping her own ass, Randy looked shocked. "God you're easy." She laughed at him, Randy shook his head and flipped her off.

Seth, Roman and Dean walked in and saw Nikki looking at herself in the mirror. Seth went over to her and slapped her on her ass. "Seth." She warned. "Sorry, hands to myself." He said. Nikki rolled her eyes.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

**ON AIR**

_Vince, Hunter and Stephanie and Nikki were all in the ring, the shield was protecting the ring and the whole roster was on the stage._

_Vince and Hunter exchanged some words before Hunter took the microphone into his hands. "So I guess this is where I am supposed to explain myself to all of you right?" he asked the crowd who booed him. _

_"As you put it why I would throw away the future why I would screw Daniel Bryan." He said. _

_"It always makes me laugh how short sighted all of you are, how you can never see the bigger picture. I did what I did to Daniel Bryan to ensure the future." He said. "I did what I did, for all of you." He said. _

_"I did it for all of you standing up on top of that ramp." He stated. "I did it so this WWE would continue to exist in all of your futures." Hunter said. _

_"You think I wanted to do that to Daniel Bryan, I like Daniel Bryan and I consider Daniel Bryan to be a friend." He said. _

_"Daniel Bryan is a very good little technician." He said. "And he gave John Cena, one hell of a match. He deserved to win, but lets be honest. WWE champion? Face of the WWE? NO, you deserve better." He said. _

_"I'm going to bring out here right now, the future, your future. The face of the WWE the new WWE champion the coal that has now become the diamond. I give to you the new WWE champion…..the Viper Randy Orton!" he exclaimed, Randy's music hit and he walked out and down to the ring, he shook hands with Vince and Hunter and hugged Stephanie and Nikki. He took the microphone and smirked. _

_He loved being a heel again. "I told you so." Randy said. "I told you that when I cashed in that you would not see it coming." He said. _

_"And now here I stand before you for the tenth time, WWE champion." He said. _

_"Now I'm not usually one for thankyou's but I think I can make an exception. After what you did for me Triple H, I owe all of this to you." He said, he and Hunter shook hands again. _

_"As a matter of fact I think everyone should stand up on their feet and show this man the respect that he deserves." Randy said as he walked around the ring. _

_Hunter grabbed his microphone and called out Daniel Bryan, he told the shield to back off and they did so, Daniel came out to the ring and Hunter mocked him, he made it close to the ring but the shield attacked and beat Daniel down, they went for their power bomb but Hunter called them off and they allowed Daniel to get into the ring._

_As soon as he was in though, Randy laid him out with an RKO. _

_He, Nikki, Hunter, Stephanie and Vince stood over Daniel's broken body as RAW went off the air. _

Nikki got backstage and went back to the locker room and packed her things away. "Are you off home?" Randy asked her, Nikki nodded. "Yeah back to New York for a few days and then back on the road." She said. "Cool." He said. "I guess I will see you on Monday." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah see you then." She said, Randy smiled and left the room. "What's going on there?" Seth asked Nikki. Nikki frowned and looked at him. "What?" she asked. "You and Orton seemed a little chummy." He said. "Seth. We are working together. So I have to at least be civil to him. I am nice to you aren't I?" she asked. "Yeah but we're friends." He said, Nikki rolled her eyes.

"There is nothing there with me and Randy and if there was I would tell you first. You'd be the first person I told." She said, Seth nodded. "Okay I believe you." He said, Nikki smiled and grabbed her things and left. She couldn't believe Seth, there was NOTHING going on with Randy and there would NEVER be anything with him, he was much much older than her, divorced with a child, she didn't think she could handle that. Not now not ever.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	3. Being A Heel

**LIFE, LOVE AND FAMILY**

**A WEEK LATER**

Nikki sighed as she got to the arena for RAW. She was so tired. She had spent the whole week trying to find a place in Florida but she couldn't find anything. It was stressing her out. Tonight she had to go out with Randy at the beginning of the show, then for his match and then she had her own promo to deliver with AJ and then she had the end of the show with Hunter, Randy and the shield. It was a big night for her and she was glad she didn't have a match. She went to the locker room and went right into the bathroom. She wanted to go down to the ring and get some training in before the show. She changed into her Nike Principle Dri-FIT Capri Tights, her Nike Sports Bra, her Nike Club FZ Hoodie and her Nike Lunar Forever 2 High-Performance Running Shoes.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her I pod and headed down to the ring, Seth, Dean and Roman were in there fooling around. She shook her head and got into the ring with them and put her I-pod to the side.

"What's up?" Dean asked her. "Nothing I just wanted to get some training in." she said. "Okay cool." Dean said, he and Roman left the ring leaving Nikki and Seth in there. Nikki took her hoodie off and looked at Seth. "Ready to get your ass kicked?" she asked, Seth shook his head.

"Not gonna happen." He said, Nikki laughed at him and they circled one another before locking up, Seth being stronger took her down to the mat but Nikki reversed it and climbed on his back and slapped him in the back of the head over and over again. She got up and looked at him with a smirk. Dean and Roman just laughed at them.

They were so much like brother and sister. "Give me your finisher." Nikki said. "No, that's too much, I don't wanna wreck your pretty face." He said, Nikki shook her head. "Seth. I can take it." She said, Seth sighed.

"If you're sure." He said, Nikki nodded and braced herself for the impact and Seth gave her his finisher leaving her lying on the mat, she rolled over and Seth looked at her. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah fine." She said. "Now my turn." She said.

"Go on then." He said, Nikki smiled. She grabbed Seth in a reverse choke hold and leaned him back smirking she blew him a kiss which she did to all her opponents and she slammed him down onto the mat hard on his back. "Stay down." She said, she climbed to the top rope. She had been trying to come up with a new twisted moonsault move. She was nervous about getting up high though.

She didn't want to screw her knee up. She posed on the rope before landing the twisted moonsault on Seth knocking the air out of him. "Holy crap." Dean said, Nikki smiled down at Seth. "You okay?" she asked. "Yeah fine. Where did you learn that?" he asked.

"I've been working on it. I had some help from Amy." She said, speaking of Amy Dumas. "Cool. I understand how you beat all your opponents with that reverse choke move. It hurts like hell to come down on your head and back like that." He said, Nikki sighed. "Sorry." She said. "Don't be, I love the move." He said, Nikki laughed.

"Nicole Lee McMahon!" they heard and saw Hunter coming down to the ring. "Someone's in trouble." Seth sang, Nikki punched him in the arm hard. "What Hunter?" she asked. "Did you forget you have a meeting with AJ and creative?" he asked her.

"Shit." She said. Seth laughed at her. She grabbed her hoodie and slipped it on. "Can't we just wing it? Like Punk did with the pipe bomb?" she asked. "No." Hunter said. "Hunter. I've been doing this long enough. I know what to say and you can't make me do anything." She snapped suddenly acting like a brat. Seth, Roman and Dean sighed. They knew the fight was on. "Excuse me? I am the COO of this company and your brother in law." He snapped.

"Yeah not my father." She snapped back. "While you're at work you are to do what I say understand me?" he asked her, he was not happy with her right now. "What are you going to do? Fire me?" she asked. "Dad and Steph would hire me back." She snapped.

"I'll see you boys later." She said to the members of the shield. She left the ring and Hunter followed her berating her. "Shut up Hunter I don't wanna hear it right now. God." She said Hunter growled. He stormed into his office and saw Stephanie and Vince in there.

"What's wrong?" Stephanie asked her husband. "Your sister is nothing but a spoiled little brat." He snapped. "What now?" Stephanie asked. "She was in the ring messing about when she was supposed to be with AJ and creative going over this promo." Hunter said.

"So I told her so and we got into it. I can't have her back chatting me when we're here Steph. The other talent will think I have no control. Sort her out." Hunter said, Stephanie sighed and went to see her sister she saw her in the locker room in a towel as she did her hair and makeup.

"Get dressed. I need to speak to you." Stephanie said, Nikki sighed and she grabbed her clothes for the night and got dressed. She dressed in her Deep Blue Distressed Stylish Cotton Woman's Jeans, her Black Cropped Cut Out High Collar Cotton Long Sleeves T-shirt and her Black Spike Heel Sheepkin Mid Calf Boots.

She walked out and continued doing her hair. "Why are you doing it when we have people to do it for you?" Stephanie asked. "I like to do my own hair. So what's up Steph?" she asked. "You and my husband today what's going on there?" Stephanie asked. "Nothing. I was having fun you know with the guys and he comes up to me acting like my father. He's not dad. He can't just order me around. AJ and I have gone over this all week about what we're going to say to the other girls. We don't need creative adding anything to it. We've got it down perfectly." She said, Stephanie sighed.

"Fine, but can you try not to back chat him when we're at the arena. The other talents will begin to think he has no control and that because you're the bosses daughter that you can get away with anything." She said. "I can though." Nikki pointed out.

"I know but they don't need to know that." She said. "Fine Steph. I won't say anything to Hunter in front of the other talents. Just tell him to check his facts before he comes in all fatherly like. I have a dad I don't need another one." She said.

"Okay I'll talk to him." She said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks." She said. Stephanie left her to it and Nikki continued getting ready. "Hey." She heard, she looked in the mirror and saw Randy had arrived. "Hey champ." She said, Randy smirked. "So I heard you and Hunter got into it." He said.

"Does everyone know?" she asked. "Yeah pretty much, apparently the both of you were loud." He said, Nikki rolled her eyes. "Is everything okay with you two?" he asked, Nikki nodded. "Yeah its fine, he just tends to act like my father. I don't need another one." She said. "I get it." He said, Nikki nodded.

"So you're a busy girl tonight huh?" he asked. "Yeah I am going to be tired at the end of tonight." She said, Randy nodded and smiled. "Yeah." He said.

Nikki finished her hair and makeup and she checked herself out before heading to get something to eat. She needed junk and sugar if she was going to stay awake at all tonight.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

**ON AIR**

_The shield was guarding the shield as Hunter's music hit and he made his way into the ring. He grabbed a microphone and stood there as his music ended. "Let me take you back to an epic moment. A moment in time that if you witnessed it in person you will never forget. A paradigm shift the dawning of a new era. The beginning of the future, let me take you back to Summerslam." He said. They showed the video clip of Daniel Bryan winning and then Randy cashing in after Hunter hit a pedigree on him. "That was business. That was what was best for business nothing personal about that at all. It was just business but let me take you back to last week." He said. They showed the video of Daniel coming to the ring, being attacked by the shield and then getting the RKO. _

_"Now I will admit, that was personal." He said. "You wanna know why Daniel Bryan I embarrassed you, humiliated you and had you beat down in front of the world, you wanna know why?" he asked. "Because of your actions Daniel Bryan. Every action has a consequence. You made it personal you walked to this ring at the beginning of RAW and you insulted my wife. You insulted me insulted my family and that was the personal response. Now I am willing to be the bigger man. I am willing to let water run under that bridge. Move on as if none of this happened Daniel. I am willing to be a business man with you the choice is yours." He said. "Now speaking of business anyone check out those ratings last week huh? Through the roof." He said. _

_"There is only one man to thank for that. I would like for you to all show your respect as I bring that man out here please welcome your champion, your future….Randy Orton!" he announced. Randy's music hit and he walked out. He waited a minute and gestured for someone. The crowd were shocked when Nikki walked out with her title on her shoulder and they walked down to the ring. Nikki shot Seth a small wink and he smirked as she and Randy got into the ring. "Randy I just wanna take a second before we get going to congratulate you. Congratulations on breathing new life into the WWE." He said, Randy smirked. "Congratulations on breathing new life into the WWE Championship." He said. "Randy as COO of this company I like to reward people who excel." He said. _

_"People who aren't afraid to grab that brass ring. People like you, I got you a little gift." He said, Randy's eyes lit up. "I wanna make clear that this isn't from the WWE this is a personal gift from me to you." He said. "I wanna bring it out here right now, I got you a brand new Cadillac Escalade" he said, Randy's eyes shined bright when he saw the car come out. He didn't know what to say. Nikki smiled as she saw the car, she was a little pissed that she didn't get a car but she'd let it go…For now. "Hunter I wanna thankyou for having the vision and business acumen to realise that the only man worthy of being called the face of the company is me." Randy said. Randy went to go check the car out when Daniel's music hit and he came out. _

_He said a few things about the car and about Randy being pretty and about how he was going to beat Randy at Night Of Champions and become the new WWE champion and the face of the company. He had a go at Hunter, telling him he was a sell out in a suit. "You are not an A player, Randy Orton is an A player. You my friend are nothing more than a B." Hunter told Daniel. "Now, you wanna prove yourself. I'll give you your opportunity. Tonight when you go one on one with Seth Rollins. Oh and since you're so big on your oh so great work ethic when your done with Seth Rollins if you make it past him you get to go one on one with Dean Ambrose." He said. _

_"And if by chance you limp away from Dean Ambrose I'm going to give you the gift of Roman Reigns." He said. "I'm gonna give you the gift tonight Daniel that just keeps on giving!" he announced. His music hit and they all left the ring and headed to the back. _

**OFF AIR**

They got to the back and Nikki went to the locker room and went over her stuff with AJ about what she had to say tonight. She knew tonight was going to be hard to say such nasty things about all the girls she liked and they had no idea it was coming.

They wanted to keep it from them to get the right response. Nikki was nervous but she knew she had to do this to get the hell heat she needed and to start a new feud with numerous divas. She needed to do this to spice up the divas division and she was excited to team up with AJ.

She was an awesome girl. She went to gorilla and waited for the divas match to end. It ended with Brie winning and Nikki's music hit, then AJ's and they headed out to the ramp with microphone's in their hands.

**ON AIR**

_"OMG you guys I just watched the latest episode of Total Divas and it was insane." AJ said, Nikki laughed at her. "I mean the Bella's were dealing with their obvious daddy issues the Funkadactyls broke up and then got back together. Natalya's fiancé isn't much of a man."_

_"And the other two were also there." She said. She looked at Nikki and she smirked. "Do you wanna know what I see when I look in that ring?" Nikki asked. "I see a bunch of cheap, interchangeable expendable useless women." She said. The Bella's went nuts screaming at her. _

_"Women who have turned to reality television because they just weren't gifted enough to be actresses." She said. "I have done more in one year than you have done in your entire collective careers." AJ said. _

_"I have saved your divas division I have shattered glass ceilings. I have broken down doors. Why so a bunch of ungrateful stiff plastic manikins can waltz on through and be stars." She said. "You guys can't even walk backstage and shake our hands, because you know we worked hard to get to where we are." AJ said. _

_"We gave our life for this and you were just handed fifteen minutes of fame." Nikki said. "I didn't get here because I was cute, or because I SUCKED up to the right people." AJ said, Nikki laughed at that line. _

_"We got here because we are good. We earned our spot. No matter how many red carpets you walk in your thousand dollar shoes, none of you can ever lace up our boots!" Nikki snapped. She wasn't one for red carpets she hated it. She didn't like it, she would rather be in the ring. _

_"You are all worthless excuses for women. You will never be able to touch us. We are so high above your league." Nikki said. She locked eyes with AJ and she smirked. "And that is reality." They spoke together ending the segment, they looked at the ring before leaving back through the curtain. _

**OFF AIR**

Nikki and AJ hugged one another before heading to their own locker rooms. Nikki got back and sat down. The four guys in there looked at her in shock.

"You hammered them out there." Seth said, Nikki nodded. "I had to." She said. She was a little worried about the backlash of it but she had to deal with it this was her job.

**ON AIR**

_Christian was in the ring and Randy's music hit and he walked out with Nikki right beside him, they got into the ring and Randy posed, Nikki took his title and got out of the ring. She placed the titles on the announce table and stood at ringside as the match began. The match went back and forth and they both had chances to put the other away. Christian knocked Randy outside the ring right near Nikki and she checked on him. She backed away and Christian came out of the ring to get Randy. He grabbed him and threw Randy back into the ring and gave him a neck breaker he pinned him but Randy kicked out before the two count could be made. Christian climbed up and went to dive on Randy but he dodged it and hit him with a picture perfect dropkick laying Christian out. Nikki clapped for him as he covered but only got a two count. _

_Randy laid him out with a body slam and he did his jumping knee smash on him landing his knee right onto Christian's chest. He covered him again but only got the two count. The match then became technical Nikki watched as Randy took control then Randy then again to Christian. He set Randy up for the tornado DDT but Randy countered and slapped him hard in the chest and sent him right to the floor hard. Nikki clapped her hands for Randy as Randy posed in the ring. "You've got this!" she shouted at him and he smiled. Randy got out of the ring and took him up to the top turnbuckle to deliver his superplex on him. Randy went for an RKO but Christian ducked it and kicked him in the gut then slapped him in the face over and over again making the WWE Champion angry. _

_Randy came back with a few hits of his own and he set him up for the second rope hanging DDT. He grabbed Christian around he head and looked into the crowd looking deranged Christian reversed it and landed the tornado DDT and covered Randy but Randy kicked out. He hung him on the second rope and slapped him but as he tried to climb back into the ring Randy was quick to strike. He grabbed Christian and hit his second rope hanging DDT on him hard. Randy walked around the ring amping the crowd up and Nikki shouted at him to hit the RKO and to finish the job. He spun around and fell to the mat and smashed his fists into the mat coiling for the RKO. He went for the move but Christian countered and went for the Spear but Randy countered and hit him with a thumb to the eye and then the RKO pinning him in the centre of the ring for the three count. _

_Nikki clapped and grabbed the title and got into the ring and celebrated with the champion they were celebrating when Daniel came onto the screen and mocked Randy and then he showed them Randy's car and how he had spray painted YES all over it in orange paint. Randy was livid as he paced the ring and Nikki just stood there on the ropes looking at the screen pissed off. She and Randy got out of the ring and headed to the back where they met up with Hunter and Brad Maddox. Maddox told them that the roster was all laughing when they saw the car and Hunter ordered him to get the whole roster out to the entrance when Daniel's match was on and to tell them that if anyone got involved they would be FIRED ending the segment. _

Nikki went back to the locker room and met up with Seth, Dean and Roman. "So do we know what's happening in this last match?" she asked. "Yeah. We've got it all down. You just really need to play up your heel persona more." Seth said. "How?" she asked. "Mock the crowd and the rest of the roster, make them realise that you're on our side, that you have the management behind you." He said, Nikki sighed. "Okay." She said, Seth smiled. "You can do this. I've seen you as a heel you're a bitch. You can do this. Why are you freaking out about it?" he asked. "I don't know. I guess I feel jittery about being back here." She said. "You can do this." He assured her Nikki nodded and they left for the match.

**ON AIR**

_Seth and Daniel were in the ring, Nikki, Dean and Roman were at ringside and the rest of the roster was on the stage watching the match. Daniel and Seth started the match and it was an amazing back and forth contest. It was great. In the beginning Daniel had all the control but Seth grabbed it back. _

_The action spilled out of the ring and Seth took control and slammed Daniel's back into the ring apron before throwing him back into the ring. Seth dragged him to the corner and stomped away on him until the ref pulled him off of him._

_Daniel came back and kicked Seth in the chest over and over again, he missed wildly but Seth crawled out of the ring and hung Daniel up on the ropes. Daniel countered a cross body and locked on a half crab. _

_Seth got to the ropes and forced the break, Daniel flew threw the ropes sending Seth over the announce table and onto the floor. Daniel grabbed him and threw him back into the ring and covered him but only got a two count. Seth came back with a few hits and kicks to the head._

_He threw Daniel into the corner and slapped him over and over before running at him and hitting him with an elbow. Nikki stood at ringside and spread her arms wide. "What ya gonna do!" she shouted at the other superstars and divas on the stage. She loved this. Seth had told her to be a bitch, that was what she was going to do. Be the biggest bitch. _

_Seth pushed him into the opposite corner and slapped him in the face over and over as he screamed for him to just give up. "All you gotta do is stay down!" Seth shouted at him before mocking him with the YES YES YES chant. _

_Nikki raised her arms and did it with him shouting yes, yes, yes over and over again. Daniel gained back control and he hit Seth with his knee and pinned him, Dean ran into the ring and took control but Daniel got him into the YES lock and Dean was close to tapping out before Roman got involved._

_Daniel locked the YES lock on him but all three members attacked him and beat him down. At that moment Hunter came out and looked at the superstars before nodding at the shield and they delivered the triple power bomb on him. _

_That's when Randy's music hit he came out and Hunter slapped him on the chest before sending him down to the ring. Seth and Dean held onto Daniel before Randy grabbed him for the RKO and nailed it. Randy left the ring and left with Hunter. _

_RAW went of the air with the Shield and Nikki standing over Daniel's lifeless body. _

**OFF AIR**

Nikki went back to the locker room and started packing her things up. She wanted to go back to the hotel and sleep before heading to Florida tomorrow. "Sis we need to talk." Stephanie said. "What Steph?" Nikki asked tiredly. "You need to head to Vegas on Friday with Seth, Dean, Roman, Hunter and Randy." She said. "WHY?" Nikki asked she was so annoyed. "Smackdown and then I need you to come home to Hartford for the weekend." She said. "Dad's throwing this BBQ for us, the shield and Randy." She said, Nikki sighed.

"Fine whatever" she said. "Thanks sis, love you." She said. Nikki nodded and grabbed her gear and stormed off she was so pissed off. She didn't want to go to Vegas. She wanted to go to Florida and she wanted to find her house.

That was all she wanted to do, not work.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	4. Satisfying

**LIFE, LOVE AND FAMILY**

**DAYS LATER**

Today was the day of the little barbecue Vince and Linda were throwing. Nikki was back in the house she grew up in and it was weird she hadn't been there since she was 18. Everyone would be staying there this weekend, Seth, Dean, Roman along with their girlfriends. Roman was with his long time girlfriend Mickie, Dean was involved with Brie and Seth had been fooling around with Eva Marie much to Nikki's distain. She hated that her best friend was with her. She was such a slut sometimes. Randy would be staying there as well and he was planning on bringing his five year old daughter along with him. Hunter and Stephanie would be there with the three girls as well. So Alanna would have someone to play with at least. Nikki finished up in the shower for the day and she got out and got ready for the day.

She did her hair and makeup and got dressed. She dressed in her Affliction Sinful Hollywood Pyramid Bikini, her Affliction Vikki Sportster Flap Journey Shorts, her Affliction Sinful Hope Lost 50/50 Tank, her Black UGG Tawnie Wedge Sandals, her Jane Tran Parsian Beaded Headband, her Juicy Couture Triple Chain Disc Necklace and she stuck her Dolce & Gabbana Sunglasses in the top of her shirt and she put on some perfume. She grabbed her phone and texted some of the girls to see what they were up to today and she tweeted a self picture of herself and then headed downstairs. She went to the kitchen and saw her mom and dad in there and she went over to the coffee and poured herself a cup. She sat down and started drinking. "So sweetie how's the knee feeling?" Linda asked her daughter. "Its fine mom. I just have to ice it after matches and I will be fine." She said. "Okay." Linda said, she was worried about her daughter.

"You'll tell us if it starts to become a problem though right?" Linda asked. "Of course. At the moment I am not wrestling as much I am just being a valet so it won't get knocked as much." She said, Linda nodded and smiled. "We're here!" they heard Stephanie call and they all heard the patter of little feet as 7 year old Aurora, 5 year old Murphy and 3 year old Vaughn ran into the room. Vince and Linda hugged their grandchildren and then Nikki scooped them up into a big hug. "Pretty necklace" Aurora said, Nikki smiled. She unclasped it and put it around her neck. "Its yours now babe." She said, Aurora smiled. "Rory what do you say?" Hunter asked his daughter. "Thanks." She said, Nikki smiled and kissed her. "Why do you always give them stuff when they see you?" Stephanie asked her sister as they hugged.

"Because I don't see them very often and if I give stuff away it means I can buy more." She said, Stephanie shook her head. Her sister was a shopoholic sometimes. "Come on girls lets go upstairs and see what else you can have of mine." Nikki said. She picked up Vaughn and they headed upstairs. They went into her room and Nikki rummaged through her things. She found a few necklaces and bracelets that didn't cost much and were beads, she thought the girls would like them for some dress up jewels. "OK lets head downstairs." She said, she gathered the girls up and they headed downstairs. Nikki smiled when she saw Seth. She hugged him tight. "Eva, you know Nikki right?" Seth asked her. "Oh yeah. Good to see you again." She said. Nikki smiled. "You too." Nikki said.

She went over to Brie and then Mickie and hugged them along with their men. "Lets go outside and chill in the sun." Hunter said, they all headed outside and relaxed. The doorbell rang so Nikki went and answered it. She smiled seeing Randy and his beautiful daughter. "Come in." she said, Randy smiled. "Lana, this is Nikki." He said, Nikki looked at her. "Nice to meet you Alanna. Would you like to come with me outside to see the other kids?" she asked, Alanna nodded and went to Nikki and they went outside. They got outside and Nikki took Alanna over to the other kids and they instantly became friends. Nikki sat down in the sun and put her sunglasses on. "So this is where you grew up then?" Seth asked, Nikki looked at him.

"Yep, this is the house." She said. "Its huge!" he exclaimed. Nikki laughed. "Yeah I have a huge room. No one ever really comes up there. Its like my own little apartment up there." She said. "Do you still live here?" Eva asked, Nikki shook her head. "No I live in Florida now, well I have a place in New York, but I am selling It and moving to Florida." She said. Eva smiled. "You're so lucky that you can do that." She said, Nikki shrugged. "I worked hard to buy that place in the city, but I want a house now and I can't get a house in New York and a lot of other wrestlers are in Tampa." She said, Eva nodded. "You share with JoJo right?" Nikki asked her. "Yeah. Its small but its good enough for us. When I get as successful as you I will move up." She said, Nikki laughed. "Is that funny?" Eva asked. "No." Nikki said.

"You don't think I can be like you?" Eva asked. "I didn't say anything." She said. "Seth control her." She snapped and got up. Seth sighed. "You need to calm your shit. You're in front of our bosses and she is the bosses daughter don't fuck with her. Not only is she his daughter but she's my best friend so don't start shit with her or you can leave." Seth said. "Whatever. I'm outta here." Eva said. She didn't want to deal with Seth and his shit right now. Nikki had a drink and she decided she needed to cool off. She went over to the pool and took her tank top and her shorts and sandals off an dove into the water, it was so nice and warm. She swam around for a while before getting out. She wrapped a towel around herself and dried off before getting dressed again and heading up to her room. She sat by the window on her couch and just enjoyed the sunshine in there. She didn't want to be near Seth right now. He had pissed her off by bringing Eva into this house. Meanwhile downstairs Randy looked around for Nikki and couldn't find her.

He headed upstairs figuring that's where she was. He knocked on her door and walked in. Nikki looked at him. "Hey what's up?" she asked. "Oh nothing, just wondering why you're up here all alone." He said, Nikki sighed. "Just needed a breather. Needed my own space." She said, Randy nodded and sat down beside her. "Is Alanna having fun?" she asked him. "Yeah she's having a great time. I am glad I could bring her. I wasn't sure my ex would let that happen." He said. "Sorry. Divorce must suck." She said. "Yeah it does. It is the worst feeling in the world to know that you failed the one person you really loved." He said, Nikki sighed. "I don't think you failed her. I just think sometimes people drift apart." She said. "You speaking from experience?" he asked her. "Yeah I guess. Before I came back I broke up with my ex the guy I was with after Wade. Things were bad with us, very hostile I guess you could say." She said.

"Violent?" he asked her. "Uh sometimes he was, but he was more verbally abusive. He's a cop." She said. "Oh sorry." He said. "Its fine. I am over him and he is over me." She said. "You'll be okay." Randy said. "And so will you and your little girl." She said, Randy smiled. "The only thing that is getting me through this is my daughter and my job." He said. "Well you're kicking ass on the job front." She said, Randy laughed. "Yeah." He said, Nikki smiled at him and Randy smiled right back at her. Randy cautiously laid his hand on her smooth tanned calf. Nikki shivered at his touch. His hand slowly made his way up to her thigh and he held it there. Nikki closed her eyes as Randy scooted closer and pressed his lips to hers. Nikki was stunned at the kiss but as Randy licked at her bottom lip she opened her mouth and let him slide his tongue in. He scooted even closer and ran his hand up further to the side of her ass and continued the kiss, they broke the kiss and looked at one another. "That was…." Nikki drifted off. "I think the word you're looking for is nice." He said, Nikki laughed. "Yeah it was nice." She said. "Why did you kiss me?" she asked. "I've been wanting to since you came back." He said. Nikki frowned.

"Why?" she asked. "You're smoking hot and you're a cool chick." He said, Nikki blushed. "I am not ready for a relationship. I don't think I can handle one right now." Nikki said Randy sighed. "But…" she said. "But?" he asked. "I can do fun." She said. Randy looked at her. "When you mean fun you mean?" he asked. "We can be friends who fuck." She said, Randy was shocked at her bluntness. "You sure?" he asked her. Nikki nodded. "Yeah. I am sure. You're one of the hottest guys and I haven't been laid in a long time." She said, Randy smiled. "Okay then, we can be friends that fuck." He said. "But this stays between us, I don't want ANYONE knowing." She said. "Yeah that's perfect for me too." Randy said, Nikki nodded. "Cool" she said. "So can we start now?" he asked he really needed sex and he wanted her. Nikki giggled.

"Tonight." She said. "What hotel are you staying in?" she asked. "The Ritz." He said, Nikki smirked. "Good. I'll meet you there tonight." She said as she kissed him. "Prepare for me to rock your world Randy Orton." She said, Randy laughed at her as she sashayed her way out of the room. He seriously couldn't wait for tonight. It was going to be amazing!

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki smiled as she got ready for the night. She wanted to get all sexed up before heading over to see Randy. She had a nice long bubble bath before getting out. She put on some lotion and then got dressed. She dressed in her Black and Purple Hollywood Chameleon Bra And Thong, her Black Cowl Neck Sweater Dress and her Modern Round Toe Stiletto Heel Cowhide Over the Knee Boots. Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone and bag and put on some perfume and headed downstairs. She walked down and saw Hunter, Steph and her parent's in the living room. "Where are you going?" Vince asked his daughter. "I'm going to meet up with some friends. Have a few drinks. I will probably crash at their house tonight." She said. "Okay be careful and message us if you're not coming home." Linda said, Nikki nodded and smiled and walked to the door but Stephanie got up and grabbed her arm.

"What Steph?" she asked. "Be safe." She said handing Nikki a few condoms. Nikki frowned. "How did you know?" she asked. "You don't look like that for girlfriends." She Said. "I don't care who it is, just be safe." She said. "I will be, I'm on the pill anyway." She said. "Okay." Stephanie said, she kissed her sister on the cheek and Nikki left the house. She got into her Mercedes and drove to the hotel where she was meeting up with Randy. She got there and handed her keys to the valet before heading up to Randy's room, she smoothed out her clothes and hair before stopping at his door and knocking. Randy opened the door dressed in jeans and a shirt. He looked at Nikki and he licked his lips she looked so good. "Alanna's asleep so we have to be somewhat quiet." He said, Nikki nodded and placed her bag down.

Randy went and laid on the bed and Nikki joined him kneeling beside him. Randy pulled her down beside him and he looked at her. "I don't know how to start." He said. He had never had a fuck buddy. Nikki smiled and leaned in and kissed him. "Just do what you would normally do." She said, Randy nodded and pulled her close and kissed her deeply, Nikki moaned into the kiss as she felt Randy's tongue enter her mouth, she eagerly allowed him to dominate the kiss as her hand moved south. He grabbed her and rolled them over so that he was on top of her, Nikki looked at him. "Do you want me?" she asked, he nodded. "Definitely." He said, Nikki smiled at him and pulled him down for a hard kiss. "I want to be inside you." He said deeply, Nikki bit her lip and pulled his shirt up over his head.

She licked her lips when she saw his stomach and chest. Randy Orton had to be the sexiest man in the world. "Fuck." She muttered. "What?" Randy asked. Nikki blushed. "Nothing its just you're so hot." She said, Randy smirked. "So are you." He said, kissing her once again. Nikki leaned her head back and Randy kissed his way over to her neck and he sucked and licked at it making a small love bite there, his hands ran up and down her waist and fondled her breasts through her dress. Nikki moaned as he scooted back a bit and took off her boots leaving her in her dress. "Sit up for me." He said, Nikki sat up and he pulled her dress off of her body and threw it to the side leaving her in her sexy bra and panties. He laid her back down and kissed her again. "I love your breasts. So fucking amazing." He said, Nikki laughed at him.

"Want me to suck them?" he asked her, Nikki nodded. "Oh yeah." She said, Randy smirked and kissed his way down her chest to her toned stomach and down to her wetness. He kissed her over her panties and Nikki moaned loudly and Randy licked his lips. "So wet and tasty." He said, Nikki moaned as he rubbed her through her lace panties. Nikki leaned up on her elbows and Randy tried to unclasp the bra Nikki giggled. "Expensive ones are hard to unclip." She said helping him out, Randy laughed and pushed her back down as he threw her bra to the side. He kissed her quickly before kissing and nipping at her breasts. He sucked a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it as his hand fondled the other one, Nikki just laid there in pleasure as Randy sucked her nipples. It felt so good to be with a man again.

He kissed his way down her body again and went in between her legs sucking and licking at her through her panties, Nikki moaned and fondled her own breasts as Randy went to town on her. She ran her hands through his hair as he licked and sucked at her, she moaned and closed her eyes and rolled her hips. He was making her feel so good right now and she knew that he was with her for sex, not because he wanted something out of it, it wasn't like he needed a push or anything he was already the champion and face of the company. Randy pushed her panties to the side and continued licking and sucking at her Nikki moaned louder as Randy slid a finger inside of her and started pumping it in and out, his stubble on his face was making her go crazy it was tickling her but it was an amazing sensation.

"Ooh shit Randy." She moaned and Randy looked up at her and winked. Nikki nearly lost it right then and there. "Let….Let me see your cock." She said, Randy smirked and got up and laid beside her, Nikki sat up and undid his jeans and pulled them down along with his underwear, realeasing his big hard cock. Nikki looked at him in shock when she saw it and Randy laughed at her expression. It was the biggest she had ever had. Bigger than Wade's that's for sure. She stroked him a few times and licked the leaky tip before taking the head into her mouth and sucking on it. She went further down on him and started bobbing her head nice and fast, she loved the taste of him, he tasted amazing. She moaned around his length and got faster and faster, Randy pushed her hair out of her face and moaned as he watched his cock disappear in and out of her mouth. She was so good. "Fuck you suck good cock." He moaned Nikki shot him a saucy wink and he groaned even more, she was pure sex on legs, he never thought he would ever get in her panties.

She was like the unattainable backstage. No one tried with her, except Wade of course and he was only using her. He never thought he would be here now with his cock in her mouth. It was like fantasy come to life for him. "Oh fuck, come here." Randy said, Nikki looked at him and crawled over his body. Randy hooked his hand into her panties and pulled them off. He grabbed a condom from his drawer and slipped it on himself, he laid Nikki on her side with her leg hooked over his and he gently eased himself into her centre, both groaned as he entered her, Nikki because it felt amazing and full and Randy because it was so wet and tight. Exactly what he imagined. Randy hooked an arm under her and cupped her breast and his other hand was on her ass as he started thrusting in and out of her nice and face. Nikki looked at him and moaned louder Randy shut her up with a kiss, the last thing he wanted right now was for Alanna to wake up and see this.

He would never live it down with Sam and he didn't need anymore drama from her right now. "Fuck." Nikki muttered as he continued fucking her hard and fast. "What?" Randy groaned. "Nothing….Just feels so…Good!" she moaned Randy smiled, she felt so amazing as well and he knew this wasn't going to be a sex marathon because he hadn't had sex in months since the divorce and before then he and his wife hadn't had sex. He pushed Nikki onto all fours and came at her from behind. He had always loved having sex in this position, he loved seeing a woman's ass as he pounded her centre. Nikki's ass was to die for so fucking amazing.

He was always an ass man it was one of the things he always checked out when he was admiring women. "Oh shit Randy." Nikki moaned and Randy knew that she was close to her orgasm as well.

He slammed in and out of her hard his balls slapping against her ass as he did so, it didn't take them long and they came in unison. Randy quickly pulled out and pulled the condom off and came all over Nikki's ass. He loved seeing his cum all over her.

They both came down from their high and they laid there together, Randy spooning Nikki as he rubbed her breasts in his hands.

Tonight had been all he had hoped for and more. Nikki was amazing in bed and Nikki thought the same thing about Randy. "Do you want me to go?" she asked. Randy sighed. "I kinda wanna hold you is that okay?" he asked.

"Yeah just make sure I am outta here before Alanna wakes up in the morning." She said, Randy nodded. "Okay." He said kissing her neck as they closed their eyes and fell asleep.

Satisfied.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	5. House Hunting

**LIFE, LOVE AND FAMILY**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki groaned as she felt someone shake her from her sleep. She opened her eyes and looked and saw Randy looking at her. "Hey." Randy said, Nikki blinked and sat up pulling the sheet around herself. "Sorry to wake you but Alanna should be awake soon and you wanted to be gone before that." He said. Nikki nodded. "Yeah. Its fine." She said. She got out of bed and grabbed her bra and panties and put them on before putting on her dress and boots. Randy watched every move she made, If he didn't have Alanna with him he would have kept Nikki locked up in the room all day but he had to fly back to Missouri and take Alanna back to her mom's. Nikki went to the bathroom and cleaned her face before coming back out and grabbing her bag. "Last night was great." She said. "Call me when you wanna hook up again." She said, she kissed Randy softly before leaving him there. Randy sighed.

He ran out of the room. "Wait!" he called to her. "Yeah?" Nikki asked. "Thanks for last night." He said. Nikki smiled. "Anytime Randy." She said. She got in the elevator and headed down. She got into her car and drove home. Luckily it was still early and her parent's weren't up yet. She went up to her room and had a nice long shower. She finished showering and got out and did her hair and makeup before getting ready for the day. She dressed in her Cool Deep Blue Plaid Pattern Denim Skirt, her Comfortable Brown Cotton Silk Boob Tube, her Shaping Blue Denim Cloth Jean Jacket, her Elegant Flower Split Sole Flip Flops, her Cross Black Lobster Claw Clasp Bronze Metal Necklace, her Hoop Earrings and her Retro Black Beading Stylish Metal Bracelet.

Once she was dressed she headed downstairs and she made herself a cup of coffee before sitting at the counter and turning her lap top on to continue her looking for a house. Vince and Linda walked in and smiled at their daughter and kissed her. "What are you doing?" Vince asked her. "Looking for a house." She said. "Where?" Vince asked dreading the answer. "Florida." She said, Vince sighed. "Why there?" he asked. "That's where the performance centre is and its where all my friends are. I hate Hartford. Its not me." She said. "Have you found anything you like?" Linda asked. "Yeah there is this one place I love." She said. "What's the asking price?" Vince asked. "Just over a million, its in Orlando." She said, they nodded. "Why don't you take the jet and check it out. I am sure Seth or your sister will go with you." Vince said. Nikki nodded.

"Yeah I might." She said, Vince smiled. "I don't like that you want to move away from home but I understand it baby." He said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks daddy." She said. "There is one thing I would LOVE if you could do for me." She said. "What's that?" he asked. "Work your magic and get me this car." She said sliding the lap top over to him, it was the new Cadillac ELR, all electric. It wasn't even released yet. "Sweetie, it hasn't been released yet." He said. "So? you're Vincent Kennedy McMahon work your magic dad. Please I want this car so badly. Its kinda unfair that Randy gets an Escalade and I get nothing. I am not asking you to buy it for me, I will buy it. I just want it." She said. Vince sighed. "I'll see what I can do but don't be surprised if I can't get it for you." He said. "Thanks." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"I am going to call Steph and Seth and see if they wanna take a quick trip to Florida." She said, her parent's smiled at her. "Do you think you can get her that car?" Linda asked. "I doubt it, but I'll try. If not I will find her a better car that's good on the environment. Why she wants a hybrid or electric car I don't know." He said, Linda laughed. "That's our daughter, always difficult." She said, Vince smiled. About 20 minutes later Nikki walked downstairs. "I am going to meet Steph and Seth at the airport. We will probably come back tonight." She said. She kissed her parent's and headed off to the airport. She got there and met up with her sister and best friend and they got onto the jet. "So how was your night last night?" Stephanie asked her sister. "Good. Very…..satisfying." She said. "Why what'd you do?" Seth asked flipping though a magazine. "Nothing much really just hung out with the girls." She said. Seth looked at her and looked her up and down. "Liar." He said. Nikki looked at him.

"What?" she asked. "You're such a liar. You got laid last night. You're all glowing and happy and shit." He said, Nikki laughed.

"Do you know how annoying it is to know that you know me so fucking well." She said. Seth smirked. "Yeah because you're the same with me. So spill who was the guy? And do I have to kick his ass?" he asked. Nikki laughed. "Not telling you and no you don't have to kick his ass. It was just a bit of fun nothing serious." She said.

"Why won't you tell me?" Seth asked. "Because he doesn't want anyone knowing and neither do I. Do I ask you about your sex life with Eva. No." she said. "Well that won't be happening again anytime soon. We kinda split up last night." He said. Nikki smirked. "Good. She wasn't good enough for you." She said.

"Oh and who is?" Seth asked Nikki shrugged. "I don't know someone better than her. You know AJ has a crush on you. You would make a cute couple the two of you." Nikki said. "Maybe. I'll see how it goes. I might ask her out." Seth said, Nikki smiled. "Good boy." She said, "God you make it sound like I'm your dog." He said, Nikki laughed at him and he just flipped her off. Stephanie watched them and smirked.

"Have you two ever tried the dating thing?" Stephanie asked. "Ewww Steph. He's like my brother. I don't wanna kiss him and I do not want to see him naked." She said. "Yeah your sister is pretty and all but I don't find her attractive." Seth said, Nikki smirked.

"Feelings mutual stud." She said, Seth shook his head. Nikki was insane. The jet touched down in florida and they got into the car and Stephanie drove them to the house Nikki wanted to look at.

"Wow." Steph said. "Its beautiful isn't it." Nikki said as she got out. They walked inside and Melissa the agent smiled and shook there hands as they walked around.

"Can you tell us about the place?" Stephanie asked. She knew Nikki was in love but she also knew that she needed to know everything about the house. "One of a kind Masterpiece, this home is a custom built home located in one of Orlando's most desirable communities Bay Hill's GATED Emerson Pointe. Every detail from the hand painted ceilings & walls to the Travertine & Brazilian wood floors are fabulous. The THEATER ROOM has a wet bar, wine cooler and seating for twelve with a Sound System, second to none. The huge loft extends to the entire upper level and is adorned with a wrought iron banister with views of the downstairs living area. The master retreat provides access to the Lanai and Pool and has a custom closet, tray ceiling with art detailing and speakers, chandelier, jetted roman tub, water closet with bidet, separate shower, custom lighting and fixtures, solid wood cabinets & GRANITE counter tops."

"All baths have plasma TV's and phone, glass tiled detailing & granite counter tops. The Screened Enclosed POOL area and outdoor kitchen has brick pavers and covered lanai for outside entertaining. The GOURMET KITCHEN has all the bells & whistles. Gorgeous cherry cabinets, granite counter tops, counter bar seating, and kitchen nook all open to the family room with built ins and FIREPLACE. Closed circuit cameras and security system throughout home. In addition to loft & theatre, the second floor features four large bedrooms, two full baths, one Jack & Jill bath, and a work out gym with balcony which overlooks lush landscaping and pool." she said. "I want it." Nikki said, Melissa smiled. "The asking price is $1.15 million." Melissa said.

"I want it, I want to make the offer now. This is my house. I can feel it. This is where I am meant to live for the rest of my life, I am meant to raise kids in this house." She said. Melissa smiled and worked on the offer and Stephanie smiled at her sister. "Its perfect sis. I am so happy for you." She said hugging her.

The house was amazing and she knew her sister would be happy there.

She was going to miss her in Hartford but she knew this is what Nikki needed to do for herself and to provide some sort of stability in her future.

"So why am I doing this stupid photo shoot?" Nikki asked her sister as they arrived at WWE Headquarters.

"Because you're all doing one. Randy, the shield and now you." Stephanie said. "I still think its stupid. I don't need one. What's wrong with my old pictures?" she asked.

"They're old. That's what's wrong. Now get your ass into hair and makeup. You're going first." Stephanie said as she rolled her eyes.

Her sister could be so annoying sometimes. Nikki sighed and went to hair and makeup and got ready for the shoot. She didn't know what she was going to be wearing.

It was really annoying to be here right now. She would have rathered been at home trying to sort her new house out.

The offer she made had been accepted and she was so excited to move, she had to go out and buy the furniture for the place but this stupid photo shoot got in the way of that.

She had wanted to be settled into the house by the time RAW came around but that wasn't going to happen.

She had this shoot today and tomorrow night they had a big charity event in New York for Be A Star. It was meant to be fancy and the whole WWE Roster would be there.

Nikki didn't want to go but with her being the champion she had to go and she was going to be going as Randy's date, they wanted to make it seem like they were together even though they weren't.

"Have you got your dress for tomorrow?" Stephanie asked her. "No. I will find something tomorrow morning. I'll head out and try and find something." She said. Steph sighed.

"No we will go out after the shoot and find you something sexy," she said. "Why does it have to be sexy?" Nikki asked. "It just does." Stephanie said, Nikki laughed at her.

"OK first look." The director of the shoot said, Nikki went and got changed into her first look which was a Red Strapless Wrap Polyester Sleeveless Cute Cut Out Back Dress and a pair ofGlitter Red Cloth Rhinestone Women's High Heel Platform Pumps. Once she was dressed she headed out to the set and saw Randy, Roman, Seth and Dean out there.

She felt a little self conscious with them all watching her but she stood in front of the green screen and strutted her stuff. Randy watched her intently, how sexy she was and she was only in a dress.

She turned around and looked over her shoulder showing off the curve in her back and her amazing ass and legs.

"Okay next look." The director said, Nikki went and changed into her second look.

The second look was a Sexy Black Cut Out Polyester Dress and a pair of Platform Sheepskin Pumps. She walked back out and Randy had to lick his dry lips as he saw her in the dress.

The dress was extra sexy and from the cut outs you could see a part of her ass. Nikki sat down in a chair and did some looks and she did her normal poses and she bit on her bottom lip.

"Think of something sexy that turns you on." The director said, Nikki thought for a minute before thinking of Randy in his wrestling gear that turned her own. "Oh yeah that's the stuff" the director said. "This is hard for me to watch." Seth said, Randy laughed.

"You telling me you don't find her sexy at all?" he asked him. "Nope. Not one bit. Its like looking at my sister." He said, Randy shook his head.

"Okay last look Nikki." The director said, Nikki changed for her final look. She changed into a pair of Tan Quality Polyester Denim Like Leggings, a Silver Rhinestone Polyester Push Up Bra and a pair of Color Block Peep Toe High Heels.

She walked out and started posing you could instantly tell she was much more comfortable in that attire than the revealing sexy dresses.

She loved dresses she did but she didn't like to be revealing but she had to get used to it.

Being a heel she had to put out that she was sexy and she had to make all the men want her.

"Okay Randy, boys get in there with her and we can do a group shot." Stephanie said, they got up and went into the shot and got the pictures the company wanted.

"Okay you're all good to go." Stephanie said, Nikki smiled and changed as she was changing into her sweats the door opened and Randy walked in, he smiled seeing her in her sweat pants and bra.

He went over to her and kissed her neck. "You got me so turn on." He said, Nikki laughed. "Really?" she asked. "Yes." He said. Nikki smiled.

"You busy tonight?" Randy asked, Nikki shook her head. "No. I am free why?" she asked.

"Wanna come to my hotel?" he asked, Nikki smiled. "Sure thing." She said. "But this time I expect some food." She said, Randy laughed.

"Okay I'll get us some food. Just wear something sexy." He said. Nikki giggled. "I will." She said, Randy smiled and left the room.

Nikki finished getting dressed and she went and met up with Steph.

"Do we have to go shopping now? I am tired. I just want to go home Stephanie." She said. "Fine but tomorrow morning first thing we are going to find you a perfect dress." She said, Nikki nodded.

They got home and Nikki went up to her room and had a nap.

She knew she would need it because she knew tonight Randy was going to go nuts on her. She didn't mind it though.

She liked being with Randy and he made her feel so amazing.

He made her forget about everything stressing her out in life and that's something and someone she needed in her life.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	6. Charity Event

**LIFE, LOVE AND FAMILY**

**THE NEXT NIGHT**

"So how would you like your hair done?" the hairstylist asked Nikki. "Uh I think braided and pulled to the side. I like that look a lot." Nikki said. "Okay and your makeup?" the makeup artist asked. "Dark eye to go with the ivory dress I have." She said. "Okay then." She said as they got started on her hair and makeup. The red carpet event for the charity would be happening in about an hour and Nikki was just getting started with her look for the night. Randy would be picking her up shortly as well. It was weird that they had to be seen together all the time. It was clashing work and private and it was just weird to her. Nikki didn't mind going with Randy she would have the best looking date but it was still weird to her. "Okay all done." The hairstylist said. "Yep, I just have to put a little shimmer on and you're good to go." The makeup artist said. Nikki smiled.

They finished and Nikki hugged them both and she headed into the bedroom area of the hotel suite she was staying in and she got dressed she dressed in her Ivory Sexy One Shoulder Floor Length Dress. The dress was Ruched jersey that sweeps across the front to expose a series of jewel encrusted straps across the side of her bare midriff for a sexy look for prom. She zipped herself in before grabbing her shoes and slipping them on. She slipped on her Betsey Johnson Elope Platform Heels. She grabbed her jewellery and put it on. She put on her Elegant White Pearls Necklace, her Marvellous Metal Pierced Fashion Pearl Earrings and her Triple-stand White Irregular Freshwater Pearl Braclet. She put on her perfume and there was a knock on the door. She answered the door and smiled seeing Randy in his suit. He looked so hot.

"You look hot." She said, Randy smirked. "So do you, smoking." He said, Nikki laughed. She grabbed her clutch bag and she and Randy headed down to the car. They got into the car and the driver drove them to the venue. They got there and got out. "Ready for the flashbulbs?" Randy asked. Nikki nodded. Randy held his hand out and Nikki took it and they entered the red carpet. They walked along and stopped for pictures. They made it look like they were indeed a couple. "Tonight that dress will be on my floor." Randy whispered in her ear. Nikki laughed at him and slapped his chest a little. They stopped for some interviews, together and separated and they headed into the party. They walked in and grabbed a drink each. Nikki needed one. If she was to put on a smile for the entire night. "My jaw is going to kill me by the end of the night." Nikki complained to her date.

"Damn right." Randy said but his meaning was of a sexual nature. Nikki laughed at him. "There you two are." They heard Stephanie. Nikki smiled at her sister and brother in law, she hugged them. "You both look so cute together." Stephanie said. "You wanted me sexy and now you call me cute?" she asked. "Oh you look sexy, don't you think Randy?" Stephanie asked, Randy smiled. "Yeah, I told her she looks smoking hot." He said. Nikki laughed. "Is Seth here?" Nikki asked. "Yeah he's here somewhere with AJ." Stephanie said.

"I'm gonna go find him." She said before leaving. Randy watched her leave and then focussed back on Steph and Hunter. "Hunt, can you go get me a drink?" Stephanie asked. "Sure." He said before leaving. Stephanie sat down and looked at Randy. "So you seem to keep your eye on Nikki a lot." Stephanie said.

"Aren't I supposed to?" Randy asked. "Yeah when the cameras are around but not now." She said, Randy sighed.

"I think your sister is hot." Randy said. "So would you date her?" Stephanie asked. "I don't know if I'm ready to date yet and she's also said that she's not ready either so for now we're friends. She may not even like me Steph." He said. "I'll find out for you." Stephanie said. "No don't. Just leave it. Please?" he asked. Stephanie sighed. "Okay." She said.

She thought that her sister and Randy would make sure an amazing couple and they could milk it for so much money for the business. "So would you be okay with things turning sexual on the show? Just a bit of innuendo?" she asked. "Are we going for the love story line?" he asked Steph.

"We've been thinking about it. We have to give Nikki more than just valet, she's wasting her talent." Stephanie said. "And her talent is kissing?" Randy asked.

"No she's a really good actress." Stephanie said. "If she's okay with it so am I." Randy said, Stephanie smiled. "Good." She said. Randy nodded.

"I'm gonna go find my date." He said before walking off. He found Nikki sitting with Seth and AJ and she was laughing loudly. "What's so funny?" Randy asked. "Just reminiscing about when Seth and I lived together." Nikki said.

"You two lived together?" Randy asked. "Yeah for over a year in Florida." Nikki said Randy nodded. "So what was funny?" Randy asked. "Oh I was just telling AJ about the time I walked in on Nikki servicing herself." Seth said, Nikki looked down so embarrassed. "Maybe someone should knock before entering my room." Nikki pointed out. Randy laughed.

"You were servicing yourself huh?" he asked her. "Yes I was, there is nothing wrong with it, I bet you have jerked enough Seth." Nikki pointed out.

Seth shook his head, sometimes Nikki could be too blunt. "Get any louder?" he asked her Nikki stuck her tongue out and Seth sighed. "Okay time to split up before you two get into a fight." Randy said he grabbed Nikki's arm and took her back over to her sister. "What happened?" Stephanie asked. "She and Seth were joking but it got a bit serious so I pulled her away before they got into it." Randy said, Steph nodded.

"Good." She said. "I swear you and Seth are so much like how me and Shane were." Steph said, Nikki shrugged and ordered another drink. She sipped it and Stephanie dragged Hunter off to go and talk to some other people. Randy sat down beside Nikki. "You okay?" he asked her, Nikki nodded.

"Fine, its just….Seth annoys the shit out of me." She said. "It comes back to the brother sister thing you two have going on." Randy said, Nikki sighed. "Yeah," she said. "So you like to service yourself then?" Randy asked. Nikki blushed.

"All the time." She said leaning into him, Randy laughed at her. "Is it better than me?" he asked. "No. Nothing beats you." She said, Randy smirked. "Good. So tonight, my hotel room or yours?" Randy asked. "You sure you wanna meet up tonight?" she asked. "Yeah definitely why?" Randy asked.

"Just wondering. Just making sure." She said. "Well I am sure." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Okay then," she said, Randy smiled at her. "So we have the New York Comic Con tomorrow. You're coming right?" Randy asked.

"Yeah I was invited ages ago. We're having a panel of you, me, the boys and Punk." She said. "Punk?" Randy asked. "Yeah." She said, Randy sighed. He and Punk didn't really get along well.

"You ready to get out of here?" Randy asked. He just wanted to get back to the hotel and be with Nikki.

"Uh yeah. Let me go say goodbye to a few people and we can head off." She said, Randy nodded and smiled.

Nikki went and said goodbye to her sister, Hunter and dad and then she went and met back up with Randy. She didn't want to deal with Seth right now.

They would make up soon enough. Right now she wanted to get back to the hotel and have a bit of fun with Randy.

Nikki and Randy got back to the hotel and Nikki clipped out of her dress. She didn't want it to be ruined It was an expensive dress.

Nikki sighed and looked at him and grabbed him by the back of his head and kissed him hard.

Randy groaned into the kiss and they made their way over to the bed, Randy sat down on the end of the bed and Nikki straddled his lap, never once breaking the kiss.

Randy's hands moved down Nikki's back to her ass and he rested his hands on her ass, it felt as good as he remembered.

They rocked against one another as they kissed.

They broke the kiss and smiled at one another, Randy stood up and held Nikki and turned around and laid her on the bed before covering her body with his own, they kissed again and Nikki's legs went around his waist holding him there, she could feel his hardness through his pants and couldn't wait to see it again.

Randy pulled away and sat up on his knees and pulled his Black Shirt off and threw it to the corner of the room, leaving it there.

He went back down and kissed Nikki again, hearing her moan from the kiss, made his cock twitch in his pants.

He undid the drawstrings of her panties and pulled them down, Randy rolled his hips down onto Nikki's and she moaned feeling his hardness near her wetness.

He pulled away and Nikki sat up and he pulled her bra all the way off, her breasts popped out and he licked his lips.

"Fuck, they're bigger than I remember." He said as he cupped them in his hands, Nikki giggled. Randy smiled and leaned down and took her left nipple into his mouth.

Swirling his tongue around and biting at it before doing the same to the right nipple.

Nikki moaned and held the back of his head as he lavished her breast with sucks and licks and kisses.

He kissed her on the lips before going back down her body, kissing down her stomach, Nikki moved her hand down to her panties and felt how wet she was and she moaned. Randy licked his lips and moaned when he saw how wet she was.

He spread her legs and held her by the back of her knees as he leaned in and started licking and sucking on her clit.

Nikki leaned up on her elbows and watched Randy devour her clit. It felt so good to have a man down there again, and Randy was a master.

"Oh Randy…..Shit." She moaned as she threw her head back in pleasure it felt so good.

Randy moaned into Nikki as he continued to lick and suck at her clit, she tasted as good as he remembered.

He pulled away from her and looked at her before slowly sliding a finger deep into her, her tightness wrapping around his finger like a glove.

"Shit your tight." Randy said as he kissed up and down her thighs while pumping his finger in and out of her.

"Oh shit, feels so good Randy." Nikki moaned bucking up onto his finger.

He pulled away and smiled at her, Nikki grinned back and flipped them over she kissed him quickly before kissing down his body leaving little bites here and there, she came to his pants and pulled them off, his hard cock sprung out of his underwear and Nikki grinned she took his cock into her hand and stroked him a few times before going down on him.

Sucking his cock deep and fast. Randy moaned and held onto the back of her head, his hands grabbing hold of her hair as she continued to blow him like never before, he had never felt so satisfied orally before Nikki was great at giving head, another thing his wife never really liked doing.

It was odd but he didn't mind it. He shook his head and focussed back on Nikki looking at her as his cock went in and out of her mouth.

Making him moan deeply. She pulled away from his cock with a pop and looked at him.

"Condom?" she asked, there was no way she was taking the risk of getting pregnant, no way.

"Wallet in my pants." He said, he watched Nikki get up and walk over to his jeans and grab a condom from his wallet.

She smiled and tore the packet open with her teeth and she slid the latex onto Randy's hard cock.

She then went over his body and straddled his lap and grabbed the base of his cock and sunk down onto it.

She groaned deep and low as Randy filled her up. "Oh fuck…..So big." She moaned Randy smiled and grabbed hold of her hips and helped her to ride him, she started out slow, getting used to the feeling, once she was used to it, she started riding him faster and faster, the bed was creaking below them and Randy and Nikki were both moaning loudly as they were nearing their climax.

Randy stopped her movements and flipped them over so she was on her back he leaned down and kissed her and started thrusting into her deep and hard.

"…..Oh fuck yes Randy….Harder" Nikki moaned as she pulled him down for a kiss, Randy smirked and gave it to her like she wanted it deep and hard.

Nikki pulled him back down and kissed him hard.

"I'm gonna cum." She whispered, Randy nodded "Me too baby, cum for me." Randy said.

Nikki arched her back and felt it. "Randy!" She shouted as she came, Randy moaned when he felt her cum, he quickly pulled out got rid of the condom and he jerked off and came all over her stomach and breasts. He moaned as he felt his release.

He slumped down onto her and kissed her lazily.

"Fuck." He muttered as he rolled to the side and pulled a sheet over their naked bodies.

Nikki sighed softly and she curled up against Randy and rested her head on his chest, he wrapped his arm around her and held her as they both drifted off to dream land.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	7. Moody

**LIFE, LOVE AND FAMILY**

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Hey, where are you going?" Randy asked Nikki as he saw her sneaking out of his room. "Back to my room. I need to get ready for the press day." She said. "Oh okay. I'll see you downstairs." He said, Nikki nodded and left the room. She got back to her room and had a shower and got herself ready for the day. Today was going to be a long day. Today she and Randy had a radio interview and then they had the convention panel. So it was going to be long and tiring. She got out of the shower, grabbed her clothes and got dressed. She dressed in her Deep Grey Leggings, her White Cut Out Square Neck Long Sleeve Shirt, her Black and Grey Leather Zipper Hooded Jacket, her Black Suede Leather Rhinestone Peep Toe Pumps, her Butterfly Shape Bronze Acrylic Necklace, her Beautiful Bronze Metal Leaf Fashion Ear Studs and her Modern Black Metal Bracelet.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone and headed downstairs to meet up with Randy. Randy was down there looking hot. He had tight jeans on, a tight black long sleeve shirt, a leather jacket and boots, he looked so hot and Nikki wanted to ravish him. Their car for the day came and they got in and headed to the radio studio. They got there and they headed inside. They met a few people and fans and took pictures and they sat down in the studio with headphones on. They were introduced and they smiled at the hosts of the show. "The ladies are excited to see WWE Champion Randy Orton." The host said, Nikki laughed and Randy looked around. There were a few women in there. "You're the youngest world champion ever right?" he asked. Randy nodded.

"Yeah I've had a lucky run man, the past ten years have been good to me." He said. "I've had my ups and my downs but I'm here in one piece and I love what I do." Randy said. One of the old interns had brought in a Randy Orton bobble head to be signed and Randy signed it for her. "That's not the worst toy there's actually a little plush thing, that you squeeze it and I talk. Its about 6 years old now, I think they came out with three of them." He said. "And to this day my mom still has it." He said. "You squeeze it and it talks but I have such this monotone voice." He said. "No you don't." the lady announcer said. "I have to agree there. Randy has the sexiest voice." Nikki said, Randy smirked at her. "So we went over to my moms for thanksgiving and she still has the doll and it works and we were sitting down to dinner and all of a sudden you hear this 'Ouch that hurts don't do that' sound coming from the other room." He said.

Nikki and everyone else laughed at the story. "So you Randy are the WWE Champion but we also have the Divas champion in the house." He said. Nikki smiled at them. "And also WWE Royalty." He added. "You just came back from an injury is that right Nikki?" he asked. "Yeah I was out for a little over a year. I tore my ACL. So I needed surgery and physical therapy and I got back into it." She said. "How long did the whole recovery process take?" he asked. Nikki frowned. "I would say about nine months. Nine months of gruelling rehab." She said. "So why come back after a year?" he asked. "After rehab I wanted to get back into shape, in ring shape. When I was away I wasn't really caring about my diet. I ate what I wanted when I wanted. So I had to get back into the best in ring shape of my career." She said.

"And you came back with gusto, you took out AJ for the title, and now it seems like you two have aligned to take out the other divas." He said. "Yeah you could say that." She said. "I came back and I kicked her ass and I took her title and right now we're aligned against the other divas but I am a McMahon. I don't trust anyone ever so I have my eye on AJ." She said, he laughed a bit. "Now we have some Twitter questions to ask you both." He said. "This one is from Iowa. They want to know if you're single Randy." He said, Randy sighed. "I am single but looking close to home." He said looking at Nikki. "And Nikki are you single?" he asked. "I am." She said, he smiled. "Another one is who was your best match against?" he asked. Randy sighed. "That's a tough one. I would have to say Hunter. All the matches I have with him are amazing." He said. "And you Nikki?" he asked. "I would have to say Michelle McCool. When I won the women's Championship for the first time and I was only nineteen at the time. That was my best match. She is amazing in the ring and I miss having her around." She said.

They asked a few more questions before it was time for Nikki and Randy to leave they got into the car and headed to the convention. They met up with Seth, Dean, Roman and Punk and they were introduced, they sat on the panel and the fans lined up to ask questions. Nikki didn't expect much questions from the fans. "CM Punk." The guy said. "I was just wondering if you could tell me how far ahead in advance do you know about who you're facing and storylines and such." He said. "Trust me when I say this, they have no idea what they're doing." He said, making the crowd laugh and Nikki snickered. "This goes to Seth and Roman." The next guy said. "What are your thoughts on the tag division finally heating up?" he asked. "I think its good. It's been good to us, I mean we're the champions and we beat Bryan and Kane for the titles. So its good." Seth said.

"Yeah its awesome to be able to revive the division." Roman said, the guy smiled and sat down. A girl stepped up and smiled. "This is for Nikki." She said, Nikki smiled. "I was just wondering how you stay motivated when it comes to keeping fit and working out?" she asked, Nikki sighed. "Its tough with us travelling so much the easy thing to do is to eat junk and I admit I cheat on my diet a lot and I hate myself for it when I have to work out. The way I stay motivated is my job. My job is about 95% appearance based and my sister would kill me for saying that but it's the truth. No one wants to see an ugly diva. I am lucky I have the good genes but I have to work at it. If I want to stay at the top and be the best I have to work hard for it." She said, the girl smiled and sat down. A little kid came up.

"This is for Randy." He said. "If I was a wrestler how would you beat me?" he asked, Randy laughed. "By DQ." He said, they all laughed and the kid sat down. "What superstar do you like to wrestle the most and which one do you hate?" he asked the whole panel. Seth and Roman both answered Daniel Bryan because they like working with him, Dean answered Kane because he was so knowledgeable, Randy answered Hunter and Sheamus. He loved working with them. "I think John Cena is going to wind up when my career is said and done my best opponent and I don't really hate anyone." Punk answered. "Nikki?" the guy asked. Nikki laughed. "Uh my best opponent Seth." She said looking at him. "We are always training together and he helps me out a lot with the moves I make and everything and the worst opponent I think would be Natalya because that sharpshooter kicks my ass." She said laughing.

They all laughed as the next person came up. A little boy came up and smiled. "Nikki." He said, Nikki smiled at him. "Are you single?" he asked. Nikki smiled. "Yeah I am single." She said. "Can I have a hug?" he asked. "Sure buddy come up here." She said. She went down off the stage and she bent down and hugged the kid and she kissed him on the cheek, they got their picture taken and everything. She went back to her seat and smiled. "Who is your best friend in the WWE?" he asked them all. "Well my best friend is probably Cena and Cody. We've grown up together so we're together a lot." Randy said. "We're each other's best friends." Seth said for himself, Dean and Roman. "My best fried in the WWE would have to be Kofi or Cena. They're cool guys." Punk answered. "My best friend is sitting over there, Mr. Seth Rollins." She said. "He is like a brother to me, but I think girl wise would be Steph. Steph's my best friend. I get along with all the girls but Steph is my sister and we're close." Nikki said, the boy smiled. "Who is your dream oponent and in what match?" he asked them all.

Seth answered Shawn Michaels, Roman answered his cousin Dwayne, Dean answered undertaker in a casket match, Punk answered Roddy Piper. "My dream oponent would be my dad in his prime. I think that would be awesome in any kind of match." Randy said. "Mine would have to be Lita." Nikki said. "She trained me up and still trains me to this day. I would love to have her in an extreme match. Even though I would get my ass kicked being in the ring with her would be amazing. A lot of other divas would say Trish, but I am more of a Lita girl." She said. The panel ended a few hours later asking all sorts of questions and signing things.

Nikki was so tired she wanted to go back to her room and go to bed. She and Randy got back to the hotel and Randy walked her to her room. "You sure you don't want to come over tonight?" he asked. "Nah I am so tired. I am going to have a nice bath and climb into bed. I am tired as hell." She said. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?" he asked. "Nope. I am heading to Florida to sort out my house with the boys. They live there and I am going to crash with them, so I will see you Sunday night Randy." She said, Randy nodded and headed to his own room. He didn't know what was happening but he felt like he needed to spend time with her all the time and it was weird to him. He didn't understand.

**DAYS LATER**

Nikki sighed as she felt someone poke her in the cheek. "Seth go away!" she groaned, Seth laughed. "You gotta get up, its gym day today. To the performance centre we go." He said, Nikki sighed. "Fine. Let me get changed." she said, Seth nodded and left her alone. She changed into her Navy Blue New York Yankees Ladies Heart Tri-Blend Fleece Pants, her Black Nike New York Yankees Ladies Logo Tri-Blend Racerback Tank Top, her New York Yankees Ladies Squeeze Play Jacket and her Nike Sneakers. Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone and I-Pod and headed downstairs. She saw Seth, Dean and Roman and they headed out the door. They drove to the performance centre. "So what are you working on first?" Seth asked Nikki. "Cardio. Going to do the cross trainer and the treadmill." She said, Seth nodded.

"You going to get into the ring at some point?" he asked. "Yeah you wanna have a practice match?" she asked. "Yeah sure." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled. She went over to the cross trainer and started working as she listened to some music. She wasn't a big fan of working out but once she got going she loved it. It was just one of those things she had to do. In the line of work she was in she had to work out.

She had to keep a tight and toned body otherwise the men wouldn't want to be with her and the women wouldn't want to be her. She finished on the cross trainer and went over to the treadmill, she started on a slow walk before picking up to a leisurely run.

She couldn't sprint anymore because of her knee. She used to run everyday but now she couldn't run as far because her knee would start to act up. She ran for about half an hour before getting off the treadmill and heading to the ring area. She saw Dean and Roman going at it and she sat down and had a sip of water.

"Ready to get in?" Seth asked, Nikki nodded. She stripped of her hoodie and she climbed into the ring.

There was an audience gathering around to watch them go at it. All the rookies wanted to see how they fought one another. "Take it easy on her." Dean warned Seth. "I'm fine. I need this." Nikki said. Roman climbed into the ring to be the referee and they rang the imaginary bell.

Nikki came from the corner and she went over to Seth and they tied up in the middle of the ring, he over powered her and put her into a headlock before taking her down to the mat, Nikki groaned and tried to release his fingers but he was too strong.

She climbed to her knees and elbowed him in the ribs a few times and he released the hold. He bent down and Nikki grabbed him in a headlock and took him down to the mat, he overpowered her and got to his knees and whipped her into the ropes.

Nikki came bouncing back and bumped into her Seth took the bump and fell to the mat, Nikki jumped over him and went into the ropes, she came back and Seth leap frogged her and Nikki came back and he gave her a hip toss, Nikki was back up to her feet and he gave her another one.

She went into the corner and Seth came to her and kicked her in the stomach a few times and whipped her into the opposite corner. He came running at her with the elbow but Nikki dodged it and he rebounded off and Nikki flew at him with a Crossbody.

She covered him but he kicked out. Everyone was watching in interest wondering what they were going to do next. The girls were impressed that Nikki could hang with the guys and the guys were also impressed.

Nikki grabbed Seth by his hair and slammed his head into the mat a few times before picking him up.

She kicked him in the gut and grabbed him around the neck for her finisher, but Seth struggled out of it and kicked her in the stomach and came at her and hit his finisher.

He covered her and got the one, two three. Roman raised his hand and Nikki stood up and hugged him. "That was so awesome." She said.

"Yeah it was." He said. "I filmed it." Dean said, Nikki laughed. She wanted a copy to watch it over to see what she needed to change and what not. "I want you to teach me that finisher." Nikki said. "Why?" Seth asked.

"I want to learn them all, yours, Dean's, Roman's and Randy's. I think it would be good for the little faction if I did all finishers." She said. "Okay." Seth said.

"Obviously you can do the spear." Roman said. "Yeah that I can do, Adam taught me. But I want to learn how to give more impact to the move. Don't get me wrong Kaitlin's spear is great but I want to do it better than her." She said.

"Okay we can work on it." He said, Nikki smiled and nodded. The boys went to get a drink and Nikki sat in the ring chilling out. "Hi miss McMahon." She heard, she looked and saw Bayley. One of the NXT Divas. She smiled at her. "Hi." She said.

"Could I pick your brain about something?" she asked her. "Yeah of course." Nikki said. "I was just wondering about the gear. The wrestling gear. I've heard people say they don't like mine." She said, Nikki sighed.

"Let them talk. You're in NXT. Once you come up to the WWE roster you will be able to design something better." She said.

"I love your outfits, the shorts and the bras. But I don't think I am fit enough for that." She said. "You are. You should just experiment with outfits, hell wear jeans sometimes I know I have." She said.

"I mean look at Seth right now. Before he came to the WWE he was in little tights, now he is in shield gear and he looks much better I think in it. But once this whole shield thing is over I am sure he will go back to the tights." She said.

Bayley smiled. "Thanks." She said. "Anytime. Feel free to come to me for anything." She said, Bayley smiled at her and left. "I don't understand why you're so nice to them, they are your competition." Seth said.

"Exactly and if I can get close to them, it will make it easier to know what I'm up against and to take them out." She said, Seth laughed. "Evil. I love it." He said, Nikki laughed.

"So us boys were thinking dinner and drinks tonight you wanna come along?" Seth asked.

"Yeah sure." She said. Seth smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Come on, lets get home and chill out." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

Today had been a good workout day a day she needed and now she was feeling much better about herself and about her in ring ability since coming back.

Now it was time to chill out and have fun with friends.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Today Nikki and the boys were heading for Boston for a house show. Nikki was excited because she was actually wresting at the show. She and AJ were tagging together. She was up in her bedroom getting ready for the day. Seth walked in and handed her a cup of coffee.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked her. "Good. I have a few aches and pains. I am going to have to ice my knee tonight before I go out." She said, Seth nodded.

"Yeah." He said. "Are you coming with us to the ring or is that just for the show?" he asked. "I will come out. I think we need to keep it up and everything." She said, Seth nodded and smiled.

"We have the red eye tonight to Des Moines." He said. "Yeah I know." She said, Seth nodded. "You in a mood today?" he asked. "No. I just….." She said. "Just what?" he asked her.

"Its nothing don't worry about it. I'm gonna have a shower." She said. Seth left her to it and Nikki had a shower and got dressed. She dressed in her White Collin Skinny Jeans, her Mirror Mirror Racerback Tank, her Light Jersey Drapey Cardigan and her Black Ballet Flats. Once she was dressed she combed her hair and pulled it up into a ponytail and then headed downstairs. She met up with the boys and they left.

They got into the car and drove to the airport. They got there and checked in for their flight. "Oh look Orton's trying to hit my ex." Seth said, Nikki frowned.

"What?" she asked. "He's flirting with Eva." Seth said, Nikki looked over and saw Randy was indeed flirting with her. She didn't know why but she was pissed off at Randy but she had no right to be.

She and Randy weren't a couple. They were just sex buddies. She sighed and sat down and ignored Randy.

Their flight was called and they bordered the plane. Nikki sat there with her headphones in and ignored everything around her. Seeing Randy flirting with Eva hurt her and it pissed her off that she was hurt.

She and Randy weren't anything serious and Nikki didn't want to be a couple with him. She wasn't ready to have anything serious. She sat there and closed her eyes and got some sleep. Randy looked at her and frowned. "Is she okay?" he asked Seth. Seth sighed.

"Yeah she's in one of her moods." He said. Randy looked at him in question. "Nikki gets in these moods where she's angry at everything and a little sad and in thought. She likes to keep to herself and not say much so she might be a little distant today." He said. Randy nodded.

He wondered what the hell was wrong with Nikki or if she was going to be okay. He hoped she was going to be okay.

**HOURS LATER**

The plane touched down in Boston and they got off and headed to the hotel.

They got there and checked in and headed up to their rooms. Nikki went to her room and was getting her gear ready for the night when she heard a knock on the door.

She sighed and opened it and saw Randy. "Hey can I come in?" he asked her Nikki nodded and she let him in. She closed the door and Nikki continued packing her things for the night.

"You wrestling tonight?" he asked her. Nikki nodded. "Yep." She said. "Cool." He said. "So what's up?" she asked. Randy sighed. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

Nikki sighed. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked. "You've been distant." He said. "I'm just tired and in a woman mood." She said. "Oh that time of the month?" he asked.

Nikki looked at him. "No and its none of your business." She said snappily. Randy sighed.

"Well it is my business if we're going to hook up." He said, Nikki rolled her eyes. "You don't need me anymore, you have Eva." She snapped, Randy frowned. "What are you talking about?" he asked. Nikki sighed.

"You and Eva flirting at the airport? Go to her for sex. I'm sure she'll be willing." She said, Randy shook his head. "I don't want her, why would I?" he asked.

"I was just humouring her. I don't want her. I have you." He said. Nikki sighed. "I'm just not in the mood today." She said. "Yeah I can tell you're being a big bitch." He said. Nikki shook her head.

"Whatever Orton." She snapped. "When you get your head out of your ass then I'll be here waiting for you." Randy said storming from the room.

Nikki sighed and dropped on the bed and screamed. Things were just going bad today and it was all because her knee was in pain and it was making her grouchy. She shook her head and headed down to the lobby. She went up to the desk and looked at the lady behind the desk.

"How can I help you?" she asked her. Nikki smiled. "I was wondering if you have any ice packs?" she asked. "Oh of course." She said she went back and grabbed her an ice pack.

"Thanks." She said, she headed back up to her room and went in and laid on the bed and wrapped her knee in ice. She laid down but the pain was just too much. She got up and went to Seth's room and knocked.

He opened the door and saw Nikki in tears and pulled her inside and onto his bed. Roman and Dean looked at them and frowned. "What's wrong?" Dean asked. "Her knee is hurting her." Seth said. He wrapped the knee tighter in the ice and looked at her. "I know it hurts. But you have to breathe." He said, Nikki nodded.

"I don't know why its hurting so much." She said. "Well yesterday in the ring, then on the plane, it probably hasn't cooled down. Its been worked too much." He said. "I have to wrestle tonight." She said. "I don't think that's going to happen." Roman said. "I can't tell them that my knee is fucked. Dad will send me to get scans and everything. I just got back." She said. "Its not torn or anything. Its just bruised and is hurting you'll be fine by Monday." He said, Nikki sighed.

This was pissing her off. "I fucking hate my body." She snapped. "Calm down." Seth said. "Dean grab some Tylenol and call Hunter." Seth said. Nikki sighed and fell back onto the bed. She took the pills and groaned when Hunter arrived to see her. "You need to go get some scans done." He said. "I don't wanna." She said. "You have to or I won't let you wrestle." He said, Nikki sighed.

"Fine." She said. "Will you come with me?" Nikki asked Seth. "Yeah of course. We will all come." He said, Nikki nodded. "Thanks." She said.

She was so scared about getting scans she just hoped that her knee was fine and just a little bruised. Bruised she could handle anything else she couldn't.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Nikki got ready to head to the hospital for her scans. The house show had gone really well and Nikki was annoyed that she didn't attend but she had to ice her knee for a while. She got out of the shower and got dressed after doing her hair.

She changed into her Camouflage Skinny Jeans, her Majestic Boston Red Sox My Favorite Game Fashion Slim Fit T-Shirt, her Striped Mixed-Media Cardigan and her UGG Josette Boots.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her old scans and things and headed downstairs. She sighed when she saw everyone. She only wanted Seth, but she had Dean, Roman and Randy the one person she didn't want to deal with right now.

"Come on." Seth said. Nikki sighed and they got into the car and Seth drove them to the hospital. They got there and got out and headed inside.

"Dr. Monroe is who you're to see." Seth said, Nikki nodded and they went and waited to be seen by the doctor. "Okay come on back for the scans." The doctor said Nikki nodded and went into the back and she took a seat on the table. "Okay talk me through what's happened?" he asked.

"I guess my knee has been in a bit of pain all day. I worked out yesterday so I thought it might be bruised but they wanted me to come and get it checked out just to be sure." She said. "Okay you had an ACL repair right?" he asked her. Nikki nodded. "Yeah." She said. "Okay then lets have a look." He said.

Nikki changed into a gown and the doctor had a look at the knee. "Its bruised for sure but I will take an MRI just to be sure." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled. They went and took the MRI and Nikki got changed and the doctor came back about an hour later with the results.

"Okay its not torn or anything. It's what I suspected its just bruised." He said. "I want you to rest it, that means no working out at all." He said, Nikki nodded. "Will I be able to wrestle on Monday if I needed to?" she asked.

"I would say so. You will be fine by Monday. But I am going to prescribe you something for the pain." He said. Nikki nodded and the doctor prescribed her something and they were done. "Thanks doc." She said.

"No worries." He said, Nikki smiled and she headed out with her new scans and the script for her pills she went back out and the boys all looked at her.

"So?" Seth asked. "I'll be fine. Its just bruised like you thought." She said.

"What about Monday will you be okay?" he asked. Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah he said I would. But I can't wrestle until then." She said, they all smiled and headed out. They got there and Nikki just wanted to get back to her room.

"I'll take you back." Randy said Nikki nodded and they went to her room. Nikki invited Randy in and he walked in and sat down and watched as Nikki changed into some shorts. She took her pills and sat down on the bed.

"I'm glad you're going to be okay." He said, Nikki nodded. "Yeah me too. I was worried about not being able to wrestle ever again." She said, he smiled. "Well you're okay so no worries." He said, Nikki smiled.

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch earlier, I was in pain and I didn't want anyone else to know about it." She said.

"That's fine. But for the record. I am never going to get with Eva. She's not my type and she's too young and she's Seth's ex. That's something I wouldn't do." He said, Nikki nodded.

"Okay but if you were to get with someone else I wouldn't mind. You're a free man. Its not like I own you or anything." She said, Randy sighed.

"Well I don't want to get with anyone else. I like being able to spend time with you and sleep with you ad only you." He said, Nikki nodded. "Okay then." She said. "What about you? Do you have any suitors in mind?" he asked her Nikki shook her head.

"No I don't have anyone. They usually tend to stay away from me because of who my dad is. They don't want to do something and then be punished at work. It sucks but its life." She aid, Randy nodded.

"So you wanna get some dinner?" Randy asked. "Can we order in?" she asked. "Yeah sure. I'll order us in something." He said.

Nikki nodded and smiled. She grabbed her phone and texted Hunter telling him the results of the scan. Once that was done she laid back on the bed and turned on some TV.

Randy came over to her and laid beside her and Nikki scooted closer to him and laid her head on his chest.

She knew it wasn't normal with them to cuddle but that's what she needed right now. She needed someone to cuddle with. Usually she would go to Seth but she didn't want to bother him right now.

He had AJ to worry about Nikki needed to realise that she wouldn't ever be the only girl in his life. It sucked but it was life for her.

"What are you thinking about?" Randy asked her. "Seth." She said, Randy frowned.

"It just dawned on me that I can't keep relying on him for everything. I mean he has AJ now and I can't keep monopolising his time with my issues. I feel like I rely on him to much and I don't want to make him feel obligated." She said.

"I am sure he doesn't. He loves you. You're his best friend and you don't only just go to him but he comes to you as well."

"So I would say it's a pretty even friendship. If you don't want to go to him all the time you can come to me. I know we're sexual but that doesn't mean we can't be friends. Whatever you need I am here for you." He said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks." She said, Randy just nodded.

"I'm always here for you. I mean we may not know one another very well but I think we have a lot of fun together." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

"Yeah I agree. Not to mention the sex is amazing." She said, Randy laughed loudly he had to agree with her on that one. The sex was amazing with her.

"The same goes for you as well Randy. If there's anything you ever want to talk about. Be it work or anything just let me know. I am all ears." She said, Randy smiled at her. "Thanks." He said.

It meant a lot to him to know that Nikki was there for him. It really did.

**PLEASE REVIEW..….**


	8. Injury Anger

**LIFE, LOVE AND FAMILY**

**MONDAY**

Nikki sighed as she got ready for the day. She was tired and she had a lot to get through today. First thing was first she needed to get to the trainer and see about her knee. See if she would be able to compete tonight if she needed to.

She walked out of the bathroom and rolled her eyes. "Don't you need to get ready?" she asked the sexy man laying in her bed. "Yeah but I would rather watch you get dressed." Randy said. "I would have thought you'd rather watch me undress." She said, Randy laughed.

"True." He said, Nikki rolled her eyes at him and pulled her bra an panties on and got dressed for the day. She dressed in her High Rise Flare Jeans, her Black Studded Jersey Tank, her Joie Kaylie Leather Jacket, her Aldo Oringoa Boots, her Pearlescent Chain Choker and her Love Studs.

She went around the room packing her things up for the night and she stopped and brushed her hair and put on some makeup.

"You know most divas wear dresses to the arena. Looking all sexy." He said, Nikki looked at him in the mirror. "Well you should know by now that I am not most divas. You get the slutty Nikki later when we go out to the ring." She said. "Really?" he asked. "Uh huh." She said, Randy smirked.

"Awesome I can't wait." He said, Nikki smiled. "Would you go and get dressed? you're my ride Seth went with AJ. So move it." She said. Randy laughed and got up and kissed her before leaving for his own room and to get ready for the arena. Nikki grabbed her things and headed down to the lobby and waited for Randy. Randy came down a minute later and they went and got into the rental car.

They got in and Randy drove them to the arena. They got there and headed inside. Nikki stopped and took some photos and signed some stuff before heading inside. She went to the locker room she shared with everyone and then went to the trainers.

She jumped up on the table and Dr. Chris had a look at her leg. "How's the leg looking doc?" Hunter asked, Nikki looked at him. "You thought I wouldn't come didn't you?" she asked him.

"Yeah." He said, Nikki laughed. "Its doing fine. She doesn't have any pain anymore. But I am suggesting that after every match you need an ice bath." He said. "I hate them." She said. "Its that or deal with the pain." He said, Nikki sighed.

"Yeah okay." She said, Hunter smiled. "You need to get changed for the first segment you're walking out wit Randy right?" he asked her. Nikki nodded. "Yeah." She said. "First I need coffee." She said. Hunter laughed. Nikki went down to catering and she grabbed herself a coffee. She rolled her eyes when she saw AJ and Seth acting all in love.

"Hey!" she heard Seth. "Hey guys." She said. "What I don't get a hello?" Seth asked his best friend. "Sorry I'm busy I have to head to hair and makeup." She said leaving. Seth frowned. That wasn't the normal Nikki.

Nikki went to hair and makeup and sat down. While she did she did a Q and A with the fans on Twitter. She answered some questions and by the time she was done so was her hair and makeup. She got done and she headed back to the locker room. She grabbed the rundown sheet for the night.

First she had a segment with Hunter and Randy, then Randy's match then she had commentary for the number one contender for the Divas title match and then she had another segment at the end of the show for the main event.

She sighed and shook her head she was going to be exhausted by tonight. She went over to her bag and grabbed her clothes for the first segment and got changed.

She changed into her Black Pleated Polyester Straps Neck Sleeveless Sexy Bodycon Dress, her Elegant Black Round Toe Lace Platform Pumps, her Heart Bronze Acrylic Fashion Necklace and her Gold Bronze Fringe Fabulous Fashion Earrings. Once she was dressed she went out to the main room and checked herself out.

"DAMN!" Randy exclaimed Nikki laughed. "Do I look like one of the divas now?" she asked. "Oh yeah. That dress is going to be on my floor by the end of tonight." He whispered in her ear.

Nikki shivered and bit her bottom lip as the door came open Randy jumped away from Nikki.

They still didn't want the guys or anyone knowing about their little arrangement. "You look nice." Seth said, Nikki smiled.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go see Steph." She said she was definitely avoiding him. She wanted to back off from him and Seth was pissed off.

"Does anyone know what the fuck her issue is?" he asked. "She's fine with me." Randy said. "Yeah she's fucking avoiding me like the plague." Seth complained. "Shit I know." Randy said.

"What?" Seth asked. "When I took her back to her room the other night she said something about not being so clingy with you, to give you space because she didn't want to come in between you and AJ." He said.

"She just wants to give you your space and not come on too strong as a friend." Randy explained.

"Oh this is fucked up. She's my best friend I don't care what she thinks." He said he went and found her with Stephanie. "You and I need to talk." He said dragging her away. "What's wrong?" Nikki asked.

"Stop avoiding me. Yes I am with AJ but you're my best friend and I always want you around. Stop acting like an idiot." He said.

"I thought you two needed alone time." She said. "Yeah we do but I still need my best bud time with you. Understand me?" he asked her. Nikki nodded. "Sorry Sethy." She said.

"Don't call me that." He said with a groan Nikki laughed and hugged him. "Now lets get back to the locker room." Seth said, Nikki nodded and smiled and they walked back to the locker room.

They got back and Nikki sat on the couch and relaxed before the opening of the show.

"We're up." Randy said, Nikki nodded and they went to gorilla and waited for Randy's cue. Nikki looked up at Randy as they stood there.

She knew one thing for sure Randy Orton was sexy as the WWE Champion.

**ON AIR**

_Hunter made his entrance to the ring. The Shield was keeping guard at the ring as well making sure no one was going to try anything. Hunter stood in the ring with microphone in hand. "I would like to introduce to you the face of the WWE. I would like to introduce to you the WWE Champion, the Viper Randy Orton!" he announced. Randy's music hit and he and Nikki walked out onto the stage. Randy smiled at her and they headed down to the ring. The shield separated and let them through, Nikki shot a wink to Seth and she climbed into the ring. Randy held the ropes open for her and Nikki smiled as they got into the ring. Randy took a microphone and smirked out at the crowd. "As the face of the WWE protecting this company is my number one responsibility. I cannot and will not let the image of this company be tarnished." He said. _

_"So if you disrespect me you are disrespecting the entire WWE and you need to be dealt with." He said a loud NO chant broke out and Randy just looked at them. "Take Daniel Bryan for example. Last week on Monday Night RAW, Daniel Bryan defaced my personal property an Escalade that Triple H personally gave me. He defaced it so in turn I had no choice but to deface….Daniel Bryan." He said. They showed a clip of what happened on Friday Night Smackdown with the Shield beating Bryan down and then Randy spray painting the word NO on his chest and stomach. Nikki smirked seeing it back, it was so fun. "So now everybody I'd like to take a page out of Daniel Bryan's book and I'd like to play a game with you an audience participation game." He said. _

_"Should Daniel Bryan face me at Night Of Champions for the WWE Title?" he asked and they all cheered. "NO" Randy said. "Does Daniel Bryan even have the slightest chance in hell of defeating me at Night Of Champions?" he asked. They all chanted yes. "NO!" Randy exclaimed. "Will Daniel Bryan ever amount to anything here in the WWE?" Randy asked. They all chanted yes again and Randy smirked. "No." he said simply. "Should Daniel Bryan give up his opportunity to face me at Night Of Champions for the WWE Championship?" he asked and they all chanted no. Randy smirked again. "Yes." He growled. Hunter went into a little talk about what his duties as COO were. They were to make sure the superstars and divas were all healthy. He then went on about Daniel Bryan not looking healthy and then comparing him to Doink The Clown. _

_Daniel came out and he said some stupid things about Randy and Hunter being clowns and how Randy doesn't have the heart like him to be a champion. Hunter then told him that he shouldn't be so angry at them, that he should be angry with Big Show. He was the one who sat by and watched him get beat. Hunter then made the mainevent for the night Daniel versus Show. The segment ended and they left the ring and headed backstage. They bumped into Cody and they had a few words and Hunter set up a match between Cody and Randy and if Cody was to lose he would lose his job. The segment ended and they headed off. _

**OFF AIR**

Nikki and Randy went back to the locker room and Nikki sat down and watched some of the show and answered some more tweets. She sent one out. **I am proud to stand beside the #WWE Champion RandyOrton. **She sent off and Randy smirked when he got the alert. "You proud to stand beside me huh?" he asked her. Nikki nodded. "Yep." She said, Randy smirked and sat on the couch beside her. "Wanna oil me up?" he asked, Nikki groaned. "Do you have to get me all turned on when we're at work?" she asked Randy laughed. He got up and oiled himself up. "I can't do my back." He said, Nikki sighed and got up and oiled up his back for him. Seth, Roman and Dean walked in and frowned. "What's going on?" Seth asked. "Nothing I am just helping Randy out." Nikki said. "Now I have oil all over my hands." She said she walked to the bathroom and cleaned up.

She went back out and touched up her hair and makeup. "Lets give Cody his honeymoon time off." She said to Randy. Randy laughed and nodded and they headed to gorilla. They got there and watched as Cody made his entrance, then Randy's music started up and he and Nikki walked out to the ring. Nikki held onto his title as the bell rung.

**ON AIR**

_The bell rung and they locked up and Randy forced Cody into the corner. Randy mounted Cody in the corner with punches. __Cody __came__ back and drop__ped__Randy__ on his face. __Cody covered__ with a 2 count. __Randy__ turn__ed__ it around again and drop__ped__ Cody over the ropes, sending him out to the floor. __Nikki looked at him and smirked. "You're getting fired!" she shouted at him, Randy smirked at her. He liked evil Nikki. Randy grabbed Cody and they went at it on the outside before Randy brought him back in and landed his big knee drop he covered Cody but only got a two count. Randy locked in a headlock but Cody came back at him with clotheslines and a high elbow. Nikki shouted at Randy to get back into the game. __Cody __came at Randy __with the big dropdown right hand. Cody __came__ down off the top and cover__ed__ for another close 2 count. __Randy__ duck__ed__ a Disaster Kick but Cody shove__d__ him into the corner. Cody nail__ed__ a Disaster Kick and cover__ed__ for another close 2 count.__Cody __went__ up high for the moonsault but __Randy__ step__ped__ to the side and Cody hit the mat. __Randy covered him and only got another 2 count. _

_Randy got__ ready to put Cody away. Cody block__ed__ the RKO and nail__ed__ Cross Rhodes for another close pin attempt.__ Nikki was shouting at Randy to kick out and he did so. Randy__ kick__ed__ Cody away. __Randy__ drop__ped__ his neck over the top rope and comes back in. Rhodes block__ed__ a RKO and rolls __Randy__ up for 2. __Randy__ duck__ed__ a Disaster Kick and Cody lands bad on his knee. __Randy__ goes for the knee and nails a RKO for the win and Cody's job__. Nikki got into the ring and handed Randy his title, he celebrated before getting out of the ring and helping Nikki out. Nikki smiled as they walked back up the ramp. Hunter came out and smiled at them and they headed back. Hunter looked at Cody and fired him. _

**OFF AIR**

"I am so glad my night is over nearly." Randy groaned as they got back to the locker room. "For you maybe. Not for me." Nikki said as she went to the bathroom to get changed for her thing with AJ and the divas. She changed into her Black Studded Skinny Jeans, her 'No Eye Contact Please' Crop Top and her Black Wedge Sneakers. She walked out and saw Randy alone so she pressed her lips to his before leaving and heading to the gorilla. The divas were all in the ring and she smiled at AJ as her music hit and they headed down to the commentary desk.

**ON AIR**

_Nikki pushed her title into the divas faces and sat down at commentary, they didn't really say anything they just watched the match that was going on. "So Nikki do you have a preference on who you would like to face for the title?" Cole asked. "None of them, they're all useless." She said. "Useless Bimbos." AJ said, Nikki smiled and slapped hands with her. The commentators went on and on about how the divas in the ring deserved the title and Nikki was getting annoyed. She looked at AJ and she nodded and they got up and slid into the ring and started attacking the three divas. The other three ganged up on them though and laid AJ out and then took on Nikki. Natalya took out her knee and Nikki clutched it in pain as they stomped on her and left them there in the ring in pain. _

**OFF AIR**

Nikki sat in the trainers room hoping and praying that her knee wasn't fucked. Because it was hurting like a son of a bitch!

"Ouch! don't fucking touch me!" Nikki shouted, everyone outside the trainers room were looking at the door in shock. Nikki was screaming the room down. Seth sighed when he heard her and he walked in. Nikki looked at him. "What?" she asked. "You might want to be a little bit more quiet. Everyone can here you." He said. "Who gives a fuck Seth seriously." She snapped. Seth sighed. "How bad is it doc?" he asked the doctor. "I don't know I think we're going to have to go for more scans." He said. "Fuck that." Nikki said. She got off of the table. "Miss McMahon I really think its best." He said. "Well I don't give a shit." She snapped and headed out the door. She walked out and saw people staring. "What?!" she bellowed and they all scattered away they knew what Nikki's anger was like and it wasn't nice at all.

Nikki limped down the hall to the locker room they were nearly there when they saw Natalya, Brie and Naomi. Seth saw the look in Nikki's eyes. "Don't. Don't do it." He said. Nikki sighed. "Natalya!" she called Natalya looked at Nikki and walked over to her. "Hey what's up?" she asked the youngest McMahon. "You know you fucked my knee up right? How fucking stupid are you taking out my knee I just had surgery on are you fucking insane?" she snapped at her Natalya didn't know what to say. "If my knee is fucked beyond repair believe me Nattie you will be gone!" she shouted. "Nikki!" she heard her father shout at her. "Get here now!" Vince shouted, everyone looked to see what Nikki would do. She pulled Natalya in closer. "You fuck with my knee again I will fuck you up." She snapped before turning around and limping off.

"My office ten minutes young lady." Vince demanded Nikki sighed and walked into the locker room. Even though the boys were in there she simply stripped off to her underwear and slipped on some sweats. She wasn't in the mood and modesty was the last thing on her mind. "We have the last segment so we will wait for you." Seth said, Nikki nodded and she left the room. She limped down to her dad's office and everyone moved out of her way she was murderous right now. She got to the office and saw Hunter, Steph and Vince in there. "Sit down." Vince said, Nikki sighed and sat down. "Now we have some news for you." Vince said. "What?" she asked. "Because you and AJ got involved in the match you will be having a fatal four way at Night Of Champions." Vince said. "What the hell?" she asked. "Seriously?" Nikki asked. "Yes. It was my idea." Stephanie said.

Nikki looked at her sister. "Thanks for having my back sis. Really." She said sarcastically as she stood up. "Sit down now." Vince said. "What more is there?" she asked. "I understand that you're pissed off and scared and worried about your knee but you do NOT go and threaten talent understand me?" Vince asked. "She asked for it!" Nikki snapped. "She went right for my knee she's lucky I didn't fucking hurt her." She snapped. "Enough Nikki. Stop." Vince said, Nikki shook her head. "Whatever." She said. "Where are you going?" Vince asked. "To get drunk and to find someone to have sex with!" she shouted as she left the office everyone stared at her. "That's right I'm drinking and getting laid!" she shouted. "Fucking hell Nikki get your ass in here." Seth said dragging her into a closet.

"What is your problem?" he asked her. "Oh I don't know, maybe it's the fact that I'm in pain?" she asked him. "I'm going to take you back to the hotel soon. So chill." He said, Nikki sighed.

"Fine. Just go do your segment." She said, Seth nodded and left. Nikki sat on a crate with ice on her knee and waited so she could get back to the hotel and get drunk to forget the pain. She saw Randy by gorilla waiting for his entrance and she hobbled over to him and she pulled him down for a hard kiss. "Whoa." He said. "Tonight my room." She said.

"You okay?" he asked. "Fine. Can you come to my room tonight?" she asked him. "Yeah sure." He said. "Oh and bring liquor." She said before hobbling off. Randy sighed realising she wanted to get wasted and forget about her knee.

He didn't like that he was being used but he wanted to spend time with her. So he would do it. The final segment went off without a hitch and Seth and the boys took Nikki back to the hotel.

They got to the hotel and Nikki went to her room and she just laid on the bed, her knee was hurting and she was pissed off at the world.

The only thing she felt like doing was drinking and having hard sex with Randy. About half an hour later Randy walked through the door and put down a bottle of tequila. Nikki licked her lips and opened the bottle and took a shot of it.

Once she had the liquor she went over to Randy and pushed him down onto the bed. She crawled up his body and kissed him, sliding her tongue into her mouth and pulling his shirt up. She got his shirt up and off and went to work on his pants. "Whoa, hold up" Randy said, Nikki frowned.

"What?" she asked. "Just slow down." He said. "I don't wanna be slow. I want it hard and fast tonight." She said, Randy shook his head. "No." he said, Nikki looked at him.

"What's the problem?" she asked. "Nothing. I just want you to slow down. You're not acting like yourself." He said, Nikki shook her head and got off the bed. "Whatever Randy why do people always have to fucking analyse me. There's nothing wrong with me." She said.

"You don't normally act like this and I heard about you shouting up backstage and threatening Natalya." He said, Nikki sighed. Randy went over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Talk to me." He said softly in her ear. Nikki sighed. "I don't want to break down in front of you that's not attractive." She said. "Who gives a fuck?" he asked Nikki laughed. "I don't want you to look at me as some emotional woman." She said, Randy sighed. He grabbed her arm and led her over to the bed and sat her in his lap.

"Talk to me." He said. Nikki sighed and looked down. He grabbed her chin and made her look up at him. "I feel so many different things. Anger, hate, betrayal, scared, worried everything. I am so angry at my body." She said.

"My knee is so fucked and its never going to be the same and I am sick of being in pain and then Natalya goes right for it and she's pissed me off and now I have a stupid fatal four way at Night Of Champions and I am scared that my knee won't hold up and I'll lose the title." She said, Randy sighed and rubbed her back. He looked at her and saw the tears and he pulled her in close and kissed her and held her.

He felt her shaking against him and he knew that she was crying. 'Finally' he thought to himself. Finally he had broken down those brick walls inside of her. He wanted her to break down in front of him.

He wanted her to be emotionally naked in front of her. Nikki finished crying and looked at Randy. "I am probably a mess right now." She said. "You still look beautiful." He said, Nikki smiled. "You know Randy one day you're going to make some girl really happy." She said.

"You're going to be the best boyfriend." She said getting off his lap. Randy sighed. He wanted to be her boyfriend. So badly. "So listen uh Cody's wedding is this weekend and I thought maybe you'd like to go with me?" he asked her.

Nikki looked at him. "Like a date?" she asked. "Yeah a date. I thought it'd be nice. Just to have fun together away from work." He said. Nikki nodded.

"Okay sure. I'd love to. Having fun sounds perfect right about now." She said, Randy nodded and smiled. "Good." He said, Nikki smiled.

She needed some time away from work, away from everything and everyone.

"You wanna go grab some food?" Randy asked her a few minutes later. Nikki smiled. "Sure. Just downstairs?" she asked.

"Yeah." He said, Nikki smiled. "Let me change." She said. She went over to her bags and grabbed some clothes and got changed. She changed into her Black Fit & Flare Lounge Pants, her Pink Ribbed Racerback Tank, her Black Open-Work Sweater and her Black and Pink Nike Comfort Thong Sandals.

She grabbed her phone and key card and smiled at Randy. "Lets go." She said, Randy smiled and they headed down to the little casual restaurant they had in the hotel. They looked over their menus and ordered.

"I'll have the Bacon Double Cheeseburger, a Side of Fries and a Coke." Randy said. The waitress smiled at him. "And you?" she asked Nikki. Nikki smiled. "I'll have the Chicken Strip Sandwich, a side of Onion Rings and a Sweetened Iced Tea." She said, the waitress nodded.

"Shouldn't be too long." He said, Nikki and Randy smiled and she walked off. "She liked you." Nikki commented. Randy looked up from his phone at her. "I doubt it." He said.

"Trust me Randy. She liked you." She said. Randy shrugged. "I don't care." He said, Nikki nodded. She wondered why Randy didn't seem to care but she shrugged it off. Their food arrived and they dug in to eat. "I'm surprised you ordered that." Randy said. Nikki shrugged.

"I love burgers. They're my secret little guilty pleasure. I know its not a good idea when I have to be out in the ring in bras and panties but I can work it off easily." She said, Randy nodded and smiled. "How's your knee?" he asked her. "It feels better after I took some pills. But it still hurts." She said. "What did the trainer say?" Randy asked.

"He said I should go get more scans but I don't want to. I know when I go home tomorrow Seth will make me go to the doctor and get checked out." She said.

"You're heading to Florida tomorrow?" he asked. "Yeah I need to sort some more of my house out and I need to find a dress to wear to this wedding. So I wanna go home and get some mundane things done. You know laundry and errands." She said, Randy nodded.

"Yeah I understand. I mean I have to head home too. I am going to sort out some stuff with my ex regarding the house and then I am going to spend some time with Alanna." He said, Nikki smiled. "What are you going to do about a house? Are you staying in Missouri?" she asked him. "I don't know. I feel like a fresh start but I don't know." He said, Nikki nodded.

"For what its worth Florida is an amazing place to live. When I moved there from New York I never thought I would like it but I do. I love it there. I mean most of the other wrestlers and divas live there and its close to the performance centre and NXT. I like it there. The sunshine and sandy beaches are a definite plus." She said, Randy smiled. "Cool." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

"So I heard from Hunter that our little story is going to turn romantic on Friday at Smackdown." He said, Nikki looked at him shocked. "Really? I haven't talked to him and Steph I kinda went nuts on them." She said sheepishly. "I heard." He said, Nikki laughed.

"Yeah, he said its going to happen on Smackdown. Its only going to be a little kiss but its going to get the story in order." He said, Nikki nodded. "Awesome." She said Randy smiled.

"He actually told me to come and meet with you to get some romantic chemistry happening between us." Randy said, Nikki laughed.

"I don't think we have an issue with chemistry. I think that's there for sure." She said, Randy laughed. "So what are you going to tell Seth about the wedding?" Randy asked. "Nothing. I am going to tell him the truth that I am going to Cody's wedding with you as your date. He's not invited." She said, Randy nodded.

"I hope Cody doesn't mind me being there with me being a McMahon and everything." She said. "It'll be fine you're with me and Hunter, Steph and Vince are going." He said, Nikki nodded. "Yeah you're right." She said, Randy smiled.

"The wedding is in Georgia during the day so you may want to wear something that won't make you so hot." He said, Nikki laughed. "Okay I'll make sure I wear a short dress. Something casual." She said, Randy smiled. "Cool." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

"I can't wait to see you in a suit. I bet you'd look so dashing." She said, Randy laughed. "Yeah I will be." He said, Nikki laughed. "Hey sis." They heard, Nikki looked up and saw Shane standing there, she was stunned for a minute before she got up and hugged him.

"I've missed you." Shane said. "Yeah me too. What are you doing back?" she asked. "Just visiting and stuff. Cody invited me to the wedding." He said, Nikki sighed. "Cool." She said, it wasn't unknown that she and Shane had a weird sibling bond. She was so much more closer to Hunter as a brother than Shane. Shane had been in Japan for years now working so they didn't get to see one another a lot. "Orton." Shane said. "Hey Shane." Randy said. "You're on a date?" Shane asked.

"Just friends Shane." Nikki said rolling her eyes he was already up in her business. "Mom and dad want you up in their room. Family time." He said, Nikki sighed. "Okay. I'll be up soon." She said. Shane nodded and left. "You okay?" Randy asked, Nikki nodded. "Fine." She said. "Can I come by your room later?" she asked. "Yeah of course. Just call me." He said, Nikki nodded.

"Thanks." She said, she went to put some money down but Randy shook his head. "My treat." He said, Nikki smiled and kissed him on the cheek before heading up to her parent's suite. She got up there and knocked and Stephanie answered the door. "No warning about Shane?" she asked. "I had no idea." Stephanie said, Nikki sighed. "You in a better mood?" Stephanie asked. "Yeah sorry I was just grumpy." She said, Stephanie nodded and they headed inside.

Nikki sat down and played with her phone. The last thing she wanted to be doing right now was having family time. "So I caught Nikki out with Randy." Shane blabbed Nikki sighed. "We were having dinner. He told me about what's happening on Friday on Smackdown." She said. "Oh right. I told him to hit you up." Hunter said, Nikki nodded. "And FYI I am attending Cody's wedding with him. I am going as his date." She said. "That's good." Vince said, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah I am looking forward to it." She said. "So are you heading back to New York tomorrow?" Shane asked his sister. "I don't live there anymore." She said. "I moved to Florida. Got a nice house and everything." She said. Shane was shocked.

"Wow." He said. Nikki nodded. "Yeah so I am heading to Florida and then I am heading to Smackdown and then from there to Georgia for the wedding then straight to the next city for RAW." She said, they nodded. Nikki was a busy bee.

"I am going to head back to my room." She said. She hugged everyone before leaving she rang Randy and headed to his room as soon as she was in his room she climbed into bed with him and kissed him.

Randy smiled and pulled her closer. He loved holding her, he never wanted to let her go.

Nikki straddled Randy's lap and looked into his eyes, Randy smiled at her and pulled her down by the back of her neck for a deep kiss. His tongue slid into Nikki's mouth and Nikki moaned as her tongue slid around with Randy's. His taste was so unlike anything she had tasted before and he was such an amazing kisser. Randy's hand slid up under her hoodie and rubbed her back. They stopped for a minute and Nikki pulled her hoodie off leaving her in her white tank top. Randy smiled at her and brought her closer and kissed her again as his hands moved around from her back to her front. Nikki moaned as she felt Randy's hand creep up inside her top and cup her breasts in his large hand. He tweaked her nipples making them hard and Nikki moaned into his mouth.

He pulled away from the kiss and pulled Nikki's top up and looked at her, he smiled before bending down and taking her nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking at it making Nikki moan and curl her hand into his long hair. He paid attention to the left nipple before moving to the right and giving it the same attention. He pushed Nikki down onto the bed so she was laying against her pillows, he continued the attention to her breasts but slowly and sensually made his way down her body, kissing and licking and biting at her stomach. Nikki closed her eyes and thoroughly enjoyed the attention Randy was giving her, his mouth and hands on her felt amazing. Like she was on fire.

Randy grabbed Nikki's Flip Flops and pulled them off and then grabbed the waistband of her pants and slid them down her body. Once they were off, he threw them to the side.

He looked down at Nikki, she was in her tank top and black panties. He licked his lips as Nikki instinctively spread her legs for him. He ran his hands across her thighs and Nikki whined as he bypassed her wetness. "Randy." She said. "Yes?" Randy asked. "Please." She said. "Please what?" Randy asked her, Nikki groaned. "You know what. Touch me." She said. Randy smirked.

"Okay baby. I'll give you what you want." He said, Nikki looked at him as he slid Nikki's panties to the side and looked at her wetness, she was dripping for him and it made him feel so good to know that he could get this reaction from her, just from a few kisses and touches.

He bent down and kissed at her wetness. Her taste was amazing, he had always wondered what she was going to taste like and she tasted so amazing, her sweet nectar was everything he hoped for and more.

He licked and sucked at her wetness making Nikki moan in pleasure, Randy looked up at her and saw she had her head thrown back and her eyes shut as she moaned, he could tell she was feeling nothing but pleasure. He licked at her before sucking hard on her clit making Nikki shake, she tangled her hands in his Short hair as he continued sucking on her little nub.

"Oh fuck Randy…" She moaned loudly, Randy smirked and continued sucking on that spot that was making her crazy, he loved hearing her little moans and whimpers, they were turning him on. He spread her lips open and slid his tongue into her tasting her deeper.

"Fuck….Yes baby." She moaned as she rutted against his face. He was so talented with his tongue. Her legs locked around his neck as he continued delving deep into her centre. Nikki had never felt something so intense before. It was so amazing.

As he continued to love her with his mouth, he slowly slid two fingers inside of her, Nikki's tightness encasing his fingers inside of her, he pumped them in and out as he licked and sucked on her clit. Nikki was moaning louder now and rutting harder against his face, he was fucking unbelievable. Her breathing became erratic and Randy knew he was going to make her cum with his tongue and fingers and he wanted her to. He wanted to feel her cum and watch her cum for him.

"Oh fuck Randy!" she shouted as she came for the first time that night, Randy licked her essence and smiled at her before crawling up her body and kissing her, letting her taste herself on his lips and tongue.

They rolled over and Nikki took control. She pulled his shirt off and licked her lips seeing his amazing body and those tattoos. Those tattoos got her so hot and bothered every time she saw them. She stroked Randy through his jeans and slowly pulled them off with his underwear, and socks.

She smiled when his cock sprung to life, she stroked his cock a few times before going down on the large piece of meat, she sucked and licked at the head before taking Randy into her mouth inch by inch, she wasn't sure he would fit in her mouth but she managed to get him down, he felt so good in her mouth and she wasn't a big fan of giving head but having Randy in her mouth felt just…right.

She licked and sucked him and Randy moaned and fisted his hand in her long hair as she brought him closer and closer to completion, but he didn't want it to end this way.

He pulled her away from his cock and pulled her tank top and panties off of her so they were both naked and horny.

They looked at one another before kissing hard and passionately, Nikki pushed Randy down onto the bed and straddled his lap, she sat down over his cock and Randy slowly guided himself into her wet, tight entrance. He groaned loudly as her tightness encased him, he never ever had ever been with someone so tight before, it felt so good.

Randy held her hips as he guided himself in and out of her he looked up at her as she moaned, her breasts bouncing as he entered her over and over again. She laid down on him and he pulled her closer to kiss him as he continued thrusting up into her, his balls slapping against her ass as they kissed.

"You feel so good." Randy told her, Nikki moaned. "So do you, I love having you inside of me." She said, Randy smirked. "Fuck baby. So hot." He said as he pounder her harder and faster making her moans get louder and louder.

Randy stopped thrusting and pulled Nikki off of him and laid her down flat on her back, he hooked her legs up into the air and drove right back into her wetness hard making her scream out, Randy kissed her to drown out the screams they didn't want to wake the whole floor up. Nikki couldn't control her moaning though, she was very vocal in the bedroom and Randy loved it as he looked down at her as he continued to thrust into her centre. Nikki reached down and rubbed her clit and threw her head back as she reached her climax, she knew it was coming and so did Randy.

He wasn't that far behind her, being with Nikki was so unlike anything he had ever felt in his whole entire life. "I'm gonna cum." Randy warned her and Nikki nodded, she was so close too. "OH FUCK!" she screamed as she came for the second time that night, Randy watched her cum and that was all it took for him to lose control. Not wanting to risk it. He pulled out of her and came all over her stomach, he moaned low in his throat as his essence spilled all over Nikki's tight tanned stomach.

He slumped on top of her and kissed her lazily, they breathed heavily together. "Fuck." They both said at the same time, the looked at one another and kissed passionately. "That…I can't believe how good that was." Randy said, Nikki laughed at him. He rolled to the side and Nikki curled up against him and laid her head on his chest and covered them with a sheet. "That was the best ever." Nikki said. "Really?" Randy asked. "Really, you were amazing." She said, Randy smiled.

"So were you baby." He said, they closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep together.

**PLEASE REVIEW..….**


	9. Training

**LIFE, LOVE AND FAMILY**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Randy looked over at Nikki as she groaned. He was up packing his things and getting ready for his flight to Missouri. "You okay?" he asked her Nikki sighed as she got out of bed and pulled her clothes on. "Sore." She said, Randy sighed.

"Down there?" he asked Nikki laughed. "Yeah down there and my knee hurts a bit." She said. "I'm sorry I hurt you." He said. Nikki shook her head. "Don't be. I loved last night." She said, she kissed him softly. "I am going to go get ready for my flight but I will see you Friday for Smackdown." She said.

"Yeah Seeya." He said, Nikki smiled and left the room and went back to her own. She got to her room and went to the shower and showered and then got ready for the day. She grabbed her clothes and got dressed.

She dressed in her Hello Kitty Sweatpants, her Pink Racerback Bralet, her Black Ribbed Cowlneck Sweater and her Black Flip Flops. She went around her room packing her things before heading downstairs.

She checked out and paid her bill and went out to the rental car. She got in and headed to the airport. She got there and headed inside and checked in for her flight and then went in search of her best friend. She found him with Dean and Roman and she went over to him and hugged him. "Where were you this morning?" Seth asked her Nikki frowned.

"What?" she asked. "I came over to your room this morning and you didn't answer." He said, Nikki sighed. "I used my spare key and you weren't there." Seth said, Nikki sighed. "I was out for a walk." She lied, Seth frowned and looked at her.

He didn't really know if his best friend was being honest with him. He felt like since she came back she was keeping something from him and he hated it. "You being honest?" he asked her looking in her eyes. "Yes Seth. Why would I lie about going for a walk?" she asked. "I am gonna go get a coffee." She said walking off. Seth sighed and turned and looked at Roman and Dean.

"Do you think she's being honest?" he asked them. "We don't know dude, but then again we're not as close to her as you are." Roman said, said Seth sighed and sat down.

"So I invited Brie to stay with me for the week. I hope that's okay." Dean said to the boys. Seth and Roman smiled. "Yeah its fine, AJ is coming in a few days anyway." Seth said. Dean smirked. "What about you big man any women in your life?" Dean asked Roman.

"Actually I've been seeing Natalya since she and TJ ended things." Roman said. "She's meeting us here. She's sitting with us on the plane." He said. Seth sighed. "Shit." He said. "What?" Roman asked. "Last night she and Nikki got into it and I mean Nikki went nuts on her." Seth said. Roman sighed.

"Isn't she in first class anyway?" Roman asked. "No not this time I don't think." Seth said, Roman sighed this flight was going to be so uncomfortable. Nikki came back over to the guys and their flight was called so they bordered and got settled in their seats. Nikki sitting by Seth, Roman by Natalya and Dean by Brie.

Nikki couldn't believe Natalya was right in front of her she wanted to lean forward and rip her extensions out of her head. "Just ignore her. You start something on this plane and your dad will flip." Seth said to her sternly.

Nikki sighed. "Whatever." She said she put her headphones in her ears and started listening to music and ignoring everything that was going on around her.

**HOURS LATER**

The plane touched down in Florida and they all piled into the one car. Seth turned into a hospital and Nikki groaned. "Seth!" she snapped. "I promised Hunter I'd bring you here straight away." He said. Nikki sighed. "I seriously hate you sometimes." She groaned as she got out of the car.

Seth laughed and got out and caught up to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they headed into the x-ray centre of the hospital. "Are they a couple?" Brie asked her boyfriend. Dean laughed loudly and so did Roman. "Nikki and Seth?" he asked Brie nodded. "HELL NO" Roman said.

"If they were it would be one fucked up relationship. They're more like brother and sister. She's the annoying sister to him and he's the overprotective annoying brother to her." Dean said. "I don't know how he deals with her attitude." Natalya said.

"He's used to it." Roman commented. Inside the hospital Nikki filled out her forms and everything and was seen to by Dr. Wilson.

"Okay we will do a little stress test on the knee and then get some scans." He said, Nikki nodded. She passed the stress test on it and got the scans done and waited for the results. "Okay I have the results." He said, Nikki crossed her fingers and prayed everything was okay.

"Your knee is fine. Just bruised. You have to remember the ligament isn't as strong as it was. Its going to bruise a lot easier so I suggest ice baths after matches and then heat compress." He said, Nikki nodded. "How can I manage pain?" she asked.

"A good way that I've seen with other athletes is yoga and meditation. Just clearing your mind." He said. "Awesome. Thanks doc." She said, Dr. Wilson smiled and handed her the scans an she left.

She met up with Seth and they left the hospital. "So what do you have to say to me?" he asked her. Nikki laughed. "Thankyou Sethy." She said, Seth growled and Nikki ran off and Seth ran after her. They got to the car and Nikki got in and Seth followed. He stuck his tongue out at her and Nikki grabbed it.

"Do something useful with it or I'll rip it off." She said, Seth laughed and she let go of his tongue. Natalya was shocked seeing Nikki this happy was a rarity. Something the people backstage rarely got to see.

"I'll drop you off yeah?" Seth asked, Nikki nodded. "Yeah sure." She said. "Do you wanna have dinner tonight?" she asked him. "Yeah sure. Maybe take out and watch some old PPV?" he asked. "Yeah perfect." She said, still Natalya and Brie thought they were a couple.

They got to Nikki's and Natalya and Brie were shocked at the size of your house. "I'll see you tonight babes." Seth said, Nikki nodded and leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Sure." She said.

She turned and looked at the boys. "Seeya fellas. Brie." She said and got out of the car and headed inside. Natalya rolled her eyes. Nikki was definitely a McMahon. Nikki walked into her house and smiled. "Home sweet home." She said shutting the door behind her.

She instantly put a load of washing on and she checked her mail and paid her bills online and then she went and opened up some windows. She loved being home in her house. He really loved it.

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki stepped out of the shower and dried off. She grabbed her lotion and rubbed it all over her legs and arms and stomach before grabbing her clothes and getting ready.

She dressed in her Grey Solid Capris Sweatpants, her Black Crochet Ribbed Racerback Tank, her Grey Burnout Jersey Hoodie and her Leopard Velcro Clog Slippers.

Once she was dressed she headed downstairs and got the theatre room set up for her and Seth. She grabbed a bunch of DVD'S and got the TV set up in there. She smiled when she heard the door bell. She answered the door and smiled seeing Seth, he walked in carrying dinner and he went to the kitchen.

He opened the bags and handed Nikki her Chicken Sub. Nikki smiled at him. "Thanks." She said. "No worries." He said, Nikki smiled and they sat in the kitchen eating dinner.

"So what have you been up to this afternoon?" Seth asked her. Nikki shrugged. "Not much just chores. I did some laundry and I paid the bills. That kinda thing." She said. "Yeah same. It was annoying though at home because Natalya and Brie were there and they had to do their laundry first. So I didn't even get to put mine in." he said.

"Did you bring it?" she asked. "Yeah." He said sheepishly. "Its cool Seth. That's what I'm here for." She said, Seth smiled and went and put on a load of washing. "You know I have been doing some thinking." Nikki said. "Yeah?" Seth asked.

"I know its packed at the house at the moment with the girlfriends and everything and I am here in this big old house all alone and I am not any closer to getting married or having kids. Why don't you move in for the time being?" she asked him.

"I mean I have four spare bedrooms. You could pay some rent and save up for your own place." She said.

Seth nodded. "Sounds like a good idea." He said. "And I'd feel a lot better. To be honest I hate being all alone in this house. Yes I can kick ass but I wouldn't know what to do if something happened." She said, Seth nodded.

"Its fine. I'll move in for sure. The guys will understand and we already know that we get along. So it'll be perfect." He said, Nikki nodded. "Yeah, that's true. We've lived together before so we know we will be okay living together." She said.

"Will AJ be okay with you living with another woman?" she asked him. "Yeah she knows we're close but she also knows that there is nothing and will never be anything sexual or romantic between us." Seth said, Nikki smiled.

"Cool." She said. "I'll start moving my things in tomorrow." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled. They finished off dinner and made their way into the theatre room.

"Pick a DVD I don't mind." Nikki told him, Seth looked through her extensive WWE DVD collection and popped in Extreme Rules 2013. "This is when we win the titles for the first time." He said as he sat down.

"Yeah I remember being there. I was so excited for you." Nikki said as the DVD played. "Yeah its still so surreal that me and Roman are tag team champs, Dean's the U.S champ, Randy's the WWE champ and you're the Divas champ." He said.

"Yeah I didn't think I would get the title when I came back. I think the other girls are a little pissed that I did get the title." She said. Seth frowned. "Why?" he asked her, Nikki sighed.

"They all have this idea in their head that just because I am a McMahon that I didn't deserve it, that I don't work hard for it. They think I am just gifted things over and over again but its not true. I worked my ass off to get back for Summerslam." She said. "I know and you work your ass off all week." He said.

"No other diva is doing what you're doing. You have the feud with the girls, then you're the valet for us boys and Randy. Plus you're the champ. So you have more things going on. They don't care at all and it sucks." Seth said. Nikki shrugged.

"I just hate that people in the company think that because of my last name I am always going to be gifted things. If that was the case I wouldn't be in a fatal four way at Night Of Champions that's for sure." She said.

"I have never asked for favouritism and they never gave it to me. I worked hard." She said. "It upsets you doesn't it?" he asked her. Nikki nodded.

"It does a lot." She said. "Well you can show Natalya and Brie tomorrow morning at the performance centre we're all heading down there. You should come and get in the ring with me." He said.

"Yeah I was planning on going anyway and I love our little sparring matches." She said, Seth laughed at her. "So are you seeing anyone at the moment?" Seth asked. Nikki shook her head.

"Nope not seeing anyone. I am just focussed on work right now and everyone in the company thinks I am with Randy anyway. That's what they want the public to think." She said. "Are you okay with that?" he asked her.

"Yeah its fine. I like Randy we get along really well and we gel well together. Its going to get even harder to find someone after Friday." She said. Seth looked at her. "Why what's happening on Friday?" he asked her.

"The kiss." She said, Seth nodded. "Right. Are you okay with that?" he asked her. Nikki nodded. "Yeah I've kissed other guys. Its fine and we are going to make it look natural and real." She said.

"Cool. I kinda hate that you're being put in a romantic story line though." He said, Nikki shrugged.

"I don't. It gives this whole story a new direction in some parts. Its not just about the title and the corporation. It shows we have feelings and that and it will be fun to do a romantic storyline." She said, Seth nodded.

"Well as long as you're okay with it then that's all that matters." He said, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah I wouldn't do it if I wasn't okay with it Seth. I would have told them. Now if I was to be in a romantic Angle with someone else I am not sure I'd be okay with it, but with Randy being the champ it makes sense." She said, Seth nodded.

"Yeah you're right. I just worry I guess." He said, Nikki smiled.

"And I appreciate that I really do and I love you for it. But I am fine." She said, Seth smiled.

He knew she was going to be fine but he would ALWAYS worry about his best friend, always.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki finished folding her laundry and looked at the time. She had to get ready to meet Seth at the performance centre.

She put her clothes away and got changed for the gym. She changed into her Black Solid Capris Leggings, her Pink Bralet, her Black Space-Dye Performance Hoodie and her Nike Air Max Run Lite 4 High-Performance Running Shoes.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her bag and headed out the door. She got into her car and headed to the performance centre. She got there, got out and headed inside. She grabbed a bottle of water and headed for the gym.

She got on the treadmill and ran for about half an hour before stretching and cooling down. Once she was done she went to the ring area and saw Natalya and Brie in there going at it. "Hey you still wanna get in the ring?" Seth asked her.

Nikki nodded. "Yeah definitely." She said, Seth smiled. "Good." He said. Nikki smiled.

"Did you know Randy was in town?" Seth asked her, Nikki looked shocked. "No, what's he in town for?" she asked. "He's looking for a house. He's here now actually." He said, Nikki smiled. "what's he doing?" she asked.

"Just working out." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled. Natalya and Brie finished off in the ring and Nikki and Seth got in. "So what are we working on?" Seth asked. "I want to learn your finisher." She said, Seth sighed.

"I really don't think that's a good idea." He said. Nikki sighed. "Fine whatever. Lets just spar." She said, Seth smiled. Nikki pulled her Hoodie off and threw it down onto the ground. She smiled at everyone who was watching.

It seemed like every time she and Seth got into the ring, a crowd would form.

She saw Randy out the corner of her eyes and he smirked at her. "Kick his ass McMahon!" he shouted at her, Nikki laughed. "They're fighting?" Brie asked Dean, Dean nodded. "Yeah they do it every week." Dean said, Brie was shocked.

Nikki stretched her arms against the ropes and leaned back in the corner. "Bring it." She said, Seth laughed at her and came from his corner as she came from hers. They circled each other in the ring and locked up. Seth grabbed Nikki in a headlock and took her down.

Nikki groaned as her back hit the mat. She wrenched at Seth's hands and got up to her knees and elbowed him in the gut. He broke the hold and Nikki bounced off the roped, jumped over his flat body and grabbed his arm.

She tried to hip toss him but he was too strong and he reversed it. Nikki came right back up and she went for Seth and he gave her another hip toss. Nikki sighed and slapped him and Seth looked at her.

"Oh its on." He said he came at her for a clothesline but Nikki ducked and drop kicked him, Seth got back up and Nikki drop kicked him again and whipped him into the corner. "This is for the CM Punk fans out there." She said, she ran at Seth and gave him the high knee. She grabbed him for the bulldog and landed it.

She pulled him over to the corner a bit and she climbed up onto the top rope and she went for the twisted moonsault. She landed it on him and pinned him one two three. She knew Seth let her win, but she knew that she had to get that move perfect.

"Perfect." Seth said getting up. Nikki smiled and hugged him. He went to get out of the ring. "Seth." Nikki said, he turned around and Nikki nailed him with the spear. Roman's spear. She looked at Roman.

"Was that right?" she asked. "Oh yeah definitely." He said, Nikki smiled and looked at Seth. "You okay?" she asked. "Yeah fine." He said, Nikki smiled. "See Roman taught me the spear I can do Dean's move. Why won't you teach me yours?" she asked. Seth sighed. "Its not something I want you doing." He said, Nikki sighed and shook her head. "I can do it Seth. I'm not some little girl." She said.

"I know. But-" "But nothing. Teach me the move." She said, Seth sighed. "You're a big pain in my ass." He said, Nikki laughed and they started working on Seth teaching Nikki the move.

She finally got it down and she delivered it to Seth. "Okay perfect." He said, Nikki smiled. She leaned over the ropes and looked at Randy. She motioned him to come closer. "What's up?" he asked. "Teach me the RKO?" she asked. Randy sighed.

"Fine." He said, Nikki smiled at him. "You have to hold the neck tight because you're controlling the way they come down onto the mat. So you have to be strong enough to hold the neck properly." He told her, he grabbed her for the move.

"See how tight that is?" he asked her. Nikki nodded. "That's how tight you have to do it." He said, Nikki nodded. "And you come down hard on your back so you push your body out and go to your back." He said, Nikki nodded. "Can I try it?" she asked. "Not with the champ you can't." she heard William Regal say.

Nikki laughed. One of the NXT Divas got into the ring and Nikki jumped up and grabbed her for the RKO and she nailed it. Randy smirked.

"Perfect." He said, Nikki smiled. She sat on the mat and wiped her face. "What's up William?" she asked the manager of the performance centre.

"Nothing just trying to find a decent divas match." He said. "Bailey is going to be in a match but we need a diva to go up against her and preferably a heel." He said, Nikki nodded. "I'll do it. I have nothing going on tonight." She said.

"Are you sure?" he asked her. "Yeah its fine. Hunter will be fine with it." She said. "Okay then." He said, Nikki smiled. "We'll come and be at ringside with you." Seth said, Nikki smiled.

"Perfect." She said, they all smiled and headed off Randy slithered into the ring and looked at Nikki. "What?" she asked. "I found a house." He said, Nikki smiled. "Really?" she asked, Randy nodded. "Yeah I did. I want you to check it out tonight." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Yeah of course." She said. "After the show we can grab some dinner and go see it if you like?" she asked. "Yeah perfect." He said.

He glanced around and saw no one was looking and he leaned in and kissed her. Nikki smiled into the kiss and kissed him back.

"Tonight then?" he asked Nikki nodded. "Yeah tonight." She said and Randy smiled.

He loved spending time with her he really did. He was trying to get the balls to ask her if they could be a couple but he wasn't sure she would be okay with that.

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki and the guys were at the NXT tapings. Nikki was in her zone she had her headphones in listening to music as she stretched. Once she was stretched she went and got dressed for her match.

She dressed in her Black Boy Shorts With Belt, her Black Buckle Nylon Halter Top and her Nike Core Flex Sneakers. She came out of the bathroom and the guys smiled at her and she stretched a bit more as she got ready for her match.

"Ready" Seth asked her Nikki nodded and smiled and they headed to the gorilla ready for her match. She was focused as she listed to the music, she was so ready for this match.

She couldn't wait to get in the ring again she missed it and she couldn't wait to kick Bailey's ass.

**ON AIR**

_Bailey's music hit and she made her entrance and then Nikki's music hit and she came out with the title on her shoulder and the three shield boys surrounding her. _

_She smirked as she got into the ring and she got up and posed with the title. She got a lot of boos because of the storylines going on right now but she didn't care. _

_She loved this. Nikki handed her title off to the boys and she leaned in the corner the bell rang and she came out of the corner and Bailey came up to her with a big smile on her face, she was so excited to be near the champion._

_Nikki laughed at her. Bailey wanted a hug. Nikki opened her arms and Bailey smiled and went in for a hug and Nikki gave her one before slamming her down onto the mat in a suplex. She left her lying there and went over to the ropes. _

_"What?!" she shouted at the crowd as they booed her. Nikki went back over to Bailey and stomped on her before grabbing her and putting her in a chin lock. Bailey fought out of it and hit Nikki with a few elbows._

_Nikki groaned and came off and Bailey ran at her and clotheslined her down. Bailey covered her and Nikki immediately kicked out. _

_She got to her feet and Bailey hit her a few times and came at her off the ropes, Nikki grabbed her and gave her a tilt a whirl back breaker. She covered her but once again only got a two count._

_"Come on ref!" she shouted at the referee. Nikki sighed and picked Bailey up and whipped her into the corner, she ran at her and hit the high knee and the bulldog. _

_Bailey was laid out so Nikki grabbed her and gave her Dean's finisher before climbing to the top and hitting the twisted moonsault on her. She covered her and got the three count. Nikki smirked and blew a kiss to Bailey. _

_She took her title from Dean and she held it over her head and she got out of the ring. She left with the boys to end her segment. _

**OFF AIR**

"You need a ride home?" Seth asked her. "Nope. I have dinner plans with a friend." She said.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow." He said, Nikki smiled and nodded and went to the bathroom she had a shower and got changed for the night.

She changed into her Chic Deep Grey Leggings, her White Cut Out Square Neck Shirt, her Black Leather Zipper Hooded Jacket and her Black Heels.

She grabbed her bag and headed outside. She waited for Randy and he arrived a few minutes later.

She got into the car and he kissed her and he drove her to the house he had bought for himself. "How was the match?" he asked her.

"Good I kicked ass." She said, Randy laughed. They got to the house and got out and Nikki smiled.

"This place looks amazing." She said, Randy smiled. "Have a look inside." He said, they walked in and Nikki smiled. The house was stunning. It was just beautiful.

"So?" Randy asked. "I love it, it's a great place Randy. Its big though." She said. "Yeah well when I decide its time to settle down again this will be the family home" he said, Nikki smiled.

"It's great. I am so happy for you." She said, Randy smiled.

"Thanks. I mean it sucks that I am not near Alanna more but I travel so much as it is. I just wanted to come home and not have any drama whatsoever. You know?" he asked Nikki nodded.

"Yeah I get that I do." She said, Randy smiled. "So which room should we christen first?" he asked her smirking.

Nikki laughed at him. "Take your pick." She said, Randy laughed and went over to her and kissed her. "So are you excited about coming to the wedding still?" he asked her. Nikki nodded.

"Definitely. I can't wait. It should be a nice time away." She said. Randy smiled. "But first we have Smackdown." She said. "Yeah I know." He said.

"We fly out tomorrow right?" he asked her, Nikki nodded. "Yeah we do. We have a signing before the show as well." Nikki added, Randy sighed.

They were so busy all of the time so he knew everyone at the wedding would be happy to get away from work and just have some fun.

It would be perfect. He had also planned a nice night for himself and Nikki back at the hotel.

He was going to confess to her about his feelings and ask her about the prospect of them being an actual couple.

He wanted that so much but he didn't know how she was going to react to it.

She was very closed off and she had been hurt before it was just hard. He just hoped he wouldn't lose her.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	10. Steph Finds Out

**LIFE, LOVE AND FAMILY**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki was up early packing her things for Smackdown. She didn't know what she was doing on the show but she knew she had to be there.

So she was packing stuff for anything. She knew for sure she had a signing with the guys and that meant being all slutty again and she didn't mind it. She liked dressing up. It was going to be a long few days ahead of her.

She had Smackdown and then on Saturday the wedding with Randy to go to, she still hadn't gotten a dress or anything for the wedding yes to she knew she had to get to a store and find something while in Minneapolis.

Thankfully the wedding wasn't until late afternoon it meant she had time to shop in Georgia if she couldn't find anything today. She got up and got ready for the flight.

She dressed in her Rock & Republic Berlin Tie-Dye Skinny Jeans, her Rock & Republic Wing Burnout Tank, her Rock & Republic Mixed-Media Motorcycle Jacket and her Rock & Republic Wedge Sneakers.

She finished packing and grabbed her bags and headed downstairs. She took the bags out to her car and loaded them up and then went to the kitchen and had a cup of coffee. "Morning." She heard, she turned and saw Seth and AJ.

Nikki smiled. "Morning guys. There's fresh coffee in the pot." She said. They smiled.

"We have to be out of here in 20 minutes for the flight." Nikki said. "Why are we on such an early flight?" Seth asked.

"Well I asked to be on an earlier flight because I need to go out and find something for this wedding on Saturday. I should have done it while here but I didn't have the time. So now I have to rush around and find something while in Minneapolis." She said.

"Oh." Seth said. "Don't you have anything up in your closet?" he asked her. Nikki shook her head.

"Nope. Nothing." She said. "It'll be fine. I'll drag Steph out with me." She said.

Seth nodded and smiled. Nikki finished off her coffee and cleaned up a bit and she went around the house making sure all the doors and windows were locked and that all the power points were switched off.

By the time she was done it was time to leave. She, Seth and AJ headed out to the car and Nikki locked the house up. She got into the car and she drove them to the airport.

They got there, grabbed their things and checked in for their flight. They met up with Dean, Brie, Roman, Natalya and Randy and they bordered the plane.

Once in the air. Nikki booted up her computer and looked for some little boutiques to check out. "Shopping?" Randy asked as he sat beside her Nikki sighed.

"Don't hate me but I haven't found a dress for the wedding yet." She said, Randy's eyes went wide.

"I have to go out with Steph and try and find something today when we get to Minneapolis." She said, Randy sighed.

"Its fine. But make sure you have one by Saturday morning because we're flying out then and the wedding is at four that day." He said. Nikki nodded.

"Yeah I will find something today. I will drag Steph along she will make sure I get something." She said, Randy nodded and smiled.

"Do you have shoes and all the other stuff?" he asked, Nikki shook her head.

"Nope but I am going to get them all together. I promise I will have my outfit by tonight." She said, Randy nodded and smiled. "I believe you." He said, Nikki smiled. "Good." She said. Randy smiled.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight?" Randy asked. "Not sure." She said, Randy nodded.

If she wasn't busy he would like to take her out to dinner, but he wasn't sure if she would go for that.

**HOURS LATER**

The plane touched down in Minneapolis and they all went to the hotel and got checked in.

Once checked in Nikki unpacked her things and packed a separate bag for Smackdown.

She knew her gear would be with the crew. Once that was done she grabbed her phone and dialled her sister's number. **"Hello?" **Stephanie answered. **"Steph I need your help."** Nikki said.

**"What?" **Stephanie asked. "**I haven't found a dress or anything for this wedding yet and I need to get out and do it now."** She said. Steph sighed on the other end.

**"You want me to come with you?" **she asked. **"Yeah because if you don't I won't find anything. I need your sisterly help." **She said, Stephanie laughed.

**"Okay I'll call the nanny and get her to come and watch the girls and we can head out. Meet me downstairs in 20 minutes." **She said, Nikki smiled.

**"Thanks sis you're the best." **She said. **"Uh huh," **Stephanie said and Nikki smiled and ended the call.

She grabbed her bag and checked that she had her money and credit cards in her wallet.

She went into the bathroom and freshened up a little bit before grabbing her phone and hotel key card and headed downstairs.

She got down there and she saw the Starbucks in the hotel so she went over and got herself and Stephanie an iced coffee and she waited on her sister. Stephanie arrived and smiled at her sister.

"Lets get going." She said, Nikki smiled. She was actually looking forward to doing this with Stephanie.

They didn't get much time to have sister time anymore. Not with them both being so busy so this was sort of like a blessing in disguise.

Nikki and Stephanie got into the car and went to a really cute boutique. They got out and headed inside and started looking for a dress for Nikki to wear to Cody's wedding.

"So what kind of dress are you looking for?" Stephanie asked as they looked through the racks. Nikki shrugged. "I don't know Steph. Anything at the moment. I am desperate." She said.

"Randy did say that it was going to be hot so I should wear something that would keep me cool I guess." She said, Stephanie laughed.

"I just think he wants to see you in something short and sexy." Stephanie said, Nikki laughed.

"I don't think so. Randy seems like the kinda guy who would just come out and say that." She said. Stephanie laughed. "True." She said. "What are you wearing to the wedding?" Nikki asked.

"Just a short black dress. Knee length." She said, Nikki nodded. "Maybe I should go for the LBD." She said. Stephanie frowned at her. "Little black dress." Nikki clarified, Stephanie nodded.

"Maybe, but you're always in black. Why don't you try something a little sexier." She said. She pulled out a very low cut dress and Nikki shook her head. "No way Steph. I don't think that's appropriate for a wedding and I don't want my tits popping out." She said Stephanie laughed.

"I don't think Randy would mind." She commented, Nikki laughed and shoved her sister a bit.

"I think you should wear something that accentuates your breasts." She said. "Why are you always trying to have my breasts out?" Nikki asked her sister, Stephanie giggled.

"Look at them. They're amazing." She said as she poked Nikki's chest, Nikki looked at her and shooed her hands away. "I remember when I had breasts like that…..When I was your age. But three kids later and look at them." She said.

Nikki shook her head and looked at Stephanie's ample chest. "You're delusional Steph. They're still perky and you still have a rocking bod." She said. Stephanie shrugged. "Not like yours." She said. "Steph I am in my twenties you're not. Plus, you have had three amazing kids, I haven't. Wait until I pop them out and then see what I look like." She said, Stephanie laughed at her. "So is the wedding a date for you and Randy?" Stephanie asked Nikki looked at her.

"No I think its just two friends going to a wedding together." She said. Steph looked at her. "Come on sis who do you think you're talking to right now?" she asked. Nikki sighed. "Its just friends Steph." Nikki said.

"Well then you don't see what I see when I see you two together." She said, Nikki stopped and looked at her. "And what pray tell do you see?" she asked. Stephanie smirked. "Two people who are extremely attracted to one another." She said.

"You and Randy have this chemistry sis. You can't deny it. You see it on screen when you're on RAW together. There is something there." She said. Nikki sighed.

"Why don't you see where it goes? I bet he would be good in bed, I mean look at him. He's built like a Greek god." She said. "Don't tell Hunter I said that." She added. "Admit it you'd like to see what he's like in the bed." She said. Nikki blushed.

"I bet he's amazing." Stephanie added. "You got that right." Nikki said. Stephanie looked at her shocked and Nikki covered her mouth. She couldn't believe she said that. "You…..and…Randy…together…sex?" Stephanie asked in shock. Nikki laughed.

"If you're asking if Randy and I have had sex then the answer is yes." Nikki said. "Since when?" Stephanie asked. "After Summerslam." She said. "I knew you two were a couple." She said.

"Whoa. Hold on there Steph." Nikki said and Stephanie frowned. "What?" she asked. "Randy and I aren't a couple." She said. "But I thought you two?" she asked.

"We have sex. We are NOT a couple and we will never be a couple. We just use one another when we need sex and its good like that. No feelings are involved and no one ends up hurt." She said. Stephanie shook her head. "Are you telling me you don't feel anything for him?" Stephanie asked, Nikki shrugged.

"I like him and I care for him. He's a cool guy." She said. Stephanie sighed. "You're in denial. You like him more than that you just don't wanna admit it because you're afraid your feelings will get hurt." Stephanie said.

"Whatever." Nikki said. Stephanie rolled her eyes. Her sister was in serious denial about the way things were with herself and Randy. She just hoped that neither of them ended up hurt. "I think I am just going to get all these dresses and make a decision on the day." She said.

"They're all beautiful." Nikki said, Stephanie laughed. "Okay. Its your money." She said, Nikki laughed. She paid for the dresses with her credit card and she and Steph left the store.

"Oh I completely forgot but dad wants to have a family dinner tonight." Stephanie said as they headed back to the hotel.

"Why?" Nikki asked. "I don't know. Shane's here and so is Marissa and the kids. So he wants to have a nice dinner. He's booked the whole restaurant for some privacy." Stephanie said, Nikki sighed. "This is going to be hell. Do you know how awkward it is with Shane being around?" she asked.

"Yeah I know. It's weird." Stephanie said. "No offence to our brother but I don't know the guy. He's never been a fixture in my life. He was gone when I was a kid growing up and then he left for Japan." She said.

Stephanie sighed as they got back to the hotel. "Hunter is more of a brother to me than Shane is. He's always been there for me since I was a kid. Hell Seth is more of a brother to me." She said, Stephanie nodded.

"I get where you're coming from sis. But Shane is a McMahon and he is your brother. You're going to have to talk to him." She said. "Don't you want to see Marissa, Declan and Kenyon?" Steph asked.

"Of course I do. It's just weird." She said. "I know. I'll be there and so with Hunter." She said, Nikki smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you tonight then." Nikki said. "Yeah tonight." Steph said, they hugged and went their separate ways to their rooms. Nikki got to her room and she laid down on the bed. She really didn't want to be going to a family dinner tonight.

She didn't want to deal with Shane judging her. He had always been judgemental of her decisions.

He hated that she had decided to become a wrestler. But Nikki loved it. She loved kicking ass in the ring.

It was her calling and she wouldn't want to do anything else.

**THAT NIGHT**

"Look if you don't wanna go, don't go. You're an adult." Randy told Nikki as he watched her iron her jeans. Nikki sighed. "I can't just not go. You know who my father is." She said, Randy laughed. "Yeah I do." He said, Nikki sighed as she finished. She hated that she had to go to this stupid dinner. She pulled on her Black True Religion Stella Ponte Skinny Jeans, her Pink Silk Easy Tank, her Studded Moto Twill Jacket and her L.A.M.B. Clive Pumps and she put on some perfume. "What are you doing tonight?" Nikki asked. "Just gonna have a few drinks with some of the guys. That's it really why?" he asked, Nikki shrugged. "No reason." She said, Randy nodded. "Okay." He said, Nikki smiled. "I'll see you later." She said, leaving the room.

She headed downstairs and she walked into the restaurant that had been booked out and she saw her family. She went over to them and hugged them all and she took her jacket off and threw it over the back of her chair before sitting down. They all looked over their menus and ordered some food. "So Nikki, what have you been up to?" Marissa asked. "Nothing much just working. I just came back from my injury." She said. "Injury?" Shane asked, Nikki nodded. "I tore my ACL." She said. "Wow and you came back?" he asked her. Nikki nodded. "Yep. I came back. A year later and here I am divas champion." She said. Shane nodded. "I still can't get over the fact that you're a wrestler. I never would have thought." Shane said, Nikki nodded. "Why?" she asked. "I don't know. I never thought dad would have let you become a diva" he said. Nikki laughed. "Dad had no choice in the matter. I was going to be a diva no matter what. Either for the WWE or another organisation." She said. Shane nodded. "Cool." He said, Nikki nodded. "So are you seeing anyone?" Shane asked he was grilling his sister and it was pissing Nikki off. "Nope." She said and Stephanie smirked and Nikki glared at her lightly.

"So Shane, how long are you in town for?" Hunter asked. "For a while actually. We're thinking about moving home." He said. Hunter and Stephanie sighed. They weren't happy it meant Vince would give Shane a job back in the WWE and it was theirs. They were the ones that Vince had chosen to take over to business. Nikki wasn't interested in anything other than wrestling and Shane was gone.

"Oh cool." Stephanie said, even though she wasn't happy. "Don't worry Steph I'm not coming after your job. Even though I was meant to be the one taking over the business." He said.

Nikki sighed. This isn't what she wanted to deal with right now. "Both of you stop arguing." Vince said. Nikki just sat there silently. "What? it's the truth isn't it?" Shane asked. Nikki sighed.

"I am not feeling too good so I'm gonna head up to my room." Nikki said. "You okay sweetie?" Linda asked, Nikki nodded. "Yeah I just have a headache. All this fighting is annoying." She said.

Linda sighed. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow at some point." She said, Nikki nodded and hugged and kissed her mom and dad and the kids before leaving. She headed over to the bar and saw Seth there so she went and joined him.

She sat down and ordered a drink and Seth looked at her. "I thought you were having family dinner?" he asked her. "I was. But Steph and Shane got into it and I needed to get out of there so I said I wasn't feeling well. I hate it when they fight." She said.

"Sorry." He said, Nikki shrugged. "So what have you been up to?" she asked. "Nothing. I had dinner with AJ and took her back to her room and headed here for a few drinks." He said, Nikki smiled at him. "Cool." She said. Seth smiled. "I think I am going to go crash. Have an early night. I know we have a big day tomorrow with the signing and Smackdown." She said, Seth nodded and smiled.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow." He said. Nikki smiled and hugged him and headed up to her room. She got up to her room and walked in and got changed for bed. She laid in bed and sighed. Her mind went to Randy and what Stephanie had told her today while shopping.

Maybe she was right. Maybe there was something more to her and Randy than she though. She really thought that they were just friends and that they used each other to let off some steam and to use each other when they both needed sex. She didn't know what this meant. If she did like Randy then what was she supposed to do about it?

She couldn't tell the guy he had just gotten out of a marriage he wasn't ready for anything serious and Nikki doubted she was. She wasn't sure what she wanted. She knew she liked to spend time with him. He was a great guy and she had a lot of fun with him and the sex was out of this world amazing.

She had never been with someone so amazing before. As she thought about Randy and about the sex her hand travelled south and went underneath her shorts and inside her panties.

She closed her eyes and moaned as she rubbed herself and thought about Randy. How she wished he was there and how she wished it was his hand inside her panties right now rubbing her she licked her lips and moaned his name as she thought about him fingering her making her scream out in pleasure.

Unbeknownst to her, Randy had come over to see if she wanted to hang out. He used his spare key to get in and he walked in and stopped when he heard her moaning he thought she was with another guy but he heard her call out his name.

He frowned and walked further into the room. He found her playing with herself and his eyes went wide he couldn't believe this. He chucked off his shoes and his shirt, jeans and underwear and he went over to the bed and grabbed her hand. Nikki's eyes opened in shock.

"Let me take care of that for you." He said. He quickly got her naked and kissed her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he slowly pushed into her, Nikki moaned this was so much better than her fantasy. "Is this what you wanted?" Randy asked thrusting into her deep and hard. Nikki nodded and bit her lip. "Fuck yes Randy." She moaned. "You wanted me inside of you fucking you hard?" he asked. Nikki nodded. "I was wishing you were here. Fingering me but you fucking me is so much better." She said.

"That's right." He said, pushing into her his balls slapping against her ass, she screamed out wanting it harder and faster and wanting more of him over and over again. He had never seen her so horny and wanting more. It was amazing to know that she fantasized about him when she was alone.

It meant that he was on her mind a lot like she was on his mind all the time. "You gonna cum for me?" he asked her Nikki nodded. "Fuck yes. Make me cum." She told him, Randy did just that. They rocked together harder and faster as they both neared completion and they came together in synch. Randy came filling Nikki up with his cum. He laid on top of her and kissed her dry lips. "You're on birth control right?" he asked her. Nikki nodded.

"Yep." She said, Randy smiled and kissed her again before pulling out and pulling a sheet on top of them. Nikki smiled and cuddled closer to his body and laid her head on his chest. "So was that better than the fantasy?" he asked her. Nikki nodded.

"Yep. It was exactly what I needed I needed you right now." She said, Randy smiled. "Well I am here." He said, Nikki smiled she knew there was definitely something there with her and Randy but she wasn't sure what it was.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	11. Smackdown

**LIFE, LOVE AND FAMILY**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Today was Friday which meant Smackdown. But also today Nikki had to have a signing before the show at the arena. She didn't mind signings.

She liked meeting her fans and she liked making them happy. "Morning." Randy said as he woke up. Nikki smiled at him. "Morning." She said, Randy sat up and looked at her.

"You okay?" he asked her. Nikki nodded and smiled. "I am good. I need to get to the gym though." She said. Randy nodded. "Want me to come with?" he asked. "If you're going then sure." She said, Randy nodded and smiled. He got up and he pulled on his clothes.

"I'll meet you down there." He said, Nikki smiled. "Sure." She said. Randy went over to her and bent down and kissed her before leaving. Nikki rummaged through her bag and pulled on her clothes.

She dressed in her Nike Dri-FIT Phantom Shorts, her Pink and Black Racerback Push-Up Bra, her Pink Nike Club FZ Hoodie and her Nike Lunar Forever 2 Sneakers. Once she was dressed she grabbed a bottle of water, her I-pod and her room key and headed down to the gym. She got to the gym and headed over to the treadmill and started running.

She was in her zone she felt really good today. Her knee wasn't hurting she was doing really good. She just felt like she was doing good in all areas of her life.

Her job was going well, personal life was going good with her situation with Randy. She and her friends were good. She was just happy.

She stopped running for a minute and pulled off her hoodie and she got back onto the treadmill and ran some more, just listening to the music playing in her ears and ignoring everyone around the place.

She finished on the treadmill and did some weights for her arms and she also did some steps at the same time. She was just banging out all the exercises for the day.

Once she was done with the weights she went over to the boxing bag and started hitting. She smiled when she saw Phil hold the bag for her.

"Thanks." She said as she took her headphones out of her ears. He smiled at her. "No worries." He said. Nikki smiled and continued punching the bag.

"So how's the red head?" Nikki asked Phil. Phil laughed. "Amy's good. She's been missing you a lot. She wants to get back into the ring with you. She misses training." He said, Nikki nodded. "Maybe she should get a job in developmental?" she asked Phil. Phil shrugged.

"That means moving to Florida and I couldn't do that." He said. Nikki nodded. "I understand." Nikki said. "Why did you move to Florida?" Phil asked. Nikki shrugged.

"It was closer to my friends. Well Seth." She said laughing Phil nodded.

"The performance centre is there. It's just easier and I like the sunshine and the no taxes thing is a good thing." She said. Phil laughed. "Yeah. I might give it some thought, even getting a second place." He said, Nikki nodded.

"Sounds good." She said finishing off hitting the bag. Phil smiled. "Spar with me?" he asked her Nikki laughed and nodded. They got into the boxing ring and they put on the head gear and started sparring with one another.

They finished sparring and Phil went to do his own workout while Nikki cooled down and iced her knee. After running and doing the steps she needed it.

She sat there icing her leg when Wade walked over to her. Nikki sighed. She didn't need this right now. "How are you love?" he asked her.

"Fine and don't call me that Wade. I am not your love." She said. "You were once. I don't know why we can't be like that again." He said, Nikki looked at him incredulously.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe its because you were only with me because you were using me for a push and I wasn't going to give you one." She said.

"I don't know why you men think that just because I am a McMahon I can get you what you want." She said. "I am not like that, so don't use me." She said.

"If you like me fine but don't use me other wise I will bury you." She snapped.

She got up and went to walk off but Wade grabbed her arm. "Don't talk to me like that." He hissed, Nikki groaned and wrenched at her arm but he wouldn't let go.

"Hey Barrett!" they heard, Nikki turned and saw Seth running over to her. "Get your hands off of her." Seth said. Wade let go and smirked at Seth.

"Don't bother with her Rollins, she won't give you a push." Wade said. "I don't need her to get me ahead in my career unlike some people." Seth said snidely. Wade grumbled and walked off. Nikki sighed and rubbed her arm.

"You okay?" Seth asked her. Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah thanks Seth." She said.

"No worries." He said, Nikki smiled. "He still wants that push?" Seth asked as they left the gym. "Yeah he's a pain in the ass." Nikki said.

"He just doesn't get the picture. That I don't want him and even if I did I wouldn't give him a push." She said, Seth nodded. "Yeah." He said. "Let me buy you a coffee before we head on over to the arena." He said, Nikki smiled.

They went over to the coffee shop and got a coffee and Seth bought them a cup each.

Nikki hugged and kissed her best friend and headed back up to her room to get ready for the arena and the signing. She was just going to dress in her clothes for the signing. She couldn't be bother changing once at the arena.

Yes she would have to change for her segments with Randy and with the divas but that was necessary.

She got back to her room and dumped her hoodie on the bed before heading over to the bathroom and having a shower.

She thought about Wade and then Randy.

She hoped Randy wasn't like Wade she really did.

Nikki had a shower and she relaxed for a bit before getting out and drying her hair and styling it and doing her makeup. Once that was done she went into the bedroom and grabbed her clothes and got dressed for the day. She dressed in her Violet and Black Mini Length Stripe Latex Club Dress, her Black Studded Waist Belt, her Black Round Toe Stiletto Heel PU Leather Fashion Knee Length Boots, her Jet Simulated Crystal & Bead Swag Necklace, her Jet Simulated Crystal & Bead Multistrand Bracelet, her Jet Simulated Crystal & Bead Hoop Drop Earrings and her Jet Simulated Crystal Frame Stretch Ring. Once she was dressed she put on some perfume and packed her bag for the night. She grabbed her phone and her bags and she headed out the door. She slid her sunglasses down over her eyes and headed down to the lobby.

The valet pulled her car around and Nikki put her bags in the back, got in and headed off to the arena. She got there, parked and headed inside. She went past some fans but promised she would be out for the signing and she headed inside. She went right to the locker room and she smiled seeing all the guys. She put her things on the bench and sorted them out. "You look nice." Seth said, Nikki smiled. "You can tell me I look like a stripper or a hooker." She said. "It's the boots." She said, Seth laughed. "You don't though. You look pretty." He said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks." She said, Seth smiled at her. "So have you had anymore trouble with Wade today?" Seth asked her Nikki shook her head. "Nope." She said. "Hopefully he'll leave me alone now." She said. "What happened?" Roman asked her. Nikki sighed and looked at Randy she wasn't sure how he would react to what he was about to tell them.

"He cornered me in the gym today. He just wants me to be with him to give him a push. I told him to piss off but he grabbed my arm really hard. Luckily Seth was there and he came and helped me out and Wade left me alone." She said. "Are you okay though?" Randy asked. "Fine." She said, Randy nodded. "Lets go get the pictures for this signing." Roman said, Seth and Dean left the room leaving Nikki and Randy alone. Nikki went over to the mirror and touched up her makeup and Randy came up behind her. "Are you really okay?" he asked. "Fine Randy. I've been dealing with Wade's crap for a long time now." She said. "You used to date him right?" he asked her Nikki nodded. "Yeah only for a few months. It wasn't serious and I never slept with him." She said, Randy nodded. "Good you shouldn't degrade yourself for him." He said. Nikki laughed.

"Don't worry." She said, Randy nodded. "He was only with me for a push." She said shrugging. "Its fine." She said. "I was never into him really." She said, Randy nodded and smiled. "But you're into me?" he asked. "Of course." She said, Randy smiled at her. "Just for the record, this between us its not so I can get a push." He said, Nikki smiled. "Good. Because if it was. It wouldn't be happening anymore. I am not here to be used by people to progress their career. With you its different you don't need me to progress your career." She said. "Damn right." He said. Nikki laughed at him. "Come on lets go have this signing and then get ready for tonight." She said, Randy nodded and smiled. They headed outside into the sunshine where the signing was happening. They sat down with the boys and the fans came up to get their things signed.

"I'm a huge fan of yours!" a teenage girl squealed at Randy. Randy laid it on thick and smirked at the teenager. Nikki laughed as she was signing pictures for all the kids an the women. "You're the sexiest diva ever." A young man said to her. Nikki smiled. "Thanks. I do try." She said. "I hate that you're with Orton though, he sucks." He said, Randy heard it and looked at him. "Excuse me?" he asked. "You heard me you suck and Nikki is way too good to be with you." He said, Nikki sighed this was going to get out of control soon. "Lets take a picture and you can head off." She said she took a picture with the guy and he left. Nikki looked at Randy. "You need to stop." She said. "If you go nuts at a fan you will lose everything." She said, Randy sighed. "Sorry but things just get to me." He said. "You've had your expensive anger management use it." She said. Randy nodded and they continued on with the signing. Randy knew Nikki was right but he couldn't help it when he got angry.

It was part of the reason for his divorce. Sam just couldn't handle his mood changes and his anger and she just left him. Randy didn't blame her though. She deserved better. He was a lot better around Nikki though. They hadn't fought ever.

They were just a good pairing. But he wondered if they were to make things more serious would his anger come out and hurt her? Would she leave him like Sam did. It was things like that, that worried him. He wondered if being with Nikki was a good idea but he looked at her and he couldn't imagine being with anyone else.

He liked spending time with her and he really wanted to make it official. He wanted to be her boyfriend and he wanted her to be his girlfriend. He just hoped she wanted the same things. He really did.

The signing ended and they all headed back to the locker room and Nikki changed out of her dress and into some sweats. "I'm gonna go get something to eat." She said. They all nodded and she headed out the door. She went to catering and grabbed a grilled chicken sandwich, some fries and a coke and sat down eating.

"Hey can I talk to you?" AJ asked sitting down Nikki nodded and smiled. "Sure." She said. "What's up?" she asked. "It's about Seth." She said. "Okay." Nikki said. "Do you think he likes me or not?" she asked her.

"Of course he likes you. Listen AJ I've known Seth for a while and he is never with someone just to be with them. If he is with someone its because he wants to be with them. So he definitely wants to be with you." She said. AJ smiled. "Good. I just feel like he's always making time for you and I love how much of a good friend he is but it hurts when he blows me off for you." She said.

"He's done that?" she asked. "Yeah he has, you didn't know?" AJ asked. "God no AJ. I had no clue. I will make sure he understands that you have to come first. I am his best friend and I will ALWAYS be there. I am not going anywhere." She said, AJ smiled.

"Thanks Nikki. I know its hard with us being friends and Seth being your best friend but I am glad that I can come to you and talk to you about these things." She said. Nikki smiled. "I don't have many girl friends. I just have never been the type to have them." She said.

"Me too AJ. Why do you think I hang out with the boys all the time. Seth, Dean, Roman and Randy are like my best friends. The only girlfriend I have that's worth anything to me is my sister and she's my sister." She said laughing AJ smiled.

"But I consider you a good friend. Now don't get me wrong I like all the girls in the back, they're awesome and so sweet. But they can never just be themselves around me. It's like they're always watching what they say because of who I am and it gets annoying." She said. AJ nodded.

"I understand but with you I am me. You're getting the real AJ Lee." She said, Nikki smiled. "Good." She said AJ smiled. "Now this is what I like to see my two girls getting along." Seth said sitting down beside AJ and kissing her. Nikki laughed. "Yeah we're getting along. But Seth stop blowing AJ off for me." She said. Seth frowned.

"I am not going anywhere. I am always going to be here as your best friend. As long as we can have a meal together once a week I am cool. You have an amazing girlfriend. You should be with her more than you are with me." She said, Seth sighed. "Sorry to both of you. I just thought I was doing the right thing. Trying to balance everything out." He said. Nikki smiled.

"You can still do that. Just have dinner or lunch with me once a week and we will be fine." She said. "We work together Seth. You're not going to miss me." She said, Seth laughed. "You're right. I am a dick. I'm sorry." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Glad you're man enough to admit it. Now I am going to go get ready for this show and I'll see you both later on." She said, they smiled and nodded and Nikki left.

She looked back at Seth and AJ and smiled. They were so cute together and she hoped that her best friend would be happy with AJ she really did.

Nikki got back to the locker room and she grabber her clothes and she headed to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and got ready for Randy's match. She dressed in her Black Racer Back Criss Cross Dress, her Black Cut Out Sling Back Sandals, her Stylish Gold Lobster Claw Clasp Bronze Metal Fashion Necklace and her Fashion Shiny Rhinestone Metal Bracelet. She fixed up her hair and makeup and she headed out of the bathroom. Randy looked up when he saw Nikki leave the bathroom. His eyes travelled up her legs and to her body. He watched as she went over to the mirror and his eyes travelled to her amazing ass. Nikki saw him staring as she fixed her hair in the mirror. "It looks nice in this dress doesn't it?" she asked. Randy snapped out of his trance and nodded.

"Oh yeah very spank worthy." He said, Nikki smiled at him. She went over to him and crawled into his lap. "Lock the door." Randy said. Nikki giggled and kissed him. She jumped up as the door came open. She went over to the mirror and continued getting beautified. "Ready?" Nikki asked Randy. Randy nodded and smiled and he grabbed his title and they headed out the door. They went to gorilla and sat down and watched as the beginning of the show started.

**ON AIR**

_Hunter was in the ring with Vickie and Brad and the roster was on the stage as Hunter was holding a "Town Hall" meeting. Letting everyone air their grievances about what had been happening. Hunter then made a few matches. Kofi vs. Curtis Axel, Big Show VS 3MB, Dolph vs. Ryback and then finally RVD vs. Randy. Randy's music ht and Randy made his entrance with Nikki. He stood on the stage and looked at the roster, Nikki smirked and patted his chest. Randy stared at RVD and they headed down to the ring. They got in and Randy posed in the corner, Nikki raised her hand and pointed at Randy and clapped for him. RVD came down and got into the ring and posed, Randy smiled and handed Nikki the title and she got out of the ring and held the title as she stood by the ring. _

_The bell rang and the match began. RVD got the early upper hand with kicks and hits. He dropped a leg from the top rope and got a near fall but Randy kicked out. __RVD dropped an inside to outside leg drop onto Orton, who hung on the apron. RVD went for rolling thunder a moment later, but __Randy__ reversed into a nice power slam for a two count. __Randy__ went to work and stomped on RVD. He then telegraphed a back drop and ate another kick to the face. __Randy__ took control during a brief ECW chant. __Nikki clapped for him as Randy took control of RVD. Randy pulled at RVD's face under the bottom rope and as the ref backed him off Nikki walked over to RVD and slapped him hard in the face. The crowd booed and Nikki just laughed at them. _

_Randy whipped RVD into the corner and ran at him but RVD pulled his leg up and kicked Randy in the face. Randy fell to the floor and RVD jumped up and delivered a split leg moonsault to Randy. He covered the WWE Champion but Randy kicked out. Randy rolled out of the ring Nikki went over to him and checked on him but she backed away as RVD moved closer to him. RVD suplexed Randy over the railing, leaving him hanging over the barricade. RVD jumped up onto the apron and did his RVD chant before flying at Randy but Randy being the snake he was moved just in time and RVD crashed into the barricade. Randy jumped over the barricade and dragged RVD back into the ring and put him in the corner and continued stomping him. He then grabbed RVD and tossed him to the outside and RVD crawled around trying to get a breather and to get away from Randy. __The crowd tried to will RVD back into the match with some chants, and he responded with a kick and a standing moonsault for two. He hit another spinning heel kick, but __Randy__ kicked his legs out from under his legs after a failed monkey flip. __Randy__ then followed up with a second rope DDT, and pumped up for the RKO._

_Nikki cheered for him to hit the RKO on him. Randy__ attempted it, but RVD avoided it and kicked him in the face. He tried to roll up __Randy__, but only got two. RVD hit rolling thunder and tried for a five star, but missed. RVD rolled to the __outside__, but __Randy__ threw him back into the ring. Del Rio intervened and attacked Ricardo at ringside__ as Ricardo tried to get to Nikki__, and RVD responded with a somersault dive onto him at ringside. __Randy__ picked up RVD and DDT'd him from the apron to the floor. He __followed__ up with an RKO for the win in the ring.__ Nikki jumped up and down and climbed into the ring and went over to Randy and hugged him before handing his title over to him. Randy smiled at her as she raised his hand in victory. "Ready?" he asked her. Nikki nodded. This was the moment of their first on screen kiss. _

_He grabbed Nikki by the hand and pulled her closer to his body. Her chest colliding with his own. Randy looked down at her as the crowd went all hushed wondering what Randy was going to do, they thought he was about to hurt her but instead he pulled her head up and pressed his lips to her in a kiss, Nikki responded to the kiss and the broke apart. Nikki looked at him before bringing him down for another kiss. "I cannot believe this the divas champion and the WWE champion more than friends?" Cole asked on commentary. "I love it Michael. They're the power couple of the WWE." JBL said. Randy went over to the ropes and held them open for Nikki and she stepped out and went down the steps. Randy slid out the ring and he went over to Nikki and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they headed to the back. _

**OFF AIR**

Nikki and Randy got to the back and the whole roster was there, Stephanie and Hunter walked over to them and smiled. "It was perfect!" Stephanie said. "We got the perfect reaction." Stephanie added. Nikki smiled. "Cool. Now I have to go change for my segment with AJ and the girls." She said, they smiled and nodded. Nikki headed back to the locker room, grabbed her gear and headed to the bathroom to get changed. She changed into her Casual Deep Blue Denim Jeans, her Sexy Deep Blue Straps Neck Cotton Crop Top and her Black Sneakers. Once she was dressed she went and did her segment with AJ where they walked up to Layla and Alicia and convinced them to get involved with them against the 'Total Divas' once that segment was over they waited for Brie vs. Naomi to begin.

**ON AIR**

_The match between the girls rolled out to the ringside and that's when Nikki, AJ, Layla and Alicia ran out and attacked them all. Nikki got into the ring and held onto Brie as Layla kicked her, the other girls were beating them down and Nikki smiled and got out of the ring and went over to ringside and grabbed a microphone. "Ladies and nerds, still your Divas Champion Nikki McMahon!" she exclaimed before dropping the microphone. She jumped into the ring and raised hands with AJ, Layla and Alicia and they stood over Brie and Naomi as Nikki's music hit. _

**OFF AIR**

Nikki got back to the locker room and sat down beside Randy as Seth had his match against Daniel. Nikki saw that they were alone and she straddled his lap and Randy smiled at her and put his hands on her waist. "How long until your appearance?" she asked him. "Not long why?" she asked. "No reason." She said. She crawled off of his lap and went over to the door and locked it before going back over to him and getting down on her knees in front of him. "We don't have time." He said, Nikki grinned and pulled his trunks down an proceeded to give him a mind blowing blow job. He came hard in her mouth and Nikki swallowed his essence.

"Tonight you owe me." She said kissing him Randy nodded. "I'll come by." He said, Nikki nodded and winked. She grabbed her gear and was gone. Randy laughed the youngest McMahon was fucking amazing.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	12. Admitting Feelings

**LIFE, LOVE AND FAMILY**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Today was the day of Cody's wedding and Nikki was in hers and Randy's hotel room getting ready for the day. Randy was already dressed in his suit and was patiently waiting on Nikki to come out of the bathroom dressed for the wedding. She had already done her hair and her makeup and she looked flawless. She grabbed the garment bag holding her dress and she smiled and slipped it on. The dress was a Navy Beaded Halter Cocktail Dress. It had Beaded bands cross the shoulders and add bling to an open back party dress. The short, semi formal dress featured a back zipper and a short A line skirt that draped beautifully. she also put on her Black Journee Collection Sandy Platform High Heels, her Sterling Silver Sapphire Twist Bangle Bracelet and her Sterling Silver Blue & White Sapphire Teardrop Earrings.

She fluffed her hair a bit and put on some perfume and she grabbed her Black Clutch and put her lipstick in there along with some mints and gum and her phone. She walked out to the bedroom and Randy looked at her and smiled. She looked stunning. "God you're beautiful." He said, Nikki blushed. "Thanks, you look so handsome. I love a man in a suit." She said, Randy laughed. He grabbed the key for the room, his wallet, his phone and they headed out the door. They got into the elevator. "Give me your wallet and stuff. I'll keep it in my purse." She said, Randy nodded and handed them over. Nikki smiled at him. They got down to the lobby and got into the car and the driver drove them to the wedding. They got there and headed inside. It was an inside/outside wedding. It was so romantic. Randy greeted some of the guys and Nikki slipped off to see her sister and brother in law. She hugged Steph and Hunter and they smiled at her. "You look beautiful sissy," Steph said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks. So do you." She said. Stephanie was in a black knee length dress.

"Where's your date?" Hunter asked. "Schmoozing." She said, Hunter laughed and nodded. "Oh I think the ceremony is about to start." Stephanie said, Nikki nodded and went over to Randy and they took their seats as the ceremony began. Nikki looked at Cody. He looked so handsome and grown up. She had never really seen him like that, he was always a kid that she hung out with when she was younger. It was weird to see him getting married but he seemed so happy. He really did. Nikki wished that she could be the one getting married. She was 25 and she wasn't even in a relationship. She never thought she would be like this at this age. In all honesty she always thought she would be a mom by 25 but it hadn't happened and she began to wonder if it ever would. She snapped out of her thoughts and watched Cody become a husband.

**RECEPTION**

"The wedding was beautiful don't you think sissy?" Stephanie asked Nikki but Nikki was far away in her thoughts. Stephanie nudged Nikki and she snapped from her thoughts and looked at Stephanie. "Sorry Steph, what'd you say?" she asked. "I said the wedding was beautiful. What've you been thinking about this whole time?" Stephanie asked. Nikki sighed and looked at her sister and Hunter. "Do you think its weird that I was jealous that Cody was getting married?" she asked. "Why?" Hunter asked. "I wish it was me. I wish I had someone who loved me enough to want to marry me. Who wanted to spend the rest of their life with me and have kids with me. I just….I was jealous. I thought by this time in my life I would at least be in a serious relationship." She said. Stephanie and Hunter looked at one another and sighed. "Oh sweetie, it'll happen for you." Stephanie said.

Nikki laughed. "With the job I have I don't think I will ever meet anyone who can handle my schedule." She said bitterly. "Forget I asked. I'm going to get a drink." She said as she headed over to the bar. She got a glass of champagne and sat down getting lost in her thoughts once again. Stephanie sighed as she watched her. Her sister was so sad. She sighed as she saw Randy. She marched over to him and dragged him over to Hunter. "What's wrong?" Randy asked. "See how sad she looks?" Stephanie asked looking at Nikki. Randy looked and frowned. "Is she okay?" he asked. "She's sad. But you can make it better." Stephanie said. "How?" Randy asked he didn't know what he could do to make things better and Hunter was just as confused. "Nikki let slip about your arrangement with her." Stephanie said.

"Arrangement?" Hunter asked. "They've been sleeping together with no strings attached." Stephanie said, Hunter's eyes went wide. "Is she okay with that?" Hunter asked. "Oh she's fine." Stephanie said. "Randy isn't though." Stephanie said. Randy sighed. "You like her a lot. You have feelings for her and you need to tell her now." Stephanie said. "Why now?" he asked. "Because she's been thinking about her future. About how she's not in a serious relationship. Randy if you want her as your girlfriend you need to tell her how you feel before its too late. I know my sister. She won't wait around forever and do you want to risk losing her to someone who actually tells her how he feels?" Stephanie asked. "Fuck no." Randy said, the thought alone scared him. "Then tell her." Stephanie said, Randy nodded. He took a deep breath before walking over to Nikki and sitting with her. "Wanna go for a walk?" he asked her Nikki nodded and smiled. They went down by the lake and had a seat. "So I wanted to talk to you about something." Randy said, Nikki nodded and looked at him.

"I know we've been doing this no strings attached thing and its been going well but its not working for me anymore." He said, Nikki looked at him. "You're ending this?" she asked.

"No I want to make things more serious. I want the strings." He said, Nikki frowned. "What?" she asked. "Look I know I'm only just divorced and I know you've got your own issues but spending time with you has been amazing." He said. "I want to continue that and I want to be with you for real." He said. "I don't understand Randy." She said.

"I want us to be a couple. I want you to be my girlfriend and I want to be your boyfriend." He said, Nikki was shocked. "Wow." She said. She ran her hand through her hair. She didn't know what to say. "Say something." Randy said, Nikki sighed. "I…..I need a minute." She said she got up and ran back to the wedding and Randy sighed feeling he had fucked it all up.

Nikki went to the wedding and she went over to Steph and told her what Randy wanted. "Well what are you waiting for sis?" she asked her.

"Stop holding back and lying to yourself I know you want Randy so go get him. This is your chance to be happy." Stephanie said, Nikki looked at her. "Do you really think this will work with us?" she asked. "Who knows but you have to try." Stephanie said, Nikki nodded. She went back down to the lake and saw Randy throwing rocks in. she walked over to him and she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at Nikki.

Nikki grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled him down to a souring kiss, Randy was shocked but her grabbed her by her hips and thrust her tongue into her mouth and dominated it. Nikki moaned into the kiss. They broke apart and looked at one another. "Does this mean?" Randy asked.

"Yes. It means I am willing to give this a go. Just don't hurt me." She said. "I promise baby." He said, Nikki smiled and kissed him again. "Lets go celebrate." He said. "Wait Randy I don't want anyone knowing until I can talk to Seth." She said, Randy frowned.

"He's my best friend and I've been lying to him about this. I need to tell him first." She said, Randy sighed.

"Okay but once he knows. I am not hiding it anymore. Understand?" he asked her Nikki nodded and smiled. "I promise." She said, Randy smiled and kissed her again and they headed back to the party happier than ever.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki sighed as Randy stood behind her kissing her neck. He had been very attentive and all over her since they decided to be a couple. She liked it but right now when she was trying to do something it wasn't the time. "Randy." She said. "Hmmm?" Randy asked as he nuzzled her neck. "Can I please get ready?" she asked. Randy nodded. "Oh yeah sure." He said, leaving her alone in the bathroom. Nikki took a deep breath and continued doing her hair and makeup before packing it all away. Today they were heading to Montreal for a house show and then tomorrow RAW was in Toronto. She finished packing her makeup and toiletries away before grabbing her clothes and getting ready. She dressed in her Grey Koral Los Angeles The Ankle Skinny Jeans, her V Neck Tank, her Soft Joie Wayne Sweater, her Affliction Sinner Snakeskin Jacket, her Timberland Stratham Zip Boots and her Whisper Medium Hoop Earrings.

Once she was dressed she packed the rest of her things away and she was good to go. "Ready then?" Randy asked her Nikki nodded and they headed down to the lobby and they met up with Hunter and Steph and they headed to the airstrip to catch the jet to Montreal. They got on the jet and Nikki had some breakfast as they served it and she and Steph sat and talked together. "So how does it feel to be a couple now?" Stephanie asked. Nikki shrugged. "It's the same but its weird. He's different." She said. "How is it different?" Stephanie asked. "Before when it was just sex he wasn't so clingy I guess. He likes to hold me a lot and kiss me and he likes the whole PDA thing and I have never been a fan of it." She said. "Its our relationship I don't think its anyone else's business. But he likes to show people which I never would have thought." She said, Stephanie nodded.

"Maybe him being like that is a good thing for you. You're so guarded with your feelings and emotions with everyone outside of the family and Seth. Maybe you need to let your guard down and be open with him. Show him how you feel." Stephanie said. "Maybe. It's just going to take some getting used to. I mean it helps that we will be in front of the world together. It will make things less awkward." She said, Stephanie nodded. "When are you going to tell Seth?" Stephanie asked her. Nikki sighed. "I have no idea. This is going to be so hard to tell him that I've been lying to him." She said. "Sis he'll understand. I think he will be happy for you." Stephanie said. "I hope so because I can't lose my best friend over this. I can't." she said. Stephanie sighed. "You won't." she said, Nikki sighed, she hoped her sister was right.

**HOURS LATER**

The plane touched down in Montréal and they headed to the hotel. They got to the hotel and got settled for a while before packing their things for the house show. "Ready to go?" Randy asked her.

Nikki nodded. "Yep." She said, Randy smiled and they headed down to the rental car and then off to the arena. They got there and went to the locker room, Nikki put her bag down and grabbed her phone. "I'm going in search of Seth." She said. Randy nodded.

"Hope it goes well." He said, Nikki smiled and kissed him. "I hope so too." She said. She left the locker room and went to the gym, he wasn't there, he wasn't in production or in catering so he went and looked in the divas locker room and found him with AJ. "Hey." Seth said, Nikki smiled and hugged him. "Hey." She said. She looked at AJ. "Can I steal him for a bit, there's something I need to talk to him about." She said.

"Oh yeah its fine I have to get ready anyway." She said, Nikki smiled. Seth kissed AJ and left the room with Nikki. They went down to catering and grabbed a coffee each and sat down. "So what do you need to tell me?" he asked her. Nikki sighed.

"You know how you've suspected that I've been seeing someone?" she asked. "Yeah" he said. "Well I have but it wasn't a relationship it was just sex. We had a mutual understanding." She said.

"Okay." He said. "Who is it?" he asked. "Randy." She said, Seth shook his head. "Randy Orton? He just got out of a marriage Nikki are you insane. There is no way that this is going to end well. He's using you." Seth said, Nikki sighed. "Seth calm down." She told him. "I was using him too okay." She said, Seth still didn't understand his best friend.

"Look. Yesterday we went to the wedding together and it made me think about my future about what I want. I want what every girl wants, marriage, babies and a white picket fence. That's what I want." She said. "So you ended it with Orton then?" Seth asked. "While at the wedding Randy sat me down and told me that he wants to try things for real." She said.

"He wanted us to become a couple. He wanted us to be out in the open and to be in a committed relationship. Now I know its weird but that's what he wanted." She said. "He's lying to you Nikki. Look at him. He's Randy Orton." Seth said. Nikki sighed.

"I wanted that too Seth. I never wanted to admit it to myself but I have feelings for the guy strong ones. They aren't going away anytime soon. So I agreed with him. I told him that I wanted to try things out as well." She said, Seth looked at her his eyes wide.

"Randy and I are a couple now." She said. Seth just sat there. "Say something." Nikki said. "What do you want me to say?" he asked her. "Say that you're happy for me and that you support me." Nikki said. Seth looked at her. "I love you like a sister Nikki. I do but I can't say that to you when I don't believe it." He said.

"I think you are making a huge mistake. Randy is going to hurt you and I don't want to see that." He said, Nikki looked at him in shock.

"He won't hurt me Seth. I know he won't." she said. "You don't know that and I don't trust the guy with you. You should end this while you're ahead. Before you fall too deep in with him." He said. Nikki shook her head and stood up. "You know what I expected from you Seth?" she asked.

"Was some understanding and support. I supported you with Eva and I even helped you with AJ but now when I need your support you won't give it, well fuck you. You're an asshole." She snapped. She walked off. "You're making a mistake!" Seth shouted. "It's my mistake to make!" she shouted back before storming into the locker room.

Randy looked at her as she paced the room. "What happened?" he asked. Nikki sighed and slammed her hand against the locker. "What happened?" Randy asked again. "My best friend is an asshole." She said. Randy sighed. "He didn't take the news well then?" he asked her. Nikki shook her head.

"No he didn't. He said you were using me and that I would end up heart broken. What does he know. If you were using me you wouldn't have asked for a proper relationship. This is insane." She said. Randy went over to her and pulled her into his body. She hugged him and let a few tears fall.

"I…..I just wanted him to be happy for us." She said, Randy nodded. "I know baby I know." He said, Nikki sighed. "What am I supposed to do now?" she asked. "You do nothing. He is the one in the wrong. He will realise it and come to you." Randy said Nikki sighed.

"Just believe me when I say that I am not using you. I promise." He said, Nikki smiled and leaned up and kissed him.

"I believe you." She said, Randy smiled. Seth was being a dick, but he was going to try and fix this. He didn't want to see Nikki so sad. He hated it.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	13. First Fights

**LIFE, LOVE AND FAMILY**

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki stood in the bathroom of hers and Randy's hotel room getting ready for the night. Randy had decided that they needed to go out and be a normal couple. So that meant dinner and a movie and Nikki was excited for it.

To just get out and have a normal night out with Randy and forget all about Seth and his attitude. Nikki just wanted to enjoy the time she had with Randy. She finished her hair and makeup and got dressed for the night.

She dressed in her Beige High Waist Stretchy Leggings, her Charcoal Beaded/Sequence Detailing Top, her Charcoal Button Down Pea Coat, her Black Faux Fur Trim Knee High Boots, her Silver Round Rhinestone Studded Pendent Necklace, her Silver Wide Bead Elastic Band Bracelet and her Black Glitter Cut Out Dangle Earrings. Once she was dressed she went out to the bedroom and grabbed her bag and looked at Randy.

"You ready then?" Randy asked her. Nikki nodded. Randy held his hand out and Nikki took it and they headed down to the lobby.

They walked through the lobby holding hands and a lot of their co-workers looked at them and were shocked that they were now a couple.

They had no idea. They left the hotel and got into Randy's rental car and he drove them to a nice little diner for dinner. They got there, got out and headed inside and sat down in the corner booth.

Nikki took her jacket off and placed it beside her as they picked up their menus and picked their dinner. "I'll have the Steak Bomb Panini and a Coke." Randy ordered.

"And I'll have the Chicken Salad Sandwich and a Lemonade." Nikki ordered the waitress smiled and headed off. "This place is nice. I like it." Nikki said looking around the diner. Randy smiled.

"Yeah its sweet. I love it too." He said, Nikki smiled at him. Their food came and they started eating.

"So are you feeling okay after Seth?" Randy asked, Nikki sighed. "Yeah I just wish he could have been happy for me." She said.

"I mean I am always happy for him, wether he was with Eva or AJ. So I just thought that he would be happy for us." She said, Randy nodded. "Do you want me to talk to him?" he asked her. Nikki sighed.

"No, there's no point it would just make him more pissed and more reluctant to come around to the idea of us being together. I just miss my best friend that's all." She said. Randy reached over and held her hand and looked at her.

"I can be your best friend if you like." He said, Nikki smiled. "I'd love that." She said, Randy winked at her. They finished off dinner and decided to go for a nice walk. Randy wrapped his arm around Nikki's waist and she held onto his waist as they walked around looking at all the sights.

"So are you ready for Daniel next week?" Nikki asked as they walked around. "Yeah I am. I am ready for him. I think I can win. What about you? Are you ready?" he asked her. Nikki nodded.

"I am. I just want to win so badly. I want to prove that I can take on three other divas and win." She said. "I have faith that you can do it." Randy said. Nikki smiled.

"I need to go shopping sometime this week and pick out my ring gear and my dress for your match." She said.

"You going to wear something sexy?" he asked her Nikki smiled. "Yeah probably. Maybe I will go pants and a top instead. Something sexy." She said.

"Whatever you wear you're going to look amazing so it doesn't matter." Randy said kissing her cheek, Nikki smiled at him, they looked and saw a bunch of teenagers running over to them they ambushed Randy for an autograph and picture and Nikki just stood there watching him interact with the fans.

He was such a nice guy in person. Compared to the person he portrayed on WWE TV he was such an honest to god sweetheart in person. Yes he had his moments where he would lose his cool. But everyone did, even Nikki.

She had a short fuse and she had a small anger issue. She didn't want to think about what would happen when she and Randy got into a fight, with both their anger issues mixing together it was going to be bad.

But she didn't want to think about that right now. Right now she was very happy to be with Randy. She was looking forward to seeing where this relationship went.

Randy finished with the fans and he went back over to Nikki and they continued their walk. "So I had this idea I wanted to go over with you about." He said, Nikki nodded and looked at him as they got back to the car.

They got in and Randy drove them back to the hotel. "So I was thinking that after RAW we could fly to St. Louis just for a day or two." Randy said, Nikki looked at him.

"Why?" she asked. "I want to pick up some of my things from my old house and I need to see Alanna and I want you to come with me to see her. She really liked you and I think it will be cool if you two got to know one another a bit better." He said, Nikki looked at him.

"You sure about that?" she asked as they pulled up. Randy cut the ignition and looked at Nikki. "Yeah why?" he asked. "I just think that maybe its too soon for the daughter thing." She said.

"You've already met her." He said. "Yeah as your friend now I'm more than that. Its too soon Randy." She said.

"You know I have a daughter right? She's not going anywhere." He said. "I never said I wanted her to go anywhere. I just…..I can't handle that yet. I can't I'm sorry." She said, Randy shook his head.

"Whatever. You're so frustrating. You wanna be with me but as soon as I mention Alanna you freak out." He snapped.

"Whatever." Nikki said getting out of the car and storming inside.

"Don't whatever me and don't you fucking run away from this discussion." Randy snapped at her.

"I am not continuing this Randy. I don't want to…..This conversation is done." She said she stormed away from him and she went up to see her sister, Randy sighed.

Nikki was so annoying and frustrating, he didn't know where he stood and it was a pain in the ass.

Nikki went up to Steph's room and collapsed onto the couch. Stephanie and Hunter looked at her. "What now?" Hunter asked. Nikki looked at them. "Randy and I got into a fight." She said. "About?" Stephanie asked. "He wants me to go back to Missouri with him this week so I can spend time with Alanna." She said.

"Oh." Stephanie said, she understood now. She was worried Randy would bring this up. "And that's a bad thing why?" Hunter asked. "I'm not ready for that. I am 25." She said. "You knew he had a kid when you got together you can't say anything about it now." Hunter said.

"It's not that he has a kid. It's that I am not ready to be a mother figure or whatever to Alanna. Its too soon and I can't handle it. I have enough going on in my life. I don't need the added pressure. But he doesn't care." She said.

"It's all about Randy Orton and its annoying to me. I just want to be able to be with him without drama. But he can't even let us do that." She said.

Stephanie sighed. "Go back to him and tell him that. He deserves to know how you're feeling." Stephanie said, Nikki sighed and left her sister and brother in law and headed up to hers and Randy's room.

She walked in and saw him on the bed watching TV. He didn't even look at her as she walked in, Nikki rolled her eyes and went to her bags and grabbed some pyjama's and got dressed for bed.

She walked back out and Randy was still in the same spot. She climbed into bed and grabbed her book and started reading. Randy finally looked at her but he was pissed that she didn't say anything to him.

He wasn't happy right now and he didn't understand what Nikki's issue was. He turned off the TV and rolled over.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Nikki put her book down switched off her lamp and did the same, although a few tears fell from her eyes. She was worried that she and Randy were over, that he no longer wanted her. She was scared she had just lost him. She didn't know what to do. She had no clue.

She cried into her pillow and tried to get some rest. Tomorrow they were leaving for Toronto they had a big day ahead of them.

Nikki had some phone interviews and a sit down interview once in Toronto and she still had to go shopping for her Night Of Champions Outfit.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki was up early and rummaging around the room packing all her things. Randy was still asleep and she was hoping she could be gone by the time he woke up.

She was going on the jet to Toronto with her family and she didn't want to deal with Randy right now. She finished packing her things and she had a quick shower and got ready for the flight.

She dressed in her Black Studded Star Fold-Over Yoga Pants, her Black and White Derek Heart Numbered Side-Tie Tee, her Black Derek Heart Striped Openwork Cardigan and her Nike Sweet Classic Leather Low Skate Shoes.

Once she was dressed she walked out of the bathroom and Randy was still sleeping, she smiled and grabbed her phone and her things and grabbed her bags and was heading for the door. "Where are you going?" Randy asked.

Nikki sighed and cursed herself. "Well?" Randy asked her. She turned around and looked at Randy. "I'm catching a flight with Stephanie and Hunter to Toronto." She said. "Why?" he asked. "I have some interviews and stuff over there. I need to get a workout in as well." She said. "And you're leaving this early to workout?" he asked.

"Yeah and I need to go shopping for Night Of Champions." She said, Randy sighed. "Whatever." He said, Nikki rolled her eyes. "I'll see you in Toronto." She said, she left the room and shut the door behind her.

She headed down to the lobby and she got in the rental car and headed to the airport. She got there and she went to the airfield and she loaded her bags into the jet and then got on.

She sat near the window and put her headphones in and just tried to not think about Randy and their issues. Stephanie looked at her sister and sighed.

It was obvious by Nikki's appearance on the plane that she and Randy hadn't sorted anything out last night and she hated that her sister was hurting.

They got to Toronto and went to the hotel. Nikki decided to get her own room.

She didn't feel like sharing with Randy and being all tense. She got to her room and unpacked her things and she grabbed her phone before she headed to the gym and worked out.

She worked out for an hour before having her ice bath. Once the bath was over she headed back to her room and she sat down and did her phone interviews.

By the time she was done she had enough time to change before her interview in the café. She got changed and went down and met with Jessica the interviewer. "Thankyou for making time for me." She said, Nikki smiled.

"No problems." She said. Jessica fired off the questions and Nikki answered them. An hour later and the interview was over. Once they were done Nikki headed back up to her room.

She walked in and she fell onto the bed and closed her eyes and fell asleep. She needed it. Last night she hadn't had the best sleep, she hadn't really slept at all really.

She groaned as she heard a knock on the door. She got up and answered it. She sighed when she saw Randy. He walked in and dumped his things. Nikki went and laid back down. "Can we talk?" Randy asked Nikki sighed. "Randy I am tired." She said.

"Please baby." He said, Nikki looked at him. "I understand that I am pushing too hard. I can't expect you to be ready for adding a kid to your plate. I'm sorry." He said, Nikki smiled.

"I'm sorry I overreacted. I was just stunned. Its not that I never want to bond with Alanna. I do just give me some time." She said, "I promise." He said, he leaned in and kissed her, glad they had sorted everything out.

He hated fighting with her, hated it.

Nikki managed to nap for a while before she got up and got ready for a little shopping trip with her sister. She didn't want to go shopping but she knew she had to because she needed some new clothes.

Since being back she hadn't been on a big shopping trip and she wanted to go. She wanted to spend some of her hard earned money.

She got out of bed and left Randy sleeping and she grabbed some clothes and got changed. She changed into her Levi's Boyfriend Skinny Selvage Jeans, her Cooper & Ella Genie Blouse, her Timberland Stratham Zip boots and her Black Jacket.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her bag and phone and she went over to Randy and kissed him. Randy opened his eyes and looked at Nikki. "Hey." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Hey I'm heading out now." She said. "Where?" he asked her. "Shopping." She said. "Alone?" he asked. "No Steph's meant to be coming with me." She said, Randy nodded and smiled.

"Okay. I'll be here." He said, Nikki nodded and kissed him again before heading down to the lobby and meeting up with Stephanie.

They got into the rental car and Stephanie drove them to the shopping district and they got out and walked around.

As soon as Nikki saw the Jimmy Choo store she was in there like a flash. Stephanie laughed at her. Her sister loved shoes and handbags. They walked in and looked around.

"I am in heaven right now. This place is awesome." She said, Stephanie laughed. "So what are you getting?" she asked her.

"Well I need to find something for Night Of Champions." She said. Stephanie nodded and they looked around the store and Nikki chose a few pairs of shoes.

She got the Jimmy Choo Cosmic Pumps, the Jimmy Choo Freya Sandals, the Jimmy Choo Dylan Black Biker Leather Platform Biker Boots then she had a look at bags and got the Jimmy Choo Blake Black Leather On Shoulder Biker Bag.

By the time she was done in the store she had spent over three thousand dollars and she wasn't even done yet. They left the store and went over to Juicy Couture. Nikki loved their things. They were so cool and funky. She loved their Tracksuits as well. They were so stylish and comfortable to lay around in all day.

They walked in and they had a look around. Stephanie picked up some shirts for the girls and Nikki looked for some things she may want. She got a Juicy Couture Quilted Nylon Tech Wristlet and a Pink Juicy Couture Limited Edition Stella Ombre Crystal Watch.

Once they were done in there they went to some clothing stores and Nikki was able to get some new ring gear. She was tired of wearing black so she wanted something different so she looked around and got some different coloured shorts and tops and other little things.

She then headed over to the Nike store and picked up some shoes that matched her new in ring outfits. As they were looking around Stephanie looked at her sister. "So are things all good with you and Randy now?" she asked her. Nikki nodded.

"Yeah things are really good with us. We talked things through. We realised we were both wrong. So we're fine now." She said Stephanie smiled. "I've never felt like this Steph and its scary." She said, Stephanie looked at her. "What do you mean?" she asked Nikki sighed.

"I mean when we were fighting I was so scared that I had screwed things up and that I was going to lose him. I've never felt scared in a relationship before. Its weird." She said, Stephanie smiled. "You're falling in love with him sis." She said, Nikki looked at him.

"Its been like a month Steph." She said. "Yeah but relationships in this business go quick." Stephanie said.

"Think about it. You're working together and travelling together and spending so much time together, so of course your feelings are going to grow quicker than a normal relationship." Stephanie said.

"Look at Hunter and I, we weren't together long before we got married and now we're happy and have three kids together." She said, Nikki nodded.

"Its just scary. To feel so much for that one person and not know if its going to turn out right." She said. "I know sis, but you and Randy are perfect together and its obvious that he cares for you. If he didn't he wouldn't have asked you to go to Missouri with him this week." She said, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah I guess so." She said. "Just go with the flow of things," Stephanie advised her sister. Nikki smiled and nodded. They finished shopping and they headed back to the hotel.

They got there and Nikki went up to the room and saw Randy in there with some of his friends. She smiled at them and unpacked her bags and put her things away. Randy's friends left and Nikki went and sat with Randy on the couch. "They didn't have to leave." She said.

"I know but I wanted them too. I wanted to spend some time with you alone." He said, Nikki nodded and cuddled up to him. "I've been doing some thinking." She said. "Uh huh" Randy said giving her his attention.

"I wanna come to Missouri with you." She said, Randy looked at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked her. Nikki nodded. "I'm sure." She said.

"We are a couple and I want to be involved in every aspect of your life and a big part of your life Is your daughter so I want to be there." She said. "I was just scared of things moving too fast." She said.

"Why the sudden change?" Randy asked. "Steph talked some sense into me. I mean our relationship is going to progress faster than a normal one because we're together nearly 24 hours a day." She said, Randy nodded Steph had a good point.

"I agree." Randy said, Nikki smiled. "I just get a little freaked sometimes that's all. I've never been with someone who makes me feel the way you do and its weird for me." She said, Randy looked at her.

"I know baby. I understand. I'm here for you and I promise not to pressure you or anything. But thankyou for agreeing to come to Missouri with me, it means a lot." He said, Nikki nodded and kissed him.

"No problems." She said, she wanted to go with Randy and prove she could do this.

That she could be a good girlfriend.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	14. Making Up

**LIFE, LOVE AND FAMILY**

**MONDAY**

"You okay?" Randy asked Nikki as he watched her sort out her bag for RAW. Nikki sighed. "Yeah fine." She said. Randy sighed and looked at her. "Its Seth isn't it?" he asked her Nikki smiled thinly at him.

"I know its weird but I miss him." She said, Randy sighed and went over to her and held her. "I'm sorry I'm all emotional." She said. "Its fine babe." He said, Nikki sighed. She hated being so emotional in front of him.

It made her feel like a sook. She pulled away from Randy and looked at him. "I'm gonna go get ready to head over to the arena." She said, Randy nodded and smiled. Nikki grabbed her clothes and got up and got dressed for the arena.

She dressed in her True Religion Becky Bootcut Contrast Seal Super T Jeans in Dewey Ave, her Bailey 44 Touch Screen Top, her Foiled Knit Moto Jacket and her Black Not Rated Short Change Booties.

Once she was dressed she put on some perfume and she grabbed her bags and looked at Randy. "Ready?" she asked, Randy nodded and smiled he grabbed his own bags and wrapped his arms around Nikki and they headed down to the lobby.

They got down there and the valet pulled their car around and they got in and headed over to the arena. They got there and headed inside to the locker room.

Nikki unpacked her things and set them aside. "I'm gonna go get a coffee." She said, Randy nodded and she left. Randy sighed as he watched her leave she was so sad because of Seth. At that moment Seth came in. Randy sighed.

"We need to talk." Randy said. "About?" Seth asked. "Nikki." Randy said, Seth looked at him. "I don't have anything to say about her. You shouldn't talk about her either." He said. Randy shook his head. "You're a complete asshole you know that." Randy said. "Excuse me?" Seth asked.

"Well you claim that you're her best friend but the moment she looks at you for a little bit of support you turn on her." Randy said. "I admit I am just out of a marriage, but that doesn't mean I am not ready for this relationship." He said. "You just want to fuck her." Seth snapped.

"No I don't. I like her Seth. A lot. And maybe if you looked past your anger you'd see that we actually like one another and you'd be able to be happy for her." Randy said. "She is fucking miserable without you and you just don't give a fuck." Randy said. "A best friend wouldn't do that." He said. "She doesn't need me she has you now." Seth said.

"Is that what this is about? Her having me now." Randy said shaking his head he moved closer to Seth. "You're her best friend and she is messed up without you. She misses you so much. I can't help her. Only you can." He said.

"Just because I am her boyfriend it doesn't mean she doesn't care about you. Your relationship with her will never change. She loves you." Randy said.

"Maybe you should go find her and be a best friend." Randy added. He slapped Seth on the back. "She needs you right now Seth. Not me." He said before heading out the door and going to the gym.

Seth sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Randy was right. He needed to make things right. He wanted his best friend back. He left the locker room and headed down to catering. He looked around and saw Nikki in the corner looking into her coffee. He sighed and walked over to her and sat down.

Nikki looked at him and sighed. "I don't want to fight Seth." She said.

"Me either." He said. Nikki looked at him. "I'm sorry." He said. "I've been a selfish dick." He said.

"I am happy that you're happy. I wasn't angry because you were with Randy or anything. If he makes you happy then that's all that matters really." He said, Nikki looked at him. "You're okay with it?" she asked.

"Yeah." He said. "Then why have you been a dick to me?" she asked him. "I thought that you were casting me aside. Like I didn't matter to you anymore. You had Randy now and I wasn't going to fit in your life." He said, Nikki shook her head.

"You're a complete idiot you know that." She said. "Yes I am with Randy but I would never cast you aside Seth. You're my best friend and I love you. I could never do that to you." She said, Seth looked at her. "Really?" he asked her.

"Really." She said, Seth smiled. "So do you forgive me for being a jackass?" he asked her. Nikki laughed. "Yeah I do." She said, Seth smiled.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her and Nikki hugged him back tight. She had missed her best friend so much.

"I've missed you." Nikki said. "Me too. Maybe this week while we're home we can hang out?" he asked her.

"I would but I am going to Missouri with Randy. But how about tonight after the show we go out to dinner, maybe make it a double date. I want you to get to know Randy." She said, Seth nodded.

"Okay double date it is. I am sure AJ will be cool with that." He said, Nikki smiled and hugged him again.

"I better get to hair and makeup." She said, Seth nodded and smiled and Nikki got up and left for hair and makeup.

She was walking down the hall when she saw Randy chatting with Phil, Christian and Adam. She smiled and went over to Randy and pulled him down for a kiss.

The other guys just smirked. "Thankyou." Nikki said. "For?" Randy asked. "For talking to Seth." She said, Randy smiled and nodded. "No probs." He said, Nikki smiled. She looked and saw the guys staring.

"God don't you three having anything better to do than to stare at me kissing my man?" she asked them. She winked at Randy before heading off to hair and makeup and to get ready for the night ahead.

She had a small segment with Randy and Hunter at the beginning then she had her diva stuff and then she had to valet for Dean's match later on.

So she was going to be busy. She had so much going on she just hoped she could handle it all without stressing too much.

She wanted to enjoy her work without stressing. She was looking forward to Missouri though, to be able to spend some time with Randy without having to deal with work, at least for a few days.

Nikki finished off in hair and makeup and headed back to the locker room to get ready for the segment with Randy and Hunter. She changed out of her clothes and into her Black Deep V Twist Front Mini Dress and her Black Faux Suede Studded Pump Heels.

Once she was dressed she put on some perfume and checked herself out in the mirror and smirked at how hot she was looking before finding her boyfriend. Randy came over to her and kissed her before they headed to gorilla.

They got there and they watched the start of the show with Adam and Daniel in the ring talking crap about Randy and about Hunter and about what was going on in the business.

Adam asked Daniel if he could beat Randy and he answered yes. Daniel went on with his YES chants but Randy's music hit.

**ON AIR**

_Randy walked out on the stage with his title over his shoulder and Nikki holing onto his arm. _

_He stood there and Nikki curled up against him and laid her hand on his chest. _

_"What a shame it is Edge, that when you decide to come back from time to time, the only place that gives a crap about you is Canada." He said. Nikki smirked._

_"You tell him babe." She said, Randy smirked at her._

_"And what a shame Edge, what a shame it is Edge that your body failed you at such a young age." He said. A Randy sucks chant broke out but Nikki and Randy ignored them. _

_"You know what's a shame Randy, it's a shame that you're supposed to be the face of the WWE but you act like an entirely different body part." He said making the crowd cheer. Randy didn't look happy about the comment. _

_"It's a shame that the Orton's always have these physical problems, your daddy Cowboy Bob Orton he ran around with that cast for years and I may have problems with my spine but at least I have one." Edge told him. Randy paced the stage and Nikki tried to calm him down._

_"Randy, you've become Triple H's puppet. I mean here's a guy. He has a great mind for the business don't get me wrong. But when it comes to picking talent and seeing talent he just flat out sucks." He said. Randy clenched his jaw. _

_At that moment Hunter's music hit and he came out and let Edge talk to his face, they went back and forth about talent and Edge picked on Hunter's big nose and Hunter picked on Edge's screwed up neck._

_"It's easy to cross a line when you've got a withered up stack of dimes for a neck with multiple surgeries and you know that nobody can come down there and touch you." Hunter said, Edge nodded and smirked. _

_"But the thing is….If I can't hurt you then I will just have to hurt those you love." Hunter said, he gestured and the shield dragged out a beat down Christian. _

_Edge's eyes went wide and he ran down to the top of the ramp and checked on Christian as Hunter, Randy, Nikki and the boys headed to the back all with smirks on their faces as Edge called for help for Christian. _

**OFF AIR**

Nikki went back to the locker room and she got changed for her segment with the divas.

She changed into her Blue Denim Distressed Boot Cut Jeans, her Black White Cut Out Crop Top and her Wedge Sneakers.

Once she was dressed she went to gorilla and waited. "You getting involved?" Randy asked as he sat with her. Nikki shook her head.

"Nope. Just doing commentary." She said, Randy smiled and nodded. "Kick ass then babe." He said, Nikki smiled and kissed him as the other divas made their entrance.

It was a six man tag Brie, Natalya and Naomi versus Layla, Alicia and AJ. They made their entrance and Nikki's music hit, she winked at Randy and she headed out.

**ON AIR**

_She skipped down to he ring with her title over her shoulder and pushing it in the other divas faces and she went over to commentary and sat down. _

_She put her title on the table and put the headset on as the match started. "What is your problem with the cast of Total Divas?" Cole asked Nikki as she sat there. _

_"My problem with the cast of Total Divas is that they're cast for a reality show. They're not here for this title." Nikki said holding her title. _

_"This is what is reality. This Championship." Nikki said. She was talking from the heart. This was how she and a lot of the other divas felt like. _

_"And you know what, all week long these girls have been tweeting about me, talking about me crying and screaming about me to dot com. You know why?" she asked. "Its because they know I'm right." She snapped. _

_"So you have no desire to go on that reality show?" Jerry asked her. Nikki shook her head. _

_"No. I don't want that. I am here to be a wrestler. I am here for this title and in my mind that's all that matters. I have a tattoo of the date I first won this title on the back of my neck and I wear this title proud. For one of them to hold it would do it a great injustice." She said. Lawler nodded. _

_Nikki got up as the match ended with Natalya locking in the sharp shooter, Brie Naomi and Natalya went to the rope and looked at Nikki. Nikki just smirked and raised her title in the air before going over to her other girls and heading backstage. _

**OFF AIR**

Nikki went back to the locker room and sat down. She decided not to change back for Randy's and Dean's matches. She just didn't see the point and she could do more in what she was wearing.

"You were good out there." Randy told her as they sat together. Nikki smiled. "Now its your turn to shine and kick this guys ass." She said, Randy smirked and kissed her.

"I will don't you worry." He said, Nikki smiled and cuddled up to him. She knew Randy could do it. He was going to show the reason why he was the champ.

**ON AIR**

_Randy and Nikki made their way to the ring and Randy did his pose. He handed Nikki his title and kissed her for good luck. Goldust made his way out to the ring. The bell rang and the match began. _

_The action was back__ and forth to start. Goldust turns it around and sen__t Randy __to the floor. A "you still got it" chant breaks out. __Randy__ comes back in and misses a dropkick._

_Goldust with a 2 count. Goldust with a big right hand and chops in the corner.__ Randy reversed it and went at him but Goldust hit him with a high elbow. Randy groaned and rolled out of the ring to get a breather._

_Nikki went over to him and checked on him and she patted him on the back and looked at him. "You've got this. You can take him out. You're Randy Orton." She said, Randy smirked and nodded. _

_"That's why Nikki is out here, to give Orton the boost he needs. What a woman." JBL said. Nikki smiled at JBL and gave Cole and Lawler bad looks. _

_Randy climbed back into the ring and they got the match started again. They locked up again and Randy came at him with a few hits and kicks and sent Goldust to the mat a few times. _

_He went for a cover but only got a two count. Randy grabbed him by the head and choked him out on the bottom rope. He lasted the whole four count before pulling away from him and acting all innocent. As the ref pulled him away Randy had him distracted, Nikki walked over to Goldust and slapped him hard across the face. _

_The crowd booed and Nikki just smirked and went back over to her little corner. Randy grabbed him and whipped him and went for a drop kick but Goldust held onto the ropes so Randy missed it landed hard on his back. Goldust grabbed him and rolled him up but Randy kicked out at two. Nikki slammed her hands down onto the mat willing Randy on._

_Goldust dragged him into the corner and hit him with a few chops to the chest, Randy used his whits and he hit Goldust with a thumb to the eye throwing the older man off balance. The ref yelled at Randy for doing it but Randy didn't care._

_Randy got him into the corner and he climbed the ropes and punched him in the head over and over again sending Goldust to a sitting position in the corner. Nikki cheered him on._

_She loved this side of Randy. Randy choked him out in the corner with his knee and the ref pulled him away again. Goldust crawled out of the corner and Randy went around his body doing his signature stomps on him._

_He went for the power slam but Goldust again hung onto the ropes and he ran at Randy and rolled him up but Randy kicked out at the count of 2. _

_Goldust set him up for his move but Randy rolled out of the ring and got away from him._

_Nikki went over to him and checked on him and got Randy back into the game. Goldust came after Randy and took him round to the announcers desk and he hit him and scraped his back at ringside. _

_He threw Randy back into the ring and got up on the apron but Randy came and hung him up on the rope and then threw him into the ring post hard sending Goldust crashing to the floor. The ref went off at Randy and Randy kept his attention so Nikki could strike. _

_She looked at Goldust laying on the floor and she ran up to him and kicked him hard in the ribs making him groan in pain. _

_"What the hell was that?!" Cole asked. Nikki went over to him and leaned down. "That was being the best." She said to him. _

_"She told you Cole." JBL said. Nikki smirked as Randy went over to Goldust and suplexed him onto the barricade. _

_Randy dragged him back into the ring and hung him over the second rope and hit his patent DDT. Nikki cheered for him as he landed the move. Randy got up and started mocking Daniel Bryan's yes' Nikki joined in and laughed._

_It was just perfect. He fell back to the mat and got ready to hit the RKO but Goldust reversed it and hit the Cross Rhodes on him. _

_Randy kicked out and came back at Goldust and hit the RKO out of nowhere. He pinned him and got the three count and the win. _

_Nikki jumped up and down celebrating and she grabbed a microphone and slid into the ring and handed Randy both the title and the microphone. _

_He stood over Goldust's body and smirked. "Goldust, looks like your dream of saving Cody's career has been shattered." He said laughing Nikki joined in. _

_"Just like Daniel Bryan's dream of taking the WWE title away from me will be shattered at Night Of Champions." He said. _

_He dropped the microphone and his music hit and he and Nikki slid out of the ring and headed back up the ramp smirking at the laid out Goldust. _

**OFF AIR**

Nikki got back to the locker room and she fell back onto the couch. "Can we go home yet?" she asked. "Nope you have Dean's match." Randy told her.

Nikki sighed. "Yeah and I promised Seth a double date tonight." She said, Randy looked at her. "And you're just telling me this now?" he asked her. Nikki shrugged. "I've been busy." She said.

"I don't wanna go out." Randy said flopping down next to her. Nikki sighed and straddled his lap.

"I promise I'll make it worth your while." She said. Randy looked at her. "How?" he asked. "What do you want?" she asked. Randy shrugged.

"Join the mile high club tomorrow on the way to Missouri." He said, Nikki laughed.

"Okay baby." She said kissing him, Randy smirked. It was a good deal to make. Now he couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

**ON AIR**

_Roman, Seth and Nikki were ringside for Dean's match against Daniel Bryan. Big Show was also ringside as he was told to sit by and not do a thing. _

_The bell rang and Daniel ran at Dean and started hitting him over and over again. He pushed him into the corner and continued to hit him over and over again. _

_The ref pulled him away but he went back at Dean and started hitting him but Dean reversed it and sent him into the corner. Dean unloaded on him in the corner and hit him over and over again. Daniel came back with his kicks to the midsection and he wailed away on Dean. _

_He whipped Dean into the ropes and Dean held on and slid under them and got a breather from Daniel. Roman and Seth went and checked on him and they gave him a little pep talk. _

_Seth and Roman went to either sides of the ring and Nikki went to the front of the ring as they surrounded it. Daniel looked around wondering what was going to happen as he stood in the centre._

_Dean got into the ring and went at Dean with some more hits and kicks. Daniel sent Dean to the mat and gave him a hard kick to his back, Dean's back buckled and he got to his feet but Daniel sent him back down to the floor and he tried to pin him but Dean kicked out._

_Dean came back with a headlock and a shoulder tackle sending Daniel to the mat. Daniel came back with a drop toe hold and he kneed Dean in the back and stomped on his hand. _

_Daniel grabbed him and locked him into the surfboard stretch but Dean grabbed the ropes and broke the hold. Daniel came at him and Dean reversed it and kicked him. _

_He slammed Daniel's head into the turnbuckle and then went at him with a few shoulder blocks. Nikki clapped for him and yelled at Dean to make Daniel pay._

_Daniel came back and he nailed a few dropkicks to Dean in the corner he came back for a third kick but Dean moved out of the way sending Daniel falling to the mat hard. Dean grabbed Daniel and rolled him up and held onto his tights but Daniel managed to kick out just in time._

_Daniel came back at Dean and he gave him a giant back suplex off the top rope. Dean managed to kick out of the pin and the action spilled out to the floor. _

_Seth and Roman tried to get involved but Daniel sent Roman into the steel steps and Seth smashed into the announcers table. Dean came from behind and gave Daniel a DDT on the outside of the ring. _

_Dean threw him back into the ring and went to grab him but Daniel rolled Dean up and got the three count and the win. Randy's music hit and he came out and Daniel flew through the ropes at him. _

_They went at it on the floor fighting one another. The SHIELD got involved and they took control and pushed Daniel back into the ring. They beat on him some more and Randy grabbed him. He looked at Nikki. _

_"Get in here." He told her. Nikki slid into the ring. "What is Orton thinking?" Cole asked as Nikki walked over to him. Nikki walked over to Randy and Randy leaned in and whispered in her ear. "RKO him." He said, Nikki smirked and nodded. She grabbed Daniel by the back of his neck. _

_"What is she doing?" Lawler asked Nikki laughed and she grabbed Daniel and slammed him onto the mat with an RKO. _

_Randy smiled and kissed her. "Nikki McMahon just hit Daniel Bryan with an RKO!" Cole shouted. "The power couple are awesome!" JBL said. Nikki smiled. Big Show went to leave but Hunter and Stephanie came out and told him to knock Daniel out. _

_Show wouldn't do it and Randy got in his face and shouted at him, but Daniel came around and ran at Randy and hit him in the head with a knee. Randy laid down and Nikki went into Daniel's space and looked at him. _

_"What the hell are you doing!" she shouted at him, Daniel just smirked at her and grabbed her arm. _

_Nikki wrenched her arm away and backed away from him and went over to Randy to check on him RAW went off the air with Randy laying dazed on the mat with Nikki checking on him and Daniel celebrating. _

**OFF AIR**

Nikki and the guys got backstage and they gathered their things. "So just a burger place tonight?" Seth asked. "How about Denny's?" Nikki asked. Seth nodded. "Yeah sure. That sounds perfect." He said, Nikki smiled and nodded. She and Randy grabbed their gear and headed back to the hotel.

"Is your head okay?" she asked him. Randy nodded. "Fine. I am starving though." He said.

"Well its nothing fancy tonight just Denny's." she said. "Good. Because I don't feel like getting all fancied up." He said. Nikki laughed.

"Me either. Jeans will do me fine." She said. Randy smiled and kissed her as they drove back to the hotel.

"What time's the flight in the morning?" Nikki asked. "At ten." He said, Nikki nodded. "And where are we staying?" she asked.

"My house. I just need to pack up the rest of my things. The house is still functional and all." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Okay cool." She said. "I was thinking on the way home from the airport we could pick up Ally." He said. "Okay." She said. "Sam will be there. Will you be okay with seeing her?" Randy asked her.

"I don't know her Randy but I don't think she will be okay with me being around but she can't stop you from moving on with your life." She said, Randy nodded.

"I'm glad you understand that. I just hope she does." Randy said, Nikki smiled. "Whatever you need from me I am here." She said. Randy smiled as they got to the hotel and went up to their room.

"Lets shower and change and we can go get some food." Randy said.

He just wanted this night to be over with so he could forget about work and concentrate on a few free days with Nikki and his daughter.

That's all he wanted.

Randy and Nikki got back to their hotel room and they both had a shower and got changed for dinner. Nikki changed into her Skinny Bootcut Yoga Pants, her Blue Racerback Bralet, her Thermal Hoodie Top and her Nike Sandals. Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone and Randy smiled at her.

"Lets go." He said, he took her hand and they headed out of their room. They went down to the lobby and got into their rental car before heading over to Denny's for dinner. They got there and Randy parked. "Be nice." Nikki said, Randy laughed.

"I'm always nice." He said, Nikki laughed loudly as she got out of the car and Randy followed her and threw his arm over her shoulder. "What's the laugh meant to mean?" he asked. "Nothing babe." She said as they walked in. They spotted Seth and AJ and went and joined them.

They sat down in the booth and smiled at the other couple. They grabbed their menus and ordered some food for dinner. All four of them were starving. Their food arrived and they all sat in silence.

Nikki looked at everyone and suddenly started laughing all three of them looked at her. "What's so funny?" Seth asked her. "This dinner. It's so awkward. Why isn't anyone saying anything?" she asked. "There's nothing to say really we all know each other. Its weird." Seth said, Nikki sighed.

"I just wanted you and Randy to get along a bit better. You two are the most important men in my life apart from my dad." She said, they sighed. "Babe, we already know one another and we're friends." Randy said, Nikki sighed.

"I'm sorry. This was a stupid idea." She said. "No it wasn't." AJ said. "I mean I don't know Randy well." AJ said, Nikki smiled. "Do you want to know him?" Nikki asked.

"Not really no." she said, Nikki laughed. "I think we should go and leave you two to have a nice date." Nikki said, Randy smiled. His girlfriend's heart was in the right place. Nikki kissed Seth on the cheek before she and Randy left.

They got into the car and Nikki sighed. Randy got in and looked at her. "You meant well baby." He said, Nikki nodded. "I guess so." She said. "What do you wanna do now?" Randy asked.

Nikki shrugged. "Wanna go have sex?" she asked. Randy looked at her. "Is that a rhetorical question?" he asked her. Nikki looked at him. "No I was asking for real." She said, Randy looked at her and laughed.

He leaned in and kissed her deeply. "Hell yes I want to go back to the hotel and have sex." He said, Nikki laughed at him. "Well get moving baby." She said slapping him on the shoulder. Randy moved fast to put the car in gear and take off.

Nikki just shook her head. Her boyfriend was so cute and funny sometimes. They got back to the hotel and they were walking through the lobby when Nikki saw her brother in law drinking heavily at the bar. She frowned.

"Babe wait." Nikki said, Randy frowned at her. "What?" he asked. Nikki sighed. She leaned up and kissed him. "Go to the bedroom and get naked. I'll be up in ten minutes." She said, Randy sighed.

"Don't keep me waiting too long." He said, Nikki smiled and nodded. Randy went to the room and Nikki went to the bar and sat down with Hunter.

"Wanna talk?" Nikki asked, Hunter sighed. "Your sister and I had a small fight." He said. "About?" she asked. "Sex." He said, Nikki crinkled her nose. "What about sex?" she asked.

"She won't give me any." Hunter said, Nikki sighed. "She's so tired all the time. I mean with the kids and our schedules. I just miss being with my wife." He said, Nikki sighed. She knew Randy was going to be pissed off but she wanted to help her brother in law and sister.

"Come on." She said dragging him up. They left the bar and headed up to Hunter's and Steph's room. They got there and Nikki smiled and she grabbed Vaughn in her arms. "I'll watch the kids tonight." She said, they both looked at her. "Are you sure?" Stephanie asked. Nikki nodded.

"Yeah I am sure." She said, Steph and Hunter smiled and Nikki took the kids back to the room. She walked in and put the kids in the lounge before going to the bedroom. She saw Randy naked on the bed. "Put some pants on." She said.

"Why?" Randy asked. "I have Aurora, Vaughn and Murphy here." She said.

"Why? I thought we were gonna spend some time together?" Randy asked. "We were but Hunter and Steph needed a break." She said, Randy sighed and got up and stormed into the bathroom slamming the door.

Nikki sighed. She hated that Randy was pissed but she was doing the right thing. She set the girls up in the lounge in front of the TV and she put Vaughn to bed for the night. She sat down and kept an eye on the other two. She smiled when she saw that they had fallen asleep.

She grabbed a spare blanket and she covered the kids up and turned the TV off before going to the bedroom. She went to the bathroom and had a shower and got changed before climbing into bed.

She looked over at Randy and sighed and straddled his lap. "I'm sorry baby." He said, Randy sighed. "Don't ignore me. You're a dad you should know that things come up." She said, Randy sighed.

"They're not your kids." He said. "No but they're my nieces." She said. "You have to understand that family comes first." She said, Randy sighed.

"I get it. Doesn't mean I can't be pissed for a little while at least." He said, Nikki nodded. "Okay. Let me know when you're not pissed anymore." She said getting off his lap but Randy grabbed her and made her sit there.

"Stay there." He said, Nikki laughed at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned down and kissed him softly. Randy smiled as they broke the kiss and looked at one another.

"I think I am falling in love with you." Nikki said, Randy was shocked. "Really?" he asked her Nikki nodded. "Wow." He said he didn't know what to say. Nikki sighed and got off his lap. "Forget I said anything." She said feeling like she had just made a fool of herself. Randy sighed. "Baby-" "Don't its cool. I get it you don't feel the same." She said. Randy looked at her. "I just got out of a marriage Nikki." He said. Nikki nodded.

"I understand that." She said. She leaned against the wall and looked at him. "Just tell me I'm not wasting my time with you, that at some point this will be love." She said. "That's a guarantee babe. I promise you." He said, Nikki nodded. "Okay. I won't say anything else about love until you do." She said, Randy smiled. "Come back to bed." He said, Nikki smiled and jumped back onto the bed and laid with her man.

She was glad that she wasn't wasting her time with Randy. Really glad.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	15. St Louis

**LIFE, LOVE AND FAMILY**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki got back to the room after taking her nieces back to Hunter and Stephanie and she smiled seeing Randy packing his things.

"You better get in the shower." Randy said. Nikki smiled and went to the bathroom and had a quick shower before getting ready for the day. She did her hair and makeup before getting her clothes and getting dressed.

She dressed in her Dark Blue Denim Metallic Skinny Jeans, her White Black Star Print Top, her Black Perforated Faux Leather Jacket, her Black Smooth Faux Suede Slouchy Boots, her Rockin' Layered Chain Necklace, her Teardrop Hoops and her Chained Faux Leather Cuff. Once she was dressed she went back out to the room and packed all her things up and checked that she wasn't forgetting everything. "Ready?" Randy asked Nikki nodded and smiled.

They headed downstairs to the lobby and Randy checked them out of the room and they headed over to the airport. They got there and they checked in for their flight to Missouri and they sat down and waited. "So Sam texted me, Alanna's excited to stay with me for a few days." Randy said.

"Yeah we have to leave Thursday right?" she asked. "Yeah. We have Smackdown on Friday so we have to leave Thursday morning. Then we head off to Night Of Champions." He said. Nikki nodded. "Cool." She said, Randy smiled.

"So have you got your dress for my match yet or what?" he asked her Nikki laughed. "Not sure I'm going for the dress. I have to go through my things when we get to the city." She said. Randy smiled at her. Their flight was called so they bordered and sat together as the plane took off.

**HOURS LATER**

The plane touched down in St. Louis and Randy got his Bentley and he loaded his and Nikki's gear into it before they headed off to Sam's parent's house where she and Alanna had been staying since the divorce.

"You nervous?" Randy asked. "About?" she asked. "Meeting Sam." He said. "Whoa, I have to meet her?" she asked.

"Well yeah. She's gonna wanna meet the woman spending time with her daughter." Randy said, Nikki sighed. "I didn't think about that. Shit. Now I'm nervous yeah. I don't want her to hate me because then that gets in the way of you and Alanna and I don't want that." She said.

Randy sighed he hadn't thought about that. "Yeah. Actually don't worry about meeting her. I'll just tell her who you are and everything." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

They got to the house and Randy pulled up. He got out and headed up to the front door. He rang the bell and Sam answered it and Alanna ran at her daddy and he picked her up and spun her around. "She's really excited to spend the next few days with you." Sam said.

"Yeah me too. I've missed her a lot." He said, Sam smiled. She walked out of the house and she saw Nikki in the car. "Who's that in the car?" Sam asked. "My girlfriend." Randy said.

"What?" Sam asked. "Girlfriend Sam." He said, "And you're already bringing her around our daughter?" Sam asked. "They've met before. I work with her." She said. "Which skanky diva is it this time Randy?" Sam asked.

"Nikki McMahon." He said. "And she's not a skank." He said. "Oh banging the bosses daughter. Great career move." She said, Randy rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He said. "At least tell me she's older than the nineteen year old." She said.

Randy sighed. "We don't need to discuss that." He said. Sam smirked. "So this one doesn't know the reason our marriage ended was because you were screwing a nineteen year old rookie?" she asked him. Randy sighed.

"Can I just go?" he asked. Sam sighed. "Fine Randy." She said, she hugged Alanna.

"I'll see you on Thursday baby." She said. Randy picked Alanna up and took her to the car and buckled her into her seat before getting in the front.

He started the car up and drove off. "Everything okay?" Nikki asked. "Fine. She just pisses me off sometimes." He said, Nikki nodded.

"Okay." She said. Randy sighed as he drove. The whole thing with JoJo was a complete mistake and yes they got a divorce because of it but it wasn't a big a deal. He didn't think Nikki would care. He needed to tell her.

He needed to be the one that talked to her about it. If she was to find out some other way things would not go well.

He knew Nikki would be pissed off about it all. He needed to sit her down and talk to her about it. Before someone else did. They got to Randy's house and got out and headed inside.

Nikki went up to Randy's bedroom and sat on the bed then got off and looked at it. "Hey everything okay?" Randy asked. He frowned when he saw Nikki looking at his bed.

"What?" Randy asked. "This is your marital bed right." She said. "Yeah." He said. "I can't sleep in that. I'm sorry but I can't." she said. Randy sighed.

"Okay. We can stay in the spare room. I understand I mean I wouldn't want to sleep in the same bed as you and your ex did." He said, Nikki laughed at him.

"Thankyou for understanding." She said, Randy nodded and smiled. "No worries baby." He said, Nikki smiled.

"So usually I have dinner at my parent's house the night I am back in town. Would you be okay with that? With meeting the folks and my brother and sister?" he asked her.

Nikki sighed. It was a bit early but then again he knew her family. "Sure." She said. "You positive? If you're not ready its fine baby. You don't have to come." Randy said.

"Randy its fine." She said. Randy nodded and smiled. "Good." He said, Nikki smiled and kissed him.

"Lets go hang with the kid." She said, Randy laughed and they headed downstairs to spend some time with Alanna.

He was glad Nikki was ready to meet his family, he just hoped they liked her.

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki sat in Randy's bathroom getting ready to go to his parent's house for dinner. She did her hair and makeup before getting dressed for the night.

She dressed in her Jet Black Skinny Jeans, her Mocha Black Crochet Racer-Back Top, her Black Bronze Studs Accent Peplum Jacket, her Black Golden Studded Accent Open Toe High Heel Pumps, her Silver High Polished Metal Rhinestone Pendent Chain Necklace, her Silver Multi Rhinestone Chain Bracelet and her Silver Cut Out Textured Cascading Heart Dangle Earrings. Once she was dressed she put on some perfume before grabbing her phone and bag and heading downstairs.

She smiled seeing Randy and Alanna. "Ready to go?" Randy asked her Nikki nodded and they headed out the door. They got into the car and Randy drove them to his parent's house.

Randy reached over to Nikki and took her hand in his own and squeezed it. Nikki looked over at him and smiled. "I'm fine." She said, Randy laughed lightly. "Okay." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

They got to the Orton's home and Randy got Alanna out of the car and they headed inside. Nikki suddenly felt very nervous.

They walked further into the house and Alanna ran in and went to her grandma. Elaine hugged her tight and kissed her and Randy took Nikki's hand.

"They're gonna love you." He said, Nikki smiled. She hoped so. They walked into the living room and saw everyone. They all looked shocked when they saw Nikki walking in with Randy.

Randy hugged his parents, brother and sister. "Guys this is Nikki, Nikki this is my dad Bob, mom Elaine, brother Nathan and sister Becky." He said. Nikki smiled at them all.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." She said, she shook their hands and smiled. "Its nice to meet you too." Elaine said.

"Randal take her jacket." Elaine said, Nikki smiled and unzipped her jacket and took her jacket off and handed it over to Randy who hung it up in the hall. "Well dinner is ready so lets all sit down." Bob said, they went into the dining room and sat down together.

They said grace and they dug into the food. Elaine had cooked an amazing dinner of Molasses-Brined Roasted Chicken, Root Vegetable Mash and Skillet Cornbread. "So are you two a couple or just friends?" Becky asked her brother. Randy smiled at Nikki.

"A couple. We've only been together a short time." Randy said. "When did you get together?" Elaine asked. "After Summer Slam." Nikki said. "Oh right." She said.

"You two are working together right now right?" Bob asked. "Yeah I am Randy's valet along with the boys from the shield." She said.

"Do you like being a valet?" Elaine asked. "Yeah I get to see some of the best matches up close and personal its awesome." She said. "We don't watch Randy a lot so we don't know what's going on really." Nate said, Nikki nodded.

"Well we're becoming an on screen couple." She told them. "Oh cool. Do you wrestle?" Becky asked, Nikki laughed a little. "Guys you know who she is right?" Randy asked.

They all looked confused. "No who?" Bob asked his son. "Nikki McMahon. Vince's daughter." Randy said. "She's the Divas champion right now." Randy said.

"Oh I am so sorry I didn't recognise you." Bob said, Nikki shrugged. "It's fine." She said. "But yeah I wrestle." She said.

"I just got back from injury." She said. "What injury did you have?" Bob asked. "Torn ACL." She said. "Wow, big injury. How long did it take you to come back?" Bob asked her. He was interested in this. "A year. Nine months rehab and three months getting back into shape." She said, Bob smiled.

"Cool." He said. "You know I have my own wrestling school down here. Maybe you and Randy can pop in tomorrow morning and talk to some of the students?" he asked her. Nikki smiled.

"I'd love to. I need to get to the gym anyway. I like to go once a day. I didn't get in there today so I will need a good workout tomorrow." She said.

"Will you come as well Randy?" Bob asked. "Sure dad." He said. "Mom would you be able to watch Al while we're at the gym?" he asked. "Sure honey." Elaine said, Randy smiled.

"So what's it like being a McMahon?" Nathan asked. "Its normal to me. It doesn't feel different. I admit backstage I can get away with a lot more than what anyone else can." She said. "Because of your last name?" Nathan asked. "Yeah and I have stocks in the company. I am a McMahon after all." She said, they laughed.

"Can you tell us what you've been able to get away with." Becky said.

"It won't leave the table I promise you." Becky said, Nikki nodded. "Uh the other week I was attacked by some of the other divas." She said. "Yeah we saw that episode." Elaine said.

"Right, well Natalya went right for my knee and when I got backstage I could barely walk on it. So I went to the trainers and everything." She said. "When I am hurt I get really angry." She said.

"Anyway I went to the trainers and they wanted scans done which I didn't want to do. Anyway. I was heading back to the locker room I share with the guys when I saw Nattie and I just flipped out." She said.

"I went up to her and shouted at her and told her that if my knee was injured again that she would be gone and all that." She said, they were shocked.

"My dad heard me and he wasn't happy. So yeah. That's something I got away with. But I was in a lot of pain at the time and angry. I have anger issues you could say." She said.

"We're used to it." Bob said. "Randy has issues as well." Bob said, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah I've been around that. When we had our little argument." She said. "But we're all happy now. Things are good." Randy said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Yeah things are good." She said, Randy smiled at her. The family all smiled at their interactions, it was nice to see Randy happy with someone.

Really nice.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Randy and Nikki were both up early getting ready to head to Bob's gym to talk and train with the students he had there. Randy finished getting ready and he went to give Alanna breakfast while Nikki got dressed. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and she grabbed her clothes and got dressed. She dressed in her Nike Capri Tights, her Pink Nike Gym Seamless Sports Bra, her Black Nike Logo Long-Sleeve Hoodie and her Black and Pink Nike Air Max+ 2013 iD Running Shoes. Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone and headed downstairs. Randy smiled at her and kissed her softly. They cleaned up from breakfast and they headed out the door. Randy dropped Alanna off at his mom's and then headed over to the gym. They got there and got out and headed inside. Randy went to speak to his dad and Nikki stretched her body out.

She needed to stretch her knee out a lot. She sighed as she felt eyes on her. She knew the students knew who she was. "Okay everyone gather around." Bob said as he and Randy got into the ring. "Nikki come up here." Randy said, Nikki got into the ring with Randy and continued stretching. "Now today we have two special guests. My son Randy Orton and the current divas champion Nikki McMahon. They are here to help train you today and to ask any questions you may have." Bob said. "Lets start with a few questions before we get into training." Bob said. They all raised their hands and Nikki and Randy smirked. "Michelle you can go first." Bob said. "Yeah this is for Nikki. I was just wondering how hard it is to become a diva?" she asked. "Its hard. You have to have the right look and the right skill set. The WWE is changing and they're not just looking for models anymore they want women with talent. But if you work your butt off you can get there." She said. Michelle smiled. "Adam. Go ahead." Bob said. "This is for Randy. How do you keep from getting injured?" he asked. "Well you can't stop it, something small may happen and it can get you injured. I guess for me with my shoulders I not only have to rehab my shoulders but I have to prehab them as well." He said, Adam nodded.

"Okay lets start with three at a time with Nikki and three with Randy and we can get you all with a trainer." Bob said. "Who wants the ring first?" Bob asked his son and Nikki. "Can I?" Nikki asked. "Sure babe." Randy said as he slid out of the ring. Three girls got into the ring and Nikki smiled at them. "So what's your names?" she asked. "Michelle" one said. "Simone" the other said, "And I am Stacy." She said, Nikki smiled. "OK you know the basics I am guessing?" Nikki asked. They all nodded. "Okay lets get you to do a drop kick." She said. "Who wants to take the first hit?" Nikki asked, they all raised their hands. "Eagerness I like it." She grinned as she got ready. She chose Stacy and the other two got out. Stacy stood there and Nikki smiled at her. "Just watch what I do. First I am going to jump up in the air, then bend my knees, I will then lean back so I am horizontal and I will turn to my side and then kick out and kick you." She said. Stacy nodded.

Nikki got ready and stretched her legs out. Randy watched and smiled. He loved Nikki's drop kicks they were amazing. "You guys wanna learn how to do the perfect drop kick. Watch her work." Randy told the guys he was working with. They all turned towards the ring and watched as Nikki executed the perfect drop kick. They continued working and rotating with the people. Nikki went to get a drink and she peeled off her hoodie and she was left in her sports bra. All the guys checked her out and Randy growled. "Don't perv on my girl." He growled at them and they nodded. Nikki got back into the ring nearing lunch and she leaned over the ropes. "Hey Orton!" she called Randy turned and looked at her. "Yeah?" he asked. "Wanna get in the ring with me?" she asked her. Randy laughed. "Sure." He said. He peeled off his shirt and he slid into the ring. "Okay lets watch." Bob said he had the camera set up and ready to watch Nikki and Randy in the ring and he wanted to see if Nikki was any good.

They came out of the corners and they locked up. Randy being the taller stronger one, took control and took Nikki down to the mat. Nikki wrenched at his hand trying to break the hold she got to her knees and took out Randy's legs but he didn't let go of her. Nikki sighed and covered him but he kicked out and released the hold. Nikki got up and looked at him. She kicked him in the stomach before going behind him and grabbing him in a headlock, she turned him and she went down on her knees and gave him his own inverted back breaker. She covered him and he kicked out. He stood up and looked at her in shock. Nikki smirked. She whipped him into the corner but he reversed it and went at her. "Superplex." He whispered Nikki nodded. He picked her up and put her on the top rope.

He got up and looked at the students and his dad. "Don't son." Bob warned. "Chill dad." Randy said. He got up and Nikki stood up on the top rope and they hooked their arms around each other's heads and Randy grabbed her by her hips and he flipped her over and she landed hard on the mat. She groaned in pain and Randy covered her and Nikki kicked out. Bob was stunned and impressed. She got up and she kicked Randy in the stomach and jumped up at him and delivered the RKO to him. She covered him and she got the pin. Nikki smiled and looked at him. "You okay babe?" she asked. Randy nodded. "Fine." The class all applauded them and Nikki and Randy smiled. They signed some things and took some pictures and the students left. "Wanna do anything tonight?" Nikki asked as she and Randy sat in the ring together. "You." He said simply. Nikki smirked and crawled over to him and kissed him. "That you can do." She said. "Promise?" he asked Nikki nodded. "I'll cook you and Alanna dinner." She said. Randy smiled. "Perfect." He said.

He pulled her onto his lap in the ring and she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know what's always been a fantasy of mine?" she asked. Randy looked at her. "Hmm what?" he asked. "After RAW or a PPV you taking me out to the empty arena and into the ring and doing me right there in the middle of the ring." She said, Randy was stunned and he looked at her. "Well maybe I can make that happen on Sunday." He said. Nikki smiled. "Oh yeah that sounds hot." She said.

"Okay you two cut it out! Time to go home." Bob called to them Nikki and Randy laughed and they got up, grabbed their things and headed out the door. Nikki checked her phone and frowned. "Steph has called like ten times." She said. "Wonder what she wants." Randy said. "I'll call her." She said. She dialled her sisters number and Nikki waited.

**"Hello?" **Stephanie answered. **"Hey Steph you called?" **she asked. **"Yeah have you seen the dirt sheets today?" **Stephanie asked. **"No, I've been working out all day. Why?" **she asked.

**"Apparently they have this photo of you and Randy at the airport together looking very close. They want confirmation that you're together. They've been calling the PR department all day." **Stephanie said, Nikki sighed.

**"Yeah I'll talk to Randy about what we should do and then I will talk to PR when we get to Smackdown on Friday." **She said. **"Okay then. I just wanted to give you a heads up. I'll see you Friday." **She said. Nikki smiled.

**"Seeya sis." **She said ending the call. Randy looked at her. "What's up?" he asked. "Dirt sheets have a picture of us at the airport they want confirmation of our personal relationship." She said, Randy nodded.

"Do it I don't care. My family knows, you know, our friends know and Sam knows. So its fine." He said. Nikki nodded. They were stopped at a red light so she snapped a picture of Randy kissing her cheek. She went to Instagram and she posted the picture.

**Just got done with a hard day in the gym with the best guy in the world xox #PowerCouple **she posted and the alerts came in. "Phone is going off tonight." Nikki said, Randy laughed and nodded.

He didn't mind that their relationship was out in the open it was nice. He liked it a lot and he liked being open and honest about his feelings for Nikki.

He knew in his heart of hearts that this was the right thing to do.

**THAT NIGHT**

Randy smiled as Nikki served him and Alanna dinner. He had no idea she could cook it was another thing that made him like her even more. They had Creamy Chicken Enchiladas with Coleslaw. Nikki sat down and Randy smiled and leaned over and kissed her. "Thankyou for cooking for us." he said, Nikki smiled at him.

"No worries. I hope you like it." She said. Randy smiled. "I'm sure we will." He said. Nikki smiled. "Now Alanna I made yours less spicy but let me know if you don't like it. I can make you something else." She told the five year old. Alanna nodded and they started eating. "What do you think Al?" Randy asked his daughter.

"Its yummy." She said, Randy smiled. They continued eating and talking and having fun. They finished dinner and Randy got Alanna ready for bed and tucked in with a movie for the night.

He walked upstairs and frowned when he didn't see Nikki. He went to the bathroom and opened the door. "No you can't come in yet. I have a surprise for you." Nikki told him. Randy nodded. "Okay." He said. He went over to the bed and laid down. Nikki finished what she was doing and she walked into the bedroom.

Randy looked at her and licked his lips, she was looking so sexy. She was in her Blue and Black Lace Babydoll With Satin bow. Nikki twirled for him and laughed. "You like?" she asked, Randy nodded. "Oh yeah come here." He said, he grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto the bed and kissed her deeply.

"You look so fucking hot baby." Randy said as he kissed her again, Nikki smiled and spread her legs so Randy could get in between them. He pulled Nikki to a sitting position and he peeled the straps over her shoulders and pulled the lingerie down.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her sensually. Nikki wrapped her arms around his neck and held him there as they continued to kiss one another and rut against one another's bodies.

He pulled the lingerie down further and her perky breasts popped out. Randy smiled and caressed them in his hands before leaning down and taking a nipple into his mouth.

Nikki moaned and threw her head back as Randy continued sucking her breasts. Nikki gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head and Randy laid her back down onto the bed, her head resting in the pillows that laid there.

Randy grabbed the Babydoll and pulled it all the way off of his girlfriend and ripped her blue panties off of her as well. Nikki just watched what he was doing. He was so sexy, every little movement was amazing to watch.

Randy laid down on his stomach and grabbed the back of Nikki's knees and spread her legs and smiled up her. "Not so loud baby, Al is asleep." He warned her before diving in and licking at her centre. Nikki grabbed onto the headboard and groaned as Randy started lavishing her wetness with love.

Nikki cupped her own breasts in her hand and massaged them as Randy continued licking and sucking at her wetness, he sucked hard on her clit and Nikki wanted to shout out loud at the pleasure she was feeling but she knew she couldn't not with Alanna down the hall.

She grabbed one of the cushions from the bed and covered her face with it and screamed into the cushion, Randy smirked as he continued licking and sucking at her centre.

He wished he could hear her moan out loud for him but he didn't want to risk Alanna seeing or hearing them.

He knew Nikki was starting to get close when her legs started to shake. He smiled and pulled away and Nikki pulled him down and kissed him deeply. "I wanna suck your cock." She said, Randy smirked and laid down on the bed.

Nikki climbed on top of him and pulled the drawstrings off his sweats undone and he pulled the pants down his legs, she smiled seeing him without any underwear. "Do you ever wear any underwear?" she asked him as she took his cock into his hand and started stroking him. Randy laughed.

"Easy access." He said, Nikki rolled her eyes before leaning down and kissing the tip of his cock. Nikki moaned as she tasted him and she took the head into his mouth and Randy moaned.

He ran his hands through her hair and tugged on it and Nikki moaned and took more and more of Randy into her mouth sucking him hard and deep.

Randy groaned and tugged harder at her hair when he felt the top of his cock hit the back of hit throat it felt so good. He had never been with anyone who had been able to deep throat him. It felt incredible.

The way she would swirl her tongue around him and lick the vein. It was fucking euphoric. Nikki pulled away from his cock and looked at him. "Fuck me." She told him, Randy moaned.

She climbed on top of him and Randy helped her line up with his cock and she sunk down on him, Randy closed his eyes for a minute before grabbing Nikki's hips and helping her set the pace.

She bounced up and down on him nice and deep and fast, the bed creaked bellow them and Nikki leaned down and kissed Randy.

Randy held her there and he thrusted up into her nice and fast. Nikki moaned loudly into his mouth as Randy started thrusting up into her wetness. He was so big inside of her, it was the perfect fit.

She loved being with Randy more than anyone else in the world. He rolled them over and pinned her down beneath him and he kissed her and started pushing into her harder and faster, they locked eyes as they made love.

They were so in tuned with one another, they both knew what the other wanted all the time it was amazing. Randy loved being with Nikki and he never wanted it to end, ever. He just wanted to be with her all the time, over and over again. He just didn't want to stop.

He wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. He knew it was still early but he knew that he was meant to be with her. He wanted her to be the one he came home to after a long road trip. He wanted her.

Nikki looked into his grey/blue eyes and moaned. "Baby." She warned him. "I know babe….cum for me." He told her as he continued thrusting up into her hard and deep, all it took was a few more thrusts and they were both climaxing hard together.

Randy came inside of her and filled her up with his cum. Nikki moaned loud as she felt him erupt inside of her. It felt so good to have his cum inside of her. Like he was claiming her over and over again and she wanted to be claimed as Randy Orton's.

Randy collapsed onto Nikki and kissed her lazily. "Fuck I love doing that with you." He said, Nikki laughed at him and smiled. The feeling was definitely mutual.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	16. Stuff From The Past

**LIFE, LOVE AND FAMILY**

**THURSDAY**

Nikki looked at Randy as she packed her luggage, today they were heading back to Canada for Smackdown. Nikki hated that they had to go but it was the go home show before Night Of Champions.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing." He said. Nikki raised an eyebrow and Randy sighed. "I hate days like today where I have to leave Alanna for work." He said. Nikki sighed.

"Me too. I hate that we even have to go to Smackdown but its work. Sometimes you have to do things you don't like." She said. "Trust me I don't want to go just to get attacked." She said, Randy laughed.

"Me either." He said. Nikki sighed and finished packing her things. "Now I just need to get changed and we can go." Nikki said, Randy nodded and smiled. "I'm gonna go get Ally ready." He said, they bypassed each other and they kissed each other.

Nikki went to the bathroom and had a shower before getting ready for the day. She did her hair and makeup and got ready for the day.

She dressed in her Curvy Bootcut Jeans, her Blue Essential Drapeneck Slubbed Tee, her Black Embellished Sweater Jacket, her Black Ankle Slouch Moto Boots, her Rose Gold Tone Filigree Teardrop Earrings and her Rose Gold Tone Stainless Steel Crystal Automatic Skeleton Watch.

Once she was dressed she took her luggage and headed out to Randy's Bentley. She loaded her bag in the boot and looked behind her as she saw a car pull up.

She sighed seeing that it was Sam and some man. Sam got out and walked over to Nikki. "Hi I'm Sam, Alanna's mom." She said introducing herself. "Nikki." She said. "McMahon right?" she asked. "Uh huh." Nikki said. "Is Randy here?" Sam asked.

"Inside just getting Alanna ready." She said, Sam nodded and headed inside the house acting like she owned it. Nikki stayed outside and made sure she had everything.

"Hi I'm Michael. Sam's boyfriend." The guy said shaking Nikki's hand. Nikki smiled. "Nikki, Randy's girlfriend." She said. Michael smiled.

"So how long have you and Randy been a couple?" he asked her. "Not long. But we work together so we know each other really well. What about you and Sam?" she asked.

"Oh about nine months." He said, Nikki nodded then frowned. Randy didn't get divorced til about six months ago which meant Michael and Sam had been seeing one another before Sam and Randy ended things. Nikki sighed. This was bad.

Randy walked out with Sam and Alanna and he said goodbye to his daughter and he met Michael. Once the introductions were over Sam and Michael left. "You okay?" Randy asked Nikki. Nikki sighed. "I found something out and I don't know whether I should tell you." She said.

"What?" Randy asked looking at her. Nikki sighed. "Michael just told me that he and Sam have been together for nine months." She said.

"Which means-" "Which means she cheated on me." Randy realised. Nikki nodded.

Randy growled and kicked at his tyre. Nikki sighed and went to touch his arm but he flinched away and Nikki sighed. "Baby-" "Don't. I…just not now." He said. Nikki sighed.

"We need to get to the airport." Randy said, he went inside and grabbed what he needed and they got into the car and headed to the airport. They got there and headed inside and checked in for their flight, their flight was called and they boarded the plane.

Nikki sat there reading a magazine and sighed as she saw Randy clenching his jaw and gritting his teeth. She didn't know what to do. She started to think that maybe she shouldn't have told her boyfriend about Sam and Michael. Maybe it would have been better off unsaid.

**HOURS LATER**

The plane touched down in Ottawa and they headed to the hotel. They checked into their room for the night and unpacked their things and packed what they needed for Smackdown.

"You gonna say anything?" Nikki asked. Randy sighed. "There's nothing to say. My ex is a whore." He said. Nikki was shocked by his words. "Randy don't call her that." She said. "Why not? That's what she is." He pointed out harshly.

"That's still Alanna's mother show her some respect." Nikki said. "I don't care what any woman does you never call a woman that. Ever." She snapped. Randy looked at her. "Why are you getting all bent out of shape about this?" he asked.

"Because I've been called a whore and worse. It's not nice. You loved her once. Don't call her that." She snapped Randy sighed. "I need some air. Can you get a ride to the arena?" he asked her. Nikki nodded.

"I'll call Hunter." She said, Randy nodded and left. He needed to be alone with his thoughts. Nikki sighed and sat down and dialled her brother in law's number.

**"Hello?" **Hunter answered. **"Hey Hunt. It's me." **Nikki said. **"Hey sis, what's up?"** he asked her. **"Can I get a ride to the arena?" **she asked. **"Yeah where's Randy?" **he asked her.

**"He's got his own shit going on. So can I get a ride?"** she asked. **"Yeah sure. I'll meet you down in the lobby in an hour." **He said. Nikki smiled. **"Thanks, Hunt."** She said ending the call. She sighed and shook her head.

She thought today would be a good day and now she wished she had kept her big mouth shut about what Michael told her. She grabbed her bag and unpacked a bit and found something to wear to the arena. Something comfortable.

She grabbed her clothes and got changed. she changed into her Sequin-Waist Relaxed Pants, her Seamless Tank, her Sequin Hoodie and her Cowgirl Boot Slippers. Once she was changed she grabbed her bag for Smackdown and headed downstairs.

She went to the little café that was down there and got a large black coffee and she waited on Hunter to arrive.

He came down about ten minutes later and they headed to the arena. Ready for Friday Night Smackdown.

"So is everything okay with you and Randy?" Hunter asked his sister in law. "Yeah he's just going through personal stuff." She said.

"Personal stuff that doesn't concern you?" Hunter asked. "Nope. It's about him and Sam so I am staying out of it. He can handle it on his own. It's not my business to get involved." She said, Hunter nodded and smiled.

"Okay but if you ever need to talk and your sister isn't around you know where to find me." Hunter said as he pulled up at the arena. Nikki smiled at him. "Thanks Hunt." She said as she got out. She grabbed her bag and headed inside. She went to the locker room and sat down on the couch.

The door opened and Seth walked in and sat down beside her. "You okay?" he asked her, Nikki nodded. "Yeah just getting focussed." She said. Seth nodded.

"You doing anything tonight?" he asked her. Nikki shook her head. "Nope. All free why?" she asked. "Wanna hang out? Maybe we can go to miniature golf or something?" he asked her. Nikki smiled.

"Yeah sounds like fun. I miss my Seth time. So sure. Lets get burgers and hang out tonight. Just us.." She said, Seth smiled. "Perfect." He said, Nikki laughed at him.

"I am gonna go get something to eat. I am starving." She said. Seth nodded and smiled. She got up and went to catering and grabbed some food and sat down. She looked at her phone and saw some tweets from fans so she wrote back to them and posted some random pictures of things.

"Hey girl." She heard, she looked up and saw Brie. "Hey Brie." She said smiling. "Everything okay?" Brie asked Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah fine." She said.

"So how is Dean and everything?" Nikki asked. "Its good. Everything is going really well." He said, Nikki smiled at her. "Good. You know we should get him and Randy together sometime. Maybe have dinner all four of us." She said. Brie smiled.

"Yeah I like that idea I think Dean would be up for it. You might have to work on Randy though." She said, Nikki laughed. "Yeah I will definitely have to work on Randy I don't know what he would think about it. But I could get him there." She said.

"Cool. So when do you think we should do it?" Brie asked. "Well not after Sunday. Because that would be weird. How about tomorrow night in Detroit?" she asked. Brie nodded. "Yeah that'll work." She said, Nikki smiled.

"Cool." She said. "Because we fly out tomorrow, I have a meeting when we get there with Natalie my assistant and then I think I have a radio interview promoting Sunday." She said.

"So having dinner would be good. I just have to see if Randy would be up for it." She said, Brie nodded and smiled. "Sure." She said, Nikki smiled and nodded.

"Cool. I'll see you out in the ring later." Brie said, Nikki smiled and Brie headed off Nikki finished off her food and drink and she headed to hair and makeup to get ready for the night. She sat down in the chair and they got started on her hair and makeup. "Can we talk?" she heard Randy asked. "Yeah what's up?" she asked.

"I'm sorry for just walking out on you earlier. I just needed some space." He said. "Its fine Randy." She said. "No its not. I shouldn't do that to you. Its not fair, I should be talking to you not running out on you." He said, Nikki sighed.

"I get it though so you don't need to apologise about anything." She said, Randy smiled. "Well thankyou." He said.

"How about I take you out for a nice dinner tonight?" he asked her. Nikki sighed. "I would but I made plans with Seth. We're gonna grab some burgers and then head to a little miniature golf place. I haven't spent much time with him lately so I wanna see what's up with him." She said. Randy nodded.

"That's cool." He said, "You sure you're alright with that?" she asked him. "Oh yeah for sure." He said. "I might see if I can catch up with Phil, see what he's up to." Randy said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Okay." She said, Randy smiled at her.

"You're all set Nikki." The hair and makeup artist said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks." She said. She got up and Randy took her hand and they headed back to the locker room. Nikki went through her things and grabbed her clothes before getting dressed.

She dressed in her Dark Blue Denim Distressed Flared Jeans, her White Black Shimmer Texture Snake Print Crop Top, her Black Faux Suede Mesh Cut Outs Studded Heels, her Vintage Gold Carved Shark Tooth Pendent String Necklace, her Vintage Gold Cut Out Cuff Bracelet and her Gold Slender Multi Chain Spike Dangle Earrings.

Once she was done. She put on some makeup and checked herself out in the mirror and smiled. She was looking good. Randy walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You look fucking hot." He said, Nikki laughed. "Thanks. I try." She said. "I'm a little worried about this top falling down later though. I don't want to flash the world." She said, Randy laughed at her.

"I am sure you won't do anything baby. It'll hold up." He said, Nikki smiled at him. "I'm gonna go to wardrobe and tape myself in." she said. Randy laughed and slapped her on her ass as she left the room. She went to wardrobe. "Hey girl what can I do for you?" Sandra asked.

"I need to be taped into this top." She said, Sandra laughed and she started taping Nikki into the top making sure she wouldn't pop out. "Okay awesome." She said. Nikki smiled.

"Thanks you're a life saver." She said. Sandra smiled. Nikki hugged her and headed off to the locker room. She walked in and saw Randy stretching out. "I don't get why you're in your trunks when you're not wrestling" Nikki commented. Randy laughed.

"Who knows baby." He said, Nikki laughed at him and sat down. She had a little segment with the girls.

She would be on commentary and then get involved then Naomi, Natalya and Brie would attack her but AJ would grab her before the sharpshooter could get locked on.

Nikki went to the gorilla and got ready for her segment. She went out and got attacked and came back.

She went back to the locker room and Randy kissed her. "You okay?" he asked her. Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Yeah my knee is fine I am feeling good." She said, Randy smiled.

"Our turn now." He said, Nikki laughed and they headed out to the gorilla ready for Randy's segment with Edge and Daniel.

**ON AIR**

_Edge introduced Randy and his music hit and he and Nikki walked out and got into the ring, he then introduced Daniel Bryan and he came out to the ring. _

_"There's an awkward amount of testosterone in here I can feel it. So I tell you what lets cut right to it." Edge said. _

_"And Randy since you're the champion I'll ask you the first question." Edge said, Randy stood there with his arm around Nikki's shoulder smirking._

_"How does it feel to be a sell-out?" he asked him. Randy closed his eyes and gritted his teeth and Nikki looked at him. _

_"Hey. Treat the WWE Champion with a bit of respect." Nikki snapped as she grabbed the microphone. Edge laughed and looked at her._

_"Control your guard dog Orton." Edge said. Nikki growled and launched herself at Edge Randy grabbed her by the waist and held her back. _

_"Its fine. I'll handle this." He said to her. Nikki sighed. Randy looked at Edge. _

_"Watch your mouth. Screwed up spine or not, if you say something about my girl again I will hurt you." Randy told him. _

_Edge backed off and looked at Randy to answer the question. "So uh Edge, these are your tough questions?" Randy asked him. _

_"Because it sounds like to me its nothing but a cheap shot from a guy who's jealous that I am a ten time champion and he's just a washed up talk show host." Randy said, Nikki smirked and patted Randy's arm._

_"Hey! Why don't you show some respect!" Daniel snapped at him. Randy smiled at him. Edge calmed Daniel down telling him that it was okay._

_He could handle Randy Orton. "You say what you want. Go ahead. Go crazy." Edge said, Randy smiled and looked at Daniel. _

_"Well the fact of the matter is Edge, Daniel. I am NOT a sell out. I did what you would have done." He said looking at Daniel._

_"I did what you would have done." He said looking at Edge. He looked at the crowd. "I did what each of you would have done. I took advantage of an opportunity that presented itself." He said. _

_"Triple H, Stephanie, Mr. McMahon and my lady here all look to me to be the face of the WWE. After the last ten years of John Cena they needed a change." He said looking at Daniel. _

_"You unfortunately Daniel Bryan weren't to be apart of that change. Don't get me wrong you're a great wrestler and all you've got a nice little following. You're good for business." He stated._

_"But I'm BEST for business." He growled in his face. Edge came back and said that he thought Daniel was best for business. _

_Daniel came back with some passionate words about the WWE being his life. _

_How he had worked so hard to get to where he was and how he was proud of the man he had become to get to where he was. _

_The crowd all ate it up while Nikki and Randy just stood there rolling their eyes about his entire speech. They had heard it before and they were sick of it. He went on about wanting the WWE Title so badly. _

_"Okay. Okay you want my title so bad, you want this so bad. Well I'm gonna do you one better. I'm going to help you achieve that right here tonight." Randy said he went at Daniel and hit him and he hit the floor Randy straddled him and hit him over and over again._

_Randy turned and looked at Edge and smirked at him. He went to grab Daniel again but Daniel grabbed his arm and locked him into the YES lock. Nikki shouted at him to let go. _

_Randy tapped out onto the mat and the referees came and broke them apart._

_Nikki slid out of the ring and went over to Randy and held his arm wondering if he was okay. Daniel smirked at him and started chanting YES over and over again. Nikki and Randy looked at the ring and glared as Smackdown went off the air. _

**OFF AIR**

Nikki paced the trainers room waiting on Doctor Sampson to be done with examining Randy. "Babe. I'm fine." Randy told her.

"You could be seriously hurt Randy. Your shoulders." She said. "I know but I am fine babe. I promise. The shoulder didn't pop out or anything. Its fine." He said. Nikki sighed.

"I'll wait for the doctor to tell me that." She said, Randy laughed and shook his head. "He's right miss McMahon. He is fine. Of course he will have to do the usual icing of the shoulders and everything but he will be fine." The doctor said, Nikki sighed.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Yes I am positive." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Thanks doc." She said, the doctor smiled and left them alone. "Thank god you're okay." She said. "I'm fine baby." He said. She smiled and kissed him.

"Do you want me to stay In tonight?" she asked him, Randy shook his head.

"No its fine baby. You go out as planned. I am going to have a nice bath, lay in bed, watch TV and ice my shoulders." He said, Nikki nodded. "Okay." She said. They went back to the locker room and Randy got changed and they headed back to the hotel for the night. Once there Nikki sorted out her clothes for the night out with Seth. She was excited to head out with her best friend.

She had missed him these past few days so it was going to be nice to go and spend a few hours with him and catch up and talk about things and just have a good time with him.

She hated leaving Randy but she knew he would be okay and when she got back she could put on the nurses outfit she had and take good care of him all night long.

Nikki left Randy on the bed and went and had a shower and got ready for the night. She dried off and did her hair and makeup and got dressed for the night.

She dressed in her Light Wash Denim Slightly Destroyed Skinny Jeans, her Black Seamless Perfect Fit Three Quarter Sleeves Top, her Brown Perforated Faux Leather Jacket, her Taupe Faux Leather Bronze Spikes Wedge Sneakers, her Gold Rhinestone Cross Pendent Necklace and her Gold Charm Beaded Tier Hoops Earrings.

She put on some perfume and checked herself out. She went over to Randy and kissed him. "I won't be out late." She said, Randy smiled at her.

"Its fine babe. I'll be here." He said, Nikki nodded she grabbed her phone and her bag and headed downstairs. She waited in the lobby for Seth and he soon arrived. Nikki hugged him and they headed out the door.

They got into the rental car and headed over to a sweet little diner. They got there and headed inside and sat down and looked over their menus. Seth ordered the Pulled Pork Sandwich and Nikki ordered the Chicken Sandwich.

"So what's new?" Seth asked. "Nothing much. Just chilling out." She said. "How were things in Missouri?" he asked her. "It was good. I liked his family. They were so sweet and I loved bonding with Alanna." She said.

"And Sam?" he asked her. "I didn't really talk to her but I knew she wasn't happy that Randy was moving on." She said, Seth nodded. "Well she has to deal with it." He said, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah. We went to his dad's gym as well. It was cool training with the kids there and then Randy and I had our own little sparring match it was fun." She said, Seth smiled.

"I bet ours are better." He said, Nikki laughed. "Without a doubt." She said, Seth laughed at her. "Did you ice your knee afterwards?" he asked her.

"Yeah the knee is doing good. I will make it through Night Of Champions fine." She said, Seth smiled. "Good. Because you need to kick those girls asses." He said, Nikki laughed. "What about you? Are you doing good?" she asked, Seth nodded and smiled.

"Yeah me and Roman are good. I am looking forward to the match." He said, "Do you know who you'll be facing?" she asked. "No. But I wasn't the Uso's. I think they will give us a good match compared to anyone else." He said, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah I agree. I might have to have a little word to my sister." She said, Seth shook his head. "No you shouldn't. Let them decide." He said. Nikki looked at him.

"You sure?" she asked, Seth nodded and smiled. "I'm sure." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Okay" she said, Seth smiled. He loved that she always had his back no matter what. "Lets get outta here huh?" he asked her Nikki nodded and they left the dinner and headed to the golf place.

They got there and started playing. "So how are things with you and AJ?" she asked as they played golf. Seth smiled. "Things are good. I am thinking about taking her home to meet mom and dad." He said, Nikki's eyes went wide.

"Wow big step. Hell it took you three months before I met them and I'm your friend." She said, Seth laughed. "Yeah but I think I am doing the right thing. Being with her makes me happy. She's so unlike anyone I've ever dated." He said.

"She's low maintenance and she loves the same things I love and we just connect." He said, Nikki smiled.

"That's awesome Seth. I am so happy for you." She said. "Thanks. I just think that she's the one you know?" he asked.

"Wow. I've never heard you talk about that kind of stuff before so its awesome I love it." She said, Seth laughed. "Yeah I am falling hard for her and fast. It's scary but I know its what I want." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Good." She said. "Its scary but sometimes scary is good." She said, Seth smiled. "Yeah what about you and Randy? You guys all serious?" he asked her. Nikki shrugged.

"It's a tough situation for us. We're not like you and AJ. He is just divorced and he has a kid. So its not like he can jump all the way in he has a daughter to think about in the great scheme of things. Its hard for me to understand sometimes because I'm not a parent." She said, Seth nodded.

"But I am falling for him and I've told him that and he's been honest with me and he's told me that he isn't ready for that big of a step. I admit it was annoying to hear but at least he was honest with me." She said, Seth nodded.

"You ever think about just ending things and being with a single person?" he asked her as he took another shot.

"No. I couldn't imagine not being with him. I am falling for him hard and I hope I'm not wasting my time with him." She said, Seth sighed and went over to her and hugged her. "I think he has feelings for you he is just cautious about falling too hard because of Alanna." He said, Nikki nodded.

"I know I shouldn't feel sad or anything but its how I feel and I can't talk to him about this because he will think I am pushing him into something he's not ready for and I don't want to be the pushy bitch of a girlfriend." She said, Seth sighed. "Why couldn't I have just been attracted to you?" she asked Seth laughed.

"We wouldn't have lasted. We both annoy each other too much." He said.

Nikki laughed and pushed him away. Nikki wiped her eyes and she and Seth continued playing before leaving.

They got back to the hotel and hugged and they went their separate ways. Nikki went back to her room with Randy and went over to him and kissed him. He smiled at her.

"Did you have fun?" he asked her. "Yeah I did. You feeling okay?" she asked.

"Yeah good." He said. "Oh. I was going to be your sexy nurse but if you're feeling okay I won't bother." She said, she went to get up but Randy grabbed her and pulled her on top of him.

"I want my nurse." He said, Nikki giggled. "Let me get dressed." She said.

"Oooh outfit and all?" he asked Nikki laughed and nodded and went into the bathroom to become Randy's sexy nurse.

Nikki changed into her White Two-Tone Lycra Spandex Sexy Nurse Costume and her White Spike Heel Patent Style PU Platform Pumps and she fixed up her hair and her makeup and she looked at herself in the mirror she hoped Randy liked what he saw. She jumped as suddenly the door opened and Randy walked over to her and held her from behind.

"I couldn't wait I had to see you. You look fucking amazing." He said, Nikki laughed at him. "You want me baby?" she asked, Randy nodded and smiled. "Oh yeah." He said.

"Can I have you?" he asked her Nikki nodded. "Definitely." She said, Randy smiled and turned her head and kissed her deep and hard. Nikki's arms went around his neck and she pulled him in closer. His kisses were always amazing. They set her on fire.

Randy broke the kiss and kissed her neck before unbuttoning the nurses outfit and cupping her breasts through her white bra she had on. Nikki's hands continued to run over his spiked head and let the feel of Randy's hands on her breasts take over her body.

He pulled her bra down and released her amazing breasts and he caressed them in his large hands, Nikki bit hr lip from moaning as she watched every little thing Randy was doing in the mirror.

Randy leaned down and took one of her nipples into her mouth and started sucking on it, Nikki moaned lightly and ran her hand down his bare back.

Randy groaned and pulled away and ripped at the buttons of the dress and pulled the dress open the buttons went flying and Nikki gasped at his forcefulness. Randy grinned as Nikki gasped.

He grabbed her and pushed her up onto the counter in the bathroom and got in between her legs and went back to kissing her. Nikki wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down by the back of his neck as they kissed. Randy reached around and unclasped her bra and pulled away.

He pulled the dress off of her and then her bra leaving her in her white stockings, white panties and white heels. He leaned back in and kissed her again before kissing down her body, down her chest and stomach.

He kneeled on the floor and looked up at her. She was already panting and moaning for him and he had barely touched her yet. He pulled her panties to the side and dove right in licking at her centre which was so wet for him, he pulled away and looked at her.

"You always this wet for me?" he asked her Nikki bit her bottom lip and nodded. He sucked her clit hard making her gasp.

"Answer me." He said, Nikki sighed. "Yes." She said Randy smirked and went back to licking and sucking at her. She wrapped her leg around his neck and held onto the back of his neck as he continued to pleasure her with his tongue and mouth.

"Fuck Randy." She muttered Randy grinned against her folds and continued what he was doing. He loved hearing the little groans, gasps, moans and whimpers come out of his girls mouth it was so great to know that he was the one that made her feel like this. That he was the one that made her horny and wet. It was incredible.

He pulled away from her with a big suck and he stood up and he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, sliding his tongue into her mouth and letting her taste her own juices on his tongue.

"You like that baby?" he asked her. Nikki looked at him. "You like tasting yourself on my tongue?" he asked her. Nikki moaned.

"Yes. But I wanna taste you even more." She said, Randy smiled. "Go ahead baby." He said, Nikki smiled. She jumped down off the counter and Randy leaned against it and she pulled his sweatpants down and freed his aching cock.

She smiled at his impressive length and she stroked him a few times before going down on him all the way until the tip of his cock hit the back of her mouth.

She pulled back and started sucking him Randy closed his eyes and ran his hands through her hair as she continued to give him an amazing blow job. He tugged on her hair and she groaned and moaned around his cock.

He looked down at her and grinned seeing the saliva slipping down her chin as she expertly gave him the best blow job of his life. He knew he could cum from her mouth but he didn't want it to end that way.

He tugged on her hair and she pulled away and wiped her mouth and stood up, he pulled her closer and kissed her this time tasting himself on her tongue.

He grabbed her and turned her around. He leaned in and kissed her neck. "I want you to watch as I fuck you." He said making her look into the mirror. She had such a heated gaze in her eyes.

Randy slid in behind her and easily slid his member into her opening. Nikki groaned and closed her eyes as she was filled by his cock. It always took her a minute to get used to the size of him but he always felt so good inside of her.

She loved it. "You okay?" he asked her Nikki nodded and smiled, "Fuck me." She told him, Randy smiled and started pushing in and out of her hard and fast, his balls slapping against her ass hard.

Nikki watched in the mirror as Randy thrusted into her over and over again. He looked so fucking amazing fucking her. So good. He was like her own personal Adonis.

He suddenly pulled out and he turned her around and sat her on the counter and he pushed back inside of her, Nikki grabbed him by the back of his neck and kissed him hard.

"Fuck." She muttered Randy closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being inside of Nikki and he enjoyed the closeness and intimacy they shared when they were together. "You gonna cum?" Randy asked her Nikki nodded and looked into his grey blue eyes. "Yes baby." She told him, Randy smirked.

"Cum for me." He told her as he continued thrusting into her over and over again, she grabbed onto him tight as the pleasure overwhelmed her and she scratched her nails down his back as she came, the feeling of Nikki tightening and the scratches down his back was enough to send over the edge.

He groaned and spasmed and he came hard inside of her filling her up with his cum. He stood there keeping his cock inside of her as he leaned down and kissed her. "You are the best nurse ever." He said, Nikki laughed. "You're the best patient." She said, Randy smiled.

He pulled out of her and helped her stand and they headed over to the shower. They had a quick shower before changing and falling into bed together.

Nikki snuggled up to him and laid her head on his chest as they fell asleep. It was the perfect ending to a great night.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	17. Nearing Night Of Champions

**LIFE, LOVE AND FAMILY**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki groaned as she woke up to her phone blaring in her ear. She reached over and grabbed it and she sighed seeing her sister's number.

**"Steph." **She said answering. **"Hey I was just calling to make sure you were up." **She said. **"Yeah I am." **She said**. "You're still coming on the jet right to go over some ideas for the match and other things?" **she asked her sister. Nikki sighed.

**"Yes Steph. Randy and I will be there." **She said. **"Okay see you soon sissy." **She said ending the call. Nikki sighed.

She was so annoyed right now. Why did her sister have to wake her up. She looked over at Randy and saw him still sleeping. She nudged him and he groaned.

"You have to get up babe. We have to be at the airport in an hour." She said. She got out of bed and went over to the bathroom and had a quick shower and got ready for the day.

She did her hair and makeup and grabbed her clothes and got dressed. She dressed in her Desert Cool Zippered Skinny Jeans, her Tribal-Inspired Rhinestoned Tank, her Draped Tiger Face Cardigan, her City-Chic Wedge Boots, her Love Gives You Wings Necklace, her Heart On Your Sleeve Bracelet and her Heart-Shaped Hoops. Once she was dressed she packed her toiletries away and she headed out the door.

She grabbed her clothes and things and packed things away while Randy had a shower. She went around the room making sure she had everything. She didn't want t leave anything behind.

She finished packing her things and she laid Randy's suitcase on the bed and started folding his clothes and stuff. He walked out and smiled seeing her packing his things. She was so cute.

"Thanks for doing that babe." He said. Nikki nodded. She finished doing his things and he got ready and they headed out the door. They headed down to the lobby and Randy checked them out and they headed over to the airstrip.

They got there and Randy took the keys back to the rental place and they headed over to the jet. They loaded their things in and got on and the jet took off.

"So do you have any ideas for your match?" Stephanie asked, Nikki sighed. "Well if I am set to win I want to win with the RKO." She said, Stephanie smiled. "Then I was thinking of doing the moonsault. I want the fans to see it." She said. Stephanie nodded.

"Well we don't know what's happening with the titles yet but we will figure it out on Sunday before the show." Stephanie said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Okay." She said. "Do you have anything else planned for me?" she asked.

"Well we have a radio interview for you this afternoon which will be played tomorrow morning. But that's about it. Oh and a champions photo shoot with you and Randy." Stephanie said, Nikki sighed. She ran a hand through her hair. She was going to be exhausted. "Everything okay?" Stephanie asked her. Nikki sighed.

"Its going to be a long day for me is all." She said. "Why?" Stephanie asked.

"Well I have a meeting with Natalie when I get to Detroit, then the photo shoot, then the interview and then dinner with Daniel and Brie tonight with Randy." She said, Steph sighed.

"Sorry sissy but you have to do what you have to do." Stephanie said, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah I know. I'll get through it." She said, Stephanie smiled at her sister. Nikki was a hard worker she was. "And tomorrow I have the day free right?" Nikki asked.

"Yep." Stephanie said. "Good because I wanna get in the ring and have a practice match before the show." She said, Stephanie smiled.

"I'll make sure you're free." She said, Nikki smiled. "Good." She said, Steph smiled.

**HOURS LATER**

The plane touched down in Detroit and they got off and headed to the hotel. They got there and got settled in for their stay there.

"You're going to be exhausted by tonight." Randy said. Nikki nodded. "Why don't we cancel with Dean and Brie?" he asked her. "No I wanna go out with them." She said, Randy shook his head. "Fine." He said.

"Look I know you two aren't the best of friends but can't you try for me?" she asked. Randy sighed.

"I don't want to go babe. I would rather take Phil up on his offer of going out with him and Amy. Somewhere casual. Maybe to play some pool." He said. Nikki sighed and looked at him.

"Fine I'll cancel." She said, Randy smiled. "Awesome." He said.

Nikki grabbed her phone and called Brie's number. She hated that she had to do this but she would rather cancel then have an uncomfortable dinner with Brie and Dean.

**"Hey Brie…..No actually its about tonight…..Yeah Randy isn't into the idea I tried to persuade him but he doesn't wanna go…Yeah he's a pain in the ass and he's made plans for us already…..I'm so sorry girl I want to make it up to you…..Yeah we'll grab lunch or dinner or something…..Yeah okay bye." **She said ending the call. She looked at Randy.

"That was so bad. I am never doing that again. Next time I make plans for us. We're sticking to it." She said. Randy sighed.

"Fine. But can I tell Phil we're on for tonight?" he asked her. Nikki rolled her eyes. "Yes." She said, Randy smiled and got up and kissed her. He was glad he didn't have to go out with Dean. He was a cool guy and all but there was nothing that they had in common.

They were completely different people and he didn't want to spend any more time with the guy than necessary. He was already working with him somewhat.

He didn't want to have dinner with the guy. It sucked that Nikki was the one in the shit with Brie because of it but he wasn't going to do it. He just couldn't.

Now he can actually go out tonight with his girl and his friend.

**LATER ON**

Nikki got back to the hotel room and rushed around getting ready for the photo shoot.

Randy walked out of the bathroom and saw Nikki and sighed. She looked so tired already. "You need to slow it down babe." He said.

"I know its just hard. I have this shoot then I have to go and do these interviews and then we have dinner tonight. I need this dinner tonight to unwind and maybe get a little drunk." She said, Randy laughed at her and kissed her on her cheek. Randy too Nikki's hand and they headed down to the lobby.

They went and got into the car that was waiting for them and the driver drove them to the arena where Night Of Champions was happening and where the shoot was taking place. It was just an easy WWE Shoot for the champions that were couples.

They got to the arena and they headed in. They went to where the photo shoots were all happening and Nikki went into hair and makeup.

She sat down and closed her eyes she wanted to take a quick power nap but she would have to do that before they headed out tonight with Phil and Amy. She was actually looking forward to seeing Amy she hadn't seen her since her return and she was missing her a lot.

They did her hair and makeup. She had a smoky eye, glossy lip and her hair was all wavy and looking sexy.

Once she was done in there she went to wardrobe and changed into her first look.

She changed into her Black Faux Leather Capri Pants, her Black Ribbed Cinched Center Bandeau Top, her Black Smooth Velvet Spiked Pump Heels, her Street-Chic Curb Chain Necklace and her Classic Curb Chain Cuff.

Once she was dressed she went out to the set and she saw Randy there looking all sexy in a pair of Black Jeans and a Black Tank top with his title draped over his shoulder.

"Okay hop in there with your title and we're good to go." The photographer said, Nikki nodded and smiled and she put her title over her shoulder and she stepped into the frame with Randy.

"Okay just pose how you would on the show when you're being Randy's valet." The photographer said.

Nikki smiled and she curled up against his shoulder and she laid her hand on his chest and they posed together. "You know what get rid of your title Nikki." The photographer said.

She placed her title down and the shoot continued Nikki continued posing against Randy and he leaned down and whispered something dirty to her and she bit her lip a bit.

"Okay that's perfect. Lets try the next look." The photographer said.

Nikki smiled and she went and got changed into the next look. She changed into her Red One Shoulder Rhinestone Decor Sexy Party Dress, her Red Rhinestone Pattern Pump Heels, her Raised Stripe Cuff and her Stacked Octagon Hoops. Once she was dressed she headed back out to the set and she posed with Randy again.

This time Randy was on a chair in front of her and she was behind him posing around him. Randy loved this he felt like a king.

He grabbed Nikki by the waist and pulled her onto his lap and she laughed and wrapped her arm around his neck and she held onto his title for him as he leaned into her.

"How about we get a kissing shot?" the photographer asked her Nikki nodded and smiled. Randy grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled her down to a deep kiss, Nikki moaned into the kiss.

She really needed that kiss right now. It made all the stress disappear. "Okay last shot." He said. Nikki went and got changed into the last look.

This look she was dressed in her Black Lace-Up Bodycon Mini Skirt, her Black Daring Cutout Crop Top, her Black Faux Leather Rhinestone Embellished Thigh High Boots, her Boho Fringe Necklace, her Worldly Etched Cuff and her Tribal Style Triangle Earrings.

Once she was dressed she went back out and she and Randy posed together looking like badasses and like they were the boss of everyone.

They were doing a great job. "Okay that's a wrap!" the photographer said after getting some shots. Nikki and Randy smiled and they went and got changed back into their regular clothes.

Once they were dressed they headed back to the hotel. Nikki hated that she had to go and do some interviews but it was work and she had to do it. She couldn't not do it.

She stayed at the hotel for a while before going and doing the interviews that were lined up.

She had a few radio interviews and they covered an array of topics, the WWE, the divas division, her injury, her family, her relationship with Randy and Randy being the champion and of course she talked about Night Of Champions.

Once she was done she stopped and got something to eat before heading back to the hotel.

Once there she went to her room and kicked off her shoes before jumping on the bed and curing up and going to sleep. She needed a little nap before going to dinner tonight with Phil and Amy.

Randy walked in about an hour later. He had been to the gym to get a little workout in. He came back and saw Nikki fast asleep and he smiled softly at her. She looked so cute sleeping there.

He went and had a shower and changed into some sweats before getting into bed with his girl. He pulled her closer and she settled into his arms and fell asleep.

Randy smiled and ran his hands through her hair. He loved being like this with her holding her and cuddling with her.

She was so cute. He could spend all day with her like this it was all he would ever want to do with her. But he knew it would never happened.

Not until they both settled down with work. They both had so much going on right now. It was difficult but he loved spending any time he could with her. He really did.

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki yawned as she got ready for the night and Randy looked at her.

She looked so tired but she told him that she wanted to go out for the night so he wasn't going to argue with her about it. She grabbed her clothes and got dressed for the night.

She dressed in her Hydraulic Skinny Rhinestone Jeans, her Skull Mixed-Media Tank, her Faux-Leather Motorcycle Jacket, her Over-the-Knee Boots, her Gold Tone Simulated Crystal Long Swag Necklace, her Bangle Bracelet Set and her Simulated Crystal Twist Hoop Drop Earrings. She put on some perfume and grabbed her phone and her Black Brooklyn Pleated Shopper Bag and she looked at Randy. "Ready to go?" she asked. Randy nodded and smiled.

He took Nikki's hand and they headed down to the lobby. They got down there and they went to the rental car and headed to the pool place where they were meeting Phil and Amy.

"You sure you're up for this tonight?" Randy asked her. Nikki nodded. "Yeah I am tired but I need some food and drinks and fun." She said, Randy smiled and nodded.

They got to the pool place got out and headed inside. They went to a table and sat down together.

The waitress came over. "Hi there, what can I get you both?" she asked them. "Uh I'll have a beer." Randy said. "And I'll have a margarita." Nikki said, Randy looked at her.

The waitress smiled and walked off. "Going Spanish tonight baby?" he asked her Nikki nodded an smiled. "Yeah I wanna have fun." She said, Randy smiled and leaned in and kissed her deeply.

Nikki moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Get a room!" Amy shouted out. Nikki and Randy pulled away and Nikki laughed. Amy and Phil sat down and they ordered a drink each. Phil got his Pepsi and Amy got a White Wine.

"How about we order some food and eat then play a few rounds?" Phil suggested they all agreed and looked over the menu and ordered some food.

Phil ordered the Iron Grilled Turkey Sandwich, Amy got the Crispy Chicken Sandwich, Randy got the Mushroom Swiss Grill Burger and Nikki got the Flame Thrower Chicken Sandwich.

"So how's things guys?" Amy asked the other couple. "Good. Tired though. I've had a long day." She said.

"Well we're glad we could meet up for a night out we haven't seen you in a while." Amy said. "Yeah it sucks. Why can't you come travel with Phil?" Nikki asked.

"Because I have the band and my own stuff." She said. Nikki pouted an Amy laughed at her. "So are we teaming up or what?" Phil asked. "Lets make it interesting." Nikki said. "Oh how?" Randy asked his girlfriend.

"Guys versus girls." She said. "And the wager?" Phil asked. "Hmmm. For us baby if me and Nikki win you have to give me an amazing massage." Amy said, Phil grinned.

"Okay same deal if Orton and I win." Phil said. "What about us babe?" Randy asked, Nikki sighed. "If I win tomorrow night after the show I want a full on strip tease from you." She said, Randy laughed.

"Okay." He said. "And the same if me and Brooks win. I want a strip tease from you." He said. Nikki smiled.

"Lets get it on." Nikki said, she wasn't feeling tired anymore, she needed a night out with Randy and her friends. They went over to the pool table and racked the balls up and started playing.

Nikki knew Randy was good at pool so she had to have some sort of a plan going into it and it was turn Randy on so he can't play well.

She peeled off her jacket and Randy watched her. She looked so good doing such simple things. "Focus Orton." Punk told him, Randy laughed.

"Can't help it man." He said, Phil shook his head. Amy went first and she got a ball in the right corner pocket.

Nikki went next and she bent over the table right in front of Randy and his eyes immediately went to her amazing ass in her tight jeans. He wanted to just smack it. Nikki took her shot and missed and pouted. Randy laughed at her.

Phil took his shot and nailed it and Randy smirked and went to take his shot. Nikki went over to him and hopped up on the table beside him and ran her hand down his back.

"You hit the shot and I'll blow you." She whispered in his ear as he was taking the shot and making him miss wildly.

Randy growled and looked at her. "You don't play fair." He said, Nikki laughed.

Amy took her shot and missed and it went back to Phil and he missed.

Nikki stepped up to take her shot but Randy went over to her and kissed her spot right behind the ear making her eyes roll into the back of her head. "Fuck." She muttered Randy laughed at her.

"You know if we were alone right now I'd take you right here on this table." He whispered into her ear, Nikki groaned and imagined that happening and she felt herself get a little wet. Randy laughed and left her be and Nikki took her shot and nailed it. She smirked at Randy.

"You're going to have to try a bit harder." She said, Randy laughed. They continued playing and having a great time. In the end the guys ended up winning and Nikki groaned.

She wanted to see Randy strip for her but she wouldn't mind doing a sexy little strip tease for him either. She would make it so sexy for him.

They had a few more drinks and they headed back to the hotel. They got to the hotel and headed to their separate rooms. Nikki and Randy got back to their room and they undressed into their Pyjamas and they laid down together. Nikki curled up to Randy and he held onto her. "I had a really good time tonight." Randy said, Nikki smiled.

"Me too baby. We should do it more often." She said, Randy smiled and leaned down and kissed her softly. "Sleep baby." He said, Nikki smiled and closed her eyes and fell asleep in the arms of the man she loved. Yes loved.

She loved him and it she wished she could tell him but she knew he wasn't ready and it was hard to keep it in but she would do it to keep the man in her life.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	18. Night Of Champions

**LIFE, LOVE AND FAMILY**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Both Randy and Nikki were up early getting their day started for the PPV that night. They both had their own things to do so while Randy went to the gym at the hotel Nikki got ready to head on over to the arena to get a work out in. She changed into her Black Solid Capris Leggings, her Black Bralet, her Black and Pink Scoopneck Sweatshirt and her Black and Pink Nike Sneakers. Once she was dressed she grabbed her case for the night and headed down to the lobby, the rental car was pulled around and Nikki got in and headed off to the arena. Once she was there she put her gear in the assigned locker room and she went to the little gym in the arena. She stretched and she went on the treadmill and got some cardio in. Once she was done with the cardio she did some weights and finished it off with some yoga. She went to the trainers room and they looked at her knee for her to make sure she was good to go for the night.

"Are you feeling any pain in the knee?" Dr. Sampson asked. Nikki sighed. "Not really its more of an achy feeling I get after I train or wrestle." She said, the doctor nodded. "Okay what I would suggest for right now is for you to hop in the ice bath and have a full cool down of your limbs and everything I think it will do you a lot of good." He said, Nikki sighed. "Okay." She said, the doctor smiled. He set up the ice bath for her and Nikki got in. She absolutely hated it with a passion. She didn't want to do it. It was cold and uncomfortable but she knew she had to endure it because it was going to help with the pain in her knee. She finished in the ice bath and she got changed into some sweats and went into her dad's office and laid down on the couch and closed her eyes. She just needed some peace and quiet so she could get into her zone for the night. The door opened and Vince walked in and he smiled seeing his daughter with her eyes closed. Nikki opened her eyes when she heard the door shut. She sat up and curled up on the couch and looked at her dad. "You okay baby?" Vince asked his daughter. Nikki nodded. "Yeah fine I just needed some space." She said. Vince nodded.

"Well we have the production meeting soon." He said, Nikki nodded. "I'm gonna go get a coffee then." She said getting up. She went over to her dad and kissed him on the cheek before leaving. She went down to catering and made herself a cup of coffee and she headed over to the production meeting. She stood in the back against the wall as Stephanie and Vince went over everything that was going to be happening on the PPV. "We haven't decided the winners of the main titles, which means Nikki, Seth, Roman, Dean and Randy we don't have an answer for you at the moment but we will get one to you." Vince said, Nikki sighed. She wanted to know now so that she could prepare for the match. She didn't want to lose her title. She didn't. The meeting ended and Nikki left and headed to the locker room to sort her clothes out. Her match was second on the card. So she needed to get prepared for the match.

She had a shower and she headed over to hair and makeup and they got her ready for the night. "Okay you're all set." They said, Nikki smiled and left them. She went back to the locker room and grabbed her lotion and poured some on over her body. She wanted to make sure she looked all good and shiny for the match. Once she was done with that she went into the bathroom and got dressed for her match as the PPV began with Hunter out in the ring. She dressed in her Black Metallic Pucker Back Shorts, her Black Metallic Racer Back Top, her Black Fishnet Arm Warmers and her Black Nike Roshe Run Sneakers. Once she was dressed she checked herself out in the mirror and grabbed her title. She left the room and was walking down the hall when someone grabbed her arm. She looked and saw Randy and he leaned down and kissed her. "Where are you running off to?" he asked her. "My match." She said, Randy nodded. "Okay good luck" she said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks babe." She said as she went to gorilla. She got there and waited with Natalya, Naomi and Brie.

**ON AIR**

_Natalya's music hit and she made her way out to the ring, followed then by Naomi and her Music and Brie and her music._

_Nikki's music hit and she walked out and got into the ring and posed up on the turnbuckle and she pushed the title in the other girls' faces. The referee held the title up and rang the bell. The girls all looked at one another but then Natalya, Naomi and Brie focussed on Nikki and Nikki's eyes went wide. _

_She slid out under the ring and ran over to the barricade and tried to escape but Natalya dragged her back in so she ran to the other side of the ring and slid out and tried to escape again. Natalya grabbed her and threw her into the barricade. Nikki laid there in pain as she was thrown against the padding. _

_Naomi then grabbed her and did the same thing. She threw her rib first against the barricade and finally it was Brie's turn. She threw her back first into the barricade and Nikki laid there clutching at her back. Natalya grabbed Nikki by the hair and threw her back into the ring and the girls all surrounded her. _

_She got to her knees but Brie ran at her with a knee and she knocked her back out of the ring. Nikki laid there outside the ring while the three girls went at it inside the ring. She was in pain and she just needed to catch her breath and get the control back and wait for the opportune time. _

_Nikki waited and she slid back into the ring and she grabbed Natalya and rolled her up but Natalya kicked out at the two count. Natalya stood up and she and Nikki locked eyes and had a stare off, Nikki smirked and pushed her but Natalya pushed back and slapped Nikki across the face. _

_Naomi got involved and she hit the rear view on both Natalya and Nikki and she went for the cover but Natalya kicked out. _

_The action continued and Naomi went for a cross body but missed it and Nikki grabbed her and threw her out of the ring. She then went over to Natalya and threw her out of the ring leaving her and Brie all alone. _

_Nikki ran at Brie but she moved and Naomi shoulder tackled her through the ropes. Nikki rolled on the mat before leaving the ring and she grabbed Naomi's legs from out of her making her fall to the ground. _

_She went to get back into the ring but Natalya nailed her with a low drop kick sending her back to the floor. Natalya and Brie went at it for a while before Naomi once again got involved and Natalya slammed them both to the ground. _

_Brie on top of Naomi. She had her pinned but the ref didn't count the shoulders down. Natalya grabbed the both and locked in a double Sharpshooter on them both. _

_They were close to tapping out but Nikki came in and clubbed Natalya on the back of the head. _

_Natalya went all groggy and Nikki smirked at her and grabbed her and delivered the RKO to her and she lined her up and climbed to the top rope and delivered her twisted moonsault to her before hooking Natalya's leg and pinning her one two three. _

_"Your winner and still Divas champion Nikki McMahon!" Justin announced, Nikki snatched her title and celebrated in the ring before leaving and laughing and the three women broken down in the ring. She loved seeing it. _

**OFF AIR**

Nikki got back to the locker room and sat down she was all smiles. Now to make the night perfect Dean, Seth, Roman and Randy had to win then they could celebrate.

The night continued and the matches were great. Nikki sat in the locker room watching the show on the monitor. Dean managed to beat Dolph and Seth and Roman beat the Prime Time Players. Nikki was glad that they all retained. Randy was stressed out because they still didn't know whether he or Daniel was going to be winning the main event. Nikki jumped up and went to the bathroom and quickly got ready for Randy's match. She dressed in her Black Vinyl Drop Front Mini Dress, her Amber Peep Toe Boots, her Stainless Steel Black Ion Cuff Bracelet and her Silver Tone Flower Teardrop Earrings. Once she was dressed she touched up her hair and makeup and went to wardrobe to get her breasts taped in. The dress she wore was very low cut. Once she was done she went and joined Randy in gorilla. She leaned up and kissed him. "Good luck babe." She said, Randy nodded and smiled.

Hunter walked over and whispered into Randy's ear what was going to happen and Nikki knew it was bad news because Randy looked pissed off. Nikki sighed and grabbed his hand but he shrugged her off. He was in a bad mood and he wasn't in the mood for any touching. Stephanie looked at Nikki and gestured her over. Nikki went over to her. "Get kicked out." She said. "What?" she asked. "Get ejected from the match." She said. "Do I have to?" she asked, Stephanie nodded. Nikki sighed and she went back over to Randy. Daniel made his entrance and Nikki and Randy waited. Randy looked at his title and sighed he wasn't happy at all. He was mega pissed off. MEGA.

**ON AIR**

_Randy and Nikki made their entrance into the ring and the ref held the title up. Nikki got out of the ring after kissing Randy and she stood there as the bell rang and the match began. __They lock__ed__ up and Bryan __took__Randy__ down by his arm. __Randy__ breaks it with a headbutt and takes Bryan down with a headlock. __Randy__ drops Bryan with a shoulder and poses. They run the ropes and Bryan hits a big knee to the gut. Bryan with kicks in the corner now. Bryan works on __Randy's__ arm before hitting him with more kicks to the back. Bryan mounts __Randy__ with right hands in the corner now. __Randy__ turns it around and hits a backbreaker coming out of the corner.__ Randy came__ with more offense and a big clothesline in the corner. __Randy__ with a 2 count. __Randy__ stomps on Bryan now. Bryan makes a comeback but __Randy__ cuts him off and drops him over the top rope. __Randy__ with a 2 count. __Randy__ keeps Bryan grounded with another headlock. Bryan runs the ropes and tackles __Randy__. Bryan with right hands. __Nikki got up on the apron and shouted at the ref and he warned her not to get involved. _

_Randy__ gets up and hits another big clothesline and the fans boo. __Randy__ with a 2 count. __Randy__ stomps on Bryan some more now. __Randy__ with another 2 count. __Randy__ mounts Bryan in the corner with right hands now. __Randy__ with a headbutt in the corner. Bryan comes back with a clothesline. Bryan rallies with the fans and hits the big missile dropkick in the corner, and another. Bryan with kicks in the corner now. __Randy__ retreats to the floor but Bryan leaps out with a suicide dive.__ At this point Nikki went over to him and shouted in his face, Daniel just smirked at her and Nikki growled and slapped him in the face. The ref saw it and grabbed her by the arm and booted her out of the arena. Nikki went out shouting and hollering at the ref. __They come back in and Bryan nails a missile dropkick from the top. Bryan takes __Randy__ back down on the floor now. Bryan brings it in but __Randy__ goes back out. Bryan goes for another suicide dive but this time __Randy__ stops him in mid-air with a big right hand. __Randy__ hits the draping DDT from the apron to the floor and Bryan hits hard. __Randy__ comes back in the ring while Bryan makes it in at 9. __Randy__ poses for the fans and mocks Bryan before getting ready for a RKO. Bryan blocks it and dropkicks __Randy__ into the referee. The referee gets knocked out of the ring._

_Another referee comes down. __Randy__ fights off a Yes Lock attempt and dropkicks Bryan for a 2 count. __Randy__ goes for a second rope draping DDT but Bryan fights out and applies the Yes Lock in the middle of the ring. __Randy__ finally makes it to the ropes and breaks the hold. Bryan unloads with kicks to __Randy__, taking him to the corner. Bryan goes for the missile dropkick but __Randy__ moves and Bryan lands hard on the mat. __Randy__ with a 2 count. __Randy__ takes Bryan up top and hits him with a headbutt and punches. Bryan slips out and __Randy__ gets caught on the top. Bryan turns __Randy__ upside down in the corner and hits him with kicks. Bryan runs and hits the low dropkick on __Randy__. Bryan takes __Randy__ back to the top but __Randy__ is dazed. __Randy__ fights Bryan off and knocks him to the mat. Bryan runs back up but __Randy__ is still dazed on the top. Bryan goes for a superplex and nails it. Bryan hung on in the corner and never hit the mat. It looked like __Randy__ hit hard on the back of his head. Bryan climbs up and nails the flying headbutt for a 2 count._

_The original referee is back in the match now. Bryan unloads on __Randy__ with kicks to the chest. __Randy__ blocks the roundhouse and tosses Bryan over his head. Bryan blocks a RKO and backslides __Randy__. _

_Randy__ slides through. Bryan hits him in the back of the head and nails the flying kick for the win and the WWE Title.__ Randy left the ring not happy and headed backstage as Daniel celebrated with the title. _

**OFF AIR**

Randy stormed back to the locker room and saw Nikki and the boys in there, Nikki looked at the boys and nodded at them and they left. Nikki sighed and went over to Randy and touched his upper arm.

"Don't fucking touch me right now. I am not in the mood. I am pissed off and I can't do this with you right now." Randy said. "Baby I know it sucks-" "Sucks? Its fucking ridiculous. I am sick of fucking looking weak. Like I can't beat that fucking goat faced loser." Randy snapped. Nikki sighed.

"I am sick of not getting the fucking credit I deserve around here. Just because I am not John fucking Cena. They look at me like they can't trust me to hold the title well its fucked." He snapped. Nikki looked at him. "No we don't. We believe in you." She said. "No you don't. You and your fucked up family did this to me." He growled as he packed his things.

"Randy I had nothing to do with this." She said. "Whatever. You got to keep your title because you're a fucking McMahon a spoiled bitch." He said, Nikki's eyes went wide and she looked at him in shock.

"Excuse me?" she asked. "You heard me." He snapped. "Your family screwed me over and its not fucking right." He said. "I am done with it all." He said as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I'm done trying to prove myself to you people. I am done with you." He said.

"What?" she asked. "We're done. Over with I can't be with you anymore. I can't. We're over. I'll move my shit out of the room when I get back. I don't want to be with you anymore." He snapped before leaving. Nikki stood there in shock as the silent tears ran down her face.

She had lost the man she loved all because of a fucked up decision by her family. She grabbed her things and went to her father's office she walked in and saw Steph and Hunter in there. "How's Randy?" Hunter asked. "Livid not that I blame him." She said. "Look what we did was best for business." Hunter said. "Oh fuck you Hunter. Fuck you all." She snapped.

"Nikki-" Vince started. "Don't dad. You just drove away the man I love. He hates me because I am related to all of you. I wish I wasn't a fucking McMahon it's a fucking curse." She snapped. She grabbed her title. "I'm done." She said and slammed it down onto her father's desk. "What do you mean?" Vince asked fearing the worst.

"I quit. This company is fucked in the head. It's brought me nothing but pain and misery so I am done." She said before walking out of the office. She stormed down the halls and she left the arena. She was so broken inside. She was dead.

She had lost the man she loved, the title she loved and the job she loved. She had nothing anymore. Nothing.

Nikki got back to the hotel and went up to the room and she walked in and saw Randy's things were gone.

She sighed and fell onto the bed and she put her heads in her hands and cried.

She couldn't believe that she had lost Randy. She didn't know what to do anymore. She was scared, alone and lost.

She sighed and went to the bathroom and cleaned her face up and she grabbed her phone and hotel room card and she left the room and headed downstairs to the hotel bar. She got there and sat at the bar.

The bartender came over and smiled at her. "What can I get ya?" he asked her. "Shot of vodka and keep them coming." She said, he nodded and poured her a shot.

Nikki grabbed the glass and downed it and put the glass down. The bartender poured her another shot and she sat there downing them. She wanted to drown her sorrows.

**MEANWHILE**

Seth got back to the hotel and sighed. He had been at the arena and cornered by Stephanie and she had sat him down and told him everything about what happened with Nikki and Randy and then how Nikki quit and threw away everything.

He went to the bar and had a look for his best friend. He sighed when he saw her at the bar downing shots of vodka.

He went over to her and looked at the bartender. "No more for her." He said, the bartender nodded and left Seth and Nikki alone. Nikki looked at Seth.

"What?" she asked. "Wanna go back to your room and talk?" Seth asked. Nikki shook her head. "No I don't want to talk to anyone." She said, Seth sighed.

"Tough you're coming back with me. We're gonna talk." He said, he helped her stand and he led her up to her room.

They walked in and Nikki went and laid on the bed. Seth sat with her and sighed. "Talk to me." He said, Nikki sighed.

"He broke up with me." She said. Seth nodded. "Steph told me." He said, "I hate them for doing this." She said.

"You can't blame them." He said. Nikki sighed. "I can. If they hadn't screwed him then I would still have him in my life." She said.

"That's not true. Randy Orton is a grown man he can make his own decisions about things and he chose to end things with you because he's not champion anymore. He's an asshole Nikki. He broke your heart all over a title its not right. He's broken you." He said. Nikki sighed.

"I love him though." She said. "I know, but he hurt you and you can't let him destroy your life. You can't let him have this power over you. You can't." he said, Nikki looked at Seth.

"I don't know what to do now. I've lost everything." She said, Seth sighed. "You haven't lost everything you have your friends and your family and your job." He said. "I quit." She said.

"I know but you can have your job back whenever you want it. Stephanie told me to tell you that they didn't accept you quitting that its all forgotten." He said, Nikki smiled. Her family was great.

"You can't let Orton control you anymore. You can't let him come in between you and your family and your career. He is acting like a spoiled little brat. He needs to accept the business and the way things are run or he should leave." Seth said. Nikki looked at him.

"How am I meant to work with him after everything? How am I meant to act like I am in love with him and kiss him all the time when we're on air. I don't know what to do Seth." She said.

"You act professional. Keep it business. Business is business. Don't let him come in between that. You can act like you're all in love with him. I know he broke your heart but I know you can do this." He said, Nikki nodded.

"I hope you're right. It's so hard to even be in this room without him. We used to do everything together and now he's so angry at me. He hates me." Nikki said.

"He doesn't hate you, he's angry and I bet tomorrow he will be regretting everything he said and done." He said, Nikki smiled and nodded. "Maybe." She said, Seth smiled.

"Now I am going to go and pack my things and come back here and I am going to spend the night here with you. I don't want you alone right now. I might bring AJ with me to cheer you up." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Tomorrow we have to head to Cleveland for RAW so we need a good night's sleep." He said, he leaned in and kissed Nikki on the cheek and hugged her. "You'll be fine. You have me." He said, Nikki smiled.

"I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you." She said, Seth smiled and left for his room. Nikki sighed and ran a hand through her hair and she went to the bathroom.

She took her jewellery off and she undressed and stepped into the shower and let the stress and emotions run off of her.

She was tired and emotional and heart broken. Randy had hurt her so much. She didn't know what to do about him.

She knew though that work and her friends and family would be a good distraction from feeling the pain deep in her heart.

She washed her hair before getting out and drying off and dressing in her pyjama's, once she was dressed she sat on her bed and brushed and plaited her hair for the night.

She flicked on the TV and turned on the news and she sat in bed watching. Seth and AJ arrived and Nikki smiled at them, she was so blessed to have people who cared about her in her life.

They meant so much to her and she was glad that they were with her in this time of her life.

She was hurting but at least she had people who cared.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	19. Sorry

**LIFE, LOVE AND FAMILY**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki was in her hotel room in Cleveland getting ready for the night. She was heading to RAW soon she had a little meeting with Stephanie, Hunter and Vince. She did her hair and makeup and got dressed for the night.

She dressed in her Dark Blue Denim Distressed Flared Jeans, her Blue Black Lace Mesh Caged Back High Low Hem Sexy Top, her Black Button Detail Open Knit Hoodie Sweater, her Black Faux Leather Buckled Strap Ankle Booties and her Black Plastic Mesh Cascading Square Dangle Earrings. One she was dressed she grabbed her phone, keys for the rental and her bag for the night and headed down to the lobby.

She got to the lobby and the valet pulled her car around and Nikki got in and headed off towards the arena. She was a little nervous about going because she really didn't want to see Randy right now.

She got to the arena, parked and headed inside. She looked for the locker room and saw she was rooming with the boys and Randy she sighed and unpacked her things. She grabbed her phone and headed down to her dad's office.

She got there and she knocked and walked in. She saw Steph, Hunter and Vince in there talking about the show tonight. She walked in and sat down with them. Stephanie grabbed the divas title and handed it back over to Nikki.

Nikki smiled as she ran a hand over the title. "I'm sorry I exploded last night I was just angry and hurting." She said, "Its fine. Have you spoken to Randy?" Vince asked his daughter.

"No. I am just going to keep professional with him and do my job." She said, Stephanie nodded. "Okay." She said, Nikki smiled. "So what's on the agenda for me tonight?" she asked. Stephanie sighed.

"You have something with the divas, then Randy's match and you will be out there with the guys for Roman's match against Daniel." Stephanie informed her. Nikki smiled. "Awesome." She said. "Will you be okay out there with Randy?" Hunter asked his sister in law.

Nikki nodded. "Yeah as I said I am going to keep it professional and do my job and if he doesn't like that he can go screw himself." She said, her family smiled. "Good." Vince said, Nikki smiled.

"I'm gonna go get a workout in." she said, she grabbed her title and went back to the locker room and she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Randy was the only one in there.

She sighed and went back over to her things and she put the title with her gear and she grabbed some workout clothes and got changed. once she was changed she headed out the locker room and went to the gym and started doing her workout.

She couldn't believe how awkward things were between her and Randy now it was horrible. She wished she could change things but it was all up to Randy now. He had some serious apologising to do to her if there was going to be a chance for them in the future.

Nikki still loved him and she wanted to be with him but she needed to know that he was sorry and that he wanted to be with her. She finished her workout and went back to the locker room and had a shower and changed for her Divas segment.

She changed into her Black Boot Cut Jeans, her Black and Grey Strappy Back Crop Top, her Glitterati Sneakers, her Lucky Jewels Necklace Set, her Going Retro Circle Earrings and her Talk To The Hand Ring. Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone and went to hair and makeup.

She sat there and let them get her ready for the night. Once they were done Nikki headed to catering to get something to eat. She hadn't eaten much all day so she was hungry.

She grabbed a plate of food and she sat down in the corner. She wasn't alone long before she was joined by Nicole, Brie and Natalya. She looked at them all. "How's things girl?" Nicole asked her. "A little tough at the moment. I'm getting through it though." She said, they frowned. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Brie asked.

"Nah I'll be fine. What's up?" she asked them. "We were thinking that this week we should all get together for a day and night out." Natalya said. "Where?" she asked.

"In Florida. We thought we could spend the day at the spa and then have a girls night out. Have some dinner, dancing and drinks?" Nicole said. Nikki laughed. "Sure, will I get to see Brie Mode?" she asked, Brie laughed. "Probably." She said, Nikki smiled.

"Then yeah I am in. Who else is coming?" she asked. "Well we invited Cameron, Naomi and Eva. We invited JoJo to dinner and the spa but she can't get into a club yet." Nicole said. "Awesome. Can I add two more people to the list?" she asked. "Who?" Brie asked.

"AJ and Amy." She said, they sighed, they weren't close. "Please. AJ is dating Seth and I am trying to get close to her for his sake and Amy has really helped me and been there for me." She said, the girls looked at one another.

"Okay sure but we will need to keep an eye on AJ and Eva." Natalya said. "Yeah I will control AJ." She said, they all nodded. "Awesome. Do you think we should invite Steph?" Natalya asked, Nikki shrugged.

"Yeah I am sure she needs a night out and away from her husband and kids. So sure. I'll run it by her if you don't want to." She said. "Yes please. We are so scared of your sister." Natalya said, Nikki laughed.

"Okay I'll talk to her. Thanks for inviting me girls. I think I will need this time this week." She said, they smiled. "No worries, maybe we should do it Wednesday?" Brie asked.

"Wednesday is perfect." Nikki said, they smiled at her and then left. Nikki finished off her food and went to see her sister. "What's up?" Stephanie asked. "You doing anything on Wednesday?" she asked her. Stephanie shook her head. "No why?" she asked.

"Well the girls invited me to a day at the spa, then dinner and dancing and they wanted me to invite you." She said, Stephanie smiled. "I'd love to. I need a day away from my husband and kids. I need a break." She said, Nikki smiled.

"Cool. So you will have to stay in Florida then." She said. "Yeah we will get a hotel room or something." She said, Nikki smiled and hugged her sister. "Awesome." She said. "You better get to gorilla your segment is on soon." Stephanie said, Nikki nodded.

She ran back to the locker room and barged in, all the boys looked at her. "Sorry guys running late." She said. She grabbed the title and she went back to gorilla and waited.

She was so glad she was going to have some girly time this week, she needed it. She needed to clear her mind of everything to do with Randy and their issues right now. It was the perfect time for a girls day and night.

**ON AIR**

_Layla, Alicia and AJ made their entrance then Brie, Cameron and Naomi made their entrance, Natalya headed down to do commentary and Nikki made her entrance and headed over to the announcers desk and put her headset on and sat down. _

_Michael Cole introduced Nikki and Natalya as they sat there. "Now Nikki last night at Night OF Champions fatal four way match and as we can see you still hold the gold." Cole said. Nikki nodded. _

_"Yes so you can say that I was right all along." She said. "It was Nikki who pinned Natalya one two three in the middle of the ring." Cole said, Nikki smirked, she was proud of herself. _

_"How you feeling Nattie? You recovering?" Nikki asked her mocking her. _

_"Apparently she is having a little problem with her headset." Lawler said. "Oh no. How unfortunate we don't get to here Nattie talk." She said. _

_"There seems to be a lot of conspiracies going on tonight." Lawler said, Nikki rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, I'm just controlling everything I'm controlling the sound of the show too." Nikki said sarcastically._

_"I know I'm great, but I'm not that great." She said flipping her hair over her shoulder as they watched the match continue._

_"Nikki it was a big win for you last night wasn't it?" Cole asked her._

_"Yeah and I was ditched by my so called friends, but that's fine I don't need anyone. I have myself and as you can see I don't need anyone else to help me win." She said smirking at Natalya. _

_"Maybe the reason they hate you is because of you." JBL said. "Maybe but they just have really bad taste. Maybe they hate the fact that I'm always right." She said. _

_"I have nothing left to prove. I won last night I won fair and square. I pinned Natalya I beat three other girls, the odds were against me. I came out on top like always." She said cockily. _

_"Did you have anything to do with Natalya's headset not working right now?" Lawler asked. _

_"Its just very unfortunate." She said, she heard Natalya saying something to her but Nikki just ignored her and concentrated on the match that was happening right now. _

_"There's a lot of yelling going on right now from Natalya. Or is a cat being slammed against a wall?" she asked in thought. Jerry handed Natalya his headset so she could talk. Natalya blamed her for the headset._

_"Why would I have anything to do with that?" she asked "Maybe people don't want to hear what you have to say Natalya. Ever thought of that?" Nikki asked her with attitude. _

_Natalya came at her with some words but Nikki just ignored her she didn't want to deal with her right now._

_In the ring Aksana the Bella Buster and she pinned her one two three, much to the dismay of Naomi. Nikki laughed. "Oooh looks like some dissention in the Total Divas family hey?" Nikki asked laughing. _

_Natalya walked over to Nikki and Nikki smirked at her and stood up and got in her face and she raised the title in the air, proving that she was the best and she was the champion as the segment ended. _

**OFF AIR**

Nikki got backstage and she headed back to the locker room to change for Randy's match. She wasn't sure she could go out with him and be normal it was hard for her.

She changed into her Black Cut Out Acrylic Woman's Leggings, her Black Ringed Halter Top, her Buckling Up Faux Leather Pumps, her Gold Long Layered Chain Necklace Set and her Gold Sweet Big Round Metal Trendy Ear Hoops.

Once she was dressed she touched up her hair and makeup.

As she was applying her makeup again Randy walked in. Nikki sighed and continued working. Randy sat down on the couch and looked at Nikki.

"Can we talk?" he asked her Nikki sighed. "What's there to talk about Randy? You took your anger out on me and broke my heart." She said. Randy sighed.

"I know and I suck. I am the worst boyfriend in the world. I was angry and that's what I do when I'm angry I take my anger out at the closest person and you were it. As soon as I realised and came down from my anger I was horrified with what I said to you." He said.

"I am sincerely sorry that I hurt you so much Nikki. So sorry. You mean so much to me, next to Alanna you're the best thing in my life. I never wanted to break up with you. Never. I just exploded." He said.

"Can you please forgive me?" he asked her. Nikki sighed. "Do you think its going to be that easy Randy? A quick apology and all is fine and we're back together?" she asked.

"No I don't. Tell me what to do and I'll do it. Please baby." He said, Nikki sighed. She turned around and looked at him.

"You show me out there. Show me the man that you were. The man that hurt my family. You be that man and I'll see where we stand." She said.

"Be the man my family wants as the face of this company because I want that to be you Randy. I want you to be the face and the champion." She said, Randy nodded. "Show me that man and we'll talk." She said, Randy nodded.

"I promise I will show you that man Miz will feel his wrath." He said, Nikki smiled. "Good. Because that's the man I want to see." She said. Randy nodded.

"Now I have to go get taped into this top. But I'll meet you at gorilla." She said, Randy nodded.

Nikki left the room and headed down to wardrobe and she got herself taped into the top she was wearing.

She was glad that Randy had apologised but she wasn't sure they could be together again.

They needed to talk, really talk.

**ON AIR**

_Randy's music hit and he walked out with Nikki right beside him. Randy walked ahead of her and got into the ring you could tell he wasn't in a good mood. _

_Last night had pissed him off and then Steph shouting at him didn't make things any better. _

_Nikki went and stood next to the ring as she watched Randy get up on the ropes and not do his usual pose he just stood there with his jaw clenching as his music played. _

_"I am shocked to see Nikki McMahon out here with Randy, her sister wasn't too pleased with him earlier, I wonder how Nikki feels about that." Cole said, "She's supporting her man Cole." JBL said, Nikki sighed as she watched Randy she was scared about what he was going to do to Miz but she wanted to see it. _

_She wanted to see Randy prove to her and her family that he was the right man for the job. _

_Miz' music hit and he came out and he went over to his mom and dad and hugged them and celebrated with them Randy had enough and he blindsided Miz and knocked him to the floor._

_Nikki jumped out of the way as Randy grabbed Miz and threw him shoulder first into the ring steps. He grabbed him and ripped his shirt off before straddling him and hitting him over and over again in the head._

_The referees pulled Randy away and he stormed off. "Get off me!" he shouted at them as he went over to Nikki. Nikki patted his chest in support of his actions. _

_The referees went to take Miz to the back but he refused and they got the match started. Randy got back into the ring and waited on Miz to get back in as well. _

_The bell rang and Miz ran at Randy and tackled him and started hitting him over and over again. _

_Randy covered his head from the blows. Randy got up and ran to the corner and Miz came right at him but Randy kicked him in the gut and gave him a huge head butt and then another. He threw him into the corner and he ran at him with a big clothesline. _

_He went for a second but Miz elbowed him, Randy didn't let it faze him though he cornered Miz and started raining down punches on him over and over again. Nikki cheered for him at ringside as he continued to punish Miz. _

_Randy grabbed him and threw him through the ropes and went for the rope DDT but Miz countered and sent Randy over the rope, Randy hung on but Miz hung him up on the rope and Randy fell to the ground. _

_Nikki went over to him to check on him. Miz slid out of the ring and he grabbed Randy and glared at Nikki and he drove Randy into the apron then into the barricade. _

_He did it again and threw him into the barricade right in front of his parent's. While Randy was on the ground Miz went for him again but Randy grabbed him and sent him into the ring post head first. _

_Nikki looked at the crowd and smirked. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" she shouted happily. The crowd all booed her. _

_"I cannot believe that Nikki is condoning these kind of actions." Cole said. _

_Randy went and picked Miz up and the bell was rung for a double count out. He bounced Miz' head off the apron before throwing him over the announcers desk. _

_Randy went over to him and started stomping on him over and over again. _

_He grabbed Miz and dragged him over to where his parent's were and started assaulting him there. _

_Miz came back a few times but Randy ended up with the upper hand as he hung Miz over the barricade and gave him a harsh DDT. _

_Miz laid there motionless as Randy picked him up and slid him into the ring. Randy looked at Nikki. _

_"Chair." He said, Nikki went over and grabbed a chair and slid it into the ring._

_She got into the ring with Randy. He laid Miz on his stomach and slid his head into the chair and he went to stomp on it but Nikki ran over to him and stopped him. _

_"Thank god someone has some common sense and compassion." Cole said, Nikki smirked and leaned up and whispered something in Randy's ear and he nodded and went to the corner and stared at Miz. _

_Nikki looked at him. "DO IT!" she shouted and Randy smirked and ran at Miz and landed a jumping knee drop on him trapping the chair around his throat, Randy smirked and stood over Miz and Nikki went and stood beside him proud of him. _

_Randy looked at her as she raised his arm in victory as they left the ring smirking and pleased with their actions. _

**OFF AIR**

Nikki and Randy got back to the locker room and sat down together. "So what does this mean for us?" Randy asked Nikki sighed.

"Lets have dinner tonight." She said. "Somewhere nice. Somewhere private where we can talk about our issues." She said, Randy nodded.

"Okay I can organise something. Does this mean I have a chance at least?" he asked her. Nikki nodded.

"Yeah you have a chance but we need to talk." She said, Randy nodded and smiled. "Of course." He said, Nikki nodded and packed up her things.

"I am going to head back to the hotel now. I don't need to be out there for the last segment so I am going to go back to the hotel and have a bath and relax. Just text me what time you want me to meet you down in the lobby and I'll be there." She said, Randy nodded. "Thankyou, for giving me a chance. It means a lot to me." He said, Nikki sighed.

"I know." She said. "And I am going to give you a fair chance Randy." She said, Randy nodded and smiled. She grabbed her gear and she leaned up and kissed Randy on the cheek before leaving.

She headed off down the hallway wondering if this was the right thing to do, to give him another chance, she would find out tonight.

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki stood in the bathroom getting ready to go and get dinner with Randy. Seth was standing in the doorway with a frown on his face.

"I just don't want you giving in so easily and forgiving him. What he did was wrong." Seth said, Nikki looked at him.

"I know that Seth and believe me, he is not getting off easily." She said, Seth sighed. "Fine." He said, Nikki smiled at him and went over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Now leave. I am going to get ready." She said, Seth laughed and left her alone.

Nikki finished her hair and makeup and she got dressed for the night. She dressed in her Soft Mocha Plush Trim Shimmer Off-The-Shoulder Straps Bandage Dress, her Nude Rose Gold Straps High Heel Sandals, her Nude Ruched Faux-Leather Jacket, her Simulated Crystal Heart Charm Necklace, her Simulated Crystal Charm Bangle Bracelet Set, her Simulated Crystal Linear Drop Earrings and her Simulated Crystal Openwork Dome Ring.

She put on some perfume and grabbed her clutch and put her phone and room key in there and she headed downstairs to meet up with Randy. She got down there and she saw Randy standing there. She walked over to him and he smiled at her.

"You look great." He said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks, so do you." She said, Randy smiled. They headed out to the rental car they got in and Randy drove them off to the restaurant.

They got there and parked and they got out and headed inside. They walked in and were seated at their table. "Can I get you something to drink?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have a water." Randy said. "And I'll have a white wine." Nikki said, the waitress smiled and walked off. "You do look so beautiful tonight." Randy said, Nikki smiled.

"Thankyou Randy." She said, Randy smiled at her. Their drinks came and they sipped and looked over their menus and ordered their meals.

Randy ordered the Braised Beef Short ribs with Ricotta Gnocchi and Nikki ordered the Seafood Spaghetti with Shrimp, Calamari, Clams, Mussels and Market Fish.

"I'm really nervous." Randy said Nikki sighed. "Don't be. Let's just talk about our issues." She said. "I want to apologise again for what I did. I hated hurting you like that." He said. Nikki nodded.

"I know but why did you take it out on me?" she asked. "I know you were angry but to take that anger out on me wasn't right. I wasn't the one that hurt you." She said.

"I know and as I said earlier tonight. When I'm angry I take that anger out on the closest person to me and you were there. I know you were only trying to comfort me but I was angry. I hated the way things went down last night it sucked and I hate that I hurt you. I never wanted to ever hurt you ever." He said, he stopped talking as their food arrived and they started eating.

"You really broke my heart. I was angry at you for hurting me so easily. It seemed like hurting me was easy for you to do and that hurt." She said.

"Then I went and blamed my family for you breaking up with me and I pushed them away and I pushed the business away. I quit last night because I thought that you were right that I was the reason you were so angry. I was destroyed Randy. I nearly lost everything because you let your anger get the best of you. I hated you for hurting me. I never wanted to see you again." She said.

"I'm sorry. So fucking sorry I wish I could go back in time and take back what I said and did. I hate myself for it. I hate that I hurt the one person who has been there for me. I shouldn't have you're an angel and I treated you like crap and I am never going to forgive myself." He said, Nikki nodded.

"What do you want to happen Randy? What would be the ideal thing for you right now?" she asked. Randy reached over and took her hands in his own.

"I want you back as my girlfriend. I want you back in my life. I want us to be a couple again and for us to work through this. I know its not going to go back to how it was immediately, but I want to work on it. I don't want to lose you." He said looking into her eyes. Nikki looked at him and saw how honest he was being.

"I forgive you and we can do that. I want that as well. I want to be with you again." She said, Randy smiled. "But if you ever do that to me again we're done for good." She added. Randy nodded.

"I promise baby." He said, Nikki smiled. "Before we kiss. Is there anything you need to tell me. Anything that might come up and bite you in the ass later on?" she asked, Randy thought for a minute before it popped into his head.

"Yeah." He said. "Before we got together you remember that superstars for hope party we had before Summerslam?" he asked her. Nikki nodded. "Yeah I remember, what about it?" she asked.

"That night I got close to JoJo and everything and we were drinking and one thing led to another and we hooked up that night." He said.

Nikki looked at him. "You slept with her?" she asked, Randy nodded. "I know its bad, she's only nineteen." He said.

"Have you been with her since that night?" she asked. "God no. I haven't. I have been with you and only you." He said, Nikki sighed.

"Then its fine. I mean its awkward with JoJo now and me but it'll be fine. Sometimes you make mistakes and everything. We weren't together so I can't be angry about it or anything." She said, Randy smiled.

"You're the best. So understanding." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

"Thankyou babe." She said, Randy smiled. "So when we get back to the hotel can we move back to hotel can I move back in with you?" he asked her.

Nikki nodded. "Yes." She said. "I still owe you that strip tease remember." She said, Randy's mouth hung open and Nikki laughed at him. "Can I get that tonight?" he asked her.

"No. Not tonight." She said. "I want you to come home to Florida with me." She said, Randy smiled. "Yeah sure baby." He said, Nikki smiled.

Randy paid the bill and he wrapped his arms around Nikki and kissed her. He was so glad he had his girl back, so glad.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Randy smiled as he watched Nikki sleep. Her head was resting on his chest and she looked so at peace. He couldn't believe how much he had missed her when they were apart.

He pulled her closer and saw Nikki moving a little. He smiled and ran his hand through her hair and Nikki opened her eyes and looked up and saw Randy. She smiled and closed her eyes again.

"Morning." Randy said, Nikki groaned. "Morning." She said. She sat up and Randy looked at her. "Want me to order some food?" he asked her, Nikki yawned and nodded.

"Sure." She said, Randy smiled. "I'm gonna go have a shower." She said getting up. She went to the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth before getting into the shower.

She did everything she needed to do in there and she got out and dried off. She put her lotion on before blow-drying her hair and doing her makeup.

She wrapped the towel around herself as she went over to her suitcase and grabbed some clothes. She put her bra and panties on before getting dressed in her Rockstar Cropped Jeans, her Grey Studded Jersey Tank, her Black Calvin Klein Fly Away Cardigan, her Michael Kors Jet Set MK Jelly Flip Flops, her Double Layer Pendant Necklace, her Chaplin Bracelet and her Triangle Plate Drop Earrings.

Once she was dressed she headed over to Randy and kissed him. "Thankyou." She said, Randy nodded. "Sit down and eat." He said. Nikki smiled at him. She sat down and she grabbed some food and started eating. She was starving.

"You hungry?" Randy asked, Nikki nodded. "Yeah I'm hungry." She said, Randy smiled. "So Florida today then?" he asked Nikki nodded. "Yeah I warn you, Seth may be a little cold with you. He was there when things went down and he might not like that we're together again." She said.

"If he starts anything I will talk to him so don't worry." Randy said, Nikki nodded and smiled. The last thing she needed was more stress of her best friend and her boyfriend not liking one another especially when Seth lived with her.

They were going to have to cohabitate for the next few days until Smackdown.

They finished off breakfast and they packed up their gear and Randy had a shower and they headed down to the lobby.

They checked out of their rooms and they got into the rental and headed over to the airport. They got there and grabbed their things and checked in for the flight.

Once checked in and they sat down and waited for their flight to be called. Randy grabbed Nikki's hand and kissed the back of it and Nikki smiled and rested her head on Randy's shoulder. "Seth's here." Randy told her, Nikki looked up and saw

Seth with AJ. Seth stopped when he saw Nikki and Randy being all cuddly. He shook his head and went to check in for the flight. Nikki sighed. "He's pissed off." She said.

"I'll talk to him on the plane." Randy said, Nikki nodded. Their flight was called and they boarded and took their seats.

Once the plane took off Randy got up and went over to AJ. "Can you swap seats with me for a minute?" he asked her.

AJ nodded and went to sit with Nikki while Randy sat beside Seth. Seth looked at him and sighed. "What?" he asked him. "Look I know you're pissed off that Nikki has given me a second chance but I am sorry for what I did." He said.

"You broke her heart. You weren't there Orton. You didn't see her trying to drown herself in vodka to forget about you, you didn't see her at her lowest point. She nearly gave up everything because you broke her. That's not okay in my book." Seth said.

"I know." Randy said. "She's my best friend, like my sister and I love her. You broke her heart and just because you can get back into her heart, its not that easy with me. I won't forgive you for hurting her until I see that you've changed." Seth said.

"Well I'm going to prove it to you Seth. She means so much to me. She's the most important person in my life other than my daughter." He said. "Then next time shit doesn't go your way don't jump down her throat and blame her." Seth said.

"She didn't make the decision, just because she's a McMahon doesn't mean you can lay the blame on her, understand me?" Seth asked him, Randy nodded.

"Just take care of her." Seth said, Randy nodded. "I will I promise." He said, Seth nodded. "Then we're cool." Seth said, he and Randy shook hands and Randy went and switched spots again but this time with Nikki. Nikki went over and sat with Seth.

Seth looked at her. "If he fucks up again I will kick his ass." Seth told her. Nikki smiled. "I know you will Seth and I love you for being that guy for me. But I have a feeling he won't fuck up again." She said.

"Yes we're gonna fight and everything but he knows if he comes at me again like that, we're through for good. There is no third chance with me." She said. Seth nodded. "Good." He said, Nikki smiled and reached up and hugged him, Seth smiled and hugged her back, Nikki got up and switched back with AJ and she sat beside Randy.

"Everything OK?" he asked her, Nikki nodded "Everything is good baby." She said, Randy smiled.

"So do you want to do anything tomorrow?" Randy asked. Nikki shook her head. "I can't. I have a girls day planned. We're going to go to the spa for the day and then go out and have dinner and a few drinks tomorrow night. So you should do something with the boys. Have them round to mine or something. Play poker, jerk off. Whatever you guys do together." Nikki said, Randy looked at her wide eyed at the jerk off comment and Nikki laughed at the expression on his face.

"We don't do that." He said. "Well I don't know what you guys get up to when you're together." She said, Randy laughed. "You have such a dirty mind. I bet you'd like to see us all on your couch jerking off." He said, Nikki scrunched up her face. "No thanks, that's gross." She said.

"Seeing you yes. As long as you were jerking to my picture." She said leaning up and kissing him. Randy laughed. She was so unlike any other woman.

Every other woman would hate to talk or think about their man jerking off but Nikki was open about it and that made Randy fall for her a little more.

He smiled at her she was definitely a keeper.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	20. Girls Day

**LIFE, LOVE AND FAMILY**

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Do you have to go out?" Randy asked as he stood in the bathroom watching Nikki do her hair and makeup. Nikki looked at him and sighed. "Yes baby. I have been around guys too long I need a girls day out." She said. "What am I meant to do then?" he asked. "Well I know for a fact that Seth and the guys are going to the performance centre to get their big workout in. So why don't you tag along with them?" she asked. Randy shrugged. "Phil's in town, why don't you hit him up?" she asked. Randy again shrugged. "Well what about going to see John?" she asked. "Yeah maybe. I might get Phil and head over there, but I want to go to the performance centre as well." He said. "Then do it all. I'll be gone most of the day." She said, Randy nodded. "Okay." He said, Nikki smiled and went over to him and kissed him.

"Just have fun baby." She said. "I will. I'll think of something to do." He said, Nikki smiled. "Good." She said as she finished her makeup. She went into the bedroom and grabbed her clothes and got dressed for the day. She dressed in her Black and White Striped Pattern Sexy Maxi Dress, her White Hollow Beaded Trim Cardigan, her White Faux Leather Braided Strappy Sandals, her Gold Multi High Polished Metal Bangle Bracelets and her Multi Bead Dangle Stylish Earrings. Once she was dressed she put some perfume on, grabbed her phone and her Black Faux Leather Link Chain Strap Handbag and headed downstairs. She smiled seeing Seth and AJ. She grabbed a cup of coffee and started drinking. "You look nice." Seth said. "Thanks, I need this spa day." She said. AJ smiled. "I'm gonna go get ready." She said before leaving. "Can you do me a favour?" Seth asked, Nikki nodded. "Sure." She said, Seth smiled.

"Can you just keep an eye on AJ today? She's not used to hanging out with so much girls and she's nervous." He said. "Of course, I promise to be beside her. I won't let anything happen to her." She said. Seth smiled. "Thanks." She said. "As long as you do something for me." She said, Seth looked at her and nodded.

"Sure." He said. "Include Randy today," she said, Seth sighed. "He doesn't have any guy friends here, except for Phil and John. John can't do anything because of his arm and Phil's in a mood. So can you include him?" she asked, Seth sighed. "Fine." He said.

"Good." She said, Seth nodded. He knew it was going to be hard including Randy but he had to do it. AJ came back down and Nikki smiled at her and she grabbed her keys and her bag. She went into the lounge and kissed Randy goodbye and they left.

They got into her car and she headed off to the spa. "So who else is coming?" AJ asked her as they drove.

"Nearly everyone. Nicole, Brie, Cameron, Naomi, Natalya, Eva, JoJo and Kaitlin I think." She said. "Its going to be weird with Eva." She said. "Yeah but she's a whore." Nikki said, AJ laughed at her. "Don't sugar coat your words." She said, Nikki laughed.

"I don't like her. I don't think she's WWE material. Since I came back she gave me attitude so I don't like her." She said. "Good, we can hang then." AJ said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yep." She said, they got to the spa and parked and headed inside and met up with the other girls.

They were taken to the change rooms and changed into robes and then off to their first treatment which was a Refresh Deep Cleansing Facial. They all lounged there and got their facials done.

"So Nikki how are things with you and Randy?" Nicole asked. "Good we had a little road bump but we're good." She said. "That's good. I think you two make such a cute couple." Brie said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks, its been weird though. We haven't been together long but it feels like we've been together forever." She said, they smiled.

"I feel that way with John." Nicole said, Nikki smiled. "How is the patient?" she asked. "Really good." Nicole said, Nikki smiled. "How's Seth AJ?" Eva asked, AJ sighed. "Fine." She said. "You know he was mine first." Eva pointed out. Nikki sighed the drama was about to begin.

"Yeah he was but he's happier with me." AJ said, Nikki grinned at her and slapped her hands. "I think we would still be together if it wasn't for Nikki." Eva said, Nikki sighed. She didn't know why Eva had to bring her into it.

They finished their facials and sat around talking. "Eva I don't know why you're bringing me into this." She said. "Because that day at your parent's house the barbecue when I said that when I become successful like you I would get a bigger place and you laughed at me and then Seth and I got into a fight over it." Eva said, Nikki sighed. "I admit I found it funny." She said.

"Why?" Eva asked, Nikki sighed and looked at the girls. "You girls can disagree with me if you want but this is my opinion." She said. They all listened closely.

"Eva. This business has been in my life since I was born. I have been backstage since I was one year old. I have been brought up knowing all the greats. Hell I was trained by Hunter." She said. "So?" Eva asked.

"To even get close to my league you have to work your ass off and I don't see that." She said. "All I see when I look at you is red hair and big tits you're a model not a wrestler." She said.

"Us girls do this because we love being in the ring. We love the competition but when I look at you all I see is a model wanting to make a quick name for herself." She said.

"That's the way it used to be but not anymore. I won't allow that to happen anymore." She said. "You should be in developmental in that ring twelve hours a day not doing maxim shoots and everything. that's not what the WWE is all about." She said. "I'm sorry but you're never going to be as good as us. Ever." She said. "That's a fact." She snapped.

Eva shook her head. "Do you all feel this way?" Eva asked the girls, they all sighed not knowing what to say. "Wow." Eva said. "Look Eva if you want to be like any of us. Work hard." Nikki said. She got up and left.

"Well JoJo fucked Randy." Eva spat at her Nikki stopped and everyone looked at her. Nikki turned around and she went into Eva's face. "I know. He told me." She said, Eva huffed so annoyed.

"And JoJo, you go near my man and I will personally make sure you never get anywhere." She snapped before leaving. AJ got up and followed her and laughed. Nicole sighed. "You two need to watch your step. You're newbie's. That is Nikki McMahon. McMahon as in Vince's daughter so watch your step and do as she says." Nicole said.

"You don't have to." Eva said. Nicole shook her head. "No we don't because we know we are good enough to keep our jobs and Nikki is a good friend of all of us." She snapped. "You don't want to mess with her. Trust me." Nicole said before leaving. She knew that it was a big mistake to invite Eva and JoJo. She was so pissed off at Eva for starting the fight in the first place.

The day continued tense as they had all their spa treatments. "Lets invite the guys out tonight and we can have a group thing, maybe Randy can keep you from smashing Eva's face into a wall." Nicole said, Nikki laughed and nodded.

"Yeah I think I might need him." She said. She needed someone who could control her and if it wasn't Randy then it would be Seth. She just had the overwhelming urge to kick Eva's ass.

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki stood in the bathroom getting ready for the night. She was excited to get out and have a good time, even more so now that Randy and the guys were coming a long.

She didn't want to be left alone with Eva because she would get into a fight with her and she didn't want that. Eva wasn't worth the time or energy.

She finished off her hair and makeup and then got dressed for the night out. She dressed in her Coral Multi Leopard Print Strappy Cross Back Sexy Dress, her Black Leather Jacket, her Black Faux Suede Faceted Beaded Platform Peep Toe Heels, her Silver Carved Rhinestone Studded Wing Necklace, her Silver Smooth Polished Multi Bangle Bracelets and her Silver Cut Out Accent Draped Chain Square Dangle Earrings. She grabbed her phone and put some perfume on and headed downstairs.

As she got down Randy looked at her and whistled at her Nikki laughed and went over to him and gave him a kiss.

"We ready?" Nikki asked looking at Randy, Seth and AJ. They all nodded and they headed out to the cab that was waiting for them. They got in and Nikki told the driver what restaurant to go to.

They got there and got out and Randy paid the driver before heading inside. Everyone was there. Dean, Brie, Roman, Natalya, Nicole, John, JoJo, Justin, Eva and Johnny AKA Fandango. Randy leaned in. "Be nice." He said, Nikki laughed at him.

They went over to the table and sat down and they all ordered a drink each and they looked over their menus and ordered some food. The guys mostly got steaks and the girls either got chicken, salad or sushi. "Taste nice?" Randy asked as Nikki ate her sushi.

Nikki nodded and dipped a piece into soy sauce and she put it up to Randy's mouth.

He opened it and ate it and smiled. "That's good raw fish." He said, Nikki laughed at him and wiped some sauce from his mouth.

"You two are so cute." Nicole said from across the table. Nikki smiled and leaned her head on Randy's shoulder. "I know. We're awesome." She said, Nicole laughed along with John and Randy.

Nikki looked to the right of Nicole and saw Eva glaring at her and she rolled her eyes. "Don't. Just ignore her." Randy said, Nikki sighed.

"I want to smash her face into the table." She said. "Baby calm down." Randy told her, the last thing he wanted was for Nikki to beat the shit out of Eva and for Vince to be all over his daughter.

Nikki sighed and sipped her drink. "So I was thinking tonight when we get home if I'm not too drunk, maybe I can give you that strip tease I owe you." She said, Randy grinned.

"You're on. You better not get wasted." He told her, Nikki shrugged. "You'll have to keep an eye on me." She said, Randy looked at her. "That I can definitely do." He said, Nikki giggled.

"What are you giggling about over there?" Seth asked, Nikki looked at him. "None of your business Rollins." She said, everyone looked and thought she was being a bitch but Seth laughed.

"Whatever McMahon." He said back to her and Nikki shook her head. "You're an ass." She said. "And you're a bitch." He said. "Seth!" AJ scolded him, Nikki laughed. "We're just playing AJ." Nikki told her. AJ looked at Nikki and Seth and smiled.

"Okay." She said, Nikki smiled. "Lets get outta here and get to the club." Nikki said, Randy sighed and they paid the bill and left. "You need to keep an eye on your girl tonight." Seth warned him as the guys got into their own cab.

"Why?" he asked. "You've never seen her drunk have you?" Seth asked. "No." Randy told him. "Trust me, she gets sloppy when drunk, she falls over and she is a mess." He said, Randy sighed, he knew he had to keep an eye on his girl now.

He didn't want her to make a fool of herself. They got to the club and headed in and Nikki went to the bar and ordered a round of shots and took them over to the guys and girls. They all grabbed one and took the shot.

Nikki instantly grabbed another one and she smiled brightly. "That hit the spot." She said, Randy laughed and sat down sipping his beer. "Don't get too out of control." He said, Nikki smiled and sat down on his lap.

"Why not? You might like me out of control." She said. Randy shook his head and held her by the hips.

"I don't think so." She said, Nikki smiled and kissed him. "I'm gonna go dance." She said, Randy nodded and watched as she walked over to the dance floor.

He was mesmerised by her dancing she looked so good out there grinding against the girls.

He didn't know what it was but when girls got drunk they always danced so sexy together. Randy looked over and saw AJ. "Why aren't you out there?" he asked her. AJ frowned.

"Clubbing isn't my thing. I'd rather be at home in bed watching a movie but I am trying to be more sociable with the girls but its hard." She said, Randy nodded.

"Nikki likes you." He said. "Yeah but she's like the other girls into girly things." She said.

"Yeah she is but she has a different side to her. She's only like this when the other girls are around when its just her and the guys she's different. But a good different. I would rather that Nikki than this Nikki." He said looking at her. She was at the bar ordering herself another drink. He looked and saw a guy talking to her and she was laughing with him. He frowned.

He looked closer and saw that the guy was one of the developmental wrestlers. Nikki patted the guy on the back and she walked back over to Randy.

He smiled at her and she leaned down and kissed him. "If you want that strip tease we better leave now." She said, Randy smiled.

"Lets go then baby." He said, Nikki laughed. They said goodbye to all the guys and girls and they headed back to the house. Randy wanted the strip tease badly.

They got back to the house and went to the bedroom and Nikki proceeded to give Randy the best strip tease he had ever seen, that soon followed up by amazing sex.

It was the perfect way to end the night.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	21. Randy's Surprise

**LIFE, LOVE AND FAMILY**

**FRIDAY**

Tonight was Friday Night Smackdown and they were in Cincinnati. Nikki groaned as she got off the phone from dealing with the PR people. "What's wrong?" Randy asked as he packed his gear for the night. Nikki sighed.

"PR is up my ass about my image." She said. Randy frowned. "What's wrong with your image?" he asked. "Nothing, they just want me to dress more like a diva when I go to the arenas. They want me to look more glamorous." She said.

"Why?" he asked. "Because the fans are there watching us arrive and they want the guys to want me and the girls to want to be me. Its ridiculous. I mean I can't even dress myself anymore its stupid." She said. Randy sighed.

"Just wear jeans." He said. "I am I am not getting all dolled up just to go to an arena." She said, she went into the bathroom and slammed the door.

She quickly did her hair and makeup and walked back out the bedroom and got dressed. She dressed in her Destroyed Skinny Jeans, her Black and Grey Sequined Tank, her Black Varsity Leather Jacket, her Black Chelsea Pumps, her Double Layer Pendant Necklace, her Double Stud Hinge Bracelet and her Ridged Hoop Earrings. Once she was dressed she packed up her clothes and she looked at Randy as she grabbed her phone.

"Lets go." She said, Randy nodded and they headed down to the lobby. They saw some fans so they signed some things before getting into the rental car and heading over to the arena.

"You're really mad about this aren't you?" he asked her, Nikki nodded. "Am I that bad looking?" she asked him. "No you're beautiful." He said. "Then why the fuck do I have to get all dolled up?" she asked. "Probably because they see all the other divas dressed to the nines." He said. "I feel like shit now." She said.

"You shouldn't. I love seeing you in your workout gear. I think its hot. I don't see the point in getting dressed up and then getting to the arena and having to change for the gym. Its ridiculous." He said, Nikki sighed. "I can't deal with this shit tonight." She said, Randy sighed. "Just relax baby. Just enjoy the ride." He said, Nikki smiled and looked at him. They got to the arena and Nikki leaned over and kissed him.

"Can we do something tonight just us?" she asked. "Definitely I have something planned for us. So when we get back to the hotel I need you to get all sexy for me." He said, Nikki looked at him. "Okay." She said, Randy smiled. They got out of the car and grabbed their bags and headed inside. They stopped for pictures and photo's and headed in.

They got their run down sheets and went to the locker room. Nikki sat down and looked things over. "Vickie starts, then I have a match, then we go out, then the boys." She said, Randy nodded.

"Yeah I am not wrestling tonight." He said. "It gives me more time to get your surprise sorted out." He said, Nikki laughed at him. "Will you come out for my match?" she asked.

"Definitely." He said, Nikki smiled at him and kissed him. "I'm going to go and have a word with Sara and sort out my image." She said rolling her eyes. "Don't cuss her out too bad." He said, Nikki laughed and headed out the door. She left the locker room and headed down the hall.

"Hey girl!" she heard, she looked and saw Natalya. "Hey Nattie, sorry about Gismo." She said, Natalya smiled. "Thanks, so you have the match tonight but I am going to be on commentary. Is there anything I should touch on?" she asked her, Nikki shrugged.

"Everything really. Randy's coming out so maybe say something about me being a hypocrite when I said I didn't need anyone." She said Natalya smiled.

"Awesome." She said, she hugged Nikki and left. Nikki smiled at her and they headed off in different directions. Nikki knocked on the PR office and walked in and sat down. "What's up?" Sara asked. "What do you think?" she asked.

"My image?" Nikki asked, Sara sighed. "We just wanted you to put off this whole image of you being glamorous. We see you and you look great, but then as you get to the arena you're in work out gear and then the other divas come in and look amazing all dressed up." She said.

"I'm not like them Sara and you know it. I am more practical and I don't see why I need to get dressed up just to enter a friggen arena. Its ridiculous." She said, Sara sighed.

"I'm sorry Nikki but you being the champion you have more focus on you so this is what needs to happen right now for the brand." She said, Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. If this company has an issue with the way I fucking dress tell my father to talk to me." She snapped and walked off. Sara sighed and got up and headed to Vince's office. She needed to talk to him about his youngest daughter. She was so stubborn and it made her job so much harder.

Nikki left the office and made her way down the hall. She stopped off and grabbed herself a hot tea and she went back to the locker room. Randy looked at her and he could tell that the conversation with PR didn't go so well. "Didn't go well then?" Randy asked, Nikki shook her head.

"No they want me to be someone I'm not. I am not this girly person who gets dressed up to go to an arena its not me and I get that this business is based on image but maybe people need to see that we're not all manikins. That sometimes we wear gym clothes." She said. Randy sighed.

"Well I for one think you look smoking in your gym clothes." He said, Nikki smiled. "Thankyou." She said, Randy smiled at her. He knew she was pissed off at this whole subject. She got up and rummaged through her gear before heading to the bathroom to change for her match.

She changed into her Black and Pink Belted Hot Shorts with Nickel Grommet Overlay Detail, her Black and Pink Long Tri Top with Nickel Grommet Overlay Detail and her Black and Pink Nike Free 3.0 v5 EXT sneakers.

She touched up her hair and makeup and walked back out to the locker room. Randy looked up at her and grinned. "Fuck you're hot." He said, Nikki blushed.

"Its different, but I like it." He said, usually Nikki was in pure black so adding the pink was hot. He got up and handed her the title and she smiled and kissed him.

"Time for you to kick some ass," he said, Nikki smiled, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her out to gorilla.

He was excited to see her wrestle up close, he had never seen it before so it was going to be amazing.

He couldn't wait to see her kick some ass.

**ON AIR**

_Natalya made her way to the announcers desk and Naomi made her entrance with Cameron. Nikki's music hit and she headed out with Randy right beside her. "Looks like Randy Orton will be joining Nikki at ringside." Cole said. "Yeah and according to Nikki she doesn't need anyone but she brings out Randy Orton?" Natalya asked. Nikki got into the ring and posed on the turnbuckle before jumping down. She handed her title over to someone and Randy looked at her. "You've got this." He said, Nikki smiled and he winked at her and smacked her ass and Nikki laughed. "A nice little bit of encouragement from Orton to the champ." JBL said. "I think its revolting who wants to see that?" Natalya asked. Nikki stretched a little and locked eyes with Naomi. _

_The bell rang and Naomi walked towards Nikki to lock up but Nikki kicked her in the stomach, she grabbed Naomi and went to send her through the ropes but Naomi went over them and landed on the apron. Nikki ran at her but Naomi managed to kick her in the head. Nikki stumbled a little bit and got to her feet Naomi went to jump off the ropes but Nikki nailed her with a spinning heel kick right into the gut. _

_She smirked and pushed Naomi onto her back and pinned her but Naomi kicked out at two. Nikki grabbed her and put her in a chin lock and pushed her knee into the back of Naomi. Naomi got to her feet and elbowed Nikki in the stomach and came off the ropes but Nikki got her with a scoop slam, she covered her but again only got the two count. _

_She growled and slammed the mat. She wasn't happy. "You've got this!" Randy shouted at her. Nikki sighed and she hung Naomi up on the second rope and smirked she bounced off the ropes and ran at Naomi and slammed her knees into Naomi's back choking her on the ropes. She stayed there for the four count and she backed off smirking. _

_She went for another cover but Naomi kicked out Nikki grabbed her face. "You'll never beat me….Ever!" she shouted in her face. _

_Naomi pushed her away and then nailed her with a kick to the back of the head. Nikki fell to the mat dazed and confused she got back to her feet and she ran at Naomi and she hit her with a clothesline followed up by another one. She grabbed her and ran at her and hit her with the Rear View. She covered her and Nikki kicked out at two. _

_Naomi went to body slam her but Nikki reversed it into the inverted backbreaker. She smirked and looked at Randy. "RKO!" she shouted. Randy clapped for her and smirked. She waited for Naomi to get to her feet and she smirked and grabbed her and dropped her for the RKO. _

_She pulled her over to the corner and she climbed up and looked at Natalya and blew her a kiss before nailing the twisted moonsault on her. _

_She hooked her leg and she pinned her one, two, three for the win. Nikki smirked as her hand was raised. _

_Randy grabbed her title and slid into the ring and she jumped at him and hugged him wrapping her legs around his waist, he held her and pressed his lips to hers in a deep kiss. The whole crowd booed and they kept kissing. _

_They broke the kiss and Randy let Nikki down and she went over to the ropes and leaned over and held her title up in Natalya's face. Natalya got up and looked at Nikki and they just glared at one another as the segment ended. _

**OFF AIR**

Nikki rushed back to the locker room and quickly got changed for Randy's segment that was up soon. She changed into her Black Slashed Wet Look Leggings, her Black Flirty Strappy Back Top and her Black Stud Detail Strappy Platform Shoes once she was dressed she put on some perfume and touched up her hair and makeup and she was good to go.

She and Randy headed to the gorilla to wait for his segment to begin. "You don't have to be out there for the match right?" Randy asked. Nikki shook her head.

"Nope. I am free." She said. "Good because we need to get back to the hotel and get ready for tonight." He said, Nikki grinned and nodded and leaned over and kissed her. "Ready?" he asked her as his music hit Nikki nodded and smiled.

**ON AIR**

_Randy and Nikki made their entrance into the arena and they went to the ring. Randy was handed a microphone and everyone went quiet wondering what he was about to say._

_"At Night Of Champions, Daniel Bryan and Scott Armstrong conspired to steal the WWE title from me and they succeeded with a lightning fast count my reign as WWE Champion was over like that." He said. "But it was my fault." He said, Nikki looked at him. _

_"It was a hundred percent my fault, see I should have never been in that position in the first place but for the past two years I have been suppressing who I really am deep down inside because I thought that's what you all wanted." He said looking at the crowd. _

_"I even went to anger management. I locked away the relentless, remorseless, sadistic side of the Viper of old, I locked away the Viper who was void of morality. I locked him away because I thought that's what everybody wanted." He stated. _

_"But then on Monday Night RAW, Triple H and Stephanie McMahon they came to me and allowed me to see who I really am. Who I really should be. WHAT I really should be." He said. _

_"So I went to that door I closed a few years ago and I ripped it wide open and threw away the key and as a result I made an example out of Miz in Cleveland in front of his home town, in front of his loved ones, who sat right there in front of his mother and father I made an example out of the Miz so that you and everybody else would know who I really and truly am." He said. A video was shown of what he did to the Miz. _

_"Let that stand as a warning to anybody who thinks that they're gonna get in my path." He said. _

_"Now there is no champion right now, there's nothing I can do about that. But after Battleground there will be and I'm not just talking, massacre, annihilate I am talking scorched earth!" he snapped. _

_"I'm not just gonna win the battle I am going to end this war between me and Daniel Bryan. I'm going to end it once and for good and then I promise….no I swear once again I'll be your….No not your….I once again promise to be MY WWE Champion." He stated. _

_Nikki smirked and stood there next to him with her hand on his chest glaring into the camera. _

_All of a sudden they heard the SHIELD music hit and they stood there in the ring as Seth, Dean and Roman made their way out to the ring ready to take on the 11 superstars in the gauntlet match, Nikki and Randy though headed backstage to go and get ready for what Randy had planned for them._

**LATER ON**

Nikki stood in the bathroom getting ready for the night with Randy. He was away from the room getting things sorted for the night while Nikki got beautified for him. She finished off her hair and makeup and she got dressed for the night.

She dressed in her Hollywood Heart Throb Bra, her Lauren Lace-Up Thong, her Purple Ruched Rhinestone Sheath Dress, her Sienna Strappy Ankle Boots, her Large Gradated Chain-Link Necklace, her Edgy Chain Bracelet and her Teardrop Hoops.

Once she was dressed she put on some perfume and she was good to go. She went out to the bedroom and she started packing her clutch for the night when Randy walked in. "You won't need that." Randy said, Nikki frowned.

"I need my phone." She said. "No. Not tonight. Tonight is about us and only us." Randy said, Nikki smiled and nodded.

"Let's go." He said, he took Nikki's hand and led her out of the room and down to the lobby. Nikki thought they were heading out but he took her around the corner towards the pool area.

"Randy where are we going?" she asked. "It's a surprise." He said, Nikki nodded and looked around. He opened up the doors that led out to the hotel pool area and they stepped out and Nikki gasped.

All around the pool and floating in the pool were dozens and dozens of rose petals in all colours, there were candles all around the pool lighting it up along with some little lights and covering the sides of the pool were white drapes giving them optimum privacy. Right in front of them was a little round table and it was set for a romantic dinner for two. Randy smiled at her reaction.

"You like it?" he asked her, Nikki smiled. "I love it baby." She said, Randy smiled. "I got the pool closed off for us tonight. No one is going to bother us. Its just us tonight." He said, Nikki smiled.

"This is beautiful. I just thought we were going out to a normal dinner." She said, Randy shook his head. "Nope. Not tonight." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

"Lets sit and have some dinner." He said, he went over to the table and pulled her chair out. Nikki smiled at him and sat down and Randy joined her.

A waiter came over and poured them both a glass of champagne. Randy smiled at her. "To us." He said, Nikki smiled and clinked her glass against his.

"To us." She said, Randy smiled at her and they sipped their champagne. Another waiter came out and placed a plate down in front of them both.

"This is a appetizer of Grilled Shrimp with Sangrita." He said smiling at them before leaving. "You thought of everything." Nikki commented. "Yep. I wanted this night to be perfect." He said. Nikki smiled. "Why?" she asked as she started eating her shrimp.

"I wanted to show you how sorry I am for the way I treated you. It was wrong and I know you forgave me but I wanted to prove to you that you mean so much to me. I've been planning this all week via calls and emails. It was hard but worth it." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

"You did an amazing job Randy. Its beautiful out here." She said, Randy smiled. "I'm glad you like it." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

The finished off their first appetizer and the waiter brought out their second appetizer which was a tray of Grilled Oysters. They talked and ate their oysters before their main courses came out.

For Randy they gave him a plate of Flank Steak With Corn-Tomato Relish and Grilled Garlic Bread and for Nikki they gave her a plate of Cajun Chicken Pasta. The waiter left them and they smiled and started eating. "You thought of everything." She said. "Yep." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

"So what's happening tomorrow?" Randy asked. "Not sure I need to get in touch with Natalie and see if I have anything scheduled. I don't think I do, I hope I don't all I want to do is go home and rest." She said, Randy nodded.

"Its been non stop for a while now and I just want to relax. Maybe finish decorating my house and stuff. I want to finish it off because I hate that its not done it sucks." She said, Randy nodded.

"Well I can come home with you, usually I would want to go and spend some time with Alanna but Sam has taken her to Kansas for the week to visit with her parent's so that's out of the question." He said, Nikki sighed.

"Sorry babe." She said. "Its okay as long as I have one of my girls with me." He said, Nikki smiled. "Did you make the offer on that house?" she asked him.

"Yeah its still pending. Its annoying me I just want to get settled into a place." He said. "Do you need a house?" she asked him. "I mean its just you and you're not there a lot why don't you look for a condo?" she asked. "I don't know. Why did you want a house?" he asked her.

"I wanted to make a home for myself. It was time I left my parent's and I did look for a condo first but when I saw the house I fell in love and knew I wanted it." She said, Randy nodded. "Yeah I'll figure something out." He said, Nikki smiled and nodded.

They finished off their main courses and had their Bittersweet Chocolate Pudding desert and Randy pulled Nikki to her feet and they danced to the soft music that was playing. "You're an amazing boyfriend. I want you to know that. That I am so happy with you." Nikki said, Randy smiled.

"Me too. I love being with you everyday. It makes me smile inside and out." He said, Nikki smiled at him and leaned up and kissed him.

"I got you a little something." He said, he led her over to the table and they sat back down and Randy slid over a square box. Nikki smiled and opened it and her eyes went glassy inside was a Return to Tiffany Heart Tag Bracelet. "Randy you shouldn't have." She said.

"I wanted to." He said, Nikki smiled and got up and went over to him and kissed him, he pulled her onto his lap and held her by her waist as they deepened the kiss. "Wanna go back to the room?" Nikki asked. "What's wrong with here?" he asked, Nikki looked around.

"No one will see us?" she asked. "No one." He said. "Okay." She said kissing him again, Randy slid his tongue into Nikki's mouth he had lucked out with her.

She was amazing and he couldn't wait for this night to continue.

Randy led Nikki over to the pool and he leaned down and kissed her softly, he pulled away and smiled at her.

"You look so beautiful." He said, Nikki smiled at him and reached up and pulled him down for a much more heated kiss.

Randy slid his tongue into her mouth and he pulled her closer by her hips.

They continued kissing for a minute or so before pulling away, Randy went to her neck and started sucking and licking at it, Nikki moaned deep in her throat and Randy smirked against her milky skin. He pulled away and looked at her.

"Turn around." He said, Nikki turned around and he slid the zipper on her dress down and she slipped out of it, the material pooling at her feet.

Randy grabbed her and carried her over to the chair bridal style and sat her down.

He grabbed her leg and he ran his hand down her thigh to her calf and he unbuckled her boot and slid it off and then did the same with the next one.

He leaned up and kissed her and he pulled away. He kicked off his shoes and socks and then removed his belt and pants, he took off his blazer and his white button up shirt and slid them off and then he grabbed Nikki's hand and led her over to the heated pool.

He got in first and she slowly got in as well and smiled at the warmth.

"Feels so good." She said, Randy smiled at her, they went into the pool and Nikki leaned against the wall while Randy stood in front of her letting the warm water take over their bodies.

"This feels so good." Nikki said, Randy smiled at her and moved closer to her.

"You know we've never done it in the pool." He said, Nikki laughed at him. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"You look so handsome right now. Out in the moonlight." She said, Randy smiled.

"And you look amazing all the time." He said, Nikki blushed and looked down.

Randy smirked at her, he loved making her blush. It was so hot.

He cupped her face in his hands and leaned down and pressed his lips to Nikki's.

Nikki moaned and closed her eyes as Randy kissed her, he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and Nikki obliged, opening her mouth slightly, Randy slid his tongue into her mouth and kissed her, Nikki ran her hands up his muscular back and tangled them into his short hair.

She ran her hands back down his back and slipped them into the back of his shorts and felt his toned ass.

She loved his ass, it was perfect and she had never been much of an ass girl.

It was the last thing she checked out on a guy but she loved checking out his ass. It was so hot.

She moved her hands to the front of his shorts and fondled him through them before pulling them down.

Randy kissed and nipped at her neck as he kicked off his boxers, letting them float in the water.

He looked at her and moaned as her hand started stroking him.

"I love how hard you get for me." She said, Randy closed his eyes for a brief minute before kissing her and trailing his hands down to her ass and grabbing the hem of her panties and pulling them off. Nikki moaned as the warm water hit her centre.

Randy grabbed the back of her bra and undid the clasp and pulled the top off of her, her breasts floating in the water, he leaned down and kissed and sucked at her nipples as she continued to stroke his member.

"I want you." She said, Randy looked at her.

"You have me, always." He said, he kissed her and picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he slowly slid into her centre.

Nikki moaned as she was filled by him.

"Oh yes." She said as he started moving in and out of her. "You feel so good." He whispered into her neck as he rested his head there.

His pace was slow but he was hitting the right spot. Nikki was loving this pace, it was so hot and romantic.

"I've missed this baby…..Having you inside of me. Making me feel amazing." Nikki moaned as she tugged on his hair, Randy groaned into her neck as she spoke naughty to him.

"Me too babe…..I've missed having you wrapped around me constricting me. Fuck you're amazing." He said.

"I love you." He said for the first time in their relationship and it warmed Nikki's heart and made it want to beat out of her chest, Nikki moaned and she crashed her lips onto his and kissed him hard and passionate.

She had always dreamt of hearing him say those three little words to her, the words made her feel amazing.

"Baby I don't think I can last." Randy said.

"Me either baby, feels so good!" she cried out, Randy looked at her as their foreheads touched, they were both getting closer to completion it felt amazing.

"Fuck Randy!" Nikki screamed as her orgasm washed over her, Randy wasn't far behind screaming her name out as he filled her with his cum.

He held onto her as they came down from their high. "I really do love you." Randy said, Nikki smiled.

"I really love you too." She said, Randy smiled at her and kissed her deeply, glad they were back together.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	22. Next Step

**LIFE, LOVE AND FAMILY**

**DAYS LATER**

"Will you come shopping with me today?" Nikki asked Randy as they had breakfast, Randy looked at her through his sunglasses. They were sitting outside under the sun eating.

"Shopping for what?" he asked her. "I want to get some wall art and some picture frames for the house." She said. Randy sighed. "Please?" she asked him, Randy sighed. "Fine. But I get to make tonight's plans." Randy said, Nikki nodded.

"Sure babe." She said, Randy smiled at her. "Good." He said. They finished off breakfast and cleaned up and then Nikki went up to her bedroom to get dressed for the day.

She dressed in her Bittersweet Color Cuffed Crop Pants, her Black Majestic New York Yankees Ladies Bottom of the Ninth Tee, her Neon Mesh Chop-Out Imprint Flip-Flops, her Two Tone Hammered Charm Y Necklace, her Two Tone Charm Bangle Bracelet Set and her Two Tone Leaf Charm Linear Drop Earrings. She put on some perfume and she checked her hair and makeup to make sure she looked okay.

She grabbed her sunglasses and put them on top of her head and grabbed her phone and her Black Camouflage Studded Crossbody Bag and headed downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen and saw AJ making Seth some breakfast.

"Really Seth?" she asked him. "What?" Seth asked. "Getting your girl to cook when she's the guest." She said. "She offered and I bet Orton cooked for you." Seth said.

"Its romantic when a guy cooks for you." Nikki pointed out. "And Randy is an awesome cook." Nikki said, she went to the key cupboard and grabbed the keys for her Escalade and threw them to her man.

"Lets roll Orton." She said, Randy looked at her incredulously. "Excuse me?" he asked. Nikki laughed and grabbed his hand.

"Lets go." She said, Randy shook his head and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they left the house. They got into the Escalade and Randy drove them to the store.

"So while you were getting dressed I got a call from John." Randy said.

"How is he?" Nikki asked. "Better. He wanted to invite us out to dinner with him and Nicole. It'll be a nice little double date." Randy said.

"Yeah cool. Sounds fun." She said. "So that's okay with you?" Randy asked. "Yeah its fine. Sounds like fun." She said. "We don't do a lot of couple things and I think we should." Nikki said.

Randy smiled, "We don't have much couple friends babe. We have Phil and Amy and John and Nicole." He said. "I am not close with anyone else." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

"Well I like hanging with them." She said, Randy smiled at her. They got to the store and they headed inside and Nikki grabbed a cart and they had a look around for what Nikki wanted for the house.

She wanted to get a lot of different pieces of art and decide later where she wanted them to go.

They walked around and she found a few bits that she wanted. She got a "Our Story Begins with Love" Wall Décor, a "What Makes You Beautiful" Wall Art, a "A Daughter is a Little Girl" Wall Décor, a 3-pc. ''Purple Daisy Marco'' Wall Art Set, a 'White Cheetah'' Framed Art Print, a Three Dolphins Wall Mural, a 3-pc. Panel Collage Frame Set, a Together We Make A Family 6-Opening Collage Frame and a Hailey Circle Dot Mirror. Once she had what she wanted they continued to look around the store, Randy picked up a few bits and pieces for Alanna, some clothes, shoes and some toys.

He wanted her to feel at home when she came to Florida. "You miss her huh?" Nikki asked. Randy looked over at her and nodded.

"Yeah I wish she was here with me." He said, Nikki sighed and went over to him and hugged him, Randy smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head.

Nikki smiled up at him. They continued shopping and picked up a few bits and bobs. Nikki picked up a few bits of clothes for the next week or so.

Once they had everything they went and paid for it all and headed off. "You wanna do anything else while we're out?" Randy asked her. Nikki shrugged. "I don't mind. You wanna get some lunch?" Nikki asked.

"Sure baby." Randy said. He drove around until they found a nice little bistro. Randy parked and they headed inside. They sat down and they ordered some food.

"So how are your parent's?" Nikki asked Randy as they ate. "They're good. They miss me of course but there's nothing I can do about it. I work a lot." He said.

"We can go and see them next week if you want or we can spend next week apart. You must be fed up with me by now." She said.

"We've been together nearly everyday since Summerslam." She said, Randy sighed and looked at her.

"Trust me babe if I didn't want to see you everyday I wouldn't. I would take the break, but I like spending time with you. If I didn't then this relationship would be fucked in the head." He said, Nikki laughed. "You have a point there." She said, Randy smiled at her.

"So how are things with you and Seth now?" Nikki asked her boyfriend. Randy shrugged. "Normal." He said.

"I can tell he doesn't trust me with you and it sucks because he is your best friend but I am trying to gain his and your trust back." He said. "You have my trust Randy. I love you." She said, Randy sighed. "Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yes baby. I wouldn't be here with you now if I didn't trust you. You have to know that I wouldn't be with you if I didn't believe you were sorry or that you had changed." she said, Randy smiled.

"I'm so lucky to have you." He said. "I don't think any other girl would put up with my shit the way you do." He said. "Believe me you have a lot of women who would be with you just to be with you." She said.

"Yeah but they want to be with the WWE Superstar Randy Orton, you just want to be with normal Randy Orton." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

"Well I do. I love you for you. Not for what you do for a living." She said, Randy smiled. "Good because I love you for you too." He said, Nikki smiled at him. She was so happy right now. So very happy.

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki was up in her bedroom getting ready for the night. She was excited for a night out with her man, Nicole and John. She finished her hair and makeup and went and grabbed her clothes from her closet and got dressed for the night.

She dressed in her Black Caged Back V-neck Dress, her Black Glitter Blazer, her Velvet Contrast Glittered Black Heels, her Triple Chain Necklace and her Dangling Diamond Shaped Hidden Gem Earrings she put on some perfume and grabbed her phone, her lip-gloss and some gum and put them in her Velvet Fold over Knuckle Clutch and headed downstairs. Randy looked up as he saw Nikki walk down the stairs. He went over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"You look beautiful." He said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks you look so handsome." Nikki said, Randy winked at her.

"Lets go." He said, he took her hand and they headed out to the car. Randy opened Nikki's door for her and she got in and Randy went around and go into the drivers side. He started the car up and headed off to the restaurant. Randy reached over as they drove and took Nikki's hand in his own and he interlocked their fingers before bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing the back of it.

Nikki smiled over at him. He was being very sweet with her tonight. He pulled up at the restaurant and he got out and went and opened Nikki's door and helped her out.

He handed the keys to the valet and they headed inside. They looked around and Randy saw John and Nicole. They went over to them and hugged them both and sat down. Their waitress came over and smiled at them.

"Hi my name is Melissa I will be your waitress for this evening, what can I get you to drink?" she asked. "I'll have a beer." John said.

"I'll have a chardonnay." Nicole said, Melissa looked at Randy. "Just a beer for me," he said. "And you?" Melissa asked Nikki. "I'll have a champagne." She said, the waitress smiled and walked off. Nikki stood up and she peeled off her blazer.

"And they're out!" Nicole commented when she saw how big Nikki's breasts looked in her dress. Nikki sat down and frowned. "What?" she asked. "Your boobs look huge." Nicole said, Nikki laughed. "They're no different. I'm not wearing a push up bra or anything." She said.

Randy couldn't take his eyes off of her chest and Nikki rolled her eyes and clicked her fingers in front of his face. "Focus." She said. "Stop ogling me." She said, Randy sighed.

"Sorry babe. I can't help it they're out." He said, Nikki sighed. "Should I put my jacket back on?" she asked. "No. don't." he said. Nikki smiled and sat there. Melissa came back and she placed their drinks down and looked at them.

"What can I get you to start with this evening?" she asked them. "I'll start with the Broiled Sea Scallops." John said. "And I will have the Ahi Tuna Tower." Nicole said. Randy looked over his menu. "I'll have the Jumbo Lump Crab Cake." Randy said.

"I'll have the Maine Lobster Cocktail." Nikki told her. "Okay, shouldn't be too long." She said before leaving. "So what have you two been up to lately?" John asked Randy and Nikki. "Not much, this one dragged me shopping today." Randy said. "What'd you go shopping for?" Nicole asked.

"Just some stuff for the house. I want it to be decorated already but with how much work I'm doing its impossible." She said. Nicole nodded.

"Why don't you hire a decorator? That way they can take your style and do your house and you can come home and it'll be done. It saves you a lot of time." Nicole suggested, Nikki shrugged.

"Maybe. I might look into it. I know this week I am going to be busy." She said. "I have RAW and then I am doing the Sports Illustrated shoot which is really exciting I can't wait to go on the beach and get that done. That's going to be awesome." She said. "You're doing sports illustrated?" Randy asked, Nikki nodded. "Yeah a full spread and an interview." She said. "Cool." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Then we will probably had Smackdown and Steph wants to get some solo Champion shots of me which is so annoying. But I have to do it I guess." She said Nicole laughed. "Do you ever feel like Steph works you harder than any other girl because she knows you won't say no to her because you're her sister?" John asked her. Nikki shrugged.

"I've never really thought about it that way. But I just do these things because I love what I do. I mean realistically how many more years do I have left?" she asked.

"I think until I am thirty and that's if my knee holds up IF. I just live my life in the moment. YOLO." She said. "What the hell is Yolo?" Randy asked. "You Only Live Once." She said, "Oh right." He said. "So yeah I don't know when my knee may give out for good so I just work as hard as I can now." She said.

"I know I will never be without a job, when my knee fucks up I will have a job backstage but I love being in the ring. I love it." She said, they smiled. "Do you girls think about retirement a lot?" Randy asked. "I do because I am 29 its getting to the time in my life where its just time you know." Nicole said.

"I do too. At some point I am going to want to stop being in the ring and be a wife and a mother." She said, Randy looked at her. "Don't freak out." She told him.

"I'm not." He said. "Uhhuh right." She said, Randy was totally freaking out. The thought of marriage and kids was hard on him, he already had a kid and his last marriage didn't end well.

He loved that Nikki was thinking about those things but it made him think about them too. The waitress came by and they ordered their mains and continued talking. "I need to use the restroom." Nikki said.

"Me too." Nicole said, they both got up and left. "So that conversation earlier freaked you out didn't it?" John asked Randy. Randy sighed. "I don't know dude. I love the girl I do. But marriage and kids is a big thing." He said.

"Just remember Randy these are women and they don't think like we do. They will always want the marriage and babies and you either want that with her or not and if you don't you need to let her go so she can find someone who will want that with her. You can't string her along." He said. Randy sighed. "Nicole knows where I stand on the subject of marriage." John said. Randy sighed. "I want her. I know that much." He said.

John nodded. "Let her know that then." He said, Randy nodded.

He loved Nikki and the thought of being without her scared him but he wasn't sure he was ready for marriage and kids, not yet anyway.

He knew he had to tell her, but he hoped she understood where he was coming from because he didn't want to lose her. Not ever.

**MONDAY**

"I'll meet you at the arena." Randy said kissing Nikki softly on the lips.

He had to go to the arena early to get his shoulders checked out and he had a merchandise meeting as well so Nikki was going to get a ride with Seth while he went early. Once Randy was gone Nikki went into the bathroom and started getting ready for the night.

She did her hair and makeup and sighed. Her hair wasn't looking the best. She decided she was going to change it. She was over the red streaks.

She quickly finished her makeup and she went and got dressed to head over to the arena. She dressed in her Dark Blue Leopard Print Jeans, her Grey Navy Zipper Closure Draped Back Top, her Black Faux Fur Hoodie Coat, her Black Faux Leather Buckled Heel Boots, her Silver Rhinestone Cross Pendent Necklace and her Silver Textured Cut Out Rectangle Earrings.

Once she was dressed. She packed her bags for the night and then headed down to the lobby.

She hailed a cab and she headed off to the arena. She got there and headed inside and went to the locker room. She dumped her things down and she went to hair and makeup.

"What's up?" Mia asked, Nikki smiled at her. "I want to change my hair." She said. "Okay how?" she asked.

"Black with purple streaks." She said, "Okay I can get that done." Mia said, Nikki smiled at her and sat there and let her get her hair done. She just wanted a change, something edgier. She was there for about an hour before it was done. Mia showed her what she looked like.

"Wow. I love it." She said, playing with her hair. Mia smiled. "I hope your sister doesn't mind." She said, Nikki laughed. "I don't think she will. I don't care if she does." Nikki laughed. She hugged Mia and she headed back to the locker room.

"Whoa." Seth said when he saw her hair. "Different." He said, Nikki smiled. "I needed a change." She said, Seth smiled. "You look good." He said, Nikki smiled and hugged her best friend. "I miss hanging with you." She said. Seth sighed.

"Me too. You wanna do something tonight?" Seth asked. "Yeah lets get dinner." She said, Seth smiled. "That I can do." He said, Nikki smiled. She missed hanging out with Seth.

A lot of her time now was spent with Randy doing stuff with him, but she missed Seth and if she was going to St. Louis tomorrow with Randy until Thursday then she wanted to spend some time with him tonight.

"I need to go show Steph my hair before she flips." She said. Seth laughed.

"Good luck with that." He said, Nikki smiled at him and got up and headed to her sister's office. She knocked on the door and heard Stephanie tell her to come in. Nikki smiled and walked in.

Stephanie looked up at her and her eyes went wide with shock when she saw her sister's hair. "What the hell did you do?" Stephanie asked. "I changed it up." She said flipping her hair.

"I needed a change." She said, Stephanie sighed and shook her head. "Did it occur to you to ask first?" Stephanie asked. "It's my hair." Nikki pointed out as she sat down. "Yes but you work for me. So you need to ask permission." She said.

"First of all I don't work for you. I work for dad. You can't control me like the other talent Steph." She said, Stephanie shook her head. "Whatever." She said. Nikki rolled her eyes.

Her sister could be a right bitch sometimes. She got up and walked out of the office and she headed down to the catering area to get something to eat and to just chill out for a while. She grabbed some food and drink and sat down. "What the hell did you do to your hair?" she heard Randy ask her as he joined her. Nikki sighed. "I wanted a change so I changed it." She said, Randy sighed.

"I think you look hot. I don't care what kind of hair you have. I love you for you." He said. Nikki smiled. "Thankyou at least you didn't get pissed off at me." She said, Randy frowned and pinched a chip off of her plate.

"Why who went nuts?" he asked. "Steph. She told me that I should have asked for permission and all that shit." She said. "Well other girls have to ask permission." Randy pointed out.

"But-" "You're a McMahon I get it but you can't expect different rules for you and the other girls its not nice." He said, Nikki sighed. "I know but I just wanted to change my hair." She said.

"Yeah I know. You'll be fine baby." He said, Nikki smiled. "Yeah I guess so." She said.

"Everything will be fine. I know it. I like your hair like this and I am sure the fans will as well. It gives you an edge." He said, Nikki smiled at him and leaned over and kissed him. "Wanna go have a quickie?" Nikki asked, Randy's eyes went wide.

"Are you serious right now?" he asked her. Nikki nodded. "Yeah I am." She said, Randy smiled. He stood up and grabbed her hand and took her into a little closet and he locked the door and had his way with his girl.

Once they were done they got cleaned up a bit and headed back to the locker room. "Where have you two been? You missed the production meeting." Seth said.

"Oh just around. We went to get a bite to eat and we went for a walk." Nikki said. Seth eyed them suspiciously but shrugged.

He handed them both the run down for the night. "So your match is before mine so I need to get ready for that." Nikki said, she grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom and got changed into her clothes for accompanying Randy to the ring.

She dressed in her Rhinestone Horseshoe Wing Miss Me Boot cut Denim Jeans, her Backless Brass Black Mesh Top, her Black Booties and her Disco Ball Dangling Earrings. Once she was dressed she touched up her hair and makeup and she went out of the bathroom, Randy looked at her and whistled. She looked hot. Nikki smiled at him and kissed him softly. "You look smoking." He said, Nikki grinned.

"So do you I love the red design." She said, Randy laughed at her and grabbed her hand and they headed to gorilla for his match, he loved having her out there with him, it gave him the encouragement he needed.

He really loved it.

**ON AIR**

_Randy's music hit and he and Nikki walked out onto the stage and then walked down to the ring. They got in and Randy got up on the ropes and posed for the crowd. Jerry got on the microphone and he revealed the winner of the poll for who would be facing Randy that night. _

_Randy stood in the corner holding onto the ropes and facing the turnbuckle. Nikki stood beside him rubbing his back and getting him ready for the match. _

_Randy looked at the results on the screen and saw that he would be facing RVD. Rob's music hit and he came out with Ricardo to a chorus of cheers. He got into the ring and looked at Randy. _

_"You've got this." Nikki told Randy. Randy smirked and leaned down and kissed her softly before holding the ropes open for her. She slipped out of the ring and stood there as the bell rang. _

_They went to lock up with one another but Randy kicked Rob in the stomach before hitting him on the back a few times. He gave him a head but and Rob rolled around on the mat. Randy went after him and he slammed his head into the turnbuckle and he hit him over and over again. The referee pulled Randy away from Rob and warned him. _

_Randy whipped him into the ropes but Rob dodged him and tried to reverse with a heel kick but Randy ducked and slid out of the ring getting a breather. Randy got back into the ring, ready to go at Rob. __They go at it and RVD sends __Randy __back to the floor._

_Randy __tries to come in but RVD kicks him into the barrier. RVD goes for a move off the apron and __Randy __knocks him to the floor. __Nikki cheered as Rob laid on the floor hurting. _

_Randy grabbed him and threw him back into the ring.__ RVD makes a comeback. __Randy __cuts him off and readies for the RKO. RVD blocks it and nails a big heel kick. 2 count by RVD. More back and forth. RVD with a thrust kick from the second rope. _

_RVD goes for the Five Star Frogsplash but __Randy __gets to his feet. RVD nails a splash instead. RVD goes back to the top but __Randy __knocks him down. __Randy __kicks RVD back out to the floor and follows. __Randy __works RVD over on the floor and tosses him into the barrier. _

_Randy __tears apart the barrier __and Nikki shouted at him to make RVD pay. The bell rang and it was called a double count out. __After the bell, __Randy __drops RVD's back over the metal in the barrier._

_Randy __throws RVD into the steel steps and runs away the referees. __Randy __with right hands to the face now. __Randy __tosses RVD into another set of steel steps. __Randy __tosses RVD over the announcers table. _

_Randy __grabs RVD by his hair and brings him back in the ring. __Randy __hits a draping DDT from the top rope as __the match ended. _

_Nikki slid into the ring and raised Randy's hand in victory. They left the ring and headed backstage for the segment. _

_Randy was walking by when he spotted Nicole and Brie he went over to Brie and started talking about her needing a real man and that he was available._

_She told him that she had a real man in Daniel Bryan and Randy glared at her and continued to taunt her about Daniel._

_Brie then came back at him about Nikki, saying that she wonders how Nikki would feel about him offering himself to her. Randy got into he face and glared at her before stalking off. _

**OFF AIR **

Randy walked into the locker room and saw Nikki dressed for her match and looking hot. She was dressed in her Baby Pink Hot Shorts with Belt Loops, her Baby Pink Sliding Halter Top and her Nike Air Max 1 Premium Liberty iD sneakers. He went over to her and kissed her and she smiled before heading over to her sisters office ready for her little segment with Stephanie.

She didn't want to see her sister right now she wasn't in the mood. She was still a little pissed about what happened earlier with the little argument over her hair.

She got there and Stephanie looked at her and Nikki ignored her and went over the script, Hunter who was in the room looked at the two sisters and sighed, he knew something big was going down. He just hoped they could control themselves right now.

**ON AIR**

_Stephanie stood in her office watching Hunter's new DVD, Nikki walked in and looked at her sister. Stephanie goes on about Nikki not being so lucky in love and that she wanted to give her something and she handed Nikki a copy of Hunter's DVD. Nikki just looked at her annoyed._

_"I just wanted to talk to you about this ridiculous tag team match you have me in against the total divas. I mean can't they just go on their hiatus along with their stupid reality show? Just go away for like a minute." She said._

_"And not to mention the fact that my own tag partners could turn against me at any moment. Pretty sure they hate me. I mean this is no way to be treating your Divas Champion." She said. Stephanie looked at her and walked closer getting into her face. _

_"Boss lady you're kinda all up in my personal space." She said, Stephanie looked down at her. _

_"Nikki, this company IS my personal space. Now I don't care that you're my sister, but you will compete in that ten diva tag team match or maybe Nikki you won't be divas champion for very much longer." She stated. "I have a match to get ready for." Nikki said before walking away. _

**IN RING**

_The ten divas were in the ring ready for the match to begin. Nikki still wasn't happy at all. In the end the divas all came at one another and Brie got into the match and went right for Nikki and hit her with the Bella Buster and pinned her for the one, two, three. _

_AJ grabbed Nikki and helped her out of the ring and Nikki held her head as she looked back at the total divas she was pissed off that they had made her lose the match, but she was so fucking pissed off with her sister right now. _

**OFF AIR**

Nikki stormed back to the locker room and got changed and packed her things.

She looked at Randy. "Lets go." She said before storming off, Randy sighed and ran a hand over his head, tonight was going to be a LONG night.

Randy and Nikki got back to the hotel and Nikki went to the bathroom and slammed the door and had a shower. She had to get ready for her dinner with Seth.

Randy sighed as he sat on the bed. He knew Nikki was pissed off but he was glad she was going out for the night. Seth could deal with her attitude.

Nikki had a shower and dried off and did her hair and makeup before getting dressed for the night. She dressed in her Dark to Light Metallic Jeans, her Black Sparkling Edge Off-Shoulder Top, her Black Spike Collar Leather Jacket, her Metallic Stripe Platforms, her Layered Cross Necklace and her Simple Gloss Cross Earrings.

Once she was dressed she walked out to the bedroom and Randy looked at her. "You look nice." He said, Nikki sighed. "Thanks." She said, Randy smiled at her.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer and she stood in between his legs. He looked up at her and smiled. Nikki leaned down and kissed him. "You okay now?" he asked her. Nikki nodded.

"I will be." she said, Randy smiled. "We all loose baby. It's the way the business goes." He said, Nikki sighed. "It sucks though. I hate it." She said, "I know baby but you'll win again. You always do." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Can't I be pissed for a little while longer?" she asked him. "Will it make you feel better?" he asked her. "Not really. No." she said. "Then let it go babe." He said, Nikki sighed.

"I hate that you're so reasonable." She said. Randy smirked at her. "Nah you love it." He said he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap and Nikki laughed. He leaned up and kissed her and Nikki moaned into the kiss.

Nikki tried to pull away as they heard a knock at the door. "Randy, Seth's here." Nikki whined. Randy laughed and let her go. Nikki stood up and smoothed her clothes out before opening the door. Seth smiled and she let him in. she grabbed her phone and her bag and went back over to Randy and kissed him.

"Love you and I'll see you later." She said, Randy smiled and nodded and she went over to Seth. "Lets go." She said. "Take care of her Rollins!" Randy called out. Seth waved him off and he left with his best friend. "So where are we going?" Nikki asked.

"I figured we could go to Ruby Tuesday?" he asked her. "Oh cool." Nikki said, Seth smiled. They got down to the lobby and got into Seth's rental car and headed off to the restaurant.

They got to the restaurant and parked and got out and headed inside. They were seated immediately and they looked over their menus and ordered.

Seth ordered the Asiago Peppercorn Sirloin and a Budweiser. Nikki ordered the Parmesan Shrimp Pasta and a Pomegranate Margarita. "So how are things with you and Randy?" Seth asked, Nikki smiled and sipped her drink.

"Things are good." She said. "We've worked through our issues and things are working out." She said, Seth smiled. "That's good. I bet tonight you were pissed about the segment he did with Brie." Seth said, Nikki sighed.

"Its annoying, but I know Brie is with Dean and I also know that Randy wouldn't cheat on me. I trust in him." She said. "He better not fucking cheat on me. If he does I will kill him and slice off his dick." Nikki said, Seth looked at her and knew she was deadly serious.

He hoped that Randy would keep his dick in his pants he really did because he didn't want to see Nikki in jail for chopping Randy Orton's dick off.

"I am sure he won't cheat on you." Seth said, Nikki sighed. "I hope so. Its something I worry about." She said.

"Why though?" he asked. "He's Randy Orton. What girl wouldn't want to be with him." She said. "But he has you." He said. "So? I am not that special." She said. "You're a McMahon you're fucking special. He loves you. He won't fuck you over I promise you." Seth said. "I hope not. It would break my heart if he did. It scares me." She said.

"You have to have faith in him and you have to trust in him." He said, Nikki smiled and nodded. "Yeah I know. This is my shit. I'll get through it." She said, Seth smiled at her.

"Enough of my issues. What's new with you?" she asked. "Nothing really just been having fun with AJ." He said, Nikki smiled. "Are things good with the two of you?" Nikki asked him, Seth smiled and nodded.

"Yeah things are really good. I am so happy with her. I didn't think I would date another diva but here I am." He said.

"Well AJ isn't the usual diva. She's perfect for you." She said. Seth smiled. "I think so too. We've been thinking about taking things to the next step.." Seth said.

"What is the next step for you guys?" Nikki asked. "Moving in together. We're thinking about getting our own place. Don't get me wrong. I love living with you but this is what's right for us." Seth said, Nikki smiled. "Well I think it's the right step too." She said. Seth smiled.

"You could always ask Randy to move in with you." Seth suggested. "I doubt that will happen anytime soon. I don't think he is anywhere near ready for that and it sucks." She said. "You never know if you don't ask." He said, Nikki shrugged. "Yeah. I guess so." She said, Seth smiled.

They finished dinner and they headed back to the hotel. They got there and Nikki hugged Seth before going back to her hotel room that she shared with Randy.

She walked back into the room and saw him laying on the bed in some shorts. She smiled at him and she went and laid beside him.

"How was dinner?" he asked her. "Perfect. Exactly what I needed. I miss him." She said. "He's thinking about moving out as well. He and AJ want to get their own place. It sucks." She said.

"He's happy babe." Randy said. "I know but I hate being in that house alone I feel safer knowing that someone is there with me." She said. "You get scared when you're there alone?" Randy asked. "Yeah all the time. It sucks. I hate it." She said, Randy sighed deeply and ran his hand up and down her back. "Why don't I move in then?" he asked her.

"I think we're ready for it. We love each other and I am always at your place anyway." He said, Nikki looked at him.

"You sure about that?" she asked, Randy nodded. "Yeah I want to do this." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Okay." She said, Randy smiled and he leaned down and kissed her he knew that this was the right move for them to make.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	23. Big Talk

**LIFE, LOVE AND FAMILY**

**THE NEXT DAY**

"You have a long day today." Randy said to Nikki as they got ready for the day. Nikki looked over at him as he showered and she straightened her hair.

"Yeah we have to get to St. Louis then I want to hit the gym and get a good workout in and then tonight I have the interview for the Sports Illustrated shoot and then tomorrow I have the actual shoot." She said, "Is the guy coming to the house?" Randy asked.

"Nope. I am meeting him at a bar for a drink." She said. Randy poked his head out of the shower. "Do you want me to come?" he asked. Nikki shook her head.

"I'll be fine." She said, she finished off her hair and started on her makeup as Randy got out of the shower and dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Nikki licked her lips, her boyfriend was so fucking hot. She went over to him and kissed him hard.

"I will be fine and I will come straight home to you." Nikki said, Randy nodded and smiled. "Where's the shoot happening?" Randy asked.

"It's a bedroom setting so I'll be in lingerie kinda thing. Something hot." She said, Randy nodded and smiled. "Cool." He said, Nikki smiled at him. "Can I come?" he asked, Nikki shrugged.

"Sure babe." She said, Randy smiled. He left the bathroom and left her to finish off her makeup. She finished her makeup and packed her things up and she headed back to the bedroom to get ready for the flight.

She dressed in her Polka-Dot Cuffed Denim Capris, her "NYC" Raglan Henley, her Studded Faux-Leather Motorcycle Jacket, her Wedge Booties, her Y-Neck Beaded Necklace, her Bead Stretch Bracelet and her Bead Teardrop Earrings.

Once she was ready she finished packing her bags and grabbed her phone and slid it into her pocket.

She grabbed her Pyramid Stud Gathered Shopper bag and looked at Randy. "Ready then?" Randy asked, Nikki smiled. "Yeah." She said, Randy smiled.

They headed out the door and down to the lobby. Randy checked them out and they headed to the airport.

They got there and checked in for their flight and they waited for it to be called. They waited about half an hour before the flight was called. They got up and boarded the plane.

They sat down and buckled up and the plane took off to St. Louis. "I'm so excited to see Ally." Randy said, Nikki smiled.

"I bet she's excited to see her daddy too." Nikki said, Randy nodded. "I might take her out to dinner tonight, daddy daughter night." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

"That's so cute." She said cuddling up to him. Randy laughed at her.

"I'll go to my interview and you can chill with baby girl." Nikki said, Randy nodded. He wished Nikki wasn't going to a bar with this guy who was going to be interviewing her but he trusted her he just didn't trust the guy.

He didn't want to say that to Nikki though. He didn't. Because he knew that Nikki would flip out on him and he didn't want to fight with her, not when things had been so good between them lately.

He didn't want to bring up some non issue and for it to become and issue. That wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to keep things cool, calm and collected between the two of them.

**HOURS LATER**

The plane touched down and they left the plane, grabbed their things and went to Randy's car and he drove them to his place.

They got there and they went right to the bedroom and unpacked their things. "So is this place sold yet?" Nikki asked Randy. "I decided to keep it." He said, Nikki frowned. "Why?" she asked.

"SO I have a place to come home to and to bring Alanna too. Now that I'm moving into your place." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Makes sense babe." She said.

"I'd like to bring Ally to your place though when I am moved in there for good." He said. He turned and looked at her. "Are you okay about that?" he asked her. Nikki looked at him.

"Of course. She's a huge part of you life baby and that makes her a big part of my life." Nikki said, Randy smiled at her. "Good, I am glad you feel that way." He said.

"I do babe." She said, Randy smiled and went over to her and picked her up and put her onto the bed and covered her body with his own, Nikki laughed.

"Randy." She whined. "What?" he asked her. "I wanna go to the gym." She said. "What? Right now?" he asked her Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Yes baby. Please?" she asked him, Randy laughed. "Okay we can go baby." He said. Nikki grinned. Randy went to get up but Nikki grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled him down for a steamy kiss, they broke apart and Randy looked at her.

"I thought you wanted to go to the gym?" he asked her. "I do." Nikki said, "So what's with the kiss?" Randy asked, Nikki shook her head and pushed him away.

"Can't I just wanna kiss you?" Nikki asked him as she got up and rummaged through her suitcase for some gym clothes. Randy sighed as he watched her.

"Don't be in a mood." He said. "I wasn't until you opened your mouth." She said. "I'm sorry babe. I didn't think before opening it was a shock. Usually those kisses lead to something else physical." He said, Nikki looked at him and sighed. "I just wanted a kiss." She said. "You can have one whenever." He said, he went over to her and kissed her cheek.

"I love you now get your ass ready for the gym." He said, Nikki laughed at him and she grabbed her clothes and got changed. she changed into her Nike Relay Dri-FIT Printed Crop Pants, her Nike Sports Bra Elastika, her Nike Dri-FIT Racerback Tank and her Nike Dual Fusion ST 2 High-Performance Running Shoes.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone and Randy smiled and took her hand and they headed out the door to Randy's dad's gym.

They left the house and got into the car and Randy drove them over to the gym.

They got there and headed inside. Usually Nikki would stop and talk to some of the younger up and coming talent but today she was in her zone. She wanted to get a work out in a good one.

One that would make her sore in the morning and make her regret it. She went and did her normal treadmill routine but she picked up the pace and knew she was going to regret it in the morning with her knee but she hadn't had a decent workout in so long. It was what she missed most about not spending time with Seth.

He was the one that pushed her hard in the gym and he was the one she had her warm up matches with. She had tried with Randy but he was just too easy on her and Nikki needed someone a little harder that was going to push her to he limits.

She did her thirty minute treadmill workout before getting off and stretching out her muscles. She then did some arm circles, arm swings, side bends, lying scorpions, deep lunges.

Once she was done she went over to the weights and did her weights as she did her lunges, she was working her legs, arms and midsections. She looked at herself in the mirror as she worked out and she saw she was getting a little pudgy. Randy watched from across the gym and sighed.

He knew what was going through Nikki's mind and he thought she was insane. He had a rocking body. One that any woman would want to have, but the business they were in made the girls feel fat all the time and it was unhealthy for sure.

Nikki finished off with her weights and she went and grabbed a mat and sat down and did her stretches for her knee to keep it In tip top shape and then she did some yoga to cool down a little bit.

She finished her yoga and saw that the ring was empty. She got in and she ran the ropes and went through a match in her head, trying to improve on some of her movements.

Randy looked at her and smiled. He loved seeing her like this it was hot and such a turn on. "Hey bro." he heard, he looked and saw Nathan.

He smiled and hugged him. "Is that your girl?" Nathan asked, Randy nodded. "She's looking good." Nathan said. "Don't perve." He said, Nathan laughed at him.

"I'm not calm down bro." Nathan said, Nikki looked and saw Nathan and knew he was the perfect one to get in the ring with her. He was an MMA fighter, it was perfect.

"Nathan, wanna get in here and have a little sparring match with me?" Nikki asked, Nathan and Randy looked at her.

"Why him?" "Yeah why me?" Randy and Nathan asked. "Because I need someone who will push me, Randy won't because he doesn't want to injure me." Nikki told them.

Randy sighed. "I don't like this." He said. "Ten minutes Ran, that's all I'm asking for please?" she asked. "Fine." Randy relented Nikki smiled. Nathan peeled off his shirt and slid into the ring.

Nikki took her tank off leaving her in her sports bra and she threw it at Randy who caught it. He didn't like the fact that his brother would be touching his girl but he knew it was professional.

Nathan and Nikki nodded at one another and went for it, they locked up and Nikki took him to the ground in a headlock, Nathan groaned and fought out of the hold by slamming Nikki onto the back of her head on the mat. She laid there groaning it had hurt so badly. Randy saw she was hurting and sighed.

"That's it." He said, he slid into the ring and pushed Nathan away from her. "Baby are you okay?" he asked her, Nikki sighed. "My head." She said. Randy sighed and helped her to sit.

Bob came over with some ice and Randy put it on the back of her head. The gyms doctor came out and he looked at her.

"You're not concussed which is a good thing, but you're a little rattled so no more physical activity." He said, Nikki sighed and put her head in her hands, it seemed like every time something was going right her body fucked up. "What the fuck were you thinking?" Randy growled at his brother.

"What? It was a simple suplex. She didn't land right." Nathan said. "Fuck you asshole." Randy snapped. "Randy stop!" Nikki shouted Randy looked at her.

"He's right I didn't land right." Nikki said, Randy looked at her and she paled before running out the door and throwing up in the parking lot. Randy sighed.

This was fucked up. "We have to get you home and into bed before your meeting with the guy." Randy said, Nikki nodded. She wasn't going to argue.

Randy said his goodbye's to his dad and brother and he got Nikki into the car and he drove them home. Once home he took Nikki up to the bedroom and got her settled in there and she was instantly asleep.

Randy sighed as he watched her he hoped she would be okay. He really did. He didn't want anything to come in between her and her working.

He was still mighty pissed off at Nathan but Nikki said it was her fault but she never made mistakes like that it was weird. She had a lot on her mind though but he had to talk to her about keeping her focus when in the ring.

It was the number one thing that they had to do, otherwise they or their opponent would end up seriously hurt and no one wanted that to happen. Randy kissed Nikki on the cheek before heading out the door.

He heard the doorbell and answered it. He smiled seeing Alanna. She ran over to her daddy and Randy picked her up and hugged and kissed her. "She's been excited to see you." Sam said.

"Yeah me too. I've missed her. I was thinking I could take her on the road this week, is that okay?" Randy asked, Sam sighed. "Yeah fine as long as you have help." Sam said. "I will I will get a nanny and I have Nikki." He said. "Oh that's still on?" Sam asked. "Yeah things are good." He said. "Where is she?" Sam asked.

"In bed, she had a little accident at the gym today, rattled her head a bit so she's resting." Randy said. "Okay." Sam said, she leaned down and hugged her daughter. "Be good for daddy this week." She said before leaving. "I'll see you on Tuesday." She said to Randy. Randy nodded and picked Alanna up again. "Its just us kiddo for a week, are you excited?" Randy asked her, Alanna nodded.

She was so excited to spend time with her daddy. Randy just hoped that Nikki would be okay with it too. This was new to her and he wanted her to be comfortable. He really did.

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki sighed as she did her hair and makeup for the meeting with the interviewer from Sports Illustrated.

Her head was still hurting she had a massive headache and the last thing she felt like doing was going to a bar to talk. She finished her hair and makeup and grabbed some clothes and got dressed.

She dressed in her Shaping Black Cotton Skinny Jeans, her Sweet Pink Chiffon Ruffles Tee, her Leather Notch Collar Studded Fashionable Jacket, her Black Round Toe Chunky Heel Leather Attractive Knee Length Boots, her Chic Chain Gold Acrylic Fashion Necklace, her Fashionable Gold Chain Metal Bracelet and her Leaf Bronze Chic Fashion Earrings. Once she was dressed she put on some perfume and grabbed her phone and her Soft Black Leather Hobo Handbag and headed downstairs.

She went to the kitchen and dumped her bag before going to the cupboard above Randy's fridge and grabbing the bottle of Tylenol.

She poured herself a glass of water and downed two pills. Randy watched her and sighed, he knew her head was still hurting her. He went over to the key cupboard and handed her the keys to his Escalade. "Thanks." She said.

"How are you feeling?" Randy asked. "Like hell." She said, Randy sighed. "I want to kill my brother." He said, Nikki laughed. "It wasn't him Ran, It was all me. I just wish I could go to sleep but I have this stupid interview." She said.

"Just go and get it done and come home to me and Ally. We're going to order junk food and watch movies all night." He said, Nikki smiled, that sounded so good. She kissed Randy. "Love you." She said. "Love you too." Randy responded. "Bye Alanna." She said, Alanna smiled and waved Nikki off and she headed over to the bar to meet up with Michael from Sports Illustrated.

She got to the bar and parked and headed inside, she went and asked around and the bar tender pointed out Michael and she went over and met him and sat down with him.

A waitress came by and asked for their order. Michael ordered a beer which Nikki thought was strange. Nikki looked over the menu. She ordered a serving of Cheeseburger Sliders and a Purple Haze Martini.

The order came and she sat there eating and drinking. "Lets get started." Michael said Nikki smiled. "You grew up in the business is that right? WWE has been in your life since you were a baby?" he asked.

"Yeah well being a McMahon we were always backstage with mom and dad just wandering around. It was a great experience and it was fun as a little girl to get to hang out with Stone Cold Steve Austin and The Rock it was just amazing." She said. Michael smiled.

"Do you have a favourite memory of growing up?" he asked. "A WWE memory or personal memory?" she asked him "Both," he said, Nikki nodded.

"My WWE memory is When my dad won the Royal Rumble. I loved seeing that. My own personal memory is just being around all those amazing guys and girls it was great and being taught by some of the greats." She said. Michael nodded. "Did you always want to be a Diva?" he asked her.

"Oh yeah. When I grew up and saw women like Trish and Lita kicking ass I knew I didn't want to be backstage I wanted to be out there in the ring performing. It was my calling. It was my way of contributing to the business." She said. "What was your dad's reaction when you first told him you wanted to be a diva?" he asked her Nikki laughed.

"Horrified. He didn't want me out there getting hurt or anything. He didn't want that for me, but I worked my butt off to be the best that I could be. I trained with Lita and with Hunter. Hunter is the one that taught me everything I know." She said.

"Wow impressive. Speaking of your brother in law how are you liking the WWE nowadays?" he asked Nikki smiled.

"I'm enjoying it a lot. Us McMahon's always have the inner bitch in us. Trust me its just waiting to come out. I actually prefer the character I am playing right now, the heel. I love it. I much prefer being a bitch than being the good girl." She said. "Cool. What do you think about the up and coming talent in the women's division?" he asked her.

"They're great. Of course we still have amazing vetrans in Natalya, the Bella Twins and Layla. But I am enjoying seeing the new crop of talent come through I think Paige and Emma have an amazing future ahead of them." She said. "That doesn't mean I want claw at them when they come up to the roster, I have to protect my spot." She said.

"And what about Eva Marie? There's been a lot of attention on her." Michael said. "She's getting there. I haven't seen her in a ring yet all I've seen of her is as a valet so I don't really have an opinion on her." She said Michael nodded.

"And of course everyone wants to know about your new relationship with Randy Orton." He said, Nikki laughed. "How long have you been together?" he asked her. "Since after Summerslam." She said, Michael nodded.

"Things are good with us, we of course spend a lot of time together travelling and then working together, with me being his valet and everything. So we get closer everyday." She said, Michael smiled.

"And one last thing, one piece of advice for anyone wanting to be a WWE Superstar or Diva?" he asked her. "Work your ass off. If you're not willing to put in the time in your workout or your training then you won't make it." She said, Michael smiled.

"Thankyou." He said, Nikki smiled. "No worries." She said. "Can I buy you a drink?" he asked her Nikki smiled. "No thanks I should get home and into bed before the shoot tomorrow." She said.

"Oh right, we have a new idea for that, we are looking for a ring for you to pose in. something more wrestling related." He said. "Any ideas?" he asked her. "Call Bob Orton. He has a gym. That's where Randy and I workout when in St. Louis." She said, Michael smiled.

"Thankyou." He said, Nikki smiled and shook his hand and left. She got a weird vibe from him and she didn't want to deal with it anymore. She left the bar and got into the car and drove home. She got home and she parked and headed inside.

She locked up behind her and went up to the bedroom, she smiled seeing Randy laying on the bed watching TV. She went to the closet and changed into one of his shirts and some shorts and she climbed into bed with him, resting her head on his chest.

"How was it?" he asked her. "Okay he was a bit weird though, gave me the creeps." She said, Randy looked at her. "Did he try anything?" he asked. "No. It was fine, but I just wanted to get back here and get into bed." She said, Randy smiled.

"Well I am glad you're back, get some rest babe." He said kissing her, Nikki smiled and closed her eyes and drifted off, glad she had Randy beside her.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"So have you heard the news babe?" Randy asked Nikki as he cooked breakfast. Today was the day of her photo shoot at Randy's dad's gym and a lot of the guys and girls were going to be there and Randy was tagging along, he didn't want Alanna there though so she was having a nice day with her grandma Elaine. "What news?" she asked. "Dean and Brie got engaged." He said, Nikki looked at him wide eyed. "No I haven't heard. Brie hasn't called or anything. How do you know?" she asked. "Its all over Twitter and Dean called me." Randy said. "Well that's great. I'm happy for them. They deserve it." She said, Randy nodded. "Yeah they do. They are going to have such a hippie wedding I bet." He said, Nikki laughed. "Probably." She said.

"Do you ever think about weddings?" Randy asked her wanting to get into her head. "Yeah sometimes." She said. "I've always known that I want to have a smaller wedding than my sisters but its impossible with all the WWE people I'd have to invite." She said.

Randy nodded. "I'm not pressuring you or anything." Nikki said, Randy laughed. "I know I just wanna know." He said.

"Then the answer is yes." She said, Randy smiled at her and kissed her. "I am gonna get changed." Nikki said. "And I am going to get Alanna up." Randy told her Nikki smiled. She headed up to the bedroom and got changed for the shoot.

She changed into her Juicy Couture Original Pant in Cameo Velour, her Juicy Couture Foiled Leaf Logo Tee, her Juicy Couture Original Jacket in Cameo Velour and her UGG Blaise Short Boots. She packed up her things and grabbed her phone and headed downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw Alanna eating. Nikki grabbed her phone and texted Brie a congratulations.

It was a little annoying that Brie didn't call her, he thought they were close friends. She didn't know what to think. "You okay?" Randy asked her, Nikki nodded. "Yeah fine." She said. "How's your head this morning?" he asked her "Fine." She said, Randy nodded.

Alanna finished her breakfast and Nikki grabbed the keys. "I have to head over there now, but I'll see you there." Nikki said. "Okay babe." He said kissing her lightly. Nikki smiled and grabbed her bag and headed out the door. She got into the car and drove over to Bob's gym. She pulled up and saw a lot of cars there. She sighed and got out and headed inside.

"Hi Nikki." Steven the WWE photographer said. "Hey what are you doing here?" she asked. "I'm doing the shoot. Some of the shots will be exclusive to Sports Illustrated and some will be exclusive to WWE. You brought your title right?" he asked her. Nikki nodded.

"Yeah I did." She said. "Okay you can go into hair and makeup." He said, Nikki went into the girls locker room and saw hair and makeup was set up with Mia and Shelby from WWE. She smiled and sat down and they got started.

"So did you hear about Dean and Brie?" Mia asked Nikki. Nikki sighed. "Yeah I did. It's great news for them." Nikki said, Mia smiled. "I thought you would have been next." Mia said, Nikki laughed. "Nope. I don't think that's ever going to happen. Randy's scarred when it comes to marriage." She said, Mia sighed. "Are you okay with that?" Shelby asked. "I have to be. I love him and I don't want to be with anyone else. It just sucks though." She said, the girls nodded. They felt bad for Nikki they really did. Nikki sighed as she sat there, all this talk of marriage was making her wonder if she would ever get that. If she would ever get married.

She didn't think Randy would ever want to get married again and it broke her heart because she didn't know what their future held it was hard. Very hard. She didn't know what to do. Everyone would tell her to leave Randy and to find someone who wanted to marry her but she couldn't imagine being with anyone else.

She didn't want to marry just anyone. She wanted to marry someone she loved more than anyone in the world and that person was Randy but she didn't know if Randy felt the same about her.

She shook her head from her thoughts it was just going to make her all depressed when she thought about never getting married or starting a family. "Hey sissy." She heard, she looked up and saw Steph. "Hey." She said. "Can we forget about Monday and move on?" Stephanie asked, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah." She said. "Can I get a minute with my sister?" Stephanie asked, Mia and Shelby nodded and left. "What's wrong?" Stephanie asked her Nikki sighed. "All this fucking marriage talk is driving me insane." She said. "Why?" he asked her. Nikki sighed.

"Because I know it will never be me. I will never get to announce an engagement or go wedding dress shopping with you and mom. I won't ever get to do that." She said, Stephanie sighed and moved closer and hugged her sister. "You don't know that. Randy might change his mind on the whole marriage thing." Stephanie said. "I doubt it Steph." She said.

"I want a life. I don't want to be a Diva forever. I don't want to be that forever I want to be married and to have a bunch of kids." She said, Stephanie nodded.

"You'll be okay sissy. You'll work through it. You need to decide if you can stick it out with Randy knowing that marriage and kids may not be in your future or if you want to move on and find someone that does want the marriage and kids thing." He said, Nikki sighed. "Why couldn't I have just gotten with Seth." She groaned. "Because you two would kill each other." Stephanie said, Nikki laughed.

"Yeah maybe." She said, Stephanie grinned at her. "You get all pretty for the shoot." She said, Mia and Shelby walked back in and they got to work on her hair and makeup. Stephanie left the room and looked around and saw Randy. She sighed and went over to him and grabbed him and pulled him away.

"What?" Randy asked. "You need to stop leading Nikki along. She is in there right now so depressed." She said. "Why?" Randy asked he didn't understand.

"All this marriage talk." Stephanie said. "She needs to know if there is a chance of marriage and kids in your future Randy because if not you have to let her go. You have to for her sake." Stephanie said, Randy looked at her. "I love her so much. I really do." Randy said. "But?" Randy asked. "I don't know if I can do that again. I don't want to fail again." He said.

"Nikki's not Sam." Stephanie said. "She understands your job and what happens, Sam never did. If you love her like you say you do then you need to tell her that. You need to be honest with her Randy. She loves you and she doesn't want to leave you." Stephanie said, Randy nodded.

"Okay. I will talk to her tonight. I might take her out or something." He said, Stephanie smiled. "Don't break her heart Randy. Not again." She said, Randy sighed. "I never want to break her heart." He said, Stephanie nodded and walked off.

She hoped Randy wouldn't break her sister's heart because if he did Stephanie would bury him.

"Okay lets get you into your first look." Melissa the wardrobe stylist said, Nikki nodded and they looked at all the clothes and Melissa handed Nikki her first look and she got changed.

She change into a pair of Faux-Leather Shorts, a Red and Black Biker Girl Corset a pair of Black Multi Strand Platform Sandals and a pair of Rhinestone Mesh Earrings.

Once she was dressed they put on some lotion and powder and touched up her hair and makeup and she went out to the ring. She stepped into the ring and Steven smiled.

"Just do your thing girl." He said, Nikki laughed. She leaned against the ropes and posed sexy for the camera. She wrapped her arms in the ropes and leaned back and she stuck her chest out showing off her ample cleavage.

She went over to the corner and did her ring pose and then one like Randy and Steven laughed.

"Okay good stuff. Now come on out onto the apron and we can get some good shots from there." He said, Nikki nodded and went out onto the apron and posed for the camera. Steven snapped dozens of shots of her and smiled.

"Okay now that we got some in ring shots in this look lets go over to the weight bench. I want you to straddle the bench and just look all sexy for me." He said, Nikki nodded and went over to the weight bench and did was Steven wanted her to do. Once she finished with the weights she headed back to the locker room and changed into her second look.

She changed into a Caprice Half-Slip lingerie, a Caprice Longline Bra a pair of Black Lace-Up Thigh High Boots and a pair of Rhinestone Drop Earrings. She walked out and got back into the ring and did some nice poses for the camera.

Once she was done in the ring she went over to the weight bench and stood behind it holding onto the bench and she posed nicely with it.

She then sat on the bench and crossed her legs and looked into the camera giving the lens her best sultry look. They wanted her to come off sexy but strong.

"Okay lets get a shot of you against the wall." Steven said, Nikki nodded and went over to the wall and leaned up against it and she posed against it, sometimes with her legs up and sometimes with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Lets get your title in there." He said, Stephanie brought Nikki her title and she held it and did some nice shots. Once she was done with that look they moved to the last look which would be much easier to shoot.

She went into the locker room and they handed her the clothes and she changed.

She changed into a pair of Black Victorias Secret VS Sport Knockout Ruched Hotshorts, a Black VS Sport Victoria's Secret Angel Sport Bra and a pair of Black and Pink Nike Lunar Forever 2 Sneakers.

"Okay we're going to just get shots of you doing your normal workout." Steven said Nikki nodded and she got into the ring and she did her stretches and then her warm ups and then she went over to the treadmill and she went on that for a while running and Steven got some nice shots of her and then she went and did some weights and lunges and then some boxing.

She posed with the boxing bag nicely and sexy. "Okay that's a wrap!" Steven announced, Nikki was glad she didn't want to change or do anything else right now.

She stood there for a minute and Randy came over to her and kissed her. "You did a great job baby." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Thanks. I am tired though." She said, Randy nodded. "Lets head back to the house and we can relax. I thought tonight we could maybe go out somewhere casual for a burger or something just us?" he asked her, Nikki nodded. "Yeah that's fine." She said, Randy smiled.

"Good." He said. He knew they needed to talk about their future and he was worried about how the talk would go but he was ready for it. "I'm gonna go get changed." Nikki said, Randy nodded.

Nikki went back to the locker room and got changed back into her normal clothes. She smiled and hugged Mia, Shelby and Melissa and went out and hugged Steven and then her sister.

"So you'll be at Smackdown Friday night?" Stephanie asked. "Yeah we're going to spend the next few days here with Alanna. We'll leave here Thursday." She said.

"So we have tomorrow and most of Thursday." She said, Stephanie smiled. "Okay cool." Stephanie said. She hugged her sister tight. "If you need me call me." She said, Nikki nodded.

"You got is Steph." She said, she grabbed her bag and headed out to the car. Randy opened the door for her and she smiled at him and got into the car pulling the belt on.

Randy got in and they headed back to his place. "Not getting Alanna?" Nikki asked, Randy shook his head.

"No. we can pick her up tonight after dinner, but right now its us." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled. They got back to the house and headed inside. Nikki went up to the bathroom and she washed the makeup off of her face.

She was so tired. She finished washing her face and she went and laid in bed getting under the covers. Randy came up to check on her and saw her fast asleep.

He smiled and went and joined her in bed, pulling her closer to his body and wrapping his arms around her.

He did love her so much, but this whole marriage thing was on his mind.

He didn't know if he could do it again. He didn't think he could go through that pain again.

He just didn't know what to do. He didn't want to lose Nikki.

He loved her more that anything and he never wanted to lose her and he wanted to be with her forever but he didn't know if he could propose and marry her he didn't know if he could take that step.

That was what he wanted to talk to Nikki about tonight at dinner.

He wanted to hear her thoughts on the matter, he needed to know what she wanted from their future.

He needed to find out before things went further. He didn't want to lose her but he was afraid that after tonight he was going to.

**THAT NIGHT**

Randy sighed as he paced downstairs. Nikki was upstairs getting ready to go and grab a burger and Randy was nervous about the conversation they were about to have.

He didn't want this to go badly and he didn't want to lose his girl. He didn't want tonight to end with them breaking up. That was what he didn't want.

Upstairs Nikki finished her hair and makeup and was currently getting dressed for the night.

She dressed in her Diesel Skinzee Jeans, her Diesel T-Electre-B Long Sleeve Shirt, her Diesel L-Astrid Faux Leather Jacket, her Journee Collection Shannon Slouch Midcalf Boots, her Silver Pearl Heart Charm Multistrand Necklace, her Silver Pearl Textured Bangle Bracelet Set and her Pearl & Bead Hoop Drop Earrings. Once she was dressed she put on some perfume grabbed her phone and bag and headed downstairs.

Randy smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. "Lets get outta here." He said, Nikki smiled and nodded. They left the house and got into his Bentley and headed to a small burger place Randy knew.

"So are we picking Alanna up after dinner?" Nikki asked, Randy nodded. "Yep we are. I don't know what to do with her tomorrow though." He said, Nikki frowned.

"How about the zoo or aquarium?" she asked, Randy shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe we could find somewhere." He said, he just hoped that Nikki would still be with him tomorrow.

They got to the burger place and headed inside and ordered their meals. Randy got the Cheddar ButterBurger with Bacon, Sweet Potato Fries and a Chocolate Shake and Nikki got the Grilled Chicken Sandwich, Onion Rings and a Vanilla Malt Shake.

They sat down in a little private corner and started eating. "So out with it." Nikki said. "Huh?" Randy asked. "The reason you brought me here. We never go out for just burgers Randy its impossible so what's wrong?" she asked as she sipped her drink, Randy sighed.

"Today at the shoot, Stephanie cornered me and told me you were upset." He said, Nikki sighed. "Stephanie should keep her mouth shut." She said, Randy sighed.

"Were you upset about all the marriage talk that was going around?" Randy asked, Nikki sighed. "Yeah its natural female instinct Randy." She said, he sighed. "Just tell me what you want in the future." He said, Nikki looked at him.

"I want what every girl wants Randy. I want marriage and kids. Not now of course we haven't been together that long and I am not ready to stop being a Diva. But eventually in my life I want a husband and children." She said.

Randy sighed. "I just don't know if I can do that again. I don't know if I can take that step again and be a husband. The last time I did that it ended up wrong and I hated it. I hated failing at being a husband." He said. Nikki sighed.

"You didn't fail baby, things just didn't work out." She said. "I know but I still felt like a failure." He said. "You didn't fail her or Alanna. She failed you when she cheated on you." Nikki told him.

"You were working your ass off for her and Alanna to provide the lifestyle she grew accustomed to and she betrayed you. It wasn't your fault. She knew what you did for a living in the beginning. She should have known that you would be away but it didn't give her a right to betray you and to break your family apart." She said, Randy looked at Nikki. He had never thought of it that way.

"I get that you're scared Randy I do. But I am NOT Samantha. I am different to her. I work with you. I know the hassles when it comes to travelling and working for the WWE. So it doesn't bother me. I am understanding. You can't let her control your life forever." She said, Randy sighed.

"I am not saying I want to get married now anyway. I am the champion and I am happy with how things are but I would like there to be a prospect of marriage in the future. In our future." She said, Randy sighed. "I just don't know." He said, Nikki sighed.

"What about kids?" Nikki asked him, Randy looked at her. "I don't know. I've never really thought about it. I have Alanna and she's amazing. I've never thought about having more kids." He said, Nikki looked at him.

"That's something I can't budge on Randy." She sad, Randy looked at her. "What do you mean?" he asked her Nikki sighed.

"The no marriage thing I can deal with I don't need it, I don't need a ring or a piece of paper saying that we love each other I know we love each other." She said. "But?" he asked knowing there was one coming.

"I want kids." She said. "That's something I won't budge on. I have always wanted kids and if you can't or don't want to give me kids then I don't see how we are going to survive." She said, Randy sighed.

"I love you so much Randy and of course I want to marry you and have kids with you but I can't force you into it. You have to do it for yourself." She said. "What if I don't want kids ever?" he asked her.

"Then you have to let me go. You have to. You have to let me find a man that will make the life long commitment to me a man that wants marriage and kids." She said, Randy looked at her.

"I don't want to let you go." He said. Nikki sighed. "I don't want to leave you. I love you so much I just wished you could tell me in all honesty that in the future there is a definite chance of marriage and kids." She said.

"There is." He said, Nikki looked at him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box and slid it over to her. "Its not a proposal but it's a promise. A promise that in the future we will get married and that we will have kids. If I am going to do this again you're the only one I want to do this with." He said, Nikki looked at him as he opened the box and she gasped. Inside was a beautiful Tiffany Soleste Band Ring with White and Pink Diamonds.

"I love you and I promise you that in the future you will become Mrs. Orton and that we will have lots of little Orton kids together." He said, Nikki looked at him. "Are you sure that's what you want?" she asked him, he nodded.

"Definitely." He said as he slid the ring onto her right ring finger. Nikki smiled. "I won't pressure you. When it happens it happens." She said. "Good." He said, he leaned over the table and met Nikki in the middle with a kiss. Nikki caressed his face. "I love you." She said, Randy smiled. "I love you too baby." He said. Tonight had gone better than he thought it would.

He had the girl he wanted and they had a future together he knew that and he knew that Nikki was happy with where they were at the moment. He didn't know if he would ever propose to her but he knew if he was going to propose to anyone it would be her.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	24. On The Road

**LIFE, LOVE AND FAMILY**

**THURSDAY**

"Yes Randy god." Nikki moaned as Randy thrusted into her, Randy leaned down and kissed Nikki's sweaty neck.

"Baby you feel so good." He moaned into her ear. Nikki wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer as her nails scratched down his back.

"Fuck baby…" she whimpered as she felt her climax approaching. "You going to cum?" Randy asked her. Nikki nodded.

"Yes…..Fuck Randy." She said. "Who are you going to cum for?" Randy asked pushing into her harder making the bed rock a little. "Fuck….You Randy always you!" she shouted as Randy pushed into her and came filling her up with his cum.

"Cum." He whispered into her ear and that was all it took and Nikki came hard Randy watched her cum and smiled, she had an amazing cum face.

It was perfect. He leaned down and kissed her softly and pulled out of her and slumped beside her.

"I needed that." Nikki said, Randy laughed. "Me too babe." He said, he kissed her again and stretched. He looked at the time and groaned.

"We have to get up. We have to get ready for the flight." Randy said, Nikki nodded. They pulled away from one another and went and had a shower. They washed one another before getting out and getting dressed.

While Nikki dressed Randy went to get Alanna ready for the flight and for the trip. Nikki finished doing her hair and makeup and she packed up her things and she got dressed for the flight. S

he dressed in her Neon Capri Yoga Pants, her Rhinestone Skull Ombre Tee, her Thee Tier Fringe Cardigan, her Sparkle & Spikes Sneakers and her Wired Cube Dice Hoop Earrings. Once she was dressed she finished packing making sure she didn't forget anything and she took her bags downstairs. She went to the kitchen and smiled at Randy and Alanna.

She went over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup of coffee and sat and drank it. "Can you watch her while I pack her things?" Randy asked, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Sure babe." She said, Randy smiled.

Nikki sat down with Alanna and watched her eat. "So are you excited to be travelling with your daddy?" Nikki asked her. "Uh huh. You be there too?" Alanna asked.

"Of course." She said, Alanna smiled. She finished her breakfast and Nikki cleaned her up and she cleaned the dishes. Randy came down and he packed their luggage into the car and he checked the house was locked up and they left.

Randy strapped Alanna into the car and they headed off to the airport, they got there and headed inside. Randy checked them in for their flight and they waited.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom?" Nikki asked Alanna who nodded. Nikki smiled at her and she took her by the hand and took her to the bathroom. Alanna did her business and washed her hands and Nikki took her back to Randy.

Randy smiled and picked Alanna up as their flight was called. They went and bordered the plane and they sat down in their seats. Nikki near the window, Alanna in the middle and Randy on the aisle. He hated it but he would deal with it.

He looked down and saw Alanna focussed on her DVD. "Are we sharing a room or not while she's with you?" Nikki asked. "Of course we are. We're getting a suite. I've sorted it. It's fine babe." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

**HOURS LATER**

The plane touched down in Milwaukee and they got off the plane and gathered their luggage. Randy got a rental car and they headed off to the hotel.

They got to the hotel and Randy checked them into their suite and they headed up there, it was a two bedroom suite, one room for Randy and Nikki and one room for Alanna. They got to their room and got sorted.

Nikki picked out her clothes to wear to the arena and she hung them up and then she picked out what she would wear in the ring and what she wanted to wear with Randy.

She stood there picking out her accessories when Randy walked in and held her from behind. He kissed her neck and Nikki smiled.

"What are you doing?" he asked her. "Choosing my clothes for tomorrow night." She said. "This is hot." He said looking at the outfit she chose to go to the arena.

"That's to wear to the arena." She said. "Wow." He said. "I'm doing what they asked if they don't like it they can shove it where the sun don't shine." She said, Randy laughed.

"You will look hot." He said, Nikki smiled. "Do you have a match tomorrow night?" Randy asked her. "Don't know I will find out when we get there." She said.

"I would say I do. I usually do on Smackdown." She said, Randy nodded and smiled. "Okay." He said. "I think I do. If not I will make an appearance." He said, Nikki smiled. "Who's gonna watch Alanna?" she asked.

"I was thinking Steph?" he asked. "I'll ask her." Nikki laughed Randy smiled and kissed her. "Thankyou." He said, Nikki nodded. "So what should we do tonight?" Randy asked. "Order in and watch TV." Nikki answered instantly. Randy nodded.

"Okay. Phil asked me to go have a drink with him." He said. Nikki smiled. "You should go. I will be fine with Alanna. You can trust me with her." She said.

"I do baby." He said sitting on the bed. "I just want to make sure you're okay with this?" he asked her looking up at her. Nikki went over to him and kissed him and rested her hands on his shoulders. "I promise you I am fine I love kids, hell I watch the Helmsley girls enough." She said, Randy laughed.

"Yeah you do." He said. "So its fine babe. I promise you." She said, Randy nodded and held onto the back of her thighs. "I love you." He said, Nikki smiled.

"I love you too." She said leaning down and kissing him. Things were good with them and seeing Nikki with Alanna was showing him what she was going to be like in the future when they eventually had their own kids.

It was a look into the future and the future looked pretty damn good.

**FRIDAY**

Nikki stood in the bathroom doing her hair, she had decided to go with a few curls tonight.

She could hear Randy and Alanna giggling in the bedroom about something and she smiled. She loved seeing Randy with his daughter. It was so sexy and it turned Nikki on.

She wished they could have a little alone time but that would have to wait until Alanna was asleep for the night.

She finished her hair and did her makeup and she went to the bedroom and grabbed her clothes and took them into the bathroom so she could get dressed.

She dressed in her Black Sequined Paisley Pencil Skirt, her Relaxed Asymmetrical Red Chiffon Top, her Waterfall Blazer Jacket, her Leopard Red and Black Colour Block Suede Heels and her Tiered Flapper Necklace & Earring Set. Once she was dressed she put on some perfume and went into the other room.

Randy looked at her and smirked she looked hot. He watched as she walked around the room packing her bag for the night.

She finished packing and she looked at Randy. "You two ready?" she asked, Randy nodded and smiled. "Yep lets go." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

He grabbed his bag and held Alanna's hand as they headed downstairs, the valet pulled their rental car around and they loaded their bags in and headed off to the arena.

They got there and parked and headed inside. Randy held Alanna because she was a little scared from the fans. Nikki stopped and signed some pictures and she headed inside.

She went to the locker room and dumped her things and set them out for the night. "I'm gonna go talk to Steph." She said. "Okay." Randy said, Nikki smiled and Nikki headed down to her sister's office. She went down there and walked in and saw Steph and Hunter talking about the show.

"Don't you knock?" Stephanie asked. "Yeah we could have been naked in here." Hunter said, Stephanie looked at him sternly. "And I need to go see a guy about something." Hunter said before leaving. Nikki laughed and sat down.

"Where are the girls?" she asked. "Catering with the divas." She said, Nikki nodded. "Speaking of the girls, I have a HUGE favour to ask." She said. "Uh huh what?" Stephanie asked looking at her.

"Can you watch Alanna while me and Randy are out there later on?" she asked, Stephanie sighed. "Yeah its fine." She said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks sissy you're the best." She said. "I know." Stephanie said cockily. Nikki laughed at her.

"Whoa, what the hell is that?" Stephanie asked when she saw Nikki's promise ring. Nikki smiled. "It's a promise ring and its all I ever wanted. Was for him to promise me that we have a future together. This is a big step for him." She said.

"SO you talked then?" Stephanie asked leaning back in her chair, Nikki nodded. "We did, I told him what I wanted and he told me his fears and we came together in the end." She said, Steph smiled.

"Literally." Nikki quipped. Stephanie looked at her. "Ewwww Gross!" she said, finally getting the joke. Nikki laughed at her.

"Seeya Stephie." She said, leaving Stephanie shook her head at her sister, she was so crude sometimes but she was just glad her sister was happy. Nikki went to catering and grabbed a drink.

"Aunty!" she heard, she turned and saw Aurora running towards her Nikki smiled and picked her up and hugged her. Aurora's legs wrapped around Nikki's waist and she held onto her. Nikki smiled.

She grabbed her coffee and went to sit down with Cameron and Naomi and Sophie, Stephanie's nanny. She sat down and Aurora got comfortable on Nikki's lap and Nikki sipped her coffee.

Vaughn looked up and saw Nikki and she reached out for her aunty but Aurora shook her head. "No sissy. My aunty!" she snapped, Nikki sighed. "Aurora Helmsley be nice to your sister." Nikki scolded her.

Nikki moved her over to her other leg and took Vaughn from Meghan Vaughn giggled and played with Nikki's hair. Nikki laughed at the girls. "Production meeting!" they heard over the sound system. Nikki sighed and handed Vaughn back to Meghan. "I have to go baby." Nikki told Aurora.

"No!" she snapped. "Fine." She said, she picked Aurora up. "She'll be fine with me." Nikki told Sophie who smiled. Nikki went to the production meeting and Hunter and Stephanie frowned when they saw Aurora.

"Why isn't she with the nanny?" Hunter asked his sister in law.

"She won't let me put her down. Its fine." Nikki told them they shrugged and got on with the meeting running down what was going to happen on the show.

Turned out Nikki had a match against Cameron and Randy had a match against Mike.

So it was going to be a pretty busy night for the couple. The meeting ended and the show pretty much started.

"Baby girl you have to go to Sophie. I have to get ready," Nikki said. Aurora pouted.

"No." she said. "How about tonight you come and stay the night with me, Randy and Alanna?" she asked. "Just me?" Aurora asked. "

Yeah just you." She said, Aurora nodded and smiled and ran over to her mom.

Nikki smiled and went back to the locker room to get changed for her match. She grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom and got changed.

She changed into her Black Unique Chap Style Capri Pants with Grommets & Rhinestones, her Black Sexy Cage Back Crop Top and her Black Nike Air Max+ 2013. She put on some bronzer and she was good to go. She walked out to the locker room and Randy smirked. "Hottie." He said, Nikki laughed at him. She went over to her case and she grabbed her divas title and she kissed Randy.

"Wish me luck." She said, Randy smirked. "You've got this babe." He said, Nikki smiled and went to gorilla ready for her match against Cameron.

**ON AIR**

_Cameron's music hit and she headed out to the ring with Naomi beside her. They did their dance in the ring before Nikki's music hit and she walked out with AJ beside her. AJ was still behind her with everything she was saying and doing. _

_Nikki got into the ring and posed in the corner raising her title above her head and kissing it before handing it over to the ring staff. They took it and kept it safe. Nikki stretched out in the corner and locked eyes with Cameron. _

_The bell rang and Cameron was ready Nikki just stood there leaning against the ropes. Cameron smack talked her but Nikki just rolled her eyes. Cameron looked at Naomi taking her eyes off of Nikki and that's when she struck. _

_She smashed her elbow into the back of Cameron's head making her fall to her knees on the mat. Nikki followed up with a few hits and she pushed Cameron into the corner. _

_She went to town on her kicking her in the stomach over and over again a the referee warned her to get Cameron out of the corner, Nikki just looked at him and continued on with the assault. _

_Nikki pulled her out of the corner and sent her to the mat with a clothesline before getting her in a chin lock and wrenching at her. Cameron came back with a few hits to the midsection but Nikki just grabbed her by her hair and sent her back to the ground. _

_She whipped Cameron into the far corner and ran at her for a splash but Cameron move and Nikki fell to her knees on the impact. Cameron grabbed her and rolled her up for a pin but Nikki managed to kick out at two._

_Nikki got up and Cameron came at her and hit her with two clotheslines followed by a dropkick and then a split leg drop. She pinned Nikki but she kicked out once again. _

_She grabbed Nikki and went to whip her into the corner but Nikki reversed it and sent Cameron into the corner she went to go at her but Cameron kicked her in the stomach and went up to the second rope and went for a Crossbody. It was so bad, she didn't land it right it was awful and Nikki was pissed off. _

_She was a perfectionist in the ring. Cameron covered her but Nikki once again kicked out at 2. She grabbed Nikki but Nikki swung at her and hit her with a hard elbow to the face and she threw her out of the ring._

_Nikki regained her composure and she went out to get her shouting at her that she was useless. She pulled her through the second rope and grabbed her and smirked. She held her there and dropped her on her head for the hanging DDT._

_Nikki smirked and posed for the crowd and she looked up at everyone and grabbed Cameron and nailed her with the RKO. _

_She turned her over and she pinned her getting the three count and the win. Nikki smiled and kneeled there as AJ got into the ring and handed Nikki her title. _

_Nikki smiled and held the title over her head and then got up onto the ropes and posed some more, she smirked at the fallen Cameron and she blew her a kiss before getting out of the ring and headed back up the ramp as her music played. _

**OFF AIR**

Nikki hugged AJ and then went back to the locker room and smiled seeing Randy. "So what'd you think?" she asked him. "Awesome as usual." He said, Nikki smiled. "I'm gonna go get changed." she said, Randy nodded. Nikki went into the bathroom and washed up and made herself look presentable. She touched up her hair and makeup and grabbed her clothes for Randy's match and got changed.

She changed into her Faded Skinny Denim Rhinestone Jeans, her Pinstripe Off-Shoulder Corset, her Strappy Ankle Boots, her Gold Triple Plate Stud Chain Bracelet and her Starlight Arrow Charm Earrings. Once she was dressed she put on some perfume and she went into the main room, Randy smiled when he saw her. "My turn." He said, Nikki smiled.

"I'll take Alanna to my sister." She said, Randy nodded. Nikki held her hand out and Alanna took it and they headed on down the hallway. "Nikki!" they heard, Nikki turned and saw Cameron coming her way, she sighed.

"Hey." She said. "Hey listen, I just wanted to apologise about what happened in the ring with the Crossbody." She said.

"It sucked badly and I am working on it but I can't seem to get it right." She said. "Keep working on it, you could seriously injure someone doing that. Just practice." She said, Cameron smiled.

"Thanks." She said. Nikki nodded and smiled and Nikki continued down the hall with Alanna. She got to her sister's office and she knocked and Stephanie called for her to enter so she did so.

She walked in and Stephanie smiled seeing Alanna. "She'll be fine here with the girls I promise." Stephanie said, Nikki nodded. "Thanks," she said, Steph smiled.

"You still planning on having Aurora tonight?" Stephanie asked her. Nikki nodded and sat down. "Yeah I figured we would do something simple, take out and movies, something like that." She said.

"Okay she's excited about it." Stephanie said. "So is Alanna. I think she's sick of me and Randy being the only ones around which is understandable." She said, Stephanie nodded.

"So what's your plan for the week after RAW?" Stephanie asked. "Heading home and training before Battleground." She said, Stephanie nodded. "Do we know if I have a match for the PPV?" Nikki asked her sister. "No not yet. I am sure the writers are working on someone. Is there someone you wanna work with?" Stephanie asked, Nikki shook her head.

"Not really. I wouldn't mind working with Brie, because it would go well with her and Daniel and me and Randy maybe." She said. "I don't know." Nikki said. Stephanie made a note.

"I will see what the writers think." Stephanie said. "You're the head of creative Steph. Create." Nikki said, Stephanie shook her head. "Whatever." She said.

"So we'll be in Buffalo. You gonna go to New York and see Matt?" Stephanie asked. "God no. I wanna go to New York but I do not want to see Matt." She said, Steph nodded. "Understandable." She said. "I better go meet Randy." She said, Steph smiled. "Have a good segment." Stephanie said, Nikki smiled. "Will do." She said, before leaving the office and meeting Randy at gorilla.

Randy leaned down and kissed her. "Good to go?" he asked her, Nikki nodded. "Yep." She said, Randy smiled and kissed her softly as his music hit.

**ON AIR**

_Randy's music hit and he walked out with Nikki right beside him. They stood at the top of the stage and Nikki curled up against his side before they slowly and stealthily made their way down to the ring. They got into the ring and Randy held the ropes open for her and she got in and he went to the far corner and got up and did his pose as Nikki stood beside him clapping him on. Randy got down and they stood there in the ring together. _

_Miz' music hit and he came out and glared at Randy as he made his way into the ring. Randy looked at Nikki and kissed her and she got out of the ring and stood by the apron as the bell was rung and the match began._

_Miz ran at Randy and took him down to the mat and hit him over and over again in the head, Randy covered his head with his arms protecting himself from Miz' onslaught. _

_"Get him off ref!" Nikki shouted getting pissed off. Randy got up to his feet and grunted. Miz came at him and he kicked him in the stomach and then in the upper back, he dragged him over to the corner and went to slam his head into the turnbuckle but Miz reversed it and hit Randy with a high elbow. _

_He grabbed Randy and slammed his head into the turnbuckle and then hit him over and over again in the head, this time the ref stepped in and warned Miz for the five count._

_The ref dragged him off and Miz came back at Randy but Randy kicked him in the stomach and head butted him in the head. Miz reversed it and sent him back against the ropes. Miz was fired up._

_Randy leaned against the ropes and Miz ran at him and clotheslined him out of the ring. Randy fell to the mat and quickly got up and made his way over to Nikki knowing Miz wouldn't hurt her. _

_Miz came at Randy but Nikki got in the way, Miz sighed and pushed Nikki out of the way making her fall on her ass. He came at Randy but Randy was mad. _

_He kicked Miz in the stomach and he grabbed him and went to whip him into the ring post but Miz reversed it and sent Randy head first into the steel._

_He grabbed Randy and sent him back into the ring and straddled him and continued hitting him in his head over and over again. _

_Randy got up from the assault and he leaned in the corner, Miz ran at him for his clothesline but Randy dodged it and Miz fell hard on the back of his head and he started rolling around the ring in pain from his previous injury that he suffered at the hands of Randy. _

_Randy left Miz in the ring and he got out and went over to Nikki to check on her. "I'm fine, kick his ass." Nikki told him, Randy nodded and slid back into the ring. _

_He was intent on making Miz pay for touching his girl. Miz rolled out of the ring and stood on the outside leaning against the apron. _

_Randy smirked and grabbed him and pulled him through the second rope and dropped him on his head for a harsh DDT. _

_Randy stalked around the ring and he went over to the Miz and straddled him and unleashed hell on him hitting him over and over again. The referee had no choice but to DQ him. _

_Randy was annoyed at it until Hunter's music hit and he came out and restarted the match and made it a NO DQ match, Randy smirked evilly just what he wanted. _

_Miz got checked out again by the doctor but Randy slid out of the ring and went over to him and grabbed him and sent him flying over the announce table. _

_He went after him and continued stomping on him he grabbed him by his head and he sent him crashing into the steel steps and then into the barricade then over the barricade. _

_He paced around and went to grab Miz but Miz countered with a steel chair to the gut and then over his back sending Randy to the floor. _

_He went to hit him again but Randy kicked him and the chair went right into Miz' face sending him to the floor. _

_Nikki smirked and cheered her baby on. She wanted him to make Mike pay for touching her. Randy grabbed him and hung him over the barricade and he smirked and looked at Nikki. _

_"DO IT!" she told him. "I can't believe this, Nikki McMahon is telling Randy to DDT an unconscious Miz. What is she thinking?" Cole asked on commentary, Randy smirked and dropped Miz on his head and he went over to Nikki and kissed her hard before grabbing Miz and throwing him back into the ring. _

_He went over to him and he picked him up and he gestured Nikki to get into the ring. _

_She frowned but slid into the ring and Randy whispered in her ear and she smirked. "What are they doing?" Cole asked. _

_"Making Miz pay for putting his hands on a McMahon Cole." JBL said, Nikki grabbed Miz by his neck and she dropped him with an RKO. Randy smirked and covered him and got the three count and the win. _

_Randy smirked as his arm was raised, Nikki went and jumped at him and kissed him as her legs wrapped around his waist and Randy held her up by her ass as the crowd booed them. _

_Randy put Nikki down and they stood in the ring celebrating the victory over the Miz. Nikki grabbed a microhone and kneeled beside Miz._

_"That should teach you not to touch a McMahon." She said evilly as she dropped the microphone and laughed Randy held her hand as Smackdown went off the air with the power couple standing tall. _

**OFF AIR**

Nikki and Randy got back to the locker room and cleaned up and changed and grabbed their things.

They went down to Stephanie's office and grabbed Alanna and Aurora and they headed off.

They went back to the hotel ready for their fun filled night with the girls to begin.

They got back to the hotel and the girls went to play together. "I'll go out and get dinner and the movies." Randy said, Nikki nodded.

"Okay baby. I'll get the girls in a bath and into their pyjamas." Nikki told him, Randy smiled. He leaned down and kissed her and Nikki smiled as he left. She went into her suitcase and pulled out some sweats.

She put on her Black Fit & Flare Lounge Pants, her Pink Majestic New York Yankees Long Shot Burnout Tee, her Black French Terry Hoodie and her Sequin Bootie Slippers. Once she was dressed she sorted out the girls pyjamas and got them into the tub for the night.

They played and talked and laughed as Nikki made sure they were clean. Once they were clean and dried off Nikki got them changed for the night.

She changed Aurora into her Disney Princess Pyjamas and she changed Alanna into her Disney Mickey Mouse & Friends Minnie Mouse Pyjamas.

The girls ran off to play some more and Nikki cleaned up the mess they had made in the bathroom. "Dinners here!" Randy called.

Nikki hung the towels up and she headed out to the little dinning area. The girls sat down and they ate the pizza and sides that Randy had gone out to get.

"You have a choice of what to watch tonight girls you have The Little Mermaid or you have The Wizard Of Oz." Randy said, they looked at one another. "Mermaid." The girls said, together Nikki laughed. "That was easy." She said, Randy nodded.

"I got us a little something to watch too." He said smirking, Nikki smiled.

She couldn't wait. They finished off dinner and they got the girls settled on the couch with some drinks, popcorn and some candy. They put in the movie and turned it on.

"Be quiet and no playing around understand me?" Nikki asked Aurora. "Uh huh." She said. "Good." She said.

She went into the bedroom area and saw Randy laying on the bed in a singlet and sweat pants.

"So what are we watching?" Nikki asked him. Randy smiled and grabbed her the DVD and she looked at it then back at Randy then back at the DVD. "Duck Dynasty?" she asked.

"Yeah its hilarious. I love it." He said, Nikki sighed. "Randy I thought we were gonna watching something romantic." She said sitting on the bed.

"Its funny though baby. I promise you'll love it." He said patting the spot in the bed beside him. Nikki sighed.

'There goes my romantic night in' she thought bitterly. She reached over and grabbed some popcorn and started eating it. She watched the show and it wasn't that bad, she laughed in a few parts. She really liked it.

She didn't want Randy to know that though. She sat there and watched the show with Randy half way through the episode her phone rang and she saw it was Seth. She smiled at Randy and excused herself and went out to the balcony.

**"Hey Sethy." **She said. **"Hey, what are you doing?"** Seth asked. **"Nothing just hanging out at the hotel with Randy, Alanna and Aurora. What about you?" **she asked.

**"Not much just had a chill night in. AJ's in bed so I thought I'd give my best friend a call." **He said, Nikki smiled.

**"Well I am glad you did Randy is making me sit through Duck Dynasty." **She said rolling her eyes, Seth laughed. **"What's wrong with it? it's a good show." **He said.

**"Admit it." **Seth said. **"Okay I admit that the show is funny but I was hoping for something a little more romantic." **She said, Seth laughed.

**"You horny?" **he asked her. **"Seth!" **she exclaimed. Seth chuckled on the other end. **"What? It's an innocent question so answer it."** He said.

**"Yes I just wanna be with him tonight and I thought a romantic movie would get us in the mood but obviously he has different ideas."** She said.

**"Well maybe its because Alanna and Rory are there. Maybe he feels weird having sex with the girls on the other side of the door." **He said. **"He doesn't mind at his house." **Nikki said.

**"Yeah but he has locks there, this is a hotel he doesn't have that there." **He said. Nikki sighed.

**"I guess you're right maybe I just have cock on the brain."** She said. **"Nikki Lee McMahon!" **sex exclaimed, Nikki laughed. **"What?" **she asked acting innocent.

**"If your father knew what came out of your mouth."** He said. **"He would hate what goes into my mouth more."** Nikki quipped.

**"Okay this conversation is over."** Seth said Nikki laughed. **"Okay I'll see you on Monday."** Nikki said.

**"Yeah Seeya." **Seth said ending the call. Nikki shook her head and laughed as she headed back inside, talking to Seth always made her happy.

She walked in and saw Randy still on the bed and she sighed. She went over and laid down and closed her eyes. She didn't want to be watching this show.

She wanted to be having a good time with Randy but she didn't think that was going to happen so she figured she could catch up on some beauty sleep.

Randy looked over at her and he went over to her and kissed her neck. "When the girls are asleep you're all mine." He said, Nikki turned and looked at him.

"What?" she asked. "I got this DVD so we wouldn't get worked up but now its annoyed you. I want to be with you too baby but we have to wait until the girls are asleep. I don't want them to hear us or see us." He said, Nikki nodded she understood.

She felt a little bad that she had pretty much thought Randy was an ass but she was glad that the night was salvageable that tonight she and Randy would have some intimate time together just them.

She got up and checked in on the girls and she saw them both dead asleep snoring she smiled and she walked back into the bedroom and shut the door.

Randy looked at her. "What?" he asked. "They're asleep." She said, "Get over here then." Randy said Nikki giggled and jumped onto the bed ready for their night to begin.

Randy grabbed Nikki and pushed her below him and he looked down at her and slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

He licked her bottom lip and Nikki opened her mouth and gave him access, Randy slid his tongue into her mouth and Nikki moaned and closed her eyes as her tongue melded together with Randy's.

They broke the kiss and Nikki smiled up at Randy he smirked down at her and grabbed her hand and held them above her head. "Leave them there." He said, Nikki looked at him and licked her suddenly dry lips.

Randy kissed his way down from her cheek to her neck and started licking and sucking at her flesh, Nikki moaned and closed her eyes and let the amazing feeling take her over.

He sat up and he unzipped her hoodie and she took it off Randy smiled and pulled at her pants and Nikki lifted her hips up of the bed and let him peel the pants off of her.

He looked down at her and smiled seeing her in some black panties, he leaned in and kissed her as he slid the panties down her legs and Nikki kicked them to the floor.

Randy broke the kiss and laid beside her and he pushed Nikki's legs apart lightly before sliding his hand down to her wetness and he started rubbing small circles on her clit making her moan.

Nikki grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss, Randy slid his tongue into Nikki's mouth as she pushed her body against his and rolled her hips. He kept rubbing her clit loving the little moans and whimpers that she made.

Nikki groaned and grabbed Randy by his back and flipped them over, he smiled up at her and she grabbed the band of his pants and slid them down.

His hard cock sprung from its confines and Nikki licked her lips as she saw him hard and leaking just for her.

She leaned in and licked at the tip of his cock and Randy groaned and closed his eyes as she took the head into her mouth and sucked on it lightly before taking every inch of him into her mouth and pulling off and then going back down.

She groaned around his cock sending the vibrations up his body, he grabbed her hair and held it out of her face as she sucked him off hard and fast making little moans of her own and that was turning Randy on more than anything else. He loved that Nikki loved giving him head it was amazing.

He grabbed her head and pulled her off and Nikki crawled up his body and kissed him, he grabbed her shirt and pulled it off of her and threw it to the side, he massaged her breasts in his hands before pushing her down to the bed and he covered her body with his own.

He kissed his way down her body making sure to pay attention to all of her.

He tapped her on the thigh and she instinctively opened her legs for him as he got down in between them.

Nikki watched him and bit her lip as Randy licked and sucked at her wetness. Nikki grabbed his head as she watched him. "You know what I want next?" she asked Randy groaned into her and Nikki smiled.

"I want you to take me from behind." She said and Randy groaned louder at that comment. "You like that baby?" she asked him Randy nodded and continued licking and sucking at her.

Nikki moaned and arched her back as Randy sucked harder and harder. He pulled away and kissed her before grabbing her and putting her on the bed on her hands and knees.

He got in behind her and cupped her amazing ass in his hands. "This is what you want?" he asked her Nikki gripped onto the sheets.

"Yes Randy. Fuck me." She said, Randy smirked and kissed her lower back before lining himself up and sliding himself into her wetness.

He grabbed her hips as he started thrusting in and out of her he pushed her head down into the sheets as his pace picked up harder and faster, she grabbed a pillow to muffle her moans the last thing they needed or wanted right now was for the girls to wake up and see them like this. That and they didn't want to be disturbed.

Randy leaned down and kissed at her neck as he continued pushing in and out of her hard and deep. He couldn't take it anymore he wanted to see her.

He pulled out and flipped her over and pushed her legs up into the air and kissed her as he gently slid back into her, Nikki groaned loudly and Randy covered her mouth with his own. He too didn't want the girls waking up.

Nikki arched her back and grabbed at the sheets and closed her eyes as Randy pleasured her beyond belief. "Oh…Oh….Oh…..Fuck." Nikki moaned.

Randy leaned down and kissed her and continued pushing into her tightness. "Randy baby." She moaned.

"I know babe. I know. I know. I know you're close." He said, Nikki groaned and grabbed onto his back and he leaned down and buried his head in her neck. "I want you to fill me up with your cum." She said, Randy groaned, he loved it when she talked dirty.

"Fill me up with your cum….I wanna sleep in it." She said, Randy groaned and kissed Nikki hard as he came, filling her up.

Feeling Randy cum inside of her was all it took for Nikki to cry out in pleasure as her orgasm overwhelmed her.

Randy smiled at her and kissed her lazily. "I love you so fucking much." He said, Nikki smiled breathlessly and looked at him through lazy eyes.

"I love you too." She said, Randy smiled and kissed her again.

He pulled out of her and grabbed his pants and slid them on, he got up and threw her panties and shirt at her.

They didn't want to sleep naked with the girls in the other room they could come and interrupt them and see them naked they didn't want that. Ever.

"Was that as good for you as it was for me?" Randy asked her, Nikki nodded and laid her head on his chest.

"Definitely. You rock my world." He said, Randy laughed at her and kissed her and closed her eyes as they slowly drifted off to sleep together in one another's arms.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	25. Nikki's Ex

**LIFE, LOVE AND FAMILY**

**MONDAY**

Nikki sighed as she did her hair and makeup for RAW. She had a massive headache and Randy and Alanna were screaming in the other room, she shook her head and finished her hair and makeup and walked into the bedroom and grabbed her clothes and went back to the bathroom slamming the door. Randy frowned at her and shook his head. Nikki had been in a bad mood all morning. He didn't know what the fuck her problem was. Nikki grabbed her clothes and started getting ready. She dressed in her Black Cocoon Mini Skirt, her Black and White One Shoulder Mesh Trimmed Stripe Top, her Black Tatami Leather Jacket, her Black Alexander McQueen Rosie Buckle Ankle Boots, her Ladder Chain and Crystal Necklace and her Entwine Stiletto Earrings. Once she was dressed she went out to the bedroom and packed up her things for RAW.

She just wanted to get out of the hotel room now. She grabbed her phone and texted Seth and he said that he would give her a ride in ten minutes. He and the boys had a little promo to do so they were heading in early. Nikki grabbed her bag and put it over her shoulder. "Where are you going?" Randy asked her. "The arena early. I just need to have some space for a while. Get into my zone. I just need some Seth time." She said, Randy rolled his eyes. It felt like sometimes that Seth was her boyfriend as well and it pissed him off. He sometimes wondered if Nikki and Seth had a thing going on behind his back and he also wondered if she would ever cheat on him with Seth, they were horrible thoughts he knew that but he had concerns. "I'll see you later." Nikki said, Randy nodded and she left.

She got downstairs and Seth was there, he smiled and took her bags and they got into his rental and headed off to the arena. "You doing okay?" he asked her Nikki sighed. "Not really no." she said. "What's wrong?" he asked her, Nikki sighed. "Matt texted me." She said. "What does that fucker want." Seth growled. He hated Nikki's ex and this was her ex before Wade and he treated her like shit. "He wants to meet up. But its not only that he's been calling and everything. Its so annoying. He's harassing me and I can't handle it and its scaring me and its making me into a bitch and I am taking it out on Randy and I don't want to do that but I want to be able to deal with this myself but I don't think I can." She said, Seth sighed and looked at her before grabbing her hand.

"You have me but I think you need to tell Steph so she can get you some security for you appearances and stuff and you need to tell Randy about this guy and I mean everything he is the one you love and you're with him all the time he deserves to know what this guy is capable of. He has to know what could happen and he needs to be able to protect you." Seth told her as they pulled up at the arena. Nikki sighed and looked at Seth. "How do you tell someone something like that?" she asked him, Seth sighed and shrugged. "I don't know babes. I don't." he said, Nikki groaned. "I don't need this stress with the PPV this Sunday." She said. "Tell him before Sunday. You have to." He said, Nikki nodded. "Okay." She said. They got out of the car and headed into the arena. Nikki went to the locker room and dumped her things and went to speak to her sister about what had been going on recently.

She got to her office and knocked and heard her call for her to come in. She walked in and saw Hunter there. "I'll leave you girls alone." He said. "No Hunter, you should hear this too." She said, Hunter frowned and sat down with his wife and gave Nikki their full undivided attention. "What's going on sissy?" Stephanie asked, Nikki sighed. "For the past few days I've been getting texts from Matt." She said, Stephanie and Hunter sighed. "He wants to see me. I told him no and the texts became more aggressive with a few threats. I know personally what he is capable of and I am scared. I am always looking over my shoulder and I don't know what to do right now. I needed to tell you." She said, Stephanie sighed and got up and hugged Nikki tight. Nikki sighed and cried on her sister's shoulder. "We'll get security for you. Proper security. I know it won't be nice having them with you when out in public but its what's safest right now." He said, Nikki nodded. "Okay." She said as she continue crying.

The door opened and Randy walked in, he saw Nikki crying and instantly panicked. "What's happened?" he asked, Stephanie and Hunter sighed.

"We'll leave you two alone to talk." Stephanie said, Nikki nodded and Hunter and Stephanie left. Nikki wiped her eyes and sat on the couch with Randy. Randy looked at her worried. "What is up baby?" he asked her Nikki sighed. "You know I have an ex called Matt right?" she asked.

"Yeah I've heard about him but I don't know about him." Randy said, Nikki sighed. "When I was with him I was vulnerable. I was with him when I fucked my knee up and things progressed from there. We lived together in New York." She said, Randy nodded.

"At first everything was fine, perfect even but then this other side of him came out and he turned into a nasty man. A man I hate." She said. "What'd he do to you?" Randy asked.

"Where to begin." She said. Randy sighed this was bad. "He used to slap me around, beat on me, leave me laying on the ground In pain, he would disappear for days and I wouldn't see him and he wouldn't care about me at all." She said.

"He cheated on me right in front of my face in my bed and he didn't even care. He used me for my money and fame, he stole thousands of dollars from me and I hated him." She said.

"He used to force me into doing things. Things I didn't want to do. He made me feel like shit, but I thought that's what I deserved. I thought that I deserved what he did to me." She said. "Why though babe?" Randy asked.

"I was alone Randy all alone. I mean Steph and Hunter were here working, I didn't know you. None of my friends lived in New York and Seth was doing great things here. I didn't want to bring my shit onto them. So I thought I would stick it out and that I deserved it." She said.

"One day he went to far and tried to get one of his friends to hurt me and I had enough. While he was out cheating on me I packed my things and left and went to the cops and charged him. I have a restraining order against him but he doesn't seem to care because he's been sending me threatening messages all weekend." She said.

"I thought I could handle it on my own but I can't. So I talked to Hunter and Steph and Hunter's going to organise some security for me while I go out in public and the Cops in New York are going to pick him up for breaking a restraining order and one of the rules of his probation. I am just scared Randy that's all. That's why I've been in a mood for the last few days, I was scared and I didn't want to bring anyone into my issues." She said, Randy shook his head and pulled Nikki onto his lap.

"I love you and I want to be pulled into your shit. We're in this together. Whatever you go through I go through and whatever I go through you go through. We have to be a team baby." He said, Nikki smiled.

"I like the sound of that." She said, Randy smiled and kissed her. "Good because I am not going anywhere and I am going to be there with you to protect you. Always. I promise." He said.

Nikki smiled and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

It felt so good to get all of that off her chest it really did. She needed to do it. It was somewhat therapeutic and something she had been needing for a long time.

She was still a little scared about what Matt was planning but she knew that she had people around her who would be there with her protecting her all the time.

It felt amazing to be so blessed and so loved. It really did.

"I need to go and get ready for your thing later on." Nikki said, Randy nodded. "Okay I am gonna go workout for a bit then get something to eat." Randy said, he kissed her and they went off in different directions. Nikki went to the locker room and grabbed her clothes and went and got changed. she changed into her Citizens of Humanity Racer Ultra Skinny Jeans, her Randy Orton "Rise Above Cancer" Black Women's Authentic T-Shirt which she had cut into a crop top, her Venus Platform Knee High Boots, her Drop Crystal Earrings and her Pink Let It Rock Bracelet Watch. Once she was dressed she went to hair and makeup and they did her hair and makeup. Once she was done in there she headed down to catering to get something to eat. She sat down and ate her little brownie she got and Brie and Nicole joined her.

"So it's going to be me and you on Sunday girl." Brie said, Nikki smiled. "Yeah it should be a good time." She said, Brie smiled. "About tonight with the Randy and Daniel thing I am going to run down to tell Randy to stop." Brie said. "Okay then, I won't do anything physical with you I will just taunt you as Randy beats on him. Is that okay?" she asked. "Yeah that's perfect. I like that idea." She said. "Cool. Is Dean okay with people thinking you're with Daniel?" she asked. Brie shrugged. "Yeah everyone thinks that Daniel and I are getting married, he doesn't mind it he would rather they think that he doesn't like his business being out there in the open." She said, Nikki nodded. "I get it." She said, Brie smiled at her. They sat and chatted a while before the twins went off to do their own things for the night. Nikki finished off her food and she chilled out listening to some music.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

**ON AIR**

_Jerry was in the ring with Daniel and Randy's music hit and he made his entrance with Nikki by his side, they got into the ring and Daniel and Randy had a stare down. Nikki grabbed a microphone and handed it over to Randy. Randy smirked at her and winked._

_She went over to the corner and leaned against it, she didn't want to interfere in this between Randy and Daniel. "Now gentlemen this is intended to be a verbal confrontation only, we will wait until Sunday for the physicality." Jerry said, Nikki smirked she knew it wouldn't end like that. _

_"I do want to mention before we get started that Triple H after Daniel Bryan won the WWE Championship made a controversial decision in stripping Daniel Bryan of the title." Jerry said. Randy paced around the ring. _

_"You know what Jerry at the time I was very upset with Triple H' decision to not give me the Championship back but then I realised I should be happy that he held the title in abeyance because it motivated me, it inspired me to reach my full potential as the Apex Predator, no longer was I the Viper, watered down the Viper who cared what you idiots thought." He said looking at the crowd. _

_"No I was the Viper void of morality relentless, remorseless the Viper that decimated the Miz in his home town. That decimated the Miz in front of his family, in front of his mother while his mother begged and pleaded for me to stop." He said. "This Sunday Daniel Bryan I will beat you for the WWE Title because I am genetically superior to a small, pathetic, weak, b plus goat faced troll like yourself." He said, Nikki laughed and clapped her hands. _

_Daniel grabbed the microphone and had some words to say of his own about how he didn't need motivation to be the best that he was already the best. He went on about Randy being the face of the company to be on magazines and such. They started doing the YES chants and Randy flipped._

_He shouted at them to shut up and he got right into Daniel's face. "Daniel I know you're on a roll as of late, hell you're marrying a Bella." He said. "Which begs the question what on earth could be so incredibly wrong with Brie Bella that she would settle for the likes of you." He said. _

_"You know Daniel one day Brie's going to wake up and realise that she's not sleeping with a virile handsome champion like myself….she's sleeping with a barn yard animal." He said and Daniel snapped he went at Randy and punched him over and over and Nikki slid out of the ring not wanting to be hurt in the crossfire. _

_Daniel knocked Randy out of the ring and went at him some more. He threw him into the barricade and continued on with the punches over and over again. _

_He went to smash Randy into the steel steps but Randy reversed it and nailed Daniel instead. Randy pinned him down and started hitting him over and over again. He ripped Daniel's shirt off of him and he slammed him into the ring post. _

_Daniel fell to the floor and Nikki moved around to the other side of the ring, closer to Randy. Randy ripped his shirt off and threw it at Nikki and she held onto it. Randy went over to Daniel and grabbed him again and hurled him into the ring post. _

_He then grabbed Daniel's hand and pulled him into the ring post over and over again. He grabbed Daniel and slammed him over the barricade onto his stomach making Daniel groan in pain. _

_Nikki smirked and applauded her man. She went over to the steel steps and sat down on them just watching Randy. He grabbed Daniel and pushed him into the ring and grabbed him for the DDT to nail him from the apron to the outside of the ring. At that moment Brie ran down to the ring to get Randy to stop. _

_Nikki got up and went to go for her but Randy shook his head. He knew Brie wouldn't do anything to him. She was too scared of him to try anything. Randy pulled him out of the ring and stared right at Brie as she begged and pleaded for him to stop. Nikki smirked and looked at Randy. _

_"Do it!" she shouted Randy smirked and planted Daniel with the DDT and went over to Nikki who smirked and patted him on the back. _

_Brie went over to Daniel to check on him and Randy stalked over to her and she scampered away from him, Randy smiled and she pulled the announce table apart ready to inflict some more damage on Daniel. Brie shouted at him to stop as he grabbed Daniel. "You want me to stop?!" he asked her. He threw Daniel onto the announcers desk and got up there with him. _

_He smirked at Brie and grabbed Daniel by the neck and planted him with the RKO the desk collapsed beneath them and Randy got up and Nikki went over to him to check him over, Randy smiled at her and told her he was fine, Brie went over to Daniel to check on him and Randy and Nikki walked off as RAW ended with Randy on top and Brie looking after her fallen fiancé. _

**OFF AIR**

Nikki and Randy got backstage, grabbed their things and Alanna and headed back to the hotel.

They just wanted to be alone with one another and Alanna. Tonight was Alanna's last night with them and they wanted it to be just them.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	26. Fantasy

**LIFE, LOVE AND FAMILY**

**WEDNESDAY**

Nikki sighed as she woke up to her phone ringing. She reached over and grabbed it. **"Hello?" **she asked. **"Hey Nikki." **She heard Brie. **"Hey Brie, what's up?" **she asked. **"I was just wondering if you wanna hit the gym today and work on the match?" **she asked. **"Oh yeah sure, the performance centre?" **she asked. **"Yeah sure, how about an hour?" **Brie asked. **"Oh yeah for sure, that's fine." **She said. **"Okay see you there." **Brie said and the call ended. Nikki rolled back onto her back and closed her eyes.

"Who was that?" Randy asked her. Nikki looked over at him.

"Brie, we're gonna meet up at the performance centre to go over some ideas for the match." She said, Randy nodded.

"Okay. I'll come I wanna get some weights in and stuff. I need to meet up with Daniel too to go over some stuff." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Okay." She said, Randy smiled. They got up and Nikki went to the bathroom and washed her face, brushed her teeth and grabbed some workout clothes and got dressed for the day.

She dressed in her Teal Roll Waist Knee Length Leggings, her Teal and Black Convertible Sports Bra, her Grey 'Keep Your Cool' Tank and her Nike 'Air Max Thea' Sneakers. Once she was dressed she put on some deodorant and she grabbed her phone and she kissed Randy.

"Lets go babe." She said, Randy nodded and smiled. They headed downstairs and Nikki grabbed her keys and handed them to Randy and they headed out the door. They got into the car and headed to the performance centre.

"SO do you have any ideas for your match with Brie?" Randy asked. "Nope. Nothing. I don't know what to do." She said, Randy nodded and smiled.

"You'll figure something out." He said, Nikki smiled and nodded. She needed to come up with something good for the match.

She wasn't sure if she was going to win or not so it had to be good. They got to the performance centre and headed in.

Randy kissed Nikki and went to the weight room while Nikki went to the ring and had a look at the new talent who were in the ring working something out.

She sat down and did her stretches and waited for Brie to arrive.

"Hey girl." She heard, she turned and saw Brie arriving with Nicole. She smiled and stood up and hugged them both.

"Ready to get into the ring?" Nikki asked. Brie nodded and they got into the ring. "So do you have any ideas?" Nikki asked. "Not really you?" Brie asked.

"No not really. Maybe I can hit the DDT from the rope?" she asked. "Yeah that sounds good," Brie said. "Do you want to practice that?" Nikki asked, Brie nodded and bit her lip she was nervous.

"How about I drop kick you and then I throw you through the ropes and drop you?" Nikki asked, Brie nodded.

"Okay lets have a little match now and we can work out some stuff." Brie said, Nikki smiled.

"Sure." She said, they locked up and Brie kicked Nikki in the stomach and then she stomped on her back, Nikki fell to the mat and Brie went to kick her again but Nikki grabbed her legs and pulled them out from under her and she fell to the mat.

Brie laid there and Nikki went and started doing the Orton stomp on her. She then landed the big knee drop.

Brie groaned and got up and she took control with a cross body and then some more stomps and then Nikki drop kicked her and then she threw her through the ropes and she grabbed her for the DDT and she slammed her down onto the mat.

She left her there and Brie laid there getting her composure back. Nikki smiled. "You okay?" she asked. Brie nodded. "Yeah that thing hurts." She said. "Yeah I know. Sorry." She said.

"Its cool. I think it will look good in the match, maybe Nicole could try and grab me to stop the hit but you drop me anyway?" Brie asked Nikki nodded.

"Yeah perfect." She said. Brie smiled. She got up and hugged Nikki and she and Nicole left. Nikki laid down in the ring and closed her eyes.

Randy came back from his weights and he saw Nikki laying in the ring with her eyes closed he smiled and slid into the ring and went over to her.

"What's up baby?" he asked. Nikki opened her eyes. "Tired." She said. "You wanna do something later on?" he asked her. "Like what?" she asked. "I don't know, dinner?" he asked.

"Yeah maybe we can go to a nice seafood restaurant by the beach?" she asked. "I'll sort it babe." He said.

With Alanna around he missed his one on one time with Nikki so tonight he was going to make up for it and spend the night with her wining and dining her.

"Come on lets go home." Randy said, Nikki looked at him and grabbed his hand and pulled him down on top of her.

"Wanna fulfil my fantasy of having sex in the ring?" she asked, Randy laughed and looked down at her.

"I would but there are people here baby." He said. "Okay." She said. "I'll meet you out at the car." She said Randy nodded.

Nikki jumped up and went to the management office. She walked in and saw Michael the GM of the performance centre.

"What's up Nikki?" he asked her. "I need the alarm code and the keys for the centre for tonight." She said. "Why?" he asked. "Just something I wanna do." She said.

"Okay, I can't say no you're a McMahon." He said. He handed over the spare keys and the alarm code and Nikki grinned, tonight was going to be perfect.

After dinner she would bring Randy here and fulfil her fantasy of having sex in the ring, no one would be around and it would be just them it would be amazing and she couldn't wait she really couldn't.

She liked experimenting with Randy it was something he brought out of her it was so thrilling. It really was.

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki stood in her bathroom getting ready for the date she had with Randy that night. She was excited to go out with him, just them. They didn't get much chances for one on one time so she was glad they could find the time today to be together without anyone else around.

She finished her hair and makeup and got ready for the night. She dressed in her Lace Back Long-Sleeve Dress, her Rhinestone Platform Sandals and her Linear Pavé Disc Drop Earrings.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her Alexander McQueen Leopard-Print Calf Hair Knuckle Box Clutch and she headed downstairs. Randy smiled when he saw her and he grabbed his wallet and slid it into his back pocket and he grabbed the keys.

"You look beautiful." He said, Nikki blushed. "Thankyou baby, you look handsome as always." Nikki said, Randy smiled. They headed out to the car and got in and Randy drove them to the restaurant.

They got there and headed in and they were seated outside by the ocean, Nikki smiled this was what she wanted. A nice dinner by the ocean just her and Randy.

"Can I get you something to drink?" the waitress asked. "I'll just have a beer." Randy said, the waitress nodded and looked at Nikki.

"And I will have the Bliss Martini." Nikki said, the waitress smiled and headed off to get their drinks. She came back a minute later and placed them down.

"Can I get you something to start off with?" she asked, Nikki and Randy smiled. "I'll have the Tuna Sashimi." Randy said. "And I will have the Szechuan Calamari." Nikki said, the waitress nodded and headed off to get their starters.

"So how are you feeling about the match on Sunday?" Randy asked.

"I'm good, we worked some stuff out today to do with the match and it should be good. We still haven't heard who is winning but I doubt we will until right before the PPV." She said. Randy nodded. "I think you should keep it." Randy said, Nikki smiled.

"I wish but at some point someone else will have to have it and if it has to be anyone I would rather it be Brie. She's a friend." She said, Randy nodded. "This is business. Friendship has no place in business baby. You know that." He said.

"I know but it doesn't mean I have to be the ultimate bitch. I don't want to be the champion forever. I don't mind just being a normal diva and being your valet." She said. "Why? I thought you'd want ultimate ring time?" he asked.

"I do. Don't get me wrong I want to be in the ring as much as I can but I just don't want to have the title just because of my last name." she said.

Randy nodded. "I don't want creative to just stick the title on me just because I am a McMahon. I want to have earned it." She said.

"I get it baby. I completely understand where you're coming from." He said, Nikki smiled. They looked up as their starters arrived, they thanked the waitress and they started eating.

"SO I have a little surprise for after dinner. I've worked it all out." Nikki said, Randy looked at her. "Okay. I'm a little nervous about it." He said. "It'll be great baby its nothing crazy." She said, Randy smiled and nodded.

"How are you doing with Seth being gone?" he asked her. Nikki sighed, Seth moved out the other day and it was hard on her it really was.

"It's hard, he's like a brother to me and I like knowing that he's there but I know he has to take the next step with AJ and that we have to take our own next step." Nikki said, Randy smiled.

"I can't wait to move all my crap in." Randy said, Nikki laughed.

"Yeah I was thinking the room at the end of the hall we can change that to be Alanna's room for when she stays would that be okay with you?" she asked him, Randy smiled. "That's great baby. Thankyou for thinking of her. It means so much." He said, Nikki smiled.

"She's your daughter Randy of course I care." Nikki said, Randy smiled. They finished off their starters and ordered their main courses. Randy ordered the BBQ Pork Ribs and Nikki ordered the Rotisserie Chicken.

Their food came and they started eating. "What are you going to do about the house in ST. Louis, you gonna keep it?" Nikki asked her boyfriend as she ate her dinner. "Oh yeah for sure." Randy said.

"I want to keep it so we can go there and visit my family and see Alanna. Mostly I will be there when I see her. I haven't talked to Sam about Alanna coming here. I hope she'll be okay with it though." He said Nikki nodded.

"And if she says no will you still be moving in with me?" Nikki asked, Randy nodded and smiled.

"Definitely. I want to live with you baby. I love you." He said, Nikki smiled she loved hearing those words come out of Randy's mouth directed at her, they made her heart flutter.

They finished off their dinner and Randy paid the bill and they headed off. They got into the car and Randy looked at Nikki. "So where are we going?" Randy asked her, Nikki smiled at him. "Performance Centre." She said, Randy frowned.

"No questions Orton just drive." She said, Randy laughed. "Okay." He said, Nikki smiled at him. He started the car and drove them over to the Performance Centre.

He didn't understand what was going on. But he wasn't going to question his girl. Whatever she had planned was going to be worth it.

They got to the centre and got out and Nikki took Randy's hand and led him into the centre locking the door behind them. She walked them to the ring area and she turned the lights on but dimmed them a little.

"What's going on?" Randy asked. "Fulfilling a fantasy." She said, Randy looked at her in shock.

"Really?" he asked her Nikki nodded and bit her lip nervously hoping Randy wouldn't deny her.

He laughed lightly and grabbed her and kissed her.

"This is going to be a night to remember baby." He said before claiming her lips again.

Randy took Nikki's hand and led her into the ring. He smiled at her and leaned down and kissed her softly.

"You planned all this?" he asked her Nikki nodded and looked up at him. "Yeah I did." She said, Randy smiled at her and leaned down and kissed her again.

He grabbed her by the neck and pulled her closer and Nikki's hands went to his back and they slipped up under his shirt and started caressing his back, they broke the kiss and Nikki undid the button's on Randy's shirt and he slid the shirt off of his shoulders and threw it over the ropes, Nikki licked her lips as she saw Randy's hot muscular chest and abs.

she leaned in and licked at them before taking one of his nipples into her mouth and sucking on it before moving over to the other.

She looked up at him and winked and he laughed at her. She pushed him into the corner and she dropped down to her knees.

Randy looked at her with lust filled eyes as she undid his belt and the button on his jeans and pulled them down.

She mouthed his hardening cock through his black underwear and Randy groaned and closed his eyes.

He still couldn't believe they were about to do this. They were about to have sex in the ring at the performance centre.

Randy hoped no one was going to come In and catch them like this, he didn't want to be caught and he definitely didn't want anyone else to interrupt what was happening with him and Nikki.

Nikki grabbed the band of Randy's underwear and pulled them down, Randy looked down at her as she took his cock into her hand and stroked him.

"You like that baby?" Nikki asked him, Randy nodded. "Oh yeah baby." He said. Nikki smirked up at him.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked as she continued to stroke him. "Oh fuck baby, you know what I want." He said, "Tell me." She said squeezing him a little harder, Randy bucked up into her hand and sighed.

"Suck my cock baby please." He said, Nikki smirked.

She leaned forward and licked at the leaking slit and tasted Randy. "You taste so nice." She moaned as she took his cock into her mouth inch by inch slowly.

She sucked him all the way into her mouth and Randy groaned and held the back of her head grabbing hold of her hair.

Nikki pulled back and stroked him again. "Fuck my mouth." She said, Randy looked down at her and caressed her face. "You sure about that?" he asked her.

Nikki bit her lip. "Yes." She said, Randy smirked. He grabbed her head and pushed his cock into her mouth and pulled out then went back in.

Nikki just tasted Randy every time he entered her mouth the taste was so addictive, Randy groaned as his pace picked up and he started slamming his cock into her warm, wet mouth. Nikki groaned around his cock as he hammered her mouth.

"Oh shit baby I'm gonna cum." Randy warned her he didn't want to cum by head but he couldn't hold it, he slammed into her mouth and spasmed and came hard down her throat Nikki breathed and swallowed his cum and Randy pulled his cock out of her mouth and pulled her up and kissed her hard tasting himself on her lips and tongue as he devoured her mouth.

He grabbed her and turned her around so she was against the corner.

He dropped to his knees and ripped her panties off of her and picked her up.

"Wrap your legs around me." He told her Nikki did so and leaned against the ropes grabbing hold of them.

Randy grabbed her pert ass and he pushed his cock into her wet folds.

Nikki groaned and grabbed onto Randy's shoulders. "Oh fuck baby I love being inside of you. So tight and hot all the damn time." He said as he looked into her eyes, Nikki arched her back.

"Fuck me Randy." She said, Randy smirked and dug his hands into her ass and started pushing in and out of her hard and fast, his balls slapping against her ass, Nikki was moaning and whimpering and saying his name over and over again like a mantra.

He was making her feel so good. "You like that baby? Me fucking you nice and hard?" he asked her, Nikki nodded.

"Love it baby. Love having your cock inside of me." She said, Randy leaned in and kissed her sliding his tongue into her mouth as he continued slamming in and out of her hard and fast. "You gonna cum for me?" Randy asked her, Nikki shivered and nodded.

"Yes baby. So close. Get me there Randy. Make me cum baby please." She begged him, Randy smirked, he loved hearing her ask him to make her cum. He loved her begging him.

"Oh shit Randy." Nikki said and Randy knew she was there, she was so close to climax.

"Cum for me." He said biting down on her shoulder, Nikki screamed and she came hard for him, Randy wasn't far behind and feeling her cum around his cock made him lose all control and he came filling her up with his white hot seed.

Nikki moaned feeling his cum seeping down her thighs. Randy leaned in and kissed her and Nikki moaned into the kiss.

"Did that fulfil your relationship?" he asked her Nikki smiled. "Definitely baby." She said, Randy laughed and pulled out of her and they both got dressed.

Randy pulling on his underwear, jeans and shirt and Nikki slipping on her panties, Randy pulled her closer and kissed her and they left the ring and the centre closing up as they went.

They got into the car and they headed off back home. Hopefully for round two.

They got into the car and Nikki leaned over and kissed Randy on the cheek. "Thankyou." She said. Randy smiled.

"Anytime baby." He said, Nikki blushed and they headed off home. Nikki was so glad that Randy had fulfilled her fantasy there was no one else she would want to do that with.

He was amazing and she was so lucky to be with him. He was the best boyfriend in the world. He really was.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	27. New York

**LIFE, LOVE AND FAMILY**

**FRIDAY**

"Can't we just skip Smackdown?" Nikki asked cuddling closer to Randy as they laid on their bed in the hotel room. "No baby we have to go." He said, Nikki sighed. "I don't wanna go." She said.

"I know. I would love to spend the night here with you. Doing nothing." He said. Nikki sighed. "Can we do something fun tonight?" Nikki asked. "Like what?" he asked her, Nikki shrugged.

"I don't know." She said. Randy sighed and thought about what he and his girl could do together. "Why don't we go to the bar with a few people and have some fun? We haven't done that in a while." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Yeah that sounds good." Nikki said, Randy smiled. "Now lets go get ready." Randy said, Nikki sighed.

She got up and went to the bathroom and did her hair and makeup before getting dressed.

She dressed in her Stripe Knee Pencil Skirt, her matching Stripe Long Sleeve Ballet Crop, her Black Moto Zip Jacket, her Sam Edelman Kenley High Heel Platform Booties, her Gray Stone Triple Strand Necklace and her Metal Hoop Earrings, she grabbed her Michael Kors Bedford Medium Python Embossed Shoulder Bag and they were out the door. They got down to the car and got in and Randy drove them over to the arena.

"So what do you wanna do this weekend?" Randy asked, Nikki looked at him. "I was thinking maybe we could have a barbecue or something. Something fun. No one has been to the house yet, so maybe we could do something there, I mean it would have to be tomorrow because we have the PPV Sunday." She said.

"To be honest babe I don't think we have time to go to Florida and everything, why don't we just head on over to Buffalo, maybe we can do something there together, we can head into the city and do some shopping, on me. You can have a little shopping spree on me." He said, Nikki looked at him.

"Are you sure about that. You haven't seen me shop baby. I'll send you broke." She said, Randy laughed.

"No you won't. I just wanna do something nice with you. We can both have a shopping spree I know we both need some new clothes and stuff. So lets do it." Randy said. "Okay baby." She said, Randy smiled at her and leaned over and kissed her.

They got to the arena and headed into the locker room and dumped their things.

The runners came by and handed off the rundown for the show tonight. Randy looked. "You're not on at all." Randy said looking at Nikki, Nikki sighed.

"But you're with me. Valeting." He said, Nikki sighed. "What a waste of time I could have been at the hotel sleeping. I don't get why I had to come just to walk down to the ring. It sucks." She said.

"Yeah it does. But we have to do what they say," Randy said Nikki rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna get changed then." She said. She went into the bathroom and changed for later on in the show.

She changed into her Distressed Cropped Cuffed Jean Capris, her Black Cutout Crop Top, her Black Canvas Sneaker Wedges, her Heart Cut-Out Necklace, her Spike Stretch Bracelets and her Bling Hoop Earrings. She walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a sweatshirt and slipped it on.

"Ran." She said. Randy looked at her. "Yeah babe." He said. "You wanna fly to New York tonight?" she asked, Randy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah sure, sounds like a good idea. We can get there and crash then tomorrow we can go shopping and stuff." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Cool. I'll organise the flights." She said, Randy smiled at her. He was glad she was in a much better mood than she was a few minutes ago.

Nikki left the room and Seth looked at Randy. "So you're heading to New York?" Seth asked her Randy nodded.

"Yeah I wanna take her shopping, give her a spending spree." He said.

"Be careful there and keep your eyes on her at all times." He said, Randy frowned and looked up at him as he was lacing his boots. "Why?" he asked frowning.

"Matt lives in New York and I bet he knows that we're going to be in Buffalo on Sunday. He's gonna have a plan to see her. Just keep an eye out. He can strike in seconds and she'll be gone." Seth said, Randy sighed.

"Do you think I should cancel the trip?" he asked. "No, she will get suspicious. She doesn't want him controlling her anymore, just watch her," Seth said, Randy nodded.

"I will. I won't let her out of my sight now." He said. "Good." Seth said.

"Maybe I could come. Bring AJ along then there will be more eyes on her." Seth suggested.

"Yeah sure, we can make it a couples thing she won't think twice about that." Randy said, Seth nodded.

The door opened and Nikki walked back in. "Flights are booked." She said.

"Good, Seth and AJ are going to come with us to New York and to shopping, make it a couples thing." Randy told her Nikki smiled.

"Awesome." She said, she was happy that Randy and Seth were making an effort to get to know one another. It meant a lot to her.

Sometimes she felt like she was stuck in the middle of the two most important men in her life, on one side she had her best friend and on the other side she had the man she loved.

It was definitely a relief to see them bonding. "I'm gonna get a bite to eat, you two want anything?" Nikki asked.

"No but be quick we go on in five minutes." Randy said, Nikki nodded and went to catering and she grabbed a brownie.

She sat down and ate it and cleaned up and touched up her lips before heading to gorilla where she met up with Randy ready to go out to the ring for the 4 on 1 handicap match with the SHIELD against the Big Show.

**ON AIR**

_The SHIELD music hit and the three men made their way into the arena and into the ring. Randy's music hit and he made his entrance with Nikki right beside him._

_They got into the ring and Randy did his pose and stood there with the three guys and his girl. Big Show's music hit and he came out with a sour look on his face. _

_He wanted to hurt someone and hurt them bad. He got into the ring and Randy kissed Nikki and handed her his shirt and she got into the ring and stood ringside as the bell was rung. The match started with Show versus Dean. _

_Show took control of the match slamming Dean down over and over again. Dean crawled to the corner and tagged Seth in._

_He got in and the same thing happened and Seth went and tagged in Roman. Roman came in and he and Show faced off before Show tackled Roman down. _

_Roman went to his team and tagged in Randy. Nikki applauded his entrance. _

_Randy kicked him a few times but Show came back with a big punch to the stomach and he pushed Randy into the corner and continued the punches. Show slapped Randy on the chest and Randy ran to the other corner and Show did the same thing to him. _

_Nikki shouted for Randy to get control. Dean tried to get involved but Show just knocked him off the apron, Randy took control and kicked Show in the knee and he ran over and tagged in Seth who climbed up to the top and dove at Show with a big knee. _

_Seth went for a cover but Show powered out. Show got up and Seth went at him and kicked him four times in the head sending him back to the mat, Seth covered him but once again Show kicked out. _

_Seth went over to the corner and tagged in Roman who started stomping on the bigger man. _

_Roman covered him but Show kicked out and Roman went and tagged in Randy again._

_The crowed booed as he stepped into the ring and Randy loved it. Randy stomped on show dealing out punishment. _

_"Get him Randy." Nikki shouted at her man as he continued the punishment. _

_He ran at him and gave him the high knee drop. He covered the bigger man but Show kicked out. _

_Show got to his feet and grabbed Randy around the throat for the choke slam but Randy grabbed him and gave him a DDT. _

_Randy fell into the cover and he covered the bigger man and Show kicked out still. _

_Randy went over to the corner and tagged in Roman. He went over to the big man and got him in a headlock. _

_Show picked up Roman and slammed him down onto his back. They both gingerly got up and Show took control with a big slash and spear. _

_He geared up for the choke slam but Dean, Seth and Randy got involved and started mauling at Show who fought out of it. _

_A steel chair got involved and Show went to choke slam Seth but Randy came in with a chair, Show grabbed Randy and Seth for the slam but Roman came in and speared him hard. _

_Randy told the shield to pick up the big man and he smirked and grabbed Big Show and laid him out with an RKO. _

_The chair once again got involved to masacre Show but the USOS came out and took out Roman and Seth, Randy continued on with what he was planning on doing and then Daniel Bryan came out and locked the YES lock on him Dean got back into the ring and saved Randy. _

_Randy ran up the ramp and Nikki followed him checking on him as Dean was beaten up by Daniel, ending the show with Daniel In the ring celebrating. _

**OFF AIR**

Randy and Nikki got backstage and they packed up their things and Randy had a shower before they headed off.

"Where are you off to tonight?" Stephanie asked her sister when she saw her Nikki looked at her.

"New York. We wanna go out shopping tomorrow." She said, Stephanie nodded and smiled.

"Okay. Have fun I will see you on Sunday." Steph said, Nikki smiled and hugged her sister and went and got into the car with Randy. "What'd your sister want?" he asked her.

"She just wanted to know what we were up to." She said. "Oh okay. Is she okay with us heading to New York?" Randy asked Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Yeah she's fine with it." She said. "She has no choice in the matter, these are our days off." She said, Randy smiled at her.

They got back to the hotel and they headed up to their room and packed up before heading off and checking out of the hotel.

Once checked out they headed over to the airport where they met up with Seth and AJ before getting onto the plane.

Once on the plane Nikki closed her eyes she was tired very tired, she wanted to have a rest before shopping tomorrow.

She was excited about a shopping trip with her man, best friend and AJ. "You gonna sleep the whole time?" Randy asked.

"I was thinking about it yeah why?" she asked.

"No reason just wanted to know baby that's all." He said, Nikki smiled and leaned up and kissed him softly.

She leaned her head on Randy's chest and closed her eyes. Randy smiled down at her and kissed her forehead before also closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Needing the rest before the long day tomorrow.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	28. Matt

**LIFE, LOVE AND FAMILY**

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Get up baby its shopping day!" Nikki exclaimed jumping up and down on the bed in hers and Randy's hotel room in Buffalo.

Randy laughed and opened his eyes and he grabbed Nikki and pulled her down and pressed his lips to hers. He rolled them over and trapped Nikki underneath him. She could feel his morning hardness against her belly.

"We could stay in all day instead you know." He said. "Nope you promised shopping and I'll pick something sexy and model it for you." Nikki said. Randy laughed.

"Deal." He said, Nikki smiled. She pushed Randy off of her and he rolled over and laid there smiling as she gathered her things and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

She had a shower and got out and dried off and did her hair and makeup and got ready for the day.

She dressed in her Rock & Republic Kasandra Embellished Bootcut Jeans, her Rock & Republic Rose Fringe-Back Tee, her Rock & Republic Faux-Leather Motorcycle Jacket, her Rock & Republic Ankle Boots, her Simulated Pearl & Simulated Crystal Swag Necklace, her Mesh Bangle Bracelet Set and her Textured Hoop Earrings.

Once she was dressed she walked back to the bedroom and Randy smiled and kissed her before heading to the bathroom and getting himself ready for the day.

He came out and he grabbed his phone and wallet. "Lets go." He said, Nikki smiled brightly and took his hand and they headed downstairs to the lobby.

They met up with Seth and AJ and they got into the rental car and headed into the city for their shopping trip. Randy was nervous about heading into the city.

He didn't want Matt to get word of them being out and then trying to get to Nikki. He didn't want that. He didn't want his girl to be hurt or scared in anyway.

They got into the city and Randy parked in a parking complex and they got out and walked around the streets and shopped.

They went into Affliction and Randy got a bunch of clothes for himself. He loved the brand and Nikki thought he looked sexy in it.

Nikki got herself a few shirts and dresses and jeans as well as some sweats before they left the store.

AJ saw a Hot Topic store and headed inside and started shopping, Nikki had never been in the store so she just browsed and she found she liked the store a lot. She walked around and picked out and few things to get.

She got a Twerk It T-Shirt, a Teenage Runaway Skull Bead Tank Top, a Americana Crop Top, a YOLO White Tunic Tank Top, a Royal Bones Camouflage Lace-Up Corset Top and a Skull Cross Sports Bra.

Once they were done there they left and continue shopping. Nikki saw a nice little lingerie store and she headed inside to get something a little nice for herself to enjoy along with Randy.

She got a Strappy Lace Halter Teddy, a Fishnet Cutout Teddy, a Leopard Acrylic Spandex Halter Top Mini Skirt Set With Belt and a Flag Pattern Lace-Up Satin Overbust Corset. Once she got everything she went over to Randy and kissed him. "Thankyou for everything." She said.

"No worries babe." He said, Nikki smiled and linked their fingers together as they left the store, they continued shopping all four of them picking up a few bit and pieces here and there.

"You okay babe?" Nikki asked Randy as he looked at some watches.

Randy looked at her. "Yeah I'm fine why?" he asked. "You've been a little quiet and jumpy today." She said, Randy sighed. "I'm fine babe, just nerves about Sunday I guess." He said, Nikki looked at him.

"You're lying to me and we don't do that." She said, Randy sighed. He excused himself from the shop assistant and dragged Nikki over to a little seat. They sat down and Randy looked at his girlfriend.

"I am just being cautious." He said. "Of?" Nikki asked. "Matt. Seth filled me in on the fact that he lives here in New York." Randy said, Nikki sighed.

"He won't come at me Randy. Not when he knows I am with you two. He will try and get me when I am alone and I don't plan on being alone while here in New York." She said.

"You should relax baby. He's not gonna pop up out of nowhere I am here with you and I am not gonna leave your side." Nikki said.

Randy sighed. "I know. I guess I was worried that's all." He said, Nikki smiled. "I appreciate you caring about me but I will be fine as long as I have you by my side. Don't worry about Matt." She said. Randy nodded.

"Okay." He said. "Lets finish off shopping then we can go and get some lunch and head back to the hotel." Nikki said, Randy nodded and smiled.

They continued shopping and Randy got his watch that he had been looking at for a while. Once they had finished shopping they went and got a slice of pizza for lunch before heading back to the hotel. Randy was glad to get back to the hotel.

He was tired and he wanted to have a nap before that night. He and Nikki got back to the room and kicked off their shoes before laying on the bed together.

"You wanna do something tonight?" Randy asked Nikki as they laid there. Nikki shrugged.

"Not really I would rather have a casual night in before tomorrow." She said. Randy smiled. He was hoping she would say that.

"Sounds good to me babe." He said, Nikki smiled and leaned up and kissed him.

"Lets have a nap and then we can wake up and get some dinner." Nikki said, Randy smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

He loved times like this when it was just him and Nikki with no one else around. It was times like these that made him relax and really enjoy his life.

**THE NEXT NIGHT**

It was a few hours before the PPV and Nikki an Randy were in their hotel room getting ready for the night. They had to go in early to go to the production meeting to see what was happening in their matches.

Nikki was in the bathroom finishing off her hair and makeup for the night. Once she was done she went to the bedroom and got dressed for the night.

She dressed in her Black and Silver Sass & Bide Off Duty Skirt, her Black Piper Lane Soulstice Bustier, her Black Ladakh Can't Get Enough Jacket, her Tony Bianco Ezme Platform Pumps, her Double Row Diamante Links Necklace, her Thick Figaro Style Chain Bracelet and her Looped Tri Pearl Encrusted Stud Earrings. Once she was dressed she made sure she had all her gear for the night and she was good to go.

She looked at Randy who looked deep in thought and smiled knowing he was going over the match in his head.

She walked over to him and sat beside him on the bed and gently touched his arm.

"You okay babe?" she asked him, Randy snapped from his thoughts and nodded. "Yeah just going over tonight in my head." He said, Nikki nodded and rested her chin on his shoulder. "You wanna head out to the arena?" she asked.

"Yeah lets go." He said, Nikki smiled at him. "We have to fly out tonight after the show to Pittsburgh." Randy said. "Yeah I know. I have all my things packed we should just go from the arena to the airport." Nikki said, Randy nodded and smiled.

"Okay." He said, he too had packed all his things up. They grabbed their luggage and things for the night and headed down to the lobby.

Randy checked them out and they headed off to the arena. Randy linked his hand with Nikki's as they drove.

"So any idea on the result of your match?" Randy asked her, Nikki shook her head.

"Nope. We haven't heard anything. We will be told at the production meeting I am sure." Nikki said, Randy nodded and smiled. "Me too." Randy said, Nikki smiled at him.

"I hope we both win, everyone is going on about Brie and Daniel being the power couple." She said rolling her eyes. "Even though they're not really a couple?" Randy asked her, Nikki laughed.

"Yeah its so stupid, but they don't want people to know that Brie is with Dean and that Daniel is dating his high school sweetheart." She said, Randy laughed.

"Weird." He said, Nikki laughed with him. They got to the arena and headed inside. Nikki saw some fans. "Go ahead, I'll see you inside." Nikki said, Randy nodded.

Nikki went over to the fans and signed some things for her before heading off inside, not noticing the eyes following her movements with evil intents.

She got inside and she went to the locker room and she unpacked her things. Sorting out her in ring clothes and then her clothes for valeting Randy.

Once they were sorted out she went and got something to eat before grabbing the rundown for the show. She looked at a few things and saw her match was early on.

She was okay with that because it gave her time to get ready for Randy's match. She looked at the time and saw it was time for the production meeting so she headed off to the conference room.

She walked in and leaned against the wall in the back listening in on what was happening. She looked around and frowned, she suddenly had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Something weird. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked and saw Seth.

She smiled. "You okay?" Seth asked her, Nikki nodded. "Yeah sorry I zoned out." She said, Seth nodded.

"You sure?" he asked her, Nikki nodded. "Yeah positive. I will be fine. It's just pre-show jitters I think." She said, Seth nodded and smiled.

He threw his arm over her shoulder and smiled at Nikki as they headed back to the locker room. Nikki looked at her gear and sighed.

"Time to get ready." She said to herself. She grabbed her gear and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the match.

She dressed in her Hot Pink and Black Zebra Print Short Shorts, her Hot Pink and Black Zebra Print Sports Bra, her Cropped Randy Orton "Rise Above Cancer" Black Authentic T-Shirt, her Hot Pink Fishnet Two-Finger Gloves and her Nike Air Max Black Zebra Hot pink Sneakers.

Once she was dressed she touched up her hair and makeup and she was good to go.

Randy walked into the room and saw her stretching and he licked his lips.

He went over to her and held her from behind by her hips and kissed her neck.

"You look so fucking hot baby." He said, Nikki laughed and shrugged him off. "Keep it in your pants." She said, Randy laughed.

"But you look so hot baby. I want you." He said, Nikki smirked at him and pushed him down onto the couch and she went over to him and straddled his lap.

She rested her hands on his shoulders. "You want me baby?" she asked him. Randy licked his lips slowly and nodded.

"Yeah." He said. Nikki leaned in and licked at his neck and smiled. "You'll have to wait." She said, Randy looked shocked as she jumped off him.

"I have to get to gorilla." She said, Randy laughed and shook his head.

"Kick ass babe." He said, Nikki winked at him and grabbed her title and headed to the arena entrance.

She was ready for this. She was ready for the match. She saw Nicole, Brie and AJ and smiled.

"Ready?" she asked, they all nodded and smiled, ready to put on a good show and prove that the divas were just as good as the men.

**ON AIR**

_Brie's music hit and she headed out to the ring with Nicole right beside her. _

_They got to the ring and posed. Nikki's music then hit and she walked out with AJ. She got down to the ring and got up at the corner and raised her title above her head before kissing it and handing it off to the referee. _

_He raised it signalling the match was for the Championship. Nikki grabbed her RKO shirt and peeled it off and threw it into the crowd. She stretched her arms as she stood in the corner looking at Brie. _

_The bell was rung and they continued a stare off Nikki walked up closer to Brie and stared her down. Nikki got in her face and shouted at her and Brie took no crap and she slapped Nikki in the face. _

_Brie followed up with a few elbows to the face and then she threw Nikki down and got on top of her and hit her over and over again. _

_Nikki got away from her and crawled out of the ring hiding behind AJ, Brie went after her but AJ stood in her way. Blocking her from getting to the champ._

_Nikki slid back into the ring and Brie followed and Nikki tried to take control but Brie went for a Jack knife cover but Nikki kicked out. _

_Brie went to Nikki and grabbed her and rammed her into the corner then kicked her over and over again in the stomach. Nikki held onto the ropes as she sat there recouping after the assault._

_Brie grabbed her again and rammed her into the opposite corner and she threw her head into the turnbuckle, Nikki rebounded to her knees and Brie climbed up the ropes and she flew at Nikki and nailed her with a drop kick. She went for a cover but Nikki kicked out. _

_Brie went to whip Nikki into the corner but she reversed it and Brie tried a hurricanrana but Nikki threw her over to the apron. _

_Nikki went at her but Brie defended with an elbow to the face, Nikki fell to her knees and growled and then kicked at Brie's legs sending her to her knees on the apron of the ring._

_She grabbed her and threw her into the steel post and Brie fell to the floor in pain, Nikki sat there with a smirk on her face as she got her breath back. Nikki left the ring and grabbed Brie and threw her back into the ring, she covered her but Brie kicked out. _

_Brie crawled away and Nikki grabbed a fist full of hair and slammed her head into the mat hard. She grabbed her arm and laid it on the mat before stomping on her hand with a smirk on her face, she loved playing the bad girl. _

_Loved it. Brie crawled over to the ropes and rested on them and Nikki grabbed her and hung her up on them choking her out with the second rope. _

_She ran at her with a Crossbody and landed it on her back choking Brie some more, she got up and she held her hands up in the air before grabbing Brie and throwing her through the ropes and into the ring post. _

_Brie slumped in the corner and Nikki ran at her but Brie moved and Nikki rebounded, Brie grabbed her for a bulldog but Nikki reversed it and sent Brie to the mat she got on top of her and slapped her over and over again. _

_Brie got up and dodged a few more hits and came at Nikki with three dropkicks. _

_She grabbed Nikki and whipped her into the corner and she rebounded Brie grabbed her and dropped her back onto her knee with a hard back breaker. She went for the cover but Nikki kicked out. _

_Nikki slumped against the ropes and Brie ran and hit her in the face with a big knee. _

_Brie dragged her to the centre of the ring to pin her but she looked and saw that AJ had Nicole in a choke hold, she went to see what was going on and Nikki snuck up behind her and grabbed her into a small package and pinned her for the one, two three and the win._

_"Here is your winner and still Divas champion, Nikki McMahon!" Lillian announced. _

_Nikki rolled out of the ring and snatched her title away and she and AJ went up the ramp. _

_Nikki got to the end and she raised her title above her head and smirked down at the ring. She was proud of what she had done. _

**OFF AIR**

Nikki got backstage and Randy picked her up and hugged her and kissed her. "SO proud of you." He said, Nikki smiled.

"I have to get in the shower I am all sweaty." She said, Randy nodded and left her to get ready for his match.

Nikki got back to the locker room and had a shower and she did her hair and makeup before dressing for Randy's match.

She dressed in her Puzzle Indigo Destroyed Denim Capri Pants, her Royal Bones Camouflage Lace-Up Corset Top, her Black and White Fashion Round Toe Wedge Sneakers, her Retro Snake Pattern Gold Acrylic Fashion Necklace, her Punk Metal Fashion Bracelet and her Black Metal Fashion Dangle Earrings.

Once she was dressed she went to the monitor bay and she sat down and watched the rest of the show go on.

"You okay?" Seth asked when he came back from his match. Nikki nodded. "Yeah you?" she asked.

"Yeah it sucks that we lost but we'll be okay." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled and rested her head on Seth's shoulder. "I am tired." She said.

"Yeah me too but we still have the rest of the show and then the flight for RAW." He said, Nikki sighed.

"I hate being so busy." She said, Seth laughed.

"Join the club." He said, Nikki laughed at him. They looked up as Randy approached them.

"Ready for my match?" he asked Nikki nodded and took his offered hand and they headed to gorilla ready for his Championship match with Daniel.

**ON AIR**

_Randy's music hit and he walked out onto the ramp with Nikki right beside him. They stopped at the top and Nikki curled up at his side and ran her hand down his chest and abs. He smirked down at her and they headed down the ramp. _

_They stopped by the ring and looked at it before climbing the steps, Randy held the ropes open for Nikki and she stepped in, he followed her and went over to the corner and got up on the ropes and did his signature pose. He got down and stood there with Nikki for a minute before Daniel's music hit. He came out chanting YES and he got into the ring. _

_"This contest set for one fall is for the vacant WWE Championship." Justin announced. "Introducing the participants first, from ST. Louis Missouri weighing in at 245 Pounds, he is the Viper, Randy Orton!" he announced. "And from Aberdeen Washington weighing in at 210 pounds, Daniel Bryan!" Justin announced. _

_The referee held the title up and Randy and Daniel stared one another down, Nikki looked at Randy and leaned up and kissed his cheek. _

_"You've got this." She said, Randy smirked and nodded. She slid out of the ring and stood ringside as the bell was rung. __They lock__ed__ up and __went__ at it. Bryan __took Randy down__ to the mat first and they trade__d__ holds. _

_Bryan __went with a pin__ attempt. More back and forth with them trading holds. __Randy dropped Daniel with a shoulder before more back and forth holds on the mat. Daniel unloaded on Randy with forearms on the mat while he had him in a submission. _

_He dragged Randy to the corner and nailed him with kicks over and over again. Daniel climbed up for a superplex but Randy crotched him on the top rope before clothes lining him hard off the rope and onto the mat, making Daniel fall on his head, he covered him but only got a 2 count. _

_Randy turned__ it around and mount__ed__ Bryan in the corner with right hands. __Randy kept__ control and work__ed__ Bryan over in the corner. __Randy__ran__ into a big boot but __caught__ Bryan with a __power slam__ for 2. __Randy went__ with a slingshot suplex for a 2 count. __Randy__ end__ed__ up on the floor and Bryan leap__t__ out with a suicide dive. _

_Bryan __kicked Randy up__ against the barrier. Bryan whip__ped__Randy__ hard into the barrier and follow__ed__ up with a big dropkick. Bryan __went__ up top but __Randy caught __him in a powerbomb for a 2 count. _

_Randy grabbed Daniel and locked in the Boston crab__.__ Daniel crawled__ for the ropes but __Randy pulled__ him back to the __centre__ of the ring. __Randy__ turn__ed__ the crab into a 2 count. __Daniel went for the yes lock but Randy made it to the ropes, Nikki was shouting at him at ringside urging him on__. _

_Daniel slid out of the ring but Randy countered and sent him into the ring steps. Randy pulled Daniel's shoulder into the ring post as the referee counted them. Randy back dropped Daniel over the barrier and dropped him on the floor. _

_They both got back into the ring at the count of 9__.__ Randy took Daniel up top for a superplex Daniel tried to counter but Randy took control and nailed the superplex. _

_They __both got up and went at it __trading shots in the middle of the ring. They trade__d__ uppercuts as the crowd __started chanting__. Bryan backslides __Randy__ for a 2 count. __He then dropped Randy__ with a kick to the head for a 2 count. _

_Daniel tried to __suplex __Randy__ in from the apron but __Randy__ counter__ed__ and suplexe__d__ Bryan hard out to the floor. __Randy took apart the announce tanle and he went to power bomb Daniel through it but he slid out and countered with some kicks. _

_He sent Randy into the steel steps hard, Nikki wanted to go check on him but Daniel got in her way stopping her. Daniel climbed__ to the top and leap__t__ out onto __Randy__ and the floor. __Randy went down and __Bryan __brought__ them back in the ring. __Daniel climbed the top and nailed the big head butt for a two count. Daniel then nailed a big dropkick in the corner followed by another one. _

_The 5th running dropkick is a low one. Fans start__ed__ chanting "yes!" as __Daniel__ gets pumped up. __Daniel went with kicks to his chest and Randy was on his knees, he blocked the kick to his head and suplexed Daniel over his head. _

_Randy set Daniel up for the second rope draping DDT and he nailed it before setting up for the RKO. The crowd was into the match and ready for the finish. On the outside Nikki started chanting and banging the mat screaming RKO over and over again. Randy moved Daniel and hit the mat, Daniel blocked the RKO, Randy ducked a kick and rolled Daniel up for a 2 count. _

_Daniel countered and applied the YES lock, Nikki screamed at Randy to not tap out and suddenly the Big Show's music hit and he ran to the ring, he pulled the referee out of the ring and knocked him out, Daniel broke the hold and looked at Show in shock at what happened. Show looked at him and in an instant knocked him out. _

_A "you sold out" chant __broke__ out. Brad Maddox appear__ed__ on the stage and calls out referee Scott Armstrong. He comes in to count the pin but Show pull__ed__ him out of the ring. Show knock__ed__ out Armstrong with a punch._

_Show enter__ed__ the ring and has words with __Randy__. Show drop__ped__Randy__ with a knockout punch. Show gets hype and the crowd goes nuts as Maddox looks on in shock. Show's music hits as he hits the turnbuckles to pose for fans._

_Nikki shook her head and got into the ring and the music stopped and the crowd went quiet wondering what was going to happen. _

_"You'll pay for this!" she shouted poking at his chest, Show just smirked and Nikki growled and slapped him hard across the face._

_Show looked at her hard as__ Battleground __went__ off the air with __Randy and Daniel still down. _

**OFF AIR**

Nikki helped Randy backstage and he went to the trainers and then went to the locker room for a shower. Nikki smiled at him. "I'll grab you a drink from catering babe." She said, Randy nodded and smiled.

Nikki left the locker room and grabbed herself and Randy a drink before heading back, as she was heading back she was in her own world, she never saw it coming, a arm grabbed her by the waist and dragged her into a small storage closet, she struggled in the grasp as a cloth with chloroform on it was shoved in her face, she struggled and kicked and hit at her attacker she knew it was Matt, she knew it in her heart that it was Matt doing this.

She elbowed him in the gut and he moved away dropping the cloth, Nikki was a little dazed but she managed to kick Matt in the balls before running out of the room in search of the man she loved, the man she knew would protect her.

Randy.

Nikki groggily walked back through the halls of the arena, trying to get to the locker room. She was so dizzy.

She had tears falling from her eyes and her mascara was running, her hair was a mess, her top was ripped and she had bruises on he hips from where Matt had held her, she held onto the wall as she walked back through the halls trying to get to Randy fast.

She made it to the room and she fumbled with the door knob before opening it and pretty much falling inside. Randy who was in there with Hunter looked alarmed as Nikki fell into the room, he rushed over to her and helped her onto the couch.

Hunter shouted as someone to get his wife and the doctor. "Baby what happened?" he asked her, Nikki looked at him. "Matt." She said. Randy's eyes bugged out of his head as did Hunter's.

"Where?" Hunter asked. "Storage closet." She said, Hunter nodded. Stephanie and the doctor walked in and Hunter and Randy headed off in search of Matt.

Stephanie went over to Nikki's bag and grabbed one of her Randy shirts and she went over to her sister and helped her out of her corset and into the top.

She sat beside her running her hand through her sisters hair, she was so emotional seeing Nikki like this broke her heart.

Nikki fell into Stephanie's arms and cried into her chest, Stephanie just rubbed her back trying to soothe her. Hunter and Randy got back to the locker room. "He was gone." Hunter said, Nikki cried some more into her sister's chest.

"The cops have been called." Hunter said as he sat down, Randy went over to his girlfriend and sat there, Nikki looked at him and crawled into his lap. "You're going to be okay baby I promise." He said, Nikki nodded and just held onto Randy tight. "Why don't you two head back to the hotel. You can come to Pittsburgh tomorrow." Stephanie suggested. "No. I don't wanna stay here." Nikki said.

"Okay you can come on the jet with us. We're leaving in about an hour." Stephanie said, she looked at Hunter and they left the couple alone. Nikki just sat there on Randy's lap. She didn't want to be away from him, she didn't feel safe at all.

"You're okay baby." Randy said kissing her on the forehead. Nikki sniffled. "I need to have a shower." Randy said, Nikki looked up with wide eyes. "No Randy please." She said, Randy looked at her.

"Baby I'll be right in the other room. I'm not leaving you." He said. "I don't wanna be alone." She said and Randy knew she was scared to death.

He sighed. "Okay come in the bathroom with me." He said, he gathered his things and walked into the bathroom Nikki not far behind him.

He went into the shower stalls and he had a shower getting the sweat off of him. He still couldn't believe what had happened to Nikki it was insane and he vowed to himself that he wasn't going to let it happen again and that when he finally got his hands on Matt he was going to pay.

He finished showering and he dressed in some sweats and packed his things. "You wanna change babe?" Randy asked, Nikki nodded.

She grabbed some sweat pants and she changed out of her jeans and she put on some UGG Boots and she was good to go, Randy grabbed his and Nikki's bags and they headed out the door. Nikki threw her hood over her head and they walked to the car. Nikki was so nervous.

She just didn't know if Matt was going to pop up out of nowhere it freaked her out and she became this pussy all over again and she hated it. She hated that he had this control over her. She and Randy got into the car and they headed to the airport and then over to the jet.

The pilot loaded their bags in and they headed inside, Randy sat down and Nikki curled up at his side, Randy laid a blanket over her and she closed her eyes and fell asleep. "How is she?" Stephanie asked Randy. Randy sighed. "Not good. She's still so scared and clingy." He said, Stephanie nodded.

"Get used to it. She gets like that when she feels scared and vulnerable. She's going to be by you all the time now Randy so get used to it and try and understand where she is coming from." Stephanie said, Randy nodded.

"Will she be okay for work?" Hunter asked, Randy was wondering the same thing. "Yeah she'll be fine for work, she plays a character. She just needs to feel safe and comfortable again and I don't know when that will happen, probably when Matt is dead or in jail rotting away." Stephanie said.

"I hope that happens fast, because I can't bare to see her like this." Randy said looking down at her, she looked so small and fragile he hated it, this wasn't the Nikki he grew to know and love.

She was feisty and strong. "Can you imagine what could have happened tonight?" Hunter asked. Randy and Stephanie looked at him.

"I'm just saying, she was alone in a closet with him, he could have done anything to her but she fought. She got away from him. She's lucky she did." Hunter said. "Babe don't talk like that. I don't want to hear that." Stephanie said, Hunter sighed and squeezed her hand.

"Sorry." He said. "Dad and mom are gonna flip. Dad will hire her security and he will get his P.I on this to find the son of a bitch." Stephanie said.

"You haven't told him yet?" Randy asked. "No not yet, because when I do he is going to want Nikki on the first plane to Hartford to talk and to organise he security detail." She said, Randy sighed.

"We can go after RAW I guess but I need to be home on Wednesday. That night is my parent's anniversary party and I want her to come." He said.

"She will. She won't want to go anywhere without you." Stephanie said, Randy nodded. He didn't mind that actually having Nikki by his side all the time would be amazing. "Has anyone told Seth?" Hunter asked, Stephanie and Randy frowned. "Shit." Randy said.

"I'll call him tomorrow and let him know what happened. Right now I want to get her into our room and into bed and to sleep. She needs to rest." Randy said Stephanie and Hunter agreed.

They touched down in Pittsburgh and they headed to the hotel and then to their room.

Once in their room Nikki and Randy stripped down and slid into bed, Nikki snuggled close and Randy held her closing their eyes and drifting off to sleep trying to forget tonight ever happened.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	29. Daniel Gets It

**LIFE, LOVE AND FAMILY**

**THE NEXT NIGHT**

Nikki sighed as she got ready to head over to the arena for RAW. She wished she didn't have to but she knew she did. She had some stuff to go over regarding her own shirt design that they were coming out with not to mention that she had to see Seth and talk to him about what happened last night and she also knew that her dad was going to be there, Stephanie had sent her a text letting her know that their dad was flying in for RAW and to see her and to talk to her about everything. Nikki hated it but she knew she had to face this head on. Just thinking about last night and about Matt scared her to death the only thing keeping her going right now was the fact that Randy was with her. She finished doing her hair and makeup and she went into the bedroom and got dressed to head on over to the arena.

She dressed in her High Times Distressed Black Skinny Jeans, her Tulips Don't Lie Long Sleeve Grey Top, her Contrast At Last Grey and Black Coat, her Speed Limit 98 Vivian Black Curvy Platform Pumps, her Style File Silver Chain Necklace, her Link-Well Silver Rhinestone Bracelet and her Silver U-Hoop Earrings. Once she was dressed she grabbed her bag and things for the night and Randy smiled at her. "Ready to go babe?" he asked her Nikki nodded and smiled. He took her hand and they headed down to the lobby. The valet pulled their car around and they got in and Randy drove them to the arena. "You okay?" Randy asked Nikki. All day she had been pretty quiet. "Yeah just nervous about being in an arena." She said, Randy sighed and grabbed her hand. "You'll be okay. I'll be there." He said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks babe." She said, Randy winked at her and Nikki laughed.

They got to the arena and went to the locker room and unpacked their things. "I have to go see merchandise about this t-shirt." Nikki said. "Okay baby." Randy said he kissed her and she left. She felt a little weird walking around on her own but she wanted to move past this. She didn't want to be like this anymore. She got down to the merchandise office and she sat down.

"Okay so here are some of the designs we have for you, let me know if any of them take your fancy." Stacey said, Nikki nodded and looked at them. "I know I want a black shirt, that's definitely what I want." Nikki said.

"Okay then." Stacey said. "I like this wing print. With the initial in the top, like the superman initial, but make it an N." she said. "Okay. On the back of the shirt?" Stacey asked. "Yeah and make the wings white but the initial Pink," she said. "Perfect. What about the front?" Stacey asked her.

"I like this kind of thing and just doing my initials, NM." She said. "But put the M below the N but diagonal to it kind of thing." She said. Stacey smiled. "Okay and the colours of it all?" Stacey asked. "Same as the wings, white and pink, I think it will make it pop on the shirt with the black as well." She said.

"Okay then. That's perfect. We will come up with some tests of the shirt and then we will get your go ahead and we can start." She said, Nikki smiled. "Perfect." She said, Stacey smiled. Nikki thanked her one last time before leaving and heading down the halls. She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, she spun around and saw Seth.

"Don't sneak up." She warned him. "Sorry, you doing okay?" he asked. "I'm getting there its hard but I am trying." She said, Seth nodded. "Yeah I understand. It sucks. I wish I could have saved you from this dick." He said.

"Me too Seth but life goes on and I have to try and move on I guess." She said, Seth nodded and smiled. "I have to go see my dad." Nikki said. "Good luck." He said, Nikki nodded. She went back to Randy's locker room and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, Nikki shook her head. "Nothing, will you come to dad's office with me?" she asked. Randy nodded he knew she was scared to go anywhere alone and he was okay with being by her side all the time. It didn't bother him at all.

He took Nikki's hand and led her down the hallway and to her dad's office, they walked in and Vince was in there along with two large men and Stephanie and Hunter, Nikki and Randy sat down continuing to hold hands. "How are you sweetie?" Vince asked his daughter. Nikki shrugged. "Okay I guess." She said, Vince nodded.

"After what happened I decided you should have round the clock security when you're on the road." He said, Nikki sighed. "Okay." She said, she knew there was no point in fighting it, her dad was going to have his way or she wouldn't be working.

"Okay this is Kevin and this is Mark. They will be your bodyguards. They will follow you to and from the airports, to and from the arena and while in the arena they will guard your door and escort you where you need to go." He said.

"I know I don't have to worry about you at home because Randy's there and I also know I don't have to worry about you at the hotel because of the same reason." He said, Nikki sighed. "Is all this necessary?" she asked.

"Yeah it is, at least until we catch Matt and deal with him and get him out of your life for good." He said, Nikki sighed. "Okay." She said. "Good." Vince said, Nikki and Randy got up and went back to their locker room.

"So my parent's anniversary party is this week. You'll come right?" Randy asked.

"Of course baby. I wouldn't miss it." She said, Randy smiled. "Good. I think we can have fun there." He said.

"Yeah I miss Missouri, maybe we could just stay there for the week, maybe do some stuff with Alanna. I mean we don't have Smackdown this week so we have Friday as well to do something. We have pretty much from tomorrow until Sunday to do something." She said, Randy smiled brightly.

"I love that idea, we can hang out with Nathan and Becky and my parent's and do something fun with Alanna. It'll be a good week to have off. I don't think we have any promotional work to do this week. Maybe a few interviews but I can do them over the phone." Randy said.

"Perfect." Nikki said, Randy smiled. "There is something I would like to do while in Missouri. I just hope you'll be up to it." He said, Nikki looked at him as they sat on the couch together.

"Oh yeah, what's that babe?" she asked. "I want you to get your gun licence and a gun. I think it will be good for you to have some protection." He said, Nikki sighed. "I don't know." She said, she didn't know if having a gun would be the right thing for her.

"It'll be locked up and safe baby. Can you just give it a try?" he asked her, Nikki nodded.

"Sure." She said, Randy smiled. "Good." He said, he leaned over and kissed her and Nikki sat there in her thoughts.

She just wanted it all to end. She wanted to go back to a normal life where she wasn't scared every time someone knocked on the door or every time she entered an arena. She wanted to be normal again.

That's all she wanted.

The night went on and it was nearly time for Randy's match against Kofi. Nikki went back to the locker room and got changed for the night.

She wasn't sure about being out there in front of everyone after yesterday but she was going to try.

This was her job. She had to at least try. She went to the bathroom with her clothes and got changed.

She changed into her Blank NYC Spray On Blush Pink Jeggings, her Grand Junction Black Bustier Top, her Gold Mesh Studded Platform Heels, her Square Gold Rhinestone Bracelet and her Gold Crystal Chandelier Earrings.

Once she was dressed she touched up her hair and makeup and walked out to the locker room, Randy smiled at her and got up and kissed her.

"You look great." He said, Nikki smiled at him, he took her hand and they headed to gorilla for his match against Kofi.

**ON AIR**

_Kofi made his entrance to the ring and then Randy came out holding Nikki's hand, he normally wouldn't be holding her hand but he knew Nikki needed that touch and support right now. _

_He could tell she was a little nervous and scared to be out there after last night's events but he was proud of her for trying. _

_He got into the ring and Nikki followed him, he did his pose and then got down Nikki patted him on the back lovingly and he leaned down for his good luck kiss. _

_Nikki slipped out of the ring and stood ringside as the referee rang the bell to start the match off. _

_The match started and Randy gained control early, he kicked and hit Kofi and then grabbed him and sent him flying into the ring post shoulder first, Nikki clapped for him as he was in control of the match. _

_Randy pulled him out of the corner and threw him out of the ring. Randy went after him and he threw Kofi into the barricade, Nikki came closer to watch the action and make sure Randy wasn't going to be hurt. _

_Randy grabbed Kofi again and threw him into the other barricade. He ran up and kicked him right in the stomach. He grabbed Kofi by his hair and he threw him back into the ring, following him in. _

_Randy turned him over and went for the pin but Kofi kicked out. __Kofi look__ed__ to make a comeback but __Randy nailed a dropkick for a two count, Kofi ended up countering with a big DDT from the corner, Nikki was concerned but she urged her man on to get back into the fight._

_Randy got up but Kofi came back with chops to the chest and a drop kick. Randy ducked a big right hand but ran into a kick. _

_Kofi then nailed a big Crossbody for a two count and then his the SOS but again Randy kicked out at two. _

_Kofi ran at Randy but Randy picked him up and threw him over the ropes and Kofi landed on the apron, they went back and forth on the apron and Kofi went for a springboard but Randy caught him for a hard power slam for a two count. _

_Randy went for the rope draping DDT but Kofi counter and threw him out of the ring, Randy crashed down to the mat and Nikki went to check on him but dodged Kofi in the process. _

_Kofi came with a baseball slide kick but Randy dodged him and nailed him with a hard clothesline. Nikki clapped and cheered for him as Randy was in control once again. _

_Randy picked Kofi up and threw him into the barricade. He picked him up again and threw him onto the top of the barricade onto his ribs. _

_He then grabbed Kofi by the neck and pulled him over the barricade he smirked evilly and dropped Kofi with his DDT onto the floor, he grabbed Kofi and threw him back into the ring and followed him._

_He picked Kofi up and locked at him before jumping up and nailing the RKO on him, he covered him and got the three count and his music hit. Nikki clapped and cheered for him and slid into the ring. _

_As they were celebrating, Daniel Bryan ran down to the ring and pushed Nikki down and he went at Randy attacking him over and over again, Nikki slid into the corner and sat there in fear, last night coming back to haunt her as Randy and Daniel continued the brawl running up the ramp and leaving the arena. _

_Everyone watched Nikki she got her head together and left the ring going up the ramp and heading to the back. _

**OFF AIR**

She got backstage and saw people holding Daniel and Randy apart.

"Are you fucking insane? You don't fucking put your hands on my girlfriend you asshole!" Randy snapped at Daniel as he was trying to get to him. "She shouldn't be in the fucking way. It's not her place." Daniel said, Nikki looked at him.

"Excuse me? Not my place?" she asked. "Yeah." He said. "I'm a McMahon, this who thing is my place, you fucking asshole." She snapped. Daniel sighed. "Look-"

"No you look you fucking goat faced loser, you touch me again and I will make sure you never work in the wrestling industry again." She said, and to prove her point she slapped Daniel hard across the face, everyone was watching and thought she was being a bit harsh but no one knew what she had gone through last night, Daniel had scared the hell out of her and she didn't want to feel that way again.

Randy went over to Nikki and held her close and kissed her. "I'll make him pay I promise." He said and that's what he did when Daniel had his match against the shield Randy went out there and nailed the RKO on him at ringside costing him the match. Randy came backstage and he went to the locker room, he grabbed his gear and his girl and they headed back to the hotel. They were glad they had the whole week off.

They could go back to Missouri and be normal for a while and it was even better because RAW was in St. Louis next week which meant they had 6 days at home together with Alanna. It was going to be perfect.

Just perfect.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	30. Protecting Nikki

**LIFE, LOVE AND FAMILY**

**THE NEXT DAY**

"So what's the plan for today?" Nikki asked as she and Randy laid in bed in Randy's house in St. Louis. Last night they had flown from RAW to St. Louis. "Picking up Ally, breakfast and then toy store." Randy said, Nikki rolled over onto his body and smiled.

"Adult toy store?" she asked, Randy looked up at her and laughed. "No." he said as he placed his hands on her hips. "Aww that's to bad, would've love to pick up some restraints and whips." She said, Randy looked at her in shocked.

Nikki just laughed and leaned down and kissed him before getting off and going to the bathroom for a shower. She had a shower, got out and did her hair and makeup before getting dressed for the day.

She dressed in her Light Wash Denim Destroyed Skinny Jeans, her Ivory Faux Leather Black Sheer Lace Top, her Faux-Leather Motorcycle Jacket, her Black Lace-Up Accent High Heel Booties, her Jet Tassel Necklace and her Jet Simulated Crystal Kite Earrings.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her bag and phone and headed downstairs, Randy smiled at her and kissed her. "Lets go babe." He said grabbing his keys.

Nikki smiled. They headed out to the car and got in and Randy drove them over to Sam's place to pick up Alanna. "You excited to have her for the week?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah definitely. I can't wait to spend some time with her and you. Just us three. I know we have my mom and dad's party but other than that its going to be all of us together." He said, Nikki smiled. "I can't wait baby. It's just what I need right now, to be normal and to do normal things." Nikki said, Randy glanced over at her and smiled.

"Good. I can't wait to spend this week with you. I know we will have to hit the gym at some point but other than that no work necessary." He said, Nikki smiled at him. "I am just glad that I don't need the bodyguards here when I have you. It's annoying having them around." Nikki said, Randy nodded. He understood why Nikki was annoyed but he also understood why she needed them.

"Do you think one night this week we could have like a date night or something?" Nikki asked, Randy smiled.

"Yeah of course baby. Usually my parent's have Ally one night when I have her so we can sort that out and go out to dinner together, just us. We haven't done that in a while." He said, Nikki smiled.

They got to Sam's house and parked and Randy got out to get Alanna while Nikki waited in the car. She and Sam didn't really like talking to one another.

Nikki had no issues with her, she was Randy's ex and Alanna's mom but Sam seemed to have a big issue with her, she didn't like that Randy had moved on into something serious and she hated that Nikki and Alanna got along so well. Randy headed inside and about ten minutes later Randy came out with Alanna.

Sam hugged Alanna goodbye and she ran to the car and got in, Nikki turned and smiled and greeted her and Randy strapped her into the car and they headed off to breakfast. They went to Perkins, somewhere Randy liked to go anytime he was home.

They got to the restaurant and got out and headed inside. They took a seat and their waitress came over and got their orders.

Randy ordered the Farmer's Omelette Which Was Filled with smoked bacon and country sausage, sautéed yellow onions, green peppers and shredded Cheddar cheese. Topped with more bacon, sausage, onions, green peppers and Cheddar cheese.

Nikki ordered the Banana Blueberry Pancake Platter Which Was Two blueberry buttermilk pancakes topped with fresh banana, served with scrambled Egg Beaters and two chicken apple sausage links.

For Alanna Randy ordered her the Rainbow Pancakes Which Was Two buttermilk pancakes topped with rainbow sprinkles, whipped topping and powdered sugar. Served with two bacon strips. Once their food and drinks arrived they started eating, Randy and Nikki had coffee and Alanna had milk.

"So sweetie how's school?" Randy asked Alanna. She smiled at her daddy. "Its fun. We got to play Frisbee the other day." She said. Randy smiled.

"Well that's good. I am glad you're having a good time at school." he said. "Do you have to work this week?" Alanna asked. Randy shook his head and smiled at her.

"Nope. Me and Nikki are all yours until Monday baby. So you get us for six days." Randy said. Alanna smiled. "Really?" she asked Randy nodded and smiled.

"Yes." He said. "Nikki too?" she asked, Nikki smiled at the little girl. "Yep, you get me too." Nikki said, Alanna smiled. "Cool!" she exclaimed, Nikki smiled at her. They finished off their breakfast before heading back out to the car.

They got in and they headed to the toy store to get some toys for Alanna and Nikki wanted to get Aurora, Murphy and Vaughn some toys as well.

They got to the toy store and got out and headed inside to look at some things to get. Nikki went to the little kids section to get her nieces something.

She ended up getting them a plush toy each. She got Aurora a Hansa Cheetah Cub Plush Toy, she got Murphy a Large Plush Spot The Dog Toy and she got Vaughn a LeapFrog My Pal Violet Puppy Toy.

Once she had their gifts she went in search of Randy and Alanna. She found them looking at a bike for Alanna. "I want this one daddy." Alanna said, Randy looked at the bike and it was a Rallye 16 inch Glitter Bike.

"You sure?" Randy asked her, Alanna nodded and smiled. "Uh huh." She said, Randy smiled. He put the bike in the car and continued looking for toys.

He wanted to spoil his daughter it was his way of making up for him being gone so much. He got her a Easy-Bake Ultimate Oven and a Minnie Mouse Bow-tique Flippin' Fun Kitchen.

Once he had her toys they went looking for Nikki, they found her admiring the expensive large plush animals, there was one in particular she liked and Randy could tell she wanted it but she wasn't going to get it so he went over and picked up the Hansa 21 inch Plush Prowling Snow Tiger and put it in the cart. Nikki looked at him.

"I wanna get you something." He said, Nikki smiled at him. "You don't have to baby." She said. "I want to. You deserve it." He said, Nikki smiled and went over to him and kissed him.

"You're the best." She said, Randy smiled. "I know. Lets go home and hang out with baby girl." He said, Nikki smiled at him and they headed off.

They were ready to get home and to be a normal family for once.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki sighed as she got ready for the day. Today Randy was taking her to the gun range to learn how to use a gun and then he wanted her to get her permit and then get a gun to protect herself.

Nikki hated it but she knew she had to do it, for her own safety. She finished doing her hair and makeup and got ready for the day.

She dressed in her Rock and Republic Berlin Skinny Jeans, her Black Long Sleeve Button Up Rock & Republic Foil Shirt, her Black Rock & Republic Embellished Sweater Jacket, her White Rock & Republic Studded Wedge Sneakers, her Gold Tone Simulated Crystal & Simulated Pearl Safety Pin Pendant, her Gold Tone Simulated Crystal Heart & Butterfly Bangle Bracelet Set and her Gold Tone Heart Link Drop Earrings.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her Black Studded Fringe Hobo Bag and phone and headed downstairs.

She checked her messages and kissed Randy good morning and sat down with him and Alanna.

"Aunt Becky is going to come and take you shopping for your party dress for tonight while Nikki and I go and get grandma and grandpa's present." Randy told Alanna. Nikki knew he had already gotten them a gift, it was a cruise on one of the best ships in the world.

Something they would both like. "Okay." Alanna said. "Go brush your teeth baby." He said, Alanna got up from the table and ran upstairs to brush her teeth.

"You need to fill this out before we go its for your permit." He said handing her a piece of paper, Nikki grabbed a pen and started filling out all the information she needed to.

"I'll be your referee." Randy said, Nikki looked at him. "Is this all necessary?" she asked.

"Yes baby it is, in case Matt gets close to you, you can take him out to protect yourself. I know I am not gonna let him close but in case he does. Its just precautionary and it's a good thing to have for safety reasons. I am not asking you to go around shooting randoms." He said, Nikki nodded.

"Okay." She said, she had to admit that Randy was right, if something was to happen she'd feel safer with some sort of protection.

Alanna came back down and Becky arrived and she headed off with her niece while Nikki and Randy headed to the gun range.

They got there and headed inside. "Hey Randy, what can I do to help today?" Steve the owner asked. "This is my girl Nikki, she needs to learn how to shoot a gun and I want to get her one as well for protection." Randy said.

"Okay then. Do you have the permit filled out?" Steve asked, Randy nodded and handed it over to him.

"Okay then we will get that processed while we go and give you the safety course on the guns." Steve said, Nikki looked a little scared.

"You'll be fine baby. I'll be here with you the whole time." Randy said. "Not a fan of guns?" Steve asked her Nikki sighed. "Not really." She said, he nodded.

They went and did all the training that was needed for the guns, how to clean and load the guns, how to take the gun apart and put it back together.

The safety switch, and then they went to the range and shot at some targets. Randy stood behind Nikki watching her learn how to shoot the gun.

He could tell she was nervous it was written all over her face, he hated that she had to do this, but this was what was best for her in the long run, at least until Matt was caught and locked up. Steve taught her how to shoot and she took a shot hitting the target in the stomach.

"Awesome. Keep going until you run out of bullets." He said, Nikki kept going and she hit the target. Randy smiled and hugged her.

"Awesome." He said, Nikki smiled. They finished off at the targets and they went to look at the guns and Randy let Nikki chose two to have. He was going to buy them for her. He wanted to. "What about this one?" Nikki asked looking into the case. Steve smiled at her.

"The Smith and Wesson Bodyguard 380 is a compact, lightweight semi-automatic pistol. Designed for lawful concealed carry, the Bodyguard 380 features a built-in laser aiming aid. Chambered for the .380 calibre cartridge, the Bodyguard 380 is a rugged, reliable firearm that provides six rounds in the magazine plus one in the chamber. The integrated INSIGHT laser allows the shooter to quickly acquire a target and accurately place shots." he said, Nikki nodded.

She tested out the grip. She liked it because it came included with a pink handle grip. Randy laughed. "You like that one?" he asked her, Nikki nodded. "Yeah I do." She said, Randy smiled.

He nodded at Steve and Steve smiled. They went to ring it up and Nikki kept looking at the guns in the case. There was one she liked.

It was so pretty. "Can you tell me about this one?" Nikki asked, Steve chuckled and looked and nodded.

"Sure." He said taking it out of the case. "The Taurus PT-22 pistols are subcompact semi autos built on a steel frame and chambered in .22 LR. They feature a manual safety, a blowback action and tip-up barrel for safety and convenience during loading and chambering the first round, and low-profile fixed sights. Various finishes are available." He said.

"This one is Pink Pearl." He said. "Its popular with the females." He said. Nikki smiled.

"I'll take it." She said, Randy was shocked. "Really?" he asked, Nikki nodded. "Yeah." She said, Randy smiled.

"Ring them up with ammo." He told Steve Nikki smiled and leaned up and kissed him. "Thanks babe." She said. "No worries baby." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Here is your permit card, keep it on you at all times." Steve said, Nikki nodded and slid it into her purse.

Randy paid for the two guns and they headed off they got into the car and headed home. "Thankyou for doing this for me Randy." Nikki said as they drove.

"No worries baby. I love you and I want you safe." He said, Nikki smiled.

She was so lucky to have such an amazing man in her life that cared about her more than anything in the world.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	31. Anniversary Party

**LIFE, LOVE AND FAMILY**

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki stood in the bathroom getting ready for the anniversary party. Randy and Alanna were downstairs waiting on her. Nikki had told them she would be a while because she had to look good. She finished off her hair and makeup and grabbed her clothes and got ready for the night. She dressed in her Red Black Trim Cut-Out Back Bandage Dress, her Black Sheer Lace Bolero Jacket, her Black Gold Buckle Accent High Heel Pumps, her Betsey Johnson Jet Set Frontal Necklace, her Betsey Johnson Jet Set Bow Gem Wide Toggle Bracelet and her Betsey Johnson Jet Set Crystal Linear Earrings. She put on some perfume and grabbed her Black Betsey Johnson Will You Be Mine Clutch. She gave herself a once over and headed downstairs. Randy smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. "You look beautiful." He said, Nikki smiled.

"You look handsome." She said, Randy smiled at her, he took Alanna's hand and they headed out to the cab. They got in and headed over to the hotel for the party. They got there and got out and headed inside. They hung up their jackets and they started mingling. Randy went over to the bar and got himself and Nikki a drink and they toasted to his parent's. Nikki stood there looking around, she didn't know anyone there, this was all for the Orton's. She looked around and nearly choked on her drink. "You okay?" Randy asked rubbing her back, Nikki nodded. "Sam's here." She said, Randy frowned and looked and saw Sam over there, he sighed. "I had no idea, I am so sorry baby." He said, Nikki shrugged. "I'll deal. I don't have to mingle with her." She said, Randy smiled. "If you're sure." He said, Nikki nodded.

"This is your parent's night this isn't about me and Sam this is about them." She said, Randy smiled at her and kissed her. "You're the best." He said, Nikki winked. "You know it." He said, Randy laughed at her and pulled her close to him.

"I'm hungry." Nikki said, Randy laughed. "Lets go get something to eat then." He said, Nikki smiled and they walked around and they had a look at the food that was offered and they grabbed a plate and put some canapé's on there.

They walked around and started eating. "Hey bro." they heard, Randy turned and saw Nathan. He smiled and man hugged his brother and they sat down together.

"Where's Meg?" Randy asked his brother. Nathan smiled. "Around here somewhere mingling. Last I saw her she was with Sam." He said, Randy sighed.

"I don't understand why mom and dad invited her. They knew that I was bringing Nikki. It's disrespectful to her to invite my ex wife to their party. I don't understand them sometimes." Randy said, Nathan sighed.

"I don't know why either. I think mom just thought that it would be the right thing to do." Nathan said.

"Does she not like Nikki or something?" Randy asked, Nathan shrugged. "I don't know bro. I think she likes her. You'd have to ask her that question." Nathan said, Randy nodded.

"I'll go do it now." He said. Nikki sighed. "Baby don't do this here, its fine. Don't cause a scene here." She said, Randy looked at her.

"Fine. But I a going to have this conversation with her at some point. I want to know what the hell is going on with her." Randy said, Nikki sighed and rolled her eyes. Randy was so quick to fire off sometimes.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, excuse me boys." Nikki said, she got up and went to the bathroom to touch up her face and just to get away from Randy going crazy for a while.

She walked into the bathroom and went over to the mirror and she touched up her pink lipstick and some lip gloss. "Nikki." She heard, she turned and looked and saw Sam standing there. She sighed.

"Sam, how are you?" Nikki asked her. "I'm well. Glad to be at this party. I miss spending time with the Orton family. It sucks." She said, Nikki sighed.

"I understand." She said, Sam nodded. "I bet my ex isn't pleased that I am here." Sam said, Nikki sighed. "No not really. But its really no big deal to me." She said, Sam frowned and looked at her.

"Why? They're my family not yours. Doesn't that make you jealous?" Sam asked, Nikki laughed. "No Sam it doesn't. I don't know the Orton's much so I have no claim to them." She said.

"It was good seeing you." She said leaving. She was trying to be as polite as she could be without slapping Randy's ex across the face.

She left the bathroom and went back over to Randy and Nathan and sat down.

"Everything okay?" Randy asked. "Yeah I had a little run in with Sam in the bathroom, everything is fine though. She was hoping for me to be jealous that she was invited to this thing." She said, Randy laughed. "And you're not jealous?" he asked, Nikki shook her head.

"No. I came here with you and I am your girlfriend and we live together so its fine." She said. "I think Sam might be more jealous that I wasn't jealous." She said, Randy laughed at his girlfriend. "I'm glad you're not the jealous type." He said.

"Don't get me wrong, if some woman was to put their hands on you I would go crazy. But I am not jealous right now." She said, Randy nodded and smiled.

"I'm the same with you." He said. "Anyone touching you and they will get an RKO." He said, Nikki laughed at him.

"Aww that's love right there." Nathan said, Nikki and Randy laughed at him and Randy flipped his brother off. "You wanna dance with me?" Nikki asked Randy.

Randy nodded and smiled at her. He stood up and took her hand and led her to the dance floor and they started dancing together. "I'm glad we could come to this." Nikki said, Randy smiled at her. "Yeah its nice to be normal people for once." She said, Randy smiled at her. "Me too baby. We don't get to do this much." He said, Nikki shook her head. "No we don't." she said resting her head on his shoulder. "You wanna do anything tomorrow?" Randy asked her Nikki shrugged. "I don't have any ideas really. You?" she asked. "I need to go to the tattoo place and get my ink touched up." He said.

"Oh cool. I'll come with. I've been thinking about getting a tattoo myself. Just not sure what and I want to get my tongue re-pierced." She said. "You had it pierced?" he asked Nikki nodded. "Yeah but the hole closed up." She said. "That'll feel amazing on me." He said, Nikki laughed at him and pushed him away. Randy just laughed at her and kissed her. "Maybe tomorrow night we can do something with Alanna?" Randy asked. "Yeah of course baby. What would you like to do?" she asked. "I don't know. We'll think of something I know she wants to go to Six Flags this week will you be up for that?" Randy asked her. "Yeah sure." She said. Randy smiled.

"Maybe tomorrow night then we can just to movies and dinner something casual and easy and then we can go to six flags. I need to organise our date night as well." He said, Nikki smiled and nodded and hugged him. This week was going to be amazing.

Being together just them together as a little family.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"You sure you want a tattoo?" Randy asked Nikki as he watched her do her hair and makeup for the day. He was dressed and ready to go and Alanna was out having breakfast with Bob and Elaine. Nikki poked her head out of the bathroom and saw Randy sitting on the bed. "Why wouldn't I want one?" she asked. "Your dad might go nuts if you suddenly show up on live TV with a tattoo." He said, Nikki rolled her eyes. "Dad can get over it, this is my body and if I wanna get a tattoo I will." She said, Randy sighed. "Okay but I am going on the record saying that I am not pushing you into this, this is your own choice." He said, Nikki laughed. "Yes Randy this is my own decision." She said, Randy smirked at her. Nikki finished off her hair and makeup and she put on some perfume and she got ready for the day.

She dressed in her True Religion Hand Picked Crystal Outline Skinny Jeans, her True Religion Crochet Back Tank, her True Religion Leather Jacket, her Black Almond Toe Chunky Heel Pleated PU Leather Quality Knee Length Boots, her Urban Acrylic Cut Out Fashion Necklace, her Punk Heart Shaped Lock Faux Leather Fashion Bracelet and her Black Feather Metal Fabulous Fashion Earrings.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone and her Purple Fashion PU Fringes Shoulder Bag and she looked at Randy. "Okay lets go." Randy said, Nikki smiled and leaned down and kissed him.

Randy smiled at her and he grabbed his wallet and keys and they headed out the door. They got into the car and he drove them over to his regular tattoo place. "Are you nervous or anything?" Randy asked her, Nikki shook her head. "No." she said.

"I am cool, calm and collected." She said, Randy smiled at her. He was a little nervous for her he really was. He didn't know if she would be okay. They got to the tattoo place and they headed inside. Randy smiled when he saw Jesse his tattoo artist.

"Hey Ran, good to see you again." He said, Randy smiled and shook his hand. "You too, this is Nikki my girlfriend, she's here for a tongue piercing and a tattoo." He said. "Okay I will get Mel onto her stuff and we can patch up your sleeves." He said.

"Hey there I am Mel I will be helping you out today. How about I do the tongue piercing and then work on this tattoo." She said. "Yeah perfect." She said, Mel smiled. She took Nikki into the back and she did her tongue piercing.

"That was easy right?" Mel asked her. "Oh yeah." She said. "Okay what's this tattoo like?" Mel asked. Nikki smiled and handed her a piece of paper.

"Okay that's easy enough to do you want it up on your rib cage as well?" Mel asked her Nikki nodded. "Yeah." She said, Mel smiled and she took her to a table and laid down on the table, she pulled her jacket and top off and laid there in her bra as she started working on the tattoo.

Her tattoo was a script writing under her breasts and along her rib cage that said 'What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger.' it was something meaningful to her, Matt hadn't killed her yet she was still there surviving. "So why the tattoo?" Mel asked her.

"Its something I've been thinking about lately. I've been going through some stuff and its only made me stronger, yes its broken me down and everything but I am trying to get through it." She said. Mel smiled.

"Well I hope you like the tattoo." He said, Nikki smiled at her. Mel continued doing her tattoo and Nikki sat there.

Her phone started ringing and Mel handed it to her. She saw it was Seth. **"Hey Seth." **She said. **"Hey you, what are you up to?" **Seth asked his best friend. **"Getting a tattoo."** She said. **"Wow, why?" **he asked. **"Randy was getting his touched up and I wanted to get one and I did my tongue again." **She said.

**"Cool. So what else have you been up to?" **Seth asked. **"Not much really we had Randy's parent's anniversary party last night. It was fun. What about you? What've you been up to?" **she asked.

**"Just hanging with the boys, working in the gym and spending some time with AJ getting the house sorted out."** He said speaking of his and AJ's new place in Florida. **"Cool. How's it looking?" **Nikki asked.

**"Its coming along. We were thinking about having a Barbecue this weekend, could you make it back?" **Seth asked Nikki sighed.

**"Sorry Seth, no." **she said**. "Randy has Alanna and we have things planned with her and seeing as RAW is in ST. Louis we weren't coming to Florida we're just going to stay here until Tuesday."** She said, Seth sighed and shook his head on the other end, he felt like Randy was hogging all of Nikki's time and it wasn't fair. He wanted some best friend time with her.

He knew apart of this was her not wanting to leave Randy's side since Matt's attack but it sucked balls. **"Okay maybe we can plan it for next weekend."** He said, Nikki smiled. **"Sure." **She said. "You're all done Nikki." Mel said.

**"Listen Seth my tattoo is done I gotta go but I'll call you later or something." **She said. **"Yeah sure bye."** He said. **"Bye." **Nikki said ending the call.

"Have a look." Mel told her Nikki smiled and went over to the mirror and looked at it.

"Its perfect." She said, Mel smiled. "Good. I am glad you approve." She said, Nikki smiled. She went over to Randy and showed her and Randy smiled.

"Its great babe." He said, Nikki smiled. Mel covered the new ink up and Nikki paid for her session for the piercing and tattoo and she sat down with Randy and waited for him to be done.

"Seth called. He seemed weird. Like something was bothering him." Nikki said, Randy looked at her. "I think he misses his best friend babe." He said.

"But I saw him the other day." She said frowning. "Yeah but since the whole Matt thing we've been together all the time I think he's thinking you're replacing him with me." He said.

"Whatever. Isn't it natural for me to go to my boyfriend when I need comfort?" she asked. "Yeah it is, but before I came along who was always with you?" he asked her Nikki sighed.

"Seth." She said. "Exactly. Just remember he misses you and he feels left out." He said, Nikki sighed. "I didn't realise." She said. "Well you've had a lot on your plate." He said. "You'll see him on Monday and everything will be fine. You'll sort it all out I am sure." Randy said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah I hope so." She said. She did miss Seth but it was a normal thing to go to Randy now, Randy was there for her, Seth was with AJ and Nikki didn't want to monopolise his time like she used to.

She wasn't the most important girl in his life anymore. AJ was and the same was for him and Randy in her life, Randy was her go to guy now. She felt safest with him. It was just the way she felt.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	32. Fun With Family

**LIFE, LOVE AND FAMILY**

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Daddy….Nikki wake up!" Alanna shouted as she barged into the bedroom.

Nikki and Randy opened their eyes and looked at Alanna who jumped up on their bed. "Baby what's with the shouting?" Randy asked his daughter.

"We go to six flags!" she exclaimed, Nikki and Randy laughed. "Yeah we are." Randy said, Nikki smiled and got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to start getting ready for the day.

She had a shower and got out and pulled her hair up into a ponytail and did her makeup. Once that was done she grabbed her clothes and got dressed for the day.

She dressed in her Navy Sequin Decor Sexy Swimsuit, her Blue Studded Decor Distress Shorts, her Royal Blue Crochet Design Cut Out Top, her Blue Glitter Strappy Sandals, her Gold High Polished Metal SEXY Pendent Necklace, her White Gold Multi Bangle Bracelet Set, her Gold Multi Faceted Beaded Hoop Dangle Earrings, her Black Stylish Sequin Hat and her Gold Black Spiked Trim Sunglasses.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone and bag and headed into the kitchen to have a cup of coffee.

"Do you have her while I go get ready?" Randy asked her, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah babe." She said, she sat down and watched as Alanna finished her breakfast.

Once she was done Nikki cleaned up and she took Alanna to her room and got her changed into her swimsuit, her shorts, tank and sandals. Once Alanna was dressed they headed downstairs and Randy smiled at his two girls and kissed them both.

He grabbed his wallet, phone and keys and they headed out the door. They got into the car and Randy drove them to the amusement park.

As they drove Nikki's phone went off. She looked and sighed seeing that it was her father. "What's wrong?" Randy asked. "It's my dad." She said. Randy sighed. "Answer it." He said, Nikki sighed.

**"Hello?" **she answered. **"Nikki Lee McMahon are you crazy?!"** Vince shouted down the phone, Nikki cringed. **"What now?" **Nikki asked. She didn't know what she had done wrong. **"Look on the dirt sheets." **Vince said.

**"WWE Champion Randy Orton and Divas champion Nikki McMahon out in St. Louis getting tatted up together?" **Vince asked, Nikki sighed and closed her eyes. **"They found out?" **she asked. **"Yeah and they have a few pictures of the two of you."** Vince said, Nikki sighed.

**"Dad it was nothing. Randy went to get his sleeves patched up and I got my tongue pierced again and I got a tattoo." **She said. Randy sighed as he listened in. He knew that Vince was pissed off at his daughter.

**"Where is this tattoo?" **Vince asked. "**On my ribs under my breasts."** She said. **"Is it going to be visible in your ring gear?"** he asked her. Nikki sighed.

**"Yeah most probably I don't know." **She said. **"You will be the death of me."** Vince growled. **"I don't see what the big deal is dad, Brie has tattoos that you can see in her ring gear. It's not that big of a deal."** She said.

**"I want a picture of it sent to my phone now." **He said. **"I'm out at the moment, me and Randy are taking Alanna to Six Flags." **She said.

**"Well your sister and Hunter will meet you there with the kids then."** He said, Nikki sighed. This sucked. **"Fine, get her to call me." **She said ending the call. "What's happening?" Randy asked.

"Steph, Hunter and the girls are coming to meet with us. Steph needs to see the tattoo." She said. "How'd they know?" Randy asked. "Dirt sheets caught us." She said. Randy just shook his head annoyed.

They got to six flags and got out and headed inside together. They let Alanna choose what rides she wanted to go on, some of hem she couldn't go on, she wasn't old enough or tall enough to go on them.

"I wanna go on that daddy." Alanna said pointing at the Big Easy Balloons Ride. Randy nodded. He looked at Nikki. "You coming?" he asked.

"Nah heights aren't my thing. I'll go over to the pool and chill out." She said, Randy nodded and smiled. Nikki went over to the pool and laid her towel out. She peeled off her top and laid down with her feet in the water and getting a tan on her stomach.

"Sissy." She heard as she laid there she opened her eyes and saw Stephanie standing there with her hands on her hips.

Stephanie sat beside her and looked at the tattoo. She nodded.

"Its nice. Dad's not happy though." She said. Nikki sighed. "I don't care right now. I needed to do this for me." She said.

"I understand." She said. "I like it. It's not big or anything it's cute." She said, Nikki smiled, glad her sister was on her side.

"Thanks Steph." She said, Stephanie smiled. "How's your week been so far?" Stephanie asked as she laid there with her sister.

"It's been good, pretending I am a normal person. Its nice." She said. Stephanie smiled.

"Good. How are you doing since everything happened?" she asked, Nikki sighed. "Its hard but I am trying to get through it. Randy's there for me, which means so much to me." She said, Stephanie nodded.

"You're a cute couple." Stephanie said, Nikki laughed at her. "Thankyou." Nikki said blushing a little.

"You're blushing. You really like him huh?" Steph asked, Nikki laughed at her sister.

"Yeah Steph I really like him. I am head over heels in love with the dude." She said, Stephanie smiled.

"That's a good thing." Steph said. Nikki sighed. "Yeah it is. I love where we are right now. I am happy sis. Very happy." She said, Stephanie smiled.

She was so glad her sister was happy. She deserved it and she had to admit to herself she was wrong about Randy, she didn't think that Randy would be the right guy for her sister but he had proved her wrong. He was the perfect guy for her sister.

There was no doubt about that.

**THAT NIGHT**

Tonight Nikki and Randy were going out on a little double date with Stephanie and Hunter, it had been Steph's idea and Randy accepted for them, he thought it would be good to get to know Stephanie and Hunter as Nikki's sister and brother in law and not as his bosses. Nikki didn't mind hanging out with her sister and Hunter, she used to hang out with them all the time before she met Randy. She knew tonight was going to be one of those nights where she and her sister let loose and had some fun. They hadn't had one of those nights in a long time, hell Nikki hadn't been drunk in a long time and she wanted to tonight. She needed to let off some steam and hopefully by the end of the night she and Randy would be having hot, sweaty amazing drunken sex. She couldn't wait.

She finished off her hair and makeup and left the bathroom so Randy could have a shower. She grabbed her clothes and started getting dressed for the evening. She dressed in her Taupe and Black Cut-out Detail Uneven Hem Dress, her Black Faux Leather Snake Texture Stylish Jacket, her Black Faux Suede Rhinestone Heel Booties, her Two-Tone Multi-Chain Necklace, her Pavé Bangle Bracelet and her Embellished Hoop Earrings. Once she was dressed she dabbed on some perfume as Randy came out of the steamy bathroom and dried off and got dressed for the night, looking sexy as always. Randy went over to Nikki and leaned over her to get his watch and Nikki caught a whiff of his scent and she bit her lip, Randy smirked at her in the mirror and she sighed. "Lets go before I change my mind." She said, Randy laughed loudly and grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and they headed downstairs and out the door, they got into the car and Randy drove them over to the restaurant where they were meeting up with Steph and Hunter.

They got there and headed inside and they were seated with Stephanie and Hunter, Nikki took her jacket off and hung it over the back of her chair as she sat down.

Their waiter came by and asked them what they would like to drink and they ordered. Hunter and Randy got a beer each, Stephanie got a Ruby Red Cosmo and Nikki got the Margarita Mojito Martini.

They all toasted to one another and started drinking, they looked over the food menu and ordered some Oysters and Prawns to share to start off with. Nikki smiled when she saw the oysters, they were going to put her in the mood tonight for sure.

Randy looked at her and he knew tonight when they got home it was on. "So have you spoken to or seen Shane lately?" Nikki asked her sister, Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"Nope. Nothing. I know he's back in Hartford though, he found a house and they're moving in. Dad keeps me updated." Stephanie said.

"Back to being the golden child again is he?" Nikki asked annoyed. When it came to Shane it was like the sun shone from his ass in Vince and Linda's eyes.

"Yep. I don't care. Me and Hunt are running the business and you're doing good. He can suck up to mom and dad all he likes." Stephanie said, Nikki nodded. "Yeah we're better than him." She said and Stephanie laughed at her as they clinked glasses and ate their food.

The waiter came by again and Nikki and Stephanie ordered another round of drinks. "You're gonna have your hands full with her tonight." Hunter said to Randy, Randy laughed and looked over at his girlfriend.

"I don't mind, she needs this, she needs this time to let go of everything and have fun." Randy said, Hunter nodded and smiled.

"How is she dealing with all this shit that's been going on?" Hunter asked as he and Randy had their own little conversation as Nikki and Stephanie talked about shoes. "She's been okay I can tell that its on her mind all the time though." He said. Hunter nodded.

"She can protect herself. She knows how to fight." He said, Randy nodded. "Yeah and I got her a little bit more protection as well." Randy said, Hunter looked at him with a frown on his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked him. "We went out the other day and she got her gun permit and licence and some guns." He said, Hunter's eyes went wide. "You what?" he asked.

"You know I am a gun guy and I have a few and I thought It'd be a good idea so we went out and got her hooked up." Randy said, Hunter sighed. "Seriously?" he asked the younger man.

Randy nodded. "Yeah its made her feel safer, she'll be okay. She's not gonna go out and shoot someone for no reason." He said, Hunter shook his head. "I don't think this is a good idea." He said, Randy sighed and looked at his girl then back at Hunter.

"Look at her, she hasn't been this free and calm since Matt came back." He said, Hunter sighed he saw Randy's point of view on the matter he did but it was still worrisome that Nikki was now armed. He didn't want to get on her bad side ever again.

"Trust me Hunt, I know what I'm doing with her, if I didn't think she could handle it I wouldn't have put a loaded weapon in her hand." Randy said, Hunter nodded.

"Okay." He said. He and Randy frowned and looked over at Stephanie and Nikki as they heard Stephanie laugh loudly, Randy shook his head as he saw his girlfriend drunk and on the floor, she had laughed so hard she fell off the chair.

"Okay I think its time to go, we haven't even had dinner and they are both drunk." Hunter said, he called the waiter over for the bill and he paid it off. Randy got up and helped Nikki to stand and he helped her put her jacket on.

Nikki reached up and grabbed his head in her hands and brought him down for a hard kiss. Randy smiled as they broke the kiss. "Lets get you home and into bed baby." He said, grabbing his own jacket.

"Can you…..Fuck me hard tonight baby?" Nikki asked rather loudly, Randy sighed and covered her mouth with his hand, Nikki poked her tongue out and licked Randy's hand, he groaned and ushered her out of the restaurant.

He helped her into the car and strapped her in. He got in and drove them back home, Nikki slumped against the window as they drove home.

Randy was sure she was going to be knocked out as soon as her head hit the pillow. They got home and Randy helped Nikki inside and up to the bedroom, he laid her down on the bed and took her shoes off and her jacket and dress, leaving her in her bra and panties.

He went to cover her up but Nikki kicked her legs. "Baby, its sleep time now." Randy said. "No." she whined.

"Baby-" "Randy I want you please." She said looking up at him with glassy eyes. Randy sighed. "Your drunk." He said. "So? I want you please." She said, Randy sighed, he knew he shouldn't have sex with her while drunk, but the way she was looking at him was too much to pass up. "Fine, but I am in control understand me?" Nikki nodded. "Anything you want you got it." Nikki said, Randy smirked, he was going to make Nikki regret those words in the morning when she wouldn't be able to walk. Tonight was going to be a night he was going to remember. That's exactly what he did. He gave her what she wanted.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	33. Stupid Fight

**LIFE, LOVE AND FAMILY**

**MONDAY**

Randy's and Nikki's week off had come to an end and it was back to the grind and back to work. Tonight was RAW and it was in St. Louis which was good.

All of Randy's friends and family were going to be in attendance and he was excited to perform in front of them. Nikki was excited as well.

She wanted to perform in front of them, she already knew she didn't have a match for the night so she hoped she was going to be doing more than just being Randy's valet for the night.

"Babe move it!" Randy shouted up the stairs, Nikki rolled her eyes and continued on with getting ready for the night. She finished her hair and makeup and got dressed.

She dressed in her Mother The Looker Destroyed Skinny Jeans, her Sequined-Front Crepe Tank, her 7 For All Mankind Motorcycle Jacket, her Michael Kors Axton Strap Heels, her Bow Chain Necklace, her Enamel Link Bracelet and her Clover Leaf Stud Earrings.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone and bag and headed downstairs, Randy sighed in relief, he thought they were going to be late.

They left the house and got into his bus and the driver drove them over to the arena. They got there and they headed inside. Nikki went and dumped her things off at the locker room before going in search of her BFF.

She found Seth and AJ having some food in catering and she went over and hugged him and gave him a big kiss on the cheek, Seth looked grossed out and AJ laughed.

"That's fucking disgusting." He snapped, Nikki frowned and sat down. "What's your problem?" she asked.

"They got the run down for the show tonight. It doesn't end good for him and Roman." AJ clued her in, she slid over the paper and looked at the run down, she got to the main event and her eyes went wide. "What?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah, they're losing the titles tonight." AJ said, Nikki sighed. "Seth I'm so sorry, you want me to talk to Steph and Hunter?" she asked.

"No. Don't. There's no use. The Rhodes' are set to win." He said. "It just sucks I hate this part of the job." He said, Nikki sighed.

"I'm gonna go get some air." Seth said. He kissed AJ and left catering, Nikki sighed. "Poor guy." She said. AJ nodded. She and Nikki both knew what it was like to lose the title they loved.

Nikki shook her head and looked back at the run down sheet. "Randy and me, Randy's match…Brie versus AJ, I get involved in the end." She said to herself. "Yeah we need to work on that, do you know what you're going to do to her at the end?" AJ asked. Nikki sighed.

"How about I taunt her and then put her in some sort of submission, I could use the Boston crab because Randy's been using it. That's one thing I want to work on for myself, is my own submission." Nikki said, AJ nodded.

"Yeah it's good to have one." She said, Nikki smiled at her. "I'm gonna go see my sister and ask her why she's screwing with my fiend." She said, AJ nodded and watched Nikki leave.

Nikki headed down the hallway when she heard someone yell her name, someone with a southern accent.

She turned and a smile came to her face as she spotted Shawn coming towards her, she was close with him, he had been around her since she was a kid, he was still around a lot because he was Hunter's best friend as well.

She went over to him and hugged him. She jumped up onto a crate and he sat beside her.

"I haven't seen you in a while so what's new with you?" Shawn asked her. "Not much really just working and being with Randy." She said, Shawn frowned and looked at her. "Orton?" he asked, Nikki looked at him. "Yeah Hunter didn't tell you that we're in a relationship?" she asked, Shawn shook his head.

"No, I haven't talked to him in a while, we've both been busy." He said, Nikki nodded. "How did the relationship come about?" Shawn asked. "We were friends and then it changed. I love him." She said.

"Wow. I can't believe it, a McMahon with an Orton, its surreal to me. I can't believe your dad is okay with this." Shawn said. Nikki laughed.

"He has no choice in the matter I love him and he loves me and we're planning a future together, we live together, work together and travel together." She said, Shawn smiled.

"Well I am happy for you. I never thought it'd be with someone like Orton though." He said, Nikki looked at him.

"What's that meant to mean?" she asked. "Randy hasn't always been the nicest guy to be around. You know that. He has anger issues and he comes packed with baggage. He has an ex wife and a daughter Nikki." He said, Nikki sighed.

"I realise that, but I am willing to be with him. I love him and Alanna comes with him and I don't want to lose him. Alanna is an awesome little girl." She said becoming defensive, she didn't like people judging her relationship.

"I just don't like the kid." Shawn said. "Whatever Shawn." She snapped, she got up and walked away and Shawn sighed.

"McMahon temper at it again." He commented before he too walked off. Nikki headed to her brother in laws office and walked in, Hunter and Stephanie looked up.

They had feeling they would be getting a visit from Nikki tonight when the whole tag titles thing was announced.

"What's wrong?" Hunter asked. "Your best friend is an asshole." She said, Hunter sighed and looked at her. "What happened?" Hunter asked.

"He is all judgemental about Randy. It's annoying I am over it. I wish people would mind their own business." She said, Hunter and Stephanie sighed.

"Sorry sissy. Just ignore people." Stephanie said, Nikki smiled at her. "Yeah I guess so. It's just annoying." She said. "Now about this fucking idea that Seth and Roman should loose tonight." She said. "It's the right thing to do Nikki. They can't keep the title forever." Hunter said, Nikki sighed. "What if I lost mine, could they keep theirs?" she asked, they shook their heads. "No." Hunter said, Nikki sighed. She got up and walked out. She was so upset that she couldn't help Seth out.

Really upset.

Nikki got back to the locker room and grabbed her clothes that she was going to wear with Randy and she went into the bathroom and got changed. She changed into her Dark Gray Acid Wash Denim Skinny Jeans, her Black Lace Nude Illusion Racer-Back Cropped Top, her Fuchsia Silver Spike Heel Pumps and her Tribal Bones Earrings. Once she was dressed she headed back into the locker room and she touched up her hair and makeup for the night. Randy came in all oiled up in his trunks, boots, kneepads and RKO shirt and smiled at her. "Ready to interrupt Shawn?" he asked, Nikki nodded. She didn't want to see Shawn right now he had annoyed her, she didn't want to go out there and do a stupid segment with him, she just wanted to ignore him for the rest of the night. Shawn was in the ring talking about Hell In The Cell when they cued up Randy's music.

**ON AIR**

_As Randy's music hit he and Nikki walked out onto the stage, Randy wrapped his arm around Nikki's shoulder and they looked down at the ring at Shawn. They walked down to the ring and Randy held the ropes open for Nikki and she stepped in and stood there beside Randy as he grabbed a microphone. He looked at Shawn and smirked. "Now Shawn, I've got a match up next with the Miz so I'm gonna make this real quick. You've got everybody out here convinced don't you." He said as he walked around the ring. "You've got them all convinced, and that's great Shawn, that really is…But let me fill you in on a little secret, at least I didn't think it was a secret." He said as he looked at HBK. "I was born and raised right him in St. Louis." He stated and the crowd went nuts for him. "That's right and I know these people of St. Louis. I know these people better than anybody else especially you." He told him and Shawn looked at him. "And Shawn take it from me when I say that the people of St. Louis aren't all that bright." He said and the crowd went from cheering to booing. _

_"Now Shawn I can see right through you. It's not that you don't like me its that you resent me." He said, Shawn looked at him frowning. "You resent me because no matter how great you once were I will always be that much better than you." He said getting into Shawn's face. Nikki smirked at Randy and clapped her hands. "And Shawn that fact eats you up inside." He said, Shawn snapped out of his frown and looked at Randy and made some jokes. Nikki and Randy didn't like it you could tell by the look on their faces. Shawn told Randy to worry about Daniel Bryan. "I should be worried about your little protégé?" Randy asked. "Shawn Michaels at Hell In The Cell, I'm not just going to beat him, I'm going to destroy him. I'm gonna hurt him real bad and you're gonna have to stand there and watch, you're going to have to stand there and count to three, you're going to have to stand there and raise my hand victoriously and I am going to enjoy ever second of it." He said. _

_The crowd started chanting NO and Randy told them to shut up. "Shawn I'm no fool, everyone here knows that you're no stranger to screw jobs. Hell they're practically your thing." Randy told him. "Let me tell you something Shawn. If you screw me at Hell In The Cell. There will be no coming back from what I do to you. Do you understand what I'm saying? Is that clear?…ARE WE CLEAR?" Randy shouted in his face, Shawn sighed and looked right at Randy. Shawn came back with some words about Randy not intimidating him and that if he was to put his hands on him he would kick his head off, he then told him to SUCK IT. Randy went nuts and tried for the RKO but Miz came out and attacked him, sending him out of the ring and into the barricade. Nikki slid out of the ring and went over to the action and shouted at Miz to stop. He kept going until the refs pulled them apart. _

_They got Mike away from Randy and Randy regained his composure and got back into the ring ready for his match with Mike. It was a pretty good match, Randy and Mike both had the upper hand in several stages in the match, Nikki got involved and slapped Mike without being caught and in the end Randy one with the RKO after Miz was distracted by the Wyatt family coming out to talk to him. Randy had his arm raised in victory and Nikki jumped on him and hugged him, glad that he had won the match._

**OFF AIR**

Nikki got back to the locker room and she got changed for AJ's match against Brie. She changed into her Wine Leopard Print Studded Decor Pants, her Pink Double C Knotted Short Sleeve Top and her Black Faux Suede Sneaker Wedges. Once she was dressed she got her hair and makeup touched up and she grabbed her title and went to gorilla to meet up with AJ. "You ready?" Nikki asked her, AJ smiled. "Definitely." She said, Nikki smiled. Brie's music hit and she headed out to the ring and then AJ's music was cued up and she went out to the ring.

**ON AIR**

_Nikki watched from ringside as AJ took on Brie. Brie got the upper hand in the match as well as AJ, Brie hit AJ with a big knee to the face and went to go up to the top but AJ pulled her down and ran at her and hit her with the shinning wizard and pinned Brie, one, two, three for the victory, Nikki smiled and applauded AJ as her music hit. AJ wasn't done though, she picked up Brie and gave her a body slam and a DDT and climbed up and hit her with a hard cross body. She got up and Nikki smiled and entered the ring. "This is too much, hasn't Brie suffered enough?" Cole asked on commentary, Nikki smirked and dropped her title and grabbed Brie by her legs and turned her over in a Boston Crab submission, she wrenched hard on her legs, leaning back against her back. "Tap Brie! Tap!" Nikki shouted at her. _

_A bunch of referees came down and they got Nikki to let go of the hold, Brie laid there and Nikki grabbed her title and crouched down beside her and ran her hands through Brie's brown hair with an evil smirk on her face. "I think the youngest McMahon has lost it." Cole said Nikki smiled and stood up and AJ raised her hand before they left. Nicole ran to the ring and checked on Brie and Nikki and AJ left feeling so proud of themselves. _

**OFF AIR**

Nikki got back to the locker room and sat down and watched the rest of RAW.

She watched as Randy was all creepy with Brie in the trainers room and interrupting Daniel in his match, she watched Daniel come and check on Brie and then Randy attacking him from behind leaving him laying there semi conscious.

Then finally it came to Seth and Roman versus Cody and Dustin. She sighed as she watched the ending, as Big Show came into the ring and knocked them out.

She sighed as Seth was pinned for the win, she felt horrible for her best friend, she just wished there was something she could do to make him feel better.

Randy came into the locker room. "Some of the guys and girls are coming back to my place for some drinks and snacks." Randy told her.

"Okay cool." She said, Randy smiled at her and kissed her.

They packed up their things and headed back to the house to get ready for the guests to arrive, to have a good night with their friends and co-workers.

Nikki and Randy got home and Nikki went up to the bedroom to change into something more comfortable. She changed into her Juicy Couture Original Pant in Crown Cameo Velour, her Black Juicy Couture Oh Chic! Tee, her Juicy Couture Original Jacket in Crown Cameo Velour and her Sequin Flip Flop Slippers.

Once she was dressed she took off her jewellery and she put her hair up into a ponytail and she headed downstairs for a glass of wine. She saw that a few people had already arrived and she smiled at them.

She poured herself a glass of wine and sat outside with them all. "So what are you up to this week?" Natalya asked Nikki as they sat there.

"Not much really just hanging out back home. I know we're going to Florida. But I think we have smack down as well this week so I am not sure what the deal will be." She said, Natalya nodded.

"Lucky you. At least you're getting air time. It sucks." Natalya complained, Nikki sighed. "Sorry Nat. I know you wanted to be in the title Hunt, but with everything going on with Daniel and Randy I think it was logical to put Brie in there." She said. Natalya nodded.

"I know but it sucks. I mean I trained them girls and they're over taking me. You I get. You trained with a lot of good guys but them. I don't see them getting that spot. I hate it." She said, Nikki sighed.

"I wish I could do something but trust me, they don't take my opinions on board. If they did Seth and Roman would still be the champs." She said, Natalya nodded.

"How did Seth take the news?" Natalya asked. "Horrible. He was just in a bad mood and I keep wondering how to make it up to him but I can't think of anything." She said.

"Well me and Roman hung out with him and AJ last week and he misses you. He admitted it. He misses his best friend time. So why don't you do something together just you two, something that you used to do before Randy and AJ came along?" Natalya suggested. Nikki nodded.

That sounded like a good idea. "Yeah we could order in and have a movie night, we used to do that all the time. So I think I will see if he will be up for that." She said, Natalya smiled.

"Good." She said. "Speaking of Seth." She said, Nikki turned and saw Seth arriving without AJ. She frowned and went over to him and hugged him.

"Can we go somewhere quiet?" Seth asked, Nikki nodded and took him up to the bedroom, she sat on the bed and patted the spot beside her for him to join.

"There's no Orton juices on that bed is there?" he asked, Nikki laughed. "NO." she said, Seth nodded and sat down. "Where's AJ?" Nikki asked asking the obvious question. Seth sighed.

"We had a big fight at the arena and she went back to the hotel. We're going to spend the week apart. We've been in each other's pockets and its causing friction. She's gonna head back to jersey and I am gonna go home to Florida." He said, Nikki sighed and rubbed his back. "I'm sorry Seth." She said. "It's cool. We'll figure it out." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"How about this week at home we have a best friend night? You can come over and we can order in some junk food and watch some movies?" she asked, Seth looked at her. "Orton won't mind?" he asked. "Nah It will be fine I promise." She said, Seth nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, I've missed our times together." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Me too. " she said, she pulled Seth in for a hug and he closed his eyes and hugged her tight, he had really missed his best friend so much, he wanted to spend some quality time with her.

He knew they were both caught up in work and their relationships but he wanted to make time for her and he knew she wanted to make time for him as well. They broke the hug and they headed downstairs, Nikki went to the kitchen and made something to eat, she didn't get anything at the arena.

So she was a little peckish. As she was making something to eat, Randy came up behind her and kissed her. Nikki smiled and held onto his hands. "You okay?" Randy asked, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah I just had a good talk with Seth, I need to make some time for him this week at some point." She said.

"That's fine baby I have some photo shoots this week. I think one is in New York." He said, Nikki frowned and turned.

"You're going to New York?" she asked. "Yeah so you can hang with Seth then, and I don't have Smackdown this week." He said, Nikki sighed. "Randy I can't travel on my own." She said, Randy sighed.

"Well I don't know what you want from me. I have shit booked." He snapped, Nikki sighed. "Whatever, but if Matt attacks me its your fault." She said, Randy's eyes went wide and his jaw clenched he was so not happy with what she was saying.

"You cannot pin his actions on me. I'm sorry that I also have a job to do. The world doesn't revolve around Nikki McMahon all the damn time." He shouted, all their guests outside could hear them.

"Whatever asshole. You ALWAYS come first. ALWAYS. So don't act like I am a fucking princess." She said. She stormed off upstairs and Randy sighed. "FUCK!" he shouted.

Nikki went up to the bedroom and grabbed her suitcase and chucked her clothes and things in there. The door opened as she was packing up her makeup and Randy walked in, he rolled his eyes seeing Nikki packing, being dramatic yet again.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, Nikki looked at him. "What the fuck does it look like Orton?" she asked him back with attitude. Randy sighed. "Why are you packing?" he asked her.

"Because I don't want to stay here tonight. I am gonna go to the hotel and crash with Steph and Hunter for the night." She said.

"Then I will catch the jet to Florida tomorrow." She said, Randy sighed. "You're overreacting." He said. "Whatever. I just need some time away from you right now." She said.

"Fine." He snapped and left the room, Nikki wiped her eyes from the tears threatening to fall and she finished packing.

Once she was done she grabbed her phone, rental keys and bags and headed downstairs and out the door.

She couldn't be around Randy right now, she just couldn't.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	34. Sorting Things Out

**LIFE, LOVE AND FAMILY**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki sighed as she got ready for the flight back home. She was tired and grouchy.

Last night she didn't get much sleep, everything that went on with Randy was on her mind. She hated fighting with him, but she thought she had a point. She had to admit that he had a point as well.

But she was scared to be on her own and Randy needed to accept that. She finished off doing her hair and her makeup and she went and got dressed for the day.

She dressed in her Blue Steel Jeggings In Light Blue, her Drumbeat Shirt In Khaki, her Sacred Heart Kimberly Platform Sandals, her Two Tone Simulated Pearl & Simulated Blue Crystal & Bead Flower Swag Necklace, her Two Tone Bead & Simulated Blue Crystal Stretch Bracelet Set and her Simulated Crystal Flower Drop Earrings. Once she was dressed she put on some perfume and finished packing her things.

Once she was packed she grabbed her Nicole Lee Isma Knotted Hobo and headed downstairs.

She checked out of the hotel room she rented for the night. Last night she decided to just be alone, she didn't need Steph's questioning last night.

She checked out and caught a cab to the airport. Once there she went to the jet strip and the pilot packed her bags in the carriage and Nikki stepped onto the plane, Stephanie and Hunter were shocked to see her.

They didn't think she would be flying with them. Nikki sat down and put her headphones in her ears and Stephanie looked at Hunter. "What's up with her do you think?" Stephanie asked.

"One guess, Randy." Hunter said, it was obvious something had happened. "Its obvious babe. She's not with him." Hunter said, Stephanie sighed.

"Should I talk to her?" Steph asked him. Hunter sighed. "I'd let her be for now." He said, Stephanie nodded, she looked at her sister and sighed, she hated that something was bothering her sister and she couldn't do anything about it. Nikki sighed as she sat there, she checked her phone and saw a few messages from Seth on there and one from Randy telling her that he will meet her at the house in Florida.

She looked at the messages before shutting her phone off she didn't want to be disturbed or annoyed right now.

She knew that Steph and Hunter were worried about her, but she didn't want to tell them what happened, this was an issue between herself and Randy and they needed to sort it out together not with other people interfering on their lives.

It wasn't their business, this was between herself and Randy and that's it.

**HOURS LATER**

The plane touched down in Florida and Steph and Hunter went to their hotel with the girls and Nikki headed back to her house.

She had missed it being away for the week. She got home and she headed inside and immediately started in on the chores, she opened up the windows to let some fresh air into the place and then she unpacked her bag and sorted out the clean clothing from the dirty clothing.

Once that was done, she put the clean clothing away before taking the dirty stuff down to the laundry and putting on a load of clothes, while that was going she went to the kitchen and started cleaning out the fridge of the stuff that had gone bad while she had been away.

She then made a list of what she needed to get from the store, it was still early in the morning so she would go to the store in a few hours to pick up some food and other stuff she and Randy would need for the next few days. She finished writing her list just as her first load of clothes were done, she took them out of the washer and headed outside to hang them up.

As she was hanging them up she heard a car pull up and she knew it was Randy.

Randy walked in and followed suit with Nikki, putting on a load of clothes that needed to be washed, he then went in search of his girlfriend and found her outside being domestic and hanging out her wet clothes on the line.

He stood in the door and smiled at her he loved seeing her like this, so domesticated and homely. He walked out to the line and sat down on one of the lounges there and looked at Nikki.

"How was your flight?" Randy asked her. "Fine, it was pretty easy." Nikki said. "Yours?" she asked. "Same I guess." He said, Nikki nodded.

"We should talk about last night." Randy said, Nikki sighed. "We were both wrong Randy," she said, Randy was shocked she said that. "Really?" he asked Nikki nodded.

"Really. I mean I was being selfish with you. I shouldn't be upset if you have interviews and stuff to do. I don't control your career." She said.

"I was a bitch. I am just still scared to be on my own with Matt still out on the lose." She said. Randy nodded.

"And I was rude calling you a princess. I should have understood where you were coming from. You've been through a lot and I am sorry that I wasn't sensitive to your issues." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Thankyou." She said, Randy smiled at her. "So are we good again?" he asked, Nikki nodded.

"Definitely. I think the whole reason for part of the fight was that we've been in each other's pockets for too long. I mean we work, travel and live together. It's a lot to deal with. That doesn't mean I hate being with you. I love it but I think sometimes we need our own space." She said, Randy nodded.

"Yeah I agree. I thought last night I would hate sleeping in the bed without you, but it was nice to have one night apart." He said.

"Yeah me too. I didn't sleep though the fight was on my mind constantly." She said. "I understand." He said, Nikki smiled.

She finished hanging up her clothes and went over to him and leaned down and kissed him softly. He smiled at her.

"Wanna go have a quick nap?" he asked her Nikki nodded. She was glad that she and Randy were able to talk about their issues instead of argue, it was a normal adult relationship and she loved being with him.

**THAT AFTERNOON**

Nikki and Randy woke up from their nap and had a shower and got changed to head to the store to pick up some things they needed.

Nikki changed into her Frayed Cut-Off Shorts, her Zipper-Trim Bonded-Leather Belt, her Black Crochet Ribbed Racerback Tank, her T-Strap Platform Wedge Sandals, her Rose Gold Tone Simulated Crystal Multistrand Y Necklace, her Rose Gold Tone Heart Bangle Bracelet and her Rose Gold Tone Filigree Teardrop Earrings.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone, purse and her Purple Pleated Cross-Body Bag and headed downstairs, Randy smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead and he grabbed the keys to the Escalade and they headed out the door.

They got in and Randy drove them to the store. "I love this car." Nikki said, Randy laughed. "Yeah its an awesome car. It's a big car though." Randy said.

"Yeah I am thinking about getting a smaller car for when its just me." She said. "Cool. We can go look tomorrow if you like?" he asked.

"I know we have to go to the gym in the morning but then we can look. My flight is at four tomorrow afternoon." He said, Nikki sighed. "Yeah that's perfect, Seth is coming over tomorrow night to have our movie night." She said.

"I need to get some movies at the store, something we haven't seen." She said, Randy nodded and smiled. They got to the store and headed inside, Randy got a cart and they headed around getting what they needed.

"What are you looking for babe?" Randy asked as they went down the baking goods aisle. "I just wanna stock up, I like to bake when I am home, its relaxing." She said, Randy nodded. "Okay." He said, Nikki smiled.

She went around and picked up a few boxes of things she picked up A Triple Chocolate Fudge Cake Mix, a Supreme Bars Cookie Brownie Mix, a Super Moist Party Rainbow Chip Cake Mix, a Decadent Red Velvet Cupcake Cake & Frosting Mix and a Peanut Butter & Chocolate Cupcake Mix.

She dumped the boxes into the cart and she carried on, she picked up some eggs and milk to go with the mixes and they carried on down the aisles.

They came to the sports energy drink aisle and Nikki let Randy pick what he wanted.

He got a 12 Pack Gatorade All Stars Thirst Quencher Frost Glacier Freeze Sports Drinks, a 8 Pack Gatorade: Thirst Quencher X-Factor Fruit Punch+Berry Sports Drinks, a Four Pack of Red Bull and a Four Pack of Rockstar Energy Drink.

Once they had the drinks they went down the soda aisle and picked up a few cases of soda then they headed down the alcohol aisle, Randy got his 2 cases of Budweiser Select 55 Premium Light Beer and Nikki got her bottle of Jose Cuervo Light Classic Lime Non-Alcoholic Margarita Mix and her bottle of Tequila.

Once they had that they headed down the candy aisle both of them indulged in some candy when they were off work, they loved their chocolate.

They picked up a Box of Hershey's Full-Size Bars Variety Pack, a Hershey's All Time Greats Candy Variety Pack, a Pack of Hershey's Halloween Assorted Candy, a pack of Baby Ruth Fun Size Candy Bars and a 2 pound pack of Hershey Kisses.

Once they were done in the candy aisle they headed down to the fresh meat to get some protein. They picked up some crab meat, stuffed crabs, smoked salmon, shrimp and some oysters.

Once they were done with the sea food they went and got some fresh chicken breasts, fresh chicken thighs, fresh chicken wings and a whole chicken Nikki could roast.

Once they had the chicken they carried on, they got some bacon and sausages and then some lunch meat.

Once they were done there they headed down the frozen section, they got some frozen vegetables and some other things, they got a box of Peanut Butter Lovers Ice Cream Sandwiches, a box of Nestle Drumstick Super Nugget Variety Pack Ice Creams, a Taco Bell Chocolate Taco Dessert Kit, a Yoplait Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Smoothie, and a tub of Breyers Blasts! M&M's Milk Chocolate Light Ice Cream.

Once they had some ice cream they carried on and got some quick home dinners. It was just easier sometimes.

They got some curries, pasta dishes, roast meals, lasagne, and some rice dishes and then they picked up some other stuff.

Randy needed his pizza so Nikki let him get what he wanted he got a Chicken Bacon Ranch Pizza, a Mexican Style Pizza, a Four Cheese Pizza, and a box of Pizza Fries.

Once he had his pizza Nikki headed to the movie aisle to pick out some movies for her and Seth to watch tomorrow night.

She got The Heat, Iron Man 3, Hangover III andAmerican Horror Story: Asylum.

Once they had everything they headed to the checkout and paid for it all before heading back to the car, they packed it all into the back of the car and Nikki took the cart back before getting into the car.

She got in and Randy drove to the gas station to fill up for the next day and he went to the car wash as well.

Once they were done he drove them home, they unpacked the shopping and put it all away before relaxing outside by the pool, Randy had a beer and Nikki had a Margarita.

"Today was a good day I think." Randy said looking over at Nikki. She smiled and nodded.

"It was a great day, we were normal for once. I think people tend to forget that we're normal people we go to the grocery store." She said laughing lightly.

"Yeah its hard but we are normal people." Randy said.

Nikki smiled at him, she reached over and grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

Randy glanced over at her and smirked at her, he loved times like this with her, times when they weren't on the road, at shows, rushing around for some time together, times where they could be a normal couple.

Where they could be Nikki and Randy.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"That was Hunter on the phone he and Steph are going to be at the performance centre today." Randy told Nikki as he walked into the bedroom, Nikki frowned.

"Why?" she asked. "They need to check up on the talent and make sure everything is going well." He said, Nikki nodded.

"Okay." She said, Randy smiled at her. "We better get ready then." She added, Randy nodded and changed into his gym shorts, tee and sneakers.

Nikki changed into her Grey and Blue Nike Relay Performance Crop Leggings, her Black and Blue Nike Reversible High-Impact Sports Bra, her Black and White Nike Racer Racerback Tank and her Nike Eclipse 2 Athletic Shoes. They grabbed their gym bags and phones and headed downstairs and out to the car.

They got in and Randy drove them to the performance centre. "So are you all packed for you trip?" Nikki asked him as they drove.

"Yeah all packed. I have everything I need." He said, Nikki nodded. "Is Bree going to be there with you?" Nikki asked talking about Randy's new assistant. "Yeah she'll be with me giving me the run down for everything." He said, Nikki nodded.

"Good." She said, Randy smiled. They got to the performance centre and headed inside. Randy went to do his weights and Nikki went to do her warm up jog on the treadmill.

She got on and started running and warming up while listening to some music. Once she was done on the treadmill, she stretched out and she went and did some weights, just something light.

She didn't want to over work herself right now. Once she was done on the weights she went to the yoga room and did a small class in there, she loved yoga it helped her relax and get rid of all the stress she was holding onto.

The main thing was Randy leaving her she was still worried about being without him with Matt out on the loose.

She knew she shouldn't be worried Seth was going to be with her and then tomorrow they would fly out for Smack Down. She finished her yoga class and she headed down to the ring area to see some of the younger talent.

Of course Eva had to be there. Just seeing her made Nikki want to kick her in the head. She really didn't like the girl.

"Hey sissy." She heard, she looked up and saw Stephanie. "Hey sis." She said, she got up and hugged her sister before sitting back down and watching Eva take on JoJo. "So I need to talk to you about a few things." Stephanie said, Nikki looked at her.

"What's up?" she asked. "You need to make your decision on your assistant, since Natalie left you haven't had one, you need one." Stephanie said, she handed Nikki the folder with the assistants in them.

"Her." She said showing Stephanie. "Meghan, perfect I will get her to come to RAW on Monday." She said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Okay." She said. "Also we need to get your input on some new ring gear we wanted to get designed for you. We need to know what you like to wear?" she asked.

"Shorts and a sports bra kinda top. I think that's best. I don't wanna wear boots I will stick to my sneakers." She said, Stephanie nodded.

"Okay that's good then." She said. "Do you know what I will be doing on Friday for Smackdown?" Nikki asked. "Yeah you have a match against Brie, you lose." She said, Nikki looked at her. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. We are trying to get Brie to get more popular with the audience but it just doesn't seem to be working. I thought having her interact with Daniel and Randy would give her a bigger reaction but lately she and Nicole are getting nothing." Stephanie said, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah I get it. But you know just because she's engaged to Bryan on the show doesn't mean they will go to her. They all know, or can easily find out that in reality she is engaged to Dean not Daniel." She said.

"Yeah I know. I just wish there was something we could do. I mean you beat the hell out of her last Monday and the crowd didn't care at all." She said.

"They'll get there sis, you know maybe Brie should take the title from me?" she asked, Stephanie looked at her sister.

"You'd be okay with that?" she asked Nikki nodded. "Yeah I realise I can't hang onto it forever. Eventually someone is going to have to come along and take it and right now my only real opponent is Brie, unless you turn AJ against me and turn her face. But I think that'd be a huge mistake she is awesome as a heel." Nikki said. "I'll see if creative can work something out. I am trying to get all the other girls in the picture as well its just hard." She said.

"I mean the press is all over Eva Marie, they are so happy she's on air and doing her thing and they think she should be the next champ." Stephanie said, Nikki's eyes went wide. "Her?" she asked looking at the ring. "She can't even whip a girl into the corner without looking clumsy." She said.

"I tell you this right now Stephanie. If she takes this title from me or any other girl in the next year I will quit. I will NOT be apart of a divas division with her as the champ. I can't do it." She said, Stephanie sighed.

"I see your point but dad is all high on her and he likes the red hair and he thinks she's got talent, me and Hunter are so against it, she's so green and before we bring her up to RAW we need to think about bringing Paige and Emma up." She said. "I agree with you there, Paige should come in and kick Eva's ass." She said, Stephanie laughed at her.

"What are you two girls gossiping about?" Hunter asked joining them. "The divas division. Nikki thinks we should bring Paige and Emma up to the roster." Stephanie said. "I agree." Hunter said. "But right now, there's nothing for them so we will have to wait a while on that." Hunter said, Nikki and Stephanie nodded. "Hey guys." Randy said joining them.

"Ready to go?" he asked Nikki. "Yeah I need to get home and have a shower then we can go car shopping." She said. "Car shopping?" Hunter and Stephanie asked.

"Yeah I want a smaller car as well as my Escalade." She said, they smiled and nodded. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Nikki said, she hugged them both and she took Randy's hand and they left.

Nikki was excited to go and find her perfect car.

Randy and Nikki got home and they headed upstairs or a shower. They showered and got changed to go and look at some cars. Nikki changed into her Levi's 518 Bootcut Jeans, her Pink "Dream On" Galaxy Chiffon Back Top, her Striped Openwork Cardigan, her High Heel Ankle Boots, her Two Tone Simulated Crystal, Heart & Arrow Multistrand Necklace and her Simulated Crystal Button Stud Earrings. She grabbed her Leather Convertible Satchel and they headed out the door. They got into the car and Randy drove them to the dealership. They got there, got out and looked around at all the cars. "So you want something small?" Randy asked, Nikki nodded. "Yeah." She said, Randy nodded and smiled. "Okay." He said, Nikki smiled at him and leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

They looked at a lot of cars, they checked out an Audi convertible, a Mercedes Coupe, a BMW Coupe and a Cadillac CTSV Coupe. As soon as she saw the Cadillac Coupe Nikki fell in love with it, it was white and stunning, she knew she wanted it right away, this was the car she wanted. Randy smiled at her knowing she wanted the car, the dealer came over and told them about the call, about everything that was included with the car once he had finished talking Nikki was sold on it. "I'll take it." She said, the dealer smiled. "Perfect. Come on into my office." He said, Nikki and Randy smiled and they headed into his office to fill everything out, when it came to payment, Nikki went to hand over her credit card but Randy stopped her and handed over his instead, Nikki frowned at him. "I want to buy you this car. I don't get you much and I know how much you want this so let me do this for you." Randy said.

Nikki smiled at him. "Are you sure?" she asked, Randy nodded. He made the payment and Nikki cuddled up to him. "It will be here to pick up next time you're in town." The dealer said, Nikki and Randy shook his hand and they got back into the escalade and headed off home. "Pull into this lake spot." Nikki said as they drove home, Randy frowned as his girlfriend but did so. He pulled in and parked under a tree Nikki shut the windows and locked them in. "What are you doing?" Randy asked. "Just wait and see." She said. She kicked off her boots and she took off her cardigan before climbing into the backseat, she undid her jeans and slid them off of her legs before taking off her shirt and throwing them into the front seat, Randy watched her in the rear-view mirror. "Coming to join me?" Nikki asked, Randy wasted no time in climbing into the backseat with her.

"I wanna give you something as a thankyou and something to remember me by while you're in New York." She said, Randy smiled at her, his girl was out of control but he loved it.

He cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers, his hands moved down to her bra strap and he slid it off of her shoulder, he moved down and cupped her amazing breast in his hands and tweaked her nipple, Nikki moaned into the kiss as her hands worked on undoing the buttons on his shirt and releasing his cock from his jeans.

They broke the kiss and Randy took his shoes, socks and his shirt of before leaning in and taking one of Nikki's nipples into his mouth, Nikki closed her eyes and rested her hands on his head as he licked, sucked and nibbled on her nipples, she moaned lightly and Randy smirked.

Nikki unhooked her bra and she took it off and threw it into the front seat, Randy looked up at her and smiled before kissing her quickly.

He pushed her against the backdoor and he sat beside her and spread her legs, he looked at her before stroking her thighs and slipping his hand into her panties and he immediately started rubbing at her clit while looking at her face, he loved watching her face contort in pleasure it was such an amazing sigh to see. Nikki grabbed the back of his head and kissed him hard as he continued to rub her, Randy responded to the kiss eagerly.

He slid his tongue into her mouth and dominated her as her hand travelled down his body going south. She slid her hands into his jeans and started rubbing him through his underwear.

Nikki pushed him back and she took off his jeans and underwear and threw them into the drivers seat before stroking Randy with her soft hands and leaning down and taking his cock into her mouth, sucking lightly. Randy groaned and grabbed hold of her hair as she went up and down on his cock.

Nikki hummed around the length sending another bolt of sensations throughout his entire body.

"Oh fuck baby." Randy moaned he lifted her head and mashed his lips against hers, sliding his tongue into her mouth, making her groan.

He reached down and grabbed the band of her panties and ripped them away from her body, leaving them both naked.

Randy grabbed her body and made her lay on her side before he slid in behind her, he stroked himself a few times before lining up with her opening and pushing his cock into her, Nikki moaned loudly as she was filled and she reached up and grabbed hold of the handle that was above the door, Randy leaned in and kissed and licked at her exposed neck as he started thrusting in and out of her.

"Oh fuck….Yes baby…..So good." Nikki moaned as Randy continued his actions, picking up his pace lightly and continuing to suck and lick at Nikki's neck while his hand moved around her body and started massaging her breast in his large hand.

"You like that?" Randy asked her Nikki nodded and bit her bottom lip, "Yes….So good Randy." She moaned as she screwed her eyes shut. She turned her head and he pressed his lips to hers and Nikki groaned into the kiss, they pulled away and Nikki buried her head in his neck.

"I wanna ride you." She whispered, Randy smirked and pulled out of Nikki and sat up in the car, Nikki straddled his hips and she sunk down onto his cock, he moaned long and low as her wetness encased his hardness inside of her, she rested her hands on his shoulders as she started rising up and sinking down then grinding, she continued on.

Rising, sinking, grinding, rising, sinking, grinding, it felt so good and Nikki's moans were getting louder and louder and Randy knew she was getting closer to her climax.

She leaned down and slammed her lips against his in a hard kiss and he looked at her. "Cum." He whispered to her and Nikki threw her head back and Randy buried his face in between her breasts.

He cried out her name as he came deep inside of her and feeling Randy's cum inside of her made Nikki lose it, she came too crying out his name. She slumped against his chest and kissed his chest softly.

Randy smiled and ran his hands through her hair regaining his breath, Nikki slowly crawled off of him and his cock left her entrance and she slumped onto the backseat.

"We should get home." Randy said breathing heavily. Nikki nodded and smiled, they put their clothes and shoes back on and they climbed back into the front seat and Randy drove them home.

They got home and headed up to the bathroom for round two. Randy had to admit if this is what he got when he left for a few days he wondered what would happen if he left for a long time.

"I have to leave more often." He thought to himself as he and Nikki laid in bed after another round of sex.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	35. Seth

**LIFE, LOVE AND FAMILY**

**LATER ON**

Nikki sighed as she sat on the bed watching Randy get ready for his flight to New York. "Don't look so sad baby." Randy said looking at her, Nikki sighed. "I'm sorry I just don't want you to go. I'm used to having you around me everyday," she said, Randy sighed.

"I know me too baby." Randy said, he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and looked at Nikki. He went over to her and pulled her up to her feet. Nikki smiled and they headed downstairs and out to the car.

Randy threw his bags into the back and looked at Nikki. He pulled her close and hugged her, Nikki wrapped her arms around him. "You smell like sex." Randy said, Nikki laughed. "It's your fault." She said, Randy smiled at her.

"Give me a kiss." He said, Nikki leaned up and pressed her lips to his Randy grabbed her from behind and lifted her up off the ground continuing to kiss her.

"I'll miss you." He said, Nikki smiled. "I'll miss you too." She said, Randy smiled. "I'll call when I get settled at my hotel." He said, Nikki nodded.

"Okay have a good flight baby, love you." She said. "Love you too baby. Lock the house up when you go back inside." He said, Nikki nodded.

She kissed him once more and he got into the car and headed off. Nikki waved at him and she headed back inside. She locked the house up tight, setting the alarm and she headed upstairs.

She went to her bathroom and had a nice relaxing bath, she looked at the time and knew Seth would be there shortly to get their best friend night underway. She finished in her bath and she got out, dried off and got dressed.

She dressed in her Juicy Couture Original Pant in Embellished Floral Velour, her Juicy Couture Embellished Floral Tee, her Juicy Couture Original Jacket in Embellished Floral Velour and her Roxy Hazelnut Slippers.

Once she was dressed she brushed her hair and left it down wet before heading downstairs and getting the theatre room set up for her and Seth.

She jumped as she heard the doorbell go off. She smiled and she headed over to the front door, she set the alarm off and let Seth in, he smiled at her and hugged her. Nikki closed the door and locked it before setting the alarm. They walked into the kitchen and Nikki made Seth a drink. "So do you wanna order some dinner now?" Nikki asked, Seth nodded.

"Yeah sure." He said, Nikki handed him the menu and he had a look at what he wanted. "Get some Towering Onion Rings, Bacon Cheeseburger and A Chocolate Shake." Seth said, Nikki nodded.

"Well we can share the onion rings and I will get a Chilli Cheeseburger and a Vanilla shake." She said. "What about desert you want anything?" she asked, Seth shrugged. "The cookie sundae." He said, Nikki nodded.

"And I'll have the Fudge Sundae." She said, Seth smiled. Nikki called in the order and they waited for their dinner.

Once the food had arrived they headed into the theatre room to watch some movies, they decided on Grown Ups 2. "So have you talked to AJ?" Nikki asked him.

"Yeah everything is good now, we just needed some time apart." He said. "I don't know how you do it." She said. "What?" Seth asked. "Be away from her, Randy left not even an hour ago and I already miss him." She said.

"Its different for you guys, you're always together, you work, live and travel together and when I say work I mean you're with him on air all the time. So you're used to being with one another all the time. Me and AJ arent." He said, Nikki nodded.

"I guess. I think part of my missing him is still scared to be alone, with Matt out and about." She said, Seth nodded. He reached over and patted her hand. "You're not alone, you have me and I will gut him before I let him put a hand on you." He said, Nikki laughed. "So violent." Nikki said. Seth laughed at her.

"Yeah well you're my best friend." He said, Nikki smiled. "And you're mine." She said, Seth smiled at her. "How about we have a few drinks?" Seth asked, Nikki nodded and smiled.

They cleaned up from dinner and Seth grabbed a beer while Nikki had a wine. They sat in the theatre room laughing at the movie and talking with one another.

"So what'd you do today?" Seth asked. "Oh I went to get a new car, something smaller. I got a Cadillac CTSV Coupe. Its white and perfect. Randy bought it for me." She said. "You ask him to?" Seth asked.

"No I was handing over my card when he decided to pay for it. I thanked him thoroughly." She said, Seth rose an eyebrow at him. "What'd you do?" he asked, Nikki blushed a little, "We had car sex." She said. "I didn't need to know that." He said. "Well you asked." She said.

"I wish I hadn't now." He said, Nikki laughed. "You telling me you don't wanna brag about how good sex with AJ is?" she asked. Seth looked down, then back up at Nikki. "We haven't gotten to that point in our relationship yet." He said, Nikki nearly spat her wine out.

"What?" she asked. "I mean we've done other things." He said. "Like?" he asked. "Hand jobs, blow jobs, oral and fingering." He said, Nikki nodded.

"You two live together how have you not had sex?" she asked. "She doesn't want to give it up to soon, after all the shit she went through with Daniel and Dolph. She is guarding herself. She wants to be careful." He said.

Nikki nodded. "I get that, you must be jerking off like ten times a day." She said, "Nikki." He said glaring at her.

"What it's the truth." She said. "Its tough, but I am satisfied. Not everyone is like you and Orton all over each other humping like bunnies." He said, Nikki laughed.

"What can I say the sex is amazing." She said, Seth shook his head. "Well I am glad you're happy…..You are happy right?" he asked her looking at her. Nikki sighed.

"I am happy, very happy. Since he gave me the promise ring, things have been good with us. I mean we have hard times and we argue, we both hate to be wrong. But things are looking up. We're happy." She said, Seth smiled. "Well I am glad." He said, Nikki smiled. She was so happy right now.

Everything was good with them. Everything was perfect. The only thing putting a damper on everything was Matt lurking around.

Nikki just wished he would go away forever and leave her alone so she could live her life happily.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki sighed as she got ready for the day, she and Seth were going to Smackdown today. She was in a mood because she was missing Randy a lot. She finished doing her hair and makeup and she got dressed for the day.

She dressed in her Tomato Red Rolo Stud Cropped Thin Skinny Jeans, her Mocha Casual Ombre Top, her Velvet Contrast Glittered Taupe Heels, her Layered Star Charm Necklace, her Dainty Star Bracelet and her Abstract Star Earrings. Once she was dressed she grabbed her bags and stuff and headed downstairs, she packed her gear into the car and she went and had a little bite to eat and her morning cup of coffee.

She finished eating and she locked the house up and headed out to the car. She got in and she went and picked up Seth, Roman, Dean, Natalya and Brie and they went to the airport.

They got there, parked, grabbed their bags and headed inside. They checked in for their flight to Kansas City and they waited.

Nikki grabbed her phone and sighed, she hadn't heard off Randy all morning and it was starting to worry her. Their flight was called and Nikki shut her phone off and she got onto the plane. She sat in her seat and put some headphones in her ears and closed her eyes.

She hated being away from Randy it was really sad for her, she was so used to being around him. She knew that she had to get used to it though, eventually she wouldn't be able to be with Randy all the time, this storyline would end, she would retire and want to live a normal life.

She was starting to think about what she would do after the WWE and she figured she would work at the Performance Centre training the next batch of divas.

That was something she wanted to do, she knew she would always have a backstage job at WWE but she didn't want that. If she couldn't be in the ring she wouldn't want to be an office person. She would want to train the new girls.

**HOURS LATER**

The plane touched down in Kansas City and they all got off and grabbed their gear before heading to their rental cars and going to the hotel.

They got to the hotel and checked in and headed up to their rooms. Nikki got to her room and she placed her bag down and she kicked off her heels and jumped on the bed.

She grabbed her phone and turned it on and saw that Randy still hadn't been in contact with her, she sighed and ran a hand through her hair as all the horrible thoughts started entering her mind. She dialled her sisters number. **"Hello?" **Stephanie answered. **"Hey Steph, what room are you in?" **Nikki asked her.

**"Penthouse." **Stephanie said. **"Okay I'm coming up I need to talk to you."** She said. **"Is everything okay?"** Stephanie asked her, Nikki sighed. **"Not really. No. I'll be up in a minute." **She said ending the call.

She got up and she put her heels back on and she went up to Stephanie's room. She got there and knocked on the door, Hunter answered with Vaughn in his arms, she instantly reached out for her aunty and she took her niece into her arms and gave her a hug and a kiss. She walked into the room and saw Stephanie sitting on the couch going over some papers.

"So what's wrong?" Stephanie asked. "I haven't heard from Randy all day and I'm starting to get worried that something is wrong." She said, Stephanie sighed.

"I'm sure he's fine." Stephanie said. "What if he's not? I mean he's in New York, Matt is there he could have done anything to him." She said. "Sissy, I don't think Matt would go after Randy." Stephanie said, Nikki said.

"He could be with another woman though, New York Is full of drop dead gorgeous women." She said, Stephanie sighed and looked at her sister. "There is no way in hell that Randy would cheat on you. He loves you. He gave you this ring." Stephanie said holding up Nikki's hand. Nikki sighed.

"I know but maybe he's bored of me. I don't know. I am freaking out here Steph." She said. Stephanie sighed.

"I'll try and get in touch with him and see what's up for you okay?" Stephanie asked, Nikki nodded. "Now go get some rest before the show tonight." Stephanie said, Nikki nodded.

She hugged Steph, Hunter and the girls goodbye and headed back down to her room, she got there and she undressed to her underwear and she climbed into bed. She put her eye mask on and closed her eyes trying to get some rest before the show that night.

She was still worried and concerned about Randy though she didn't know where he was or what he was doing and there were so many bad scenarios going through her head. She hated feeling and thinking like this, it sucked so badly but she had so many insecurities from her relationship with Matt.

Things were just so screwed up right now. She trusted Randy all the way but she still worried that something would happen.

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki sighed as she curled her hair for the night. She had yet to hear from Randy and she was getting more and more antsy by the second.

She had tried to focus on other things which she was trying to do right now. She was trying to focus on getting ready for the night. She finished styling her hair and she did her make up, having a deep brown eye with black highlights and a red lip.

Once she was done she went to the bedroom and she got dressed to head on over to Smackdown. She dressed in her Black Twist Sleeve Fitted Dress, her Crocodile Patch Biker Jacket, her Lace Up Platform Ankle Booties, her Gold Hoop Bracelet and her Slanted Ridges Hoop Earrings.

Once she was dressed she put on some perfume, grabbed her phone, bag and her purse and headed out the door. She headed down to the lobby and the valet pulled her car around.

She got in and she headed off to the arena for the night. She got there and parked and put her badge around her neck and she got out and headed inside. She could already hear the beginning of the show starting with Brad and Vickie.

She walked around and found her locker room and she put her things down and she started getting ready for the night, she had to sign some posters to start with, she was happy to do it, anything to keep her mind off of where Randy was and who he was with.

Nikki grabbed her wrestling gear from her bag and went into the bathroom and started getting ready for the match against Brie. She dressed in her Black Shattered Hologram Shorts, her Black Shattered Bra and her SKECHERS SKCH Plus 3- Raise The Bar High Top Sneakers.

She walked out of the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror and fixed up her hair and makeup and took her jewellery off and put it away in her bag and locked it up. She put on some deodorant and she was good to go.

"Hey you." She heard, she spun around and was in shock, Randy was standing in the doorway. She smiled and ran over to him and jumped up on him hugging and kissing him, Randy laughed and held her up as she continued to pepper his face with kisses.

"I missed you." She said hugging him tight, Randy smiled. "I missed you too." He said. He put her down and he went and sat on the couch.

Nikki went and joined him straddling his lap. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Last minute promo tonight." He said.

"Oh okay then." She said. "Do you have something to wear for that?" he asked.

"Yeah I packed a bit of everything I didn't know what was going to happen tonight." She said, Randy nodded. "Why haven't you been answering my calls and texts?" she asked.

"I've been on the plan baby I couldn't. I'm sorry." He said. "Its okay. I was just worried about you all these bad scenarios played through my head." She said, Randy sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"As you can see I am here and I am fine." He said, Nikki smiled and pressed her lips to his softly, she groaned when there was a knock at the door.

"Miss McMahon you're match is up in five." The stagehand said, Nikki sighed and groaned into Randy's chest. "Go have your match baby I promise I'll be here when you get back." He said, Nikki nodded and left to have her match with Brie.

Randy sighed as he sat there and got ready for the night. He was doing up his laces on his boots when Seth walked in.

"Oh, I thought Nikki was in here." He said. "No she's on air right now." Randy said looking at the screen. "Oh right." He said. He started pacing the length of the locker room.

"What's up Seth? I know I am not Nikki but maybe I can help." Randy said he was trying to get along with Seth for Nikki's sake.

"Its AJ man, I don't know what the hell is going on but she's acting weird all sneaky and shit." He said.

"And then I just went onto the dirt sheets and they're talking about Punk and her in a couple and shit, but I thought he was with Amy?" he asked.

"He is, well I think he is I haven't spoken to him in a while." He said. "What do I do here?" Seth asked. "Have you asked AJ about this?" he asked.

"Yeah but she dodged the question and left for Nikki's match. I don't know what the hell is going on." He said, Randy sighed.

"You need to find out the truth." He said. "Talk to your girl and if it turns out that she and Punk have been fooling around behind your back then shit will hit the fan." He said. Seth sighed.

"Don't I know it." He said. "Nikki is going to go mental when I tell her." Seth said.

"Oh you cannot tell her, not now. Not before the PPV. You can't tell her that you think AJ is fucking around on you with her best friends man. She will go mental, on AJ and on Punk." He said. Seth looked at him. "What so I just ignore it?" he asked.

"No you deal with it but don't bring this to her. Please I am begging you. She doesn't need to be going nuts back here, if it turns out they were fucking around on you then the bosses will handle it, they will do something with the two of them, they don't want another Adam, Matt and Amy thing." He said, Seth nodded.

"I guess so, I just hope I'm wrong. I love the girl." He said, Randy sighed he felt horrible for Seth he really did, he was in love with AJ and if she was to screw around on him nothing could save her from what Nikki would do to her when she found out and Randy was a bit scared.

She was now armed with a firearm, he didn't want her to do something stupid. "Can you do me a favour?" Seth asked.

"Yeah anything." Randy said. "Can you tell Hunter and Steph what's going on they should have a heads up on the topic." He said.

"Yeah sure." He said, the door came open and Nikki walked in holding her head. "You okay baby?" Randy asked. "Yeah I'm gonna shower." She said walking past them.

"I'll go tell Hunter and Steph now." Randy said, Seth nodded and left the locker room. Nikki finished showering and she dried off and she changed into her clothes for Randy's promo.

She wasn't really into working tonight, all she wanted to do was go back to the hotel and be with her man for a while. She actually wanted to go out for the night. She wanted to go on a date with him just them.

Randy came back in and smiled at her and kissed her. "So I was thinking tonight, we could do something?" Randy asked. "Like?" Nikki asked smiling brightly.

"A nice date. We haven't been on a date just us two in a while. So lets go have some dinner and we can spend some time together." He said, Nikki smiled and nodded.

"Sounds perfect." She said, Randy smiled at her and kissed her.

He just wanted to take her out to spend some time with her but he wanted her away from the drama that was undoubtedly about to unfold between Seth, AJ and Phil. He couldn't understand why his friend would go after another mans girl.

It was insane and he seriously thought that Phil and Amy were happy together, the last time they saw them they were really happy with one another so all this speculation was weird for him.

He just needed to protect Nikki, because he knew it in his heart of hearts that when she found out that Phil and AJ would have hell to pay for fucking with her best friends.

**THAT NIGHT**

"So where are you taking me?" Nikki asked as she did her hair and makeup later that night.

"A nice restaurant so dress like you normally do." Randy said as he put his Rolex on. Nikki rolled her eyes and finished putting her lip gloss on and she went and grabbed her clothes and put them on.

She put on her Black Lace Cold Shoulder Sheath Dress, her Black Lucy Perforated Pumps, her Gold Stretch Link Bracelet and her Gold and Black Double Drop Earrings. She put on some perfume and grabbed her phone, the room key, her I.D and some cash and put it into her Rhinestone Case Clutch and she was good to go. Randy smiled at her, he extended his hand and Nikki took it and they left their hotel room.

They headed down to the lobby and the valet pulled the rental car around. Randy held the door open for Nikki and she smiled and got in.

Randy got into the drivers side and they headed off to dinner. They pulled up at Pierpont. They got out and Randy held Nikki's door open and they headed inside. Randy talked to the manager and they were seated right away. They sat down and were handed their menus.

"What can I get you to start with?" the waitress asked. "Uh….I'll have a Coors Light." Randy said. "And I'll have a glass of Chardonnay." Nikki said, the waitress smiled. "They'll be right with you." The waitress said before leaving.

Their drinks took a few minute before they were delivered. "Can I get you something to eat to start with?" the waitress asked. "Yeah sure, lets have the Oysters On The Half Shell." Randy said the waitress smiled and left them to it.

"So tell me, how was New York?" Nikki asked Randy. "It was good, I had fun talking to the people there and having the interviews and I did some meet and greets for Make A Wish and stuff it was a fun few days there." He said, Nikki smiled.

"I'm glad you could do that baby. I'm so proud of you." She said, she loved that the WWE did such amazing work for the Make A Wish Foundation along with Be A Star. "How was your time with Seth?" Randy asked.

"It was good we talked about everything really. It was nice to be able to spend that quality time with him. It used to be just us all the time before you and AJ came along." Randy fidgeted uncomfortably at the mention of AJ.

He hated that he was hiding this HUGE thing from his girlfriend, he really hated it. "You okay?" Nikki asked as their oysters arrived, he smiled and nodded. They ate the oysters with some Tabasco sauce and enjoyed their appetizers.

They finished the oysters off and ordered their main courses. Randy got the Filet Mignon with a side of Herb Risotto and Nikki ordered the Lobster Thermidor.

Their food arrived and they started eating. "Do you think our relationship is going well Ran?" Nikki asked him, Randy nodded. "Yeah I think so why?" he asked. "I just wondered what your thoughts were." She said, Randy smiled.

"Well I am very happy with you, I think we've been a good couple so far and things are heading in the right direction for us, I mean we love one another and we live together and that's a big step. But for us it's a natural progression because for months now we've been together nearly 24 hours a day." He said.

"I mean think about it we both live together, we travel together, we room together when travelling and we are working side by side right now so I only think it's a natural thing that our relationship moves faster than anyone else's." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Some people don't think its real what we have they think we're rushing into things, that we haven't known one another long enough to know if this is love or if this is the real deal and It hurts." Nikki admitted Randy sighed.

He looked over the table at her and sighed. "Don't listen to them, don't let them bring you down baby. Don't. This is our relationship, don't listen to anything they have to say and if its negative tell them to go F themselves." He said, Nikki smiled lightly.

"I love you and you love me and we're happy, that's the only thing that matters." Randy told her, Nikki smiled. She leaned over the table and he met her in the centre and they kissed lightly.

"I really do love you." Randy said, Nikki smiled. "I love you too." She said, Randy smiled at her. They finished dinner and ordered some desert.

Randy got the Milk Chocolate Mousse Torte and Nikki got the Vanilla Bean Crème Brule. They sat there eating, talking and laughing and Randy smiled at her, he loved times like this and he couldn't keep this AJ, Seth, Phil thing a secret anymore.

He didn't want to ruin the night but she had a right to know this was her two best friends hearts on the line right now, Seth and Amy needed her.

"I have to tell you something serious and I want you to promise that you're not going to go into psycho Nikki mode." He said, Nikki frowned at him. "Why?" she asked nervously.

"Because what I'm about to tell you is going to make you angry and I want you to promise me, the man you love that you're not going to do anything tonight. That you're going to let it go at least for tonight." Randy said, Nikki sighed.

"Okay." She said fearing the worst. Randy sighed and looked at her, he held her hands across the table. "Tonight during your match Seth came to me with a problem he's got." He said, Nikki nodded and urged Randy to continue.

"Anyway the gist of it is that apparently there's this rumour on websites and gossip sites that Phil and AJ are together. They've been seen together at baseball games and other things." He said, Nikki shook her head. "He asked what he should do and I told him he needed to find out the truth." He said. "He asked AJ about it but apparently she dodged the question and no ones seen or heard from Amy for a while. So I don't know what the truth is or not." He said, Nikki shook her head and ran her hand through her hair.

She looked at Randy and he could tell she was pissed. "You promised." He said. "I know but come tomorrow, AJ and Punk are dead." She growled, she was not happy. Seth and Amy were her two best friends and the thought of them being hurt upset her a lot. Randy paid the bill off and they headed out to the car, they got in and Randy drove them to the hotel.

They went up to their room and got ready for bed and Randy knew Nikki was pissed off and he didn't blame her.

He was dreading tomorrow though, tomorrow Nikki was going to go off on AJ and Phil. He didn't even feel bad for them, if what they did was the truth then they deserved Nikki McMahon's wrath.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	36. Welcome To The Family

**LIFE, LOVE AND FAMILY**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki sighed as she got ready for the day. She was still angry about what Randy had told her last night, even the amazing sex last night and this morning hadn't taken her mind off of what AJ and Phil were supposedly doing.

She finished her hair and makeup and she got changed for the flight to Memphis.

She dressed in her Denim Cuffed Capris, her White Studded Racerback Tank, her Faux-Leather Moto Jacket, her Flogg Deena Black Lea Sandals, her Gold Tone Simulated Crystal Disc Multistrand Necklace, her Gold Tone Simulated Crystal Twist Bangle Bracelet Set and her Gold Tone Square Hoop Earrings. Once she was dressed she put on some perfume and finished packing her things.

Once she was done she grabbed her phone and her Camouflage Studded Crossbody Bag.

"Ready to go then?" Randy asked her. She smiled and nodded. She grabbed her suitcase and they headed out the door.

They got down to the lobby and Randy checked them out. As he was busy doing that, Nikki looked at the hotel restaurant and saw AJ and Phil having breakfast together, she shook her head and took her bag over to Randy. "Where are you going?" Randy asked. "To set two people straight." She said, Randy sighed.

"Don't make a scene." He warned her if she was to make a scene someone would tape it and it would end up on the dirt sheets, they didn't need it. Nikki nodded and leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before heading into the restaurant. She went over to them and sat down.

They looked at her and sighed knowing what was happening. "So are you both happy with yourselves?" she asked them, "Look it's really none of your concern Nikki." AJ said, Phil was shocked AJ was sticking up to Nikki, Nikki just laughed and she leaned in closer to AJ.

"You fucking over my two best friends makes it my business." She snapped. "They both love you so much and you don't care you just go about your day rubbing it in Seth's face." She said.

"What AJ, you won't give it up to Seth but you'll give it up to Punk?" she asked, AJ looked shocked. "How did you know?" she asked. "Seth is my best friend, he told me." She said.

She cut her eyes to Phil, "And what the fuck is wrong with you? Is Amy too much of a woman for you, you have to go and screw this psycho bitch?" she asked glancing at AJ. Phil sighed.

"Look you're Randy's girl and all and he's my friend but this isn't your business." He said. "Amy's my business you asshole." She said.

Randy came over and rested his hands on her shoulders, warning her to stop. Nikki got up but leaned in close to them.

"Say goodbye to EVER holding the divas title and EVER holding the world title again. You two just dug your own career graves. Now you have to lie in them, stuck in the mid card, enjoy it." She spat.

"You can't threaten us. You can't do that!" AJ screamed. "Watch me, my name is McMahon, my daddy owns the company, you're lucky I don't get you fired for fucking with my best friends." She said.

"We have a storyline together though." AJ said. "Yeah well I'll be talking to my sister and ending that." She said. "Baby, lets go." Randy said grabbing her arm, Nikki sighed.

"You're both pieces of shit." She said before leaving. Randy sighed and shook his head. "You're nuts." He said, Nikki laughed. "That was nothing compared to what I wanted to do to them." She growled Randy sighed he had to remind himself to never get on a McMahon's bad side, they could be very vindictive. Nikki just wanted to make things better for Seth and Amy, she hated seeing them so sad.

They got into the rental car and headed to the airport, they got there and headed inside an went to the jet, they decided to fly on the jet this week it was easier and it would give Nikki a chance to talk to Hunter and Steph about changing her storyline.

She didn't want to associate herself with AJ anymore she was done with her. They got on the jet and sat down with Hunter and Steph. "I wanted to talk to you guys about my storyline with AJ." Nikki said. "What about it?" Hunter asked.

"I want to end it, I don't care if you have to take the title off me to do it, I don't want to be around her anymore, the sight of her physically makes me sick and if I spend anytime with her I am liable to kick her head off her shoulders." Nikki said, Stephanie sighed and looked at her sister. "Is this because of Seth and that drama?" she asked, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah. I don't want to be around her. I am serious about this." She said. "We can't just stop it without a reason we have to build up to it." Stephanie said.

"Can't we do a segment on RAW with me going up to her and telling her I don't need her help anymore, that I am done?" she asked. "No we can't, you need to learn to be a professional." Stephanie said, Nikki groaned loudly.

"What else can we do for you?" Stephanie asked. "Make Phil get his ass handed to him at Hell In A Cell." She said. Hunter and Stephanie were shocked at how cold Nikki was being. "They both hurt Seth and Amy. I can't get in touch with Seth. I have no clue where he is." She said. Stephanie sighed.

"I'll see what we can do regarding the Cell match with Phil." Stephanie said. She had to take Nikki's thoughts on board she was on the board of the company and she had a shit load of shares in the company as well.

"What about AJ?" Stephanie asked, Nikki shrugged. "Send her back to developmental I don't care." She said. "At this point I am liking Eva more than AJ." She said.

"Wow." Stephanie said, she knew her sister hated Eva with a passion, this thing with AJ was going to come to a blow sooner or later and Stephanie was dreading it.

**HOURS LATER**

The jet landed in Memphis and they all got off the jet, grabbed their gear and headed to the hotel. Nikki and Randy got there and Randy checked them into their room and they went up.

Their room was lovely as usual. It was perfect. Nikki laid down on the bed and Randy joined her. "You know seeing you so fired up earlier got me all hot and bothered." He said, Nikki laughed. "Really now?" she asked, Randy nodded.

"Oh yeah." He said, Nikki smiled and rolled on top of him. "Let me take care of it for you baby." She said, Randy smiled up at her, this was going to be an interesting afternoon that's for sure.

Nikki leaned down and pressed her lips to Randy softly. "I'm in charge." She whispered against them, Randy smirked and interlocked his hands behind his head just watching Nikki.

Nikki laughed at his pose and continued on. She kissed from his lips, to his jaw and nibbled a bit on his jaw line before kissing her way over to his neck and sucking and biting on the tender flesh. "No marks." Randy said, Nikki looked at him.

"What'd I say? I'm in charge." She said, Randy laughed. "Yes boss lady." He said, Nikki smirked and she pulled away from his neck and she started unbuttoning his shirt slowly.

Once all the buttons were undone Randy sat up and let her take his shirt off of him, once the shirt was gone Nikki pushed him back down and ran her nails across his chest and stomach making him shiver as she left little scratches in her wake.

"I love this body. Its so fucking hot." Nikki said before leaning down and kissing at his pec, she rubbed her hands over his abs as she kissed and licked at his nipple. She took his nipple into her mouth and sucked on it lightly before moving over to the other one, Randy started breathing hard as he felt her tongue on his body.

She kissed, nibbled and licked her way down his body. She pulled back a bit before taking his belt into her hands and undoing it, she unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down Randy wriggled and kicked his feet and kicked his shoes and socks off, Nikki jumped off of the bed and pulled his jeans off.

Leaving him laying there in his underwear. She kicked off her sandals and took off her jacket, capris and tank, leaving her in her bra and panties she climbed back onto the bed and ran her hand over his cloth covered cock. Randy shivered and bucked up into her hand.

"Baby." He whined and Nikki smirked, it was usually her doing all the begging so this felt amazing to be in control for once.

She grabbed the band of his boxer briefs and she pulled them down, Randy's hard cock sprung from its confines and he shivered as the cool air hit his sensitive cock. Nikki threw his underwear to the side and she straddled his thighs and looked up at him then shot him a naughty wink before taking Randy's cock into her hand and stroking him.

She licked at the head and moaned. "Love that taste." She said before taking the whole head of his cock into her mouth and moaning around it. Randy couldn't believe how amazing and seductive she was being it was fucking hot.

She sucked at the head a bit longer before starting to go down on him fast, she would suck at him and pull back then go back down on him, her spare hand went to his heavy balls and she rolled them around in her hand as she continued to blow him.

She pulled away and climbed up his body and pressed her lips to his, his arms wrapped around her back and he unclasped her bra and he pulled it off of her, her perky breasts bounced in front of his face and he reached up and fondled them in his hands, Nikki moaned lightly into his mouth and his hands travelled down her back to her ass and he ripped at her panties ripping them off her body. "I'll buy you more." He said before Nikki could open her pretty mouth to complain.

He didn't care about the panties he just wanted her. Now. He grabbed her and forced her back and he spread her legs. "My turn to be in control." He said as he cupped her face in his hands and pushed his cock deep inside of her.

"Oh….Oh fuck." Nikki moaned as she closed her eyes and got used to being filled with Randy's cock, it always felt so good. Randy started slowly rocking into her as her legs wrapped lightly around his waist.

He leaned down and kissed her swallowing her moans and whimpers of pleasure. He leaned down and buried his head in her neck as he started pushing in and out of her slowly, but deeply, she just grabbed onto his back and moaned loudly as he continued fucking her.

"Oh my god….Randy." She moaned, Randy smirked into her neck and continued what he was doing. "Oh!….Feels so good baby don't stop." Nikki told him and he smiled, he had no plans of stopping anytime soon.

Randy pulled back and looked deep into her eyes as he put moved her legs up so they were up in the air. He smirked down at her before pushing into her hard and deep.

"Oh fuck!" she shouted as she screwed her eyes shut in pleasure. He picked up his pace and started pushing into her harder and faster his balls slapping against her ass and she was screaming the walls down in pleasure.

For a moment he felt bad for their neighbours but in the end he didn't care, the only people he cared about was himself and Nikki and making them both feel amazing. He pulled out and Nikki looked at him frowning, he flipped her over onto her stomach and came back inside of her from behind, Nikki fisted the sheets below her as Randy rested his whole weight on her as he buried himself deep within her wetness.

He grabbed hold of her hair and started pushing in and out of her hard and fast. "Oh god Randy….Fuck." Nikki moaned into the sheets below her. "Oh shit Randy you're gonna make me cum." Nikki warned him.

"Do it cum for me." Randy said not letting up on his thrusts Nikki moaned into the sheets as she tightened around Randy's cock and she came, Randy felt Nikki cum and he pushed into her a few more times before he came too, he pulled out right before he came and he came all over her back, marking her as his.

He slumped onto her back and Nikki moaned as he started kissing her neck. "That was-" "Amazing." Nikki finished off, Randy smirked. "Yes it was." He said, Nikki smiled. Their post coital moment was interrupted by Nikki's phone ringing.

She sighed and Randy pulled out of her and she grabbed it seeing it was her dad.

**"Hey dad." **She said feeling awkward talking to him after what she and Randy just did. **"Hey baby girl. Are you and Randy busy tonight?" **Vince asked.

**"Nah I don't think so why?" **Nikki asked. **"Me and your mother want to have dinner, we want to get to know Randy on a personal level so how about dinner with me, your mother, your sister and Hunter?"** Vince asked, Nikki smiled.

**"Sure daddy." **She said. **"I'll text you the info for the restaurant,"** Vince said. **"Okay bye." **Nikki said ending the call.

"What'd he want?" Randy asked. "We're having dinner with him, my mom, Steph and Hunter tonight. He and mom want to get to know you on a personal level." She said. Randy paled, he was so scared of Vince, he didn't know if he would win him over as a future son in law.

He just hoped that he and Vince would get along for Nikki's sake.

**THAT NIGHT**

"I don't know what you're so worried about babe. You know my parents." Nikki said as she and Randy got ready for the night. Randy was trimming his beard and Nikki was doing her makeup.

"Yeah in a business sense I know them not personal. I mean I've been an asshole in the past. Ask Hunter. I have done some real low shit." He said, Nikki sighed. "But that was before Alanna." She said. "You're a different guy now a better guy." She said, Randy sighed. "I guess so." He said. "No guessing. You are an amazing guy." She said, Randy smiled.

"Mom and dad are going to love you just like I love you." She said, Randy smiled and leaned down and kissed her. "Good." He said, Nikki smiled at him. They finished off in the bathroom and went and got dressed for the night.

Nikki dressed in her Asymmetrical Neck Lace 3/4 Length Sleeve Red and Black Two-Tone Dress, her Black Notch Collar Solid Colour Shaping PU Leather Chic Jacket, her Black Punk Studded Peep Toe Sheepskin Suede High Heel Booties, her Crystal & Dome Wide Stretch Bracelet and her Black White Stripe Diamond Shape Drop Earrings.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone, her I.D, some cash and the room key and put them in her Arizona Studded Runway Front Flap Clutch and she was good to go. Randy smiled and grabbed his own phone and his wallet and the rental keys. They left the room and headed down to the lobby.

The valet pulled their car around and they got in and Randy drove them to the restaurant. "Is this a fancy restaurant?" Randy asked. "Don't know. I looked it up online and it had like four and a half stars so it should be good." Nikki said, Randy nodded and smiled.

They got to the restaurant and parked and the valet took the car. They got out of the car and headed inside. They walked up. "Hi what name are the reservations under?" the manager asked. "McMahon." Nikki said. "Oh right, you two are the last to arrive." She said, leading them to their little private area.

They walked in and saw Hunter, Steph, the three girls, Vince and Linda. Nikki went around hugging and kissing everyone and Randy shook their hands. Nikki took off her jacket and hung it over the back of her chair before sitting down. "Hi there, what can I get you to drink?" the waitress asked. "I'll have a Budweiser." Randy said.

"And I'll have the Blueberry Lemon Drop." Nikki said, the waitress smiled and headed off. "So how is everyone?" Vince asked. "Good dad." Stephanie said. "Just trying to plan this Halloween party." Stephanie said, the WWE were hosting a Halloween party at the performance centre to benefit Make A Wish and Be A Star. The whole company was expected to attend.

"Yeah about that sissy, do we have to wear costumes?" she asked. "Yep." Stephanie said, Nikki groaned. She hated wearing costumes. "You two should wear matching ones." Stephanie said. "No thanks, that's for married couples and its so cliché." Nikki said. "What about you Randy any idea of what you wanna be for Halloween?" Stephanie asked.

"I think I'll go as Randy Orton." He said. Nikki laughed as did Linda and Vince. "No you can't you have to dress up." Stephanie said. "Okay. I'm sure I will figure something out. We can go shopping this week sometime." Randy said, Stephanie nodded and smiled. "Have you got anything planned this week?" Linda asked her youngest daughter.

"Well I have to meet up with Brie to go over out match for Sunday, other than that nothing really." Nikki said. "I want to go and see Amy, have lunch with her and see how she's doing though." Nikki said.

"Yes your sister filled us in on what happened with her and Phil and Seth and AJ." Linda said. "How is Seth?" she asked, Nikki sighed. "Not good. I've tried calling him but I get no answer. I just hope he's okay." She said.

"I'm sure he will be, he's a big boy." Vince said. Nikki sighed. "Dad his girlfriend that he loves and lives with was cheating with his friend, so no I don't think he'll be okay." Nikki said.

"Okay….I was just saying." Vince said, Nikki shook her head. Sometimes all her father cared about was business nothing else and it sucked. Right now Nikki was upset for her two friends and it seemed like her dad wasn't going to do anything about it.

"Are they going to be punished?" Nikki asked her dad as the waitress came by for their dinner orders. They all looked over the menu and decided what to get.

Vince got the Bone-In New York Strip, Linda got the Japanese Mero, Hunter got the Australian Lamb, Stephanie got the Peppered Ahi Tuna, they ordered the kids some Roast Chicken and Sides, Randy got the Pesto Chicken Roulade and Nikki got the Chicken Baguette Pasta.

"So dad, as I was asking before the waitress came by, are you going to punish them?" Nikki asked, Vince sighed. "Sweetie, Phil is a top performer at the moment and AJ is the biggest heel diva behind you. I can't do anything." Vince said, Nikki shook her head. "Its ridiculous." She said.

"I already told Steph I won't work with AJ anymore. I won't do it. I told her she can take the title from me if it means being rid of her. I can't do it or I will kick her head off." Nikki said. Randy put a hand on her thigh calming her down she was getting worked up and he hated seeing her like this. He hated that she was hurting because Seth and Amy were also hurting. "We can't do that Nikki. I am sorry that Seth and Amy are hurt because of them but I can't do anything." He said, Nikki shook her head. "And what happens when this becomes public knowledge that AJ and Phil cheated on Seth and Amy? Its going to be a whole Adam and Matt thing again." She said. Vince sighed his daughter did have a point. But right now he was stuck. "I'll talk to them." Vince said, Nikki rolled her eyes, this was ridiculous.

If Vince wasn't going to punish them then she would do it herself. She could easily punish AJ if they were working together, but she would have to think of something for Punk. "Enough of this sad topic. I would like to get to know Randy better." Linda said. Randy smiled. "What would you like to know ma'am?" Randy asked. "Are you in love with my daughter?" Linda asked, Randy nodded. "Very much so." He said. "She was there right when I needed someone to pick up my spirits after my divorce, she was there helping me and I fell in love with her." He said.

"Its hard because I have a daughter but Nikki is supportive of me being a father. Alanna loves her as well, they get along great and it just makes me happy to be around her. I wouldn't have moved in with her if I didn't love her." Randy said, Nikki smiled at him and leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too baby." She said, Randy smiled. "You know, we never thought that either of our girls would fall in love with wrestlers but here you are, both of you happy in love, Steph with Hunter and Nikki with Randy, we couldn't be happier." Linda said, Vince nodded.

"I agree. As long as you treat our girls right then you're in the family, well Hunter you're in. But Randy I just wanted to say welcome to the family." Vince said, Randy smiled and Nikki smiled too. "Thankyou Sir.." He said. "Call me Vince." He said, Randy smiled he was so happy.

Tonight had gone really well better than expected everything was going really well for them.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	37. Body Issues

**LIFE, LOVE AND FAMILY**

**MONDAY**

"I don't wanna go to work." Nikki moaned as she and Randy laid in bed, it was an hour before they had to leave for the arena. Randy laughed and ran his hands along her bare back. "Me either but we have to go to work." Randy said, Nikki sighed.

"Can't we call in sick." Nikki said. "No baby we can't." he said, she sighed and buried her head in the fluffy pillows. Randy smiled and kissed the bottom of her back and slapped her ass.

"Get up and get ready." He said, Nikki groaned and rolled out of bed, she dropped the sheet and walked over to the bathroom naked, Randy licked his lips as she went to the bathroom and he jumped up and joined her in the shower.

They showered together before getting out and getting ready for the night. Nikki did her hair and kept her hair down and let it dry naturally. Once her hair and makeup was done she grabbed her clothes and got dressed.

She dressed in her Multi Coloured Hypnotic Strapless Dress, her Black Mesh Casual Blazer, her White and Gold Chain Lined Pumps, her Gold Dangling Spikes Bib Necklace and her Waterfall Triangular Drape Earrings. Once she was dressed she sprayed on some perfume, grabbed her phone and her bags.

"Lets roll baby." Randy said, Nikki laughed at him and slapped him on the ass as he walked out the room, he turned around and glared at Nikki before stepping onto the elevator.

Nikki stepped on with him and they headed down. They stopped on a floor below theirs and the doors opened and just to make Nikki's night start off bad, Phil and AJ stepped on together laughing and smiling.

Randy sighed and wrapped his arm over her shoulder as the elevator continued on. They got down to the lobby and the valet pulled Randy's car around. "Orton." Phil said getting his attention, Randy turned as he put his and Nikki's cases into the back of the car. "Yeah?" he asked his friend.

"Can me and AJ get a ride to the arena?" Phil asked, Randy sighed and glanced at Nikki who was in the front seat of the car. "I would say yes, but Nikki-" "Yeah I get it, don't worry." Phil said annoyed Randy sighed, he was caught between the girl he loved and his friend.

"Fuck it, I'll deal with her anger. Get your shit and get in the car." Randy said, Phil nodded and he and AJ packed their things in the car and Randy got in and looked at Nikki as Phil and AJ got in, Nikki went to say something. "Not a word." Randy said, Nikki rolled her eyes. She was so pissed at her boyfriend.

He started the car and drove off to the arena. They got there and got out and grabbed their things and headed inside, Nikki stormed in and Randy sighed, he was in for a rough night. He got to the locker room and saw Nikki angrily unpacking her bag for the night, he sighed.

He put his bag down and unpacked his things. "Baby-" "Oh no, you don't get to call me that right now." Nikki said turning around.

"I can't believe you let them into our car!" Nikki snapped. "Look baby I get it….I do. But you're protecting Seth and Amy, but you've seem to forgotten that Phil is my friend." He said, Nikki sighed and sat down.

"I know and I've been making it all about Seth and Amy." She said. "Look baby, this is their fight not ours. I don't want to be pulled into their shit. It's not right." Randy said.

"I know. It sucks though, seeing your best friend so sad all the time and there's nothing you can do. It doesn't help that Phil and AJ work here." Nikki said.

"I know baby. I know." He said, Nikki leaned in and kissed him.

"I love how rational you are sometimes." She said. "You keep me level." She said, Randy winked at her. "I'm always gonna even you out." He said, Nikki smiled and grabbed his hands and pushed him down onto the couch and she parked herself in his lap and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Is something else bothering you?" Randy asked, Nikki shook her head. "No just tired. You wore me out earlier today." She said, Randy laughed.

"You wanted it. If I remember correctly you're the one that was prancing around in your little skirts and white singlet with no bra on." He said, Nikki laughed and blushed as she buried her face in his neck. "You attacked me." She said, Randy laughed loudly.

"You weren't complaining." He said, Nikki looked up at him and slapped him playfully on the chest. Nikki moved to get up but Randy grabbed her. "Where you going?" he asked her. "To get ready for your match." She said, Randy sighed. "You look fine in what you're wearing." He said.

"I don't wanna wear a dress." She said, Randy laughed. "Fine go." He said, Nikki smiled and kissed him soundly on the mouth before getting off his lap.

She grabbed her clothes for his match and she went and got changed.

She changed into her Black Slashed Stud Leggings, her Black Low-Cut Caged Crop Top, her Paris Hilton Taylor Fuchsia Platform Pumps, her Thick Flat Chain Necklace, her Monarch Bracelet and her Status Quo Earrings.

Once she was dressed she went to hair and makeup and they did something with her hair and touched her makeup up and she was good to go. She met Randy in gorilla chatting with Dolph about the match they had coming up.

Nikki stood there letting them talk about everything, she looked over at the monitor bay and she saw Seth sitting there looking down and looking lonely, she sighed, she hated seeing her best friend looking so miserable.

"Sis!" she heard Stephanie shout. "What Steph, I'm about to go out with Randy." Nikki said. "I know but this is your new assistant, Nikki meet Meghan." She said, Nikki smiled. She shook the young girls hand, she was tall and tanned and she was beautiful she had black hair and the most striking blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you, I'm about to go out for Randy's match then I have my match to rush to but after that we can sit and talk." She said. "Sure." Meghan said. "For now, come with me." Nikki said, she grabbed her hand and led her over to Seth. "Seth." She said, Seth looked up and smiled, he hugged Nikki. "Seth this is Meghan my new assistant, Meghan, this is my best friend Seth Rollins." She said, they smiled at one another.

"Can she chill with you for mine and Randy's matches?" Nikki asked her best friend. "Sure, go do your thing." Seth said, Nikki smiled and kissed him on the cheek and went back over to Randy.

"Ready?" Randy asked, Nikki nodded and winked at him, she was so ready.

**ON AIR**

_Dolph's music hit and he made his entrance followed by Nikki and Randy. They walked down to the ring together and stared at Dolph. They got up onto the apron and Randy held the ropes open for Nikki. She stepped in and Randy followed, he went up to the far corner and did his pose before getting down, Nikki curled up at his side and kissed him on the cheek in luck before sliding out of the ring and standing ring side. "Lets go Randy!" she shouted as the referee rang the bell. They locked up and started jostling for position in the corner. Randy had enough and he slid out of the ring, Dolph went to go after him but the referee stopped him, Nikki went over to Randy and checked on him, he nodded at her and regained his composure as he glared at Dolph. Randy got back into the ring and went to lock up with Dolph but kicked him in the stomach and then clubbed him on the back with his fist. _

_He gave Dolph a head butt before grabbing Dolph and throwing him out of the ring, Nikki crept over to Dolph to see what he was going to do. Randy got out and followed him and grabbed him and threw him into the ring barricade and followed up with a hard clothesline. Nikki stood there cheering and clapping for him. Randy threw Dolph back into the ring and covered him but Dolph managed to kick out at a count of two. Randy grabbed him by his hair and dragged him to the apron and he grabbed him in a headlock he was ready to deliver his DDT to him to the floor. Dolph reversed it though and climbed out of the ring and rammed Randy back first into the barricade, Dolph glared at Nikki and Nikki backed off a bit. Dolph turned his attention back to Randy and nailed him with a few hits, Randy covered his head in protection as Dolph unloaded punch after punch on him. As Randy laid on the ground Dolph went after him but Randy grabbed the band of his trunks and threw him away, he landed face first. Nikki went over to Randy and kneeled beside him as she checked him over, when she knew he was okay she went back to standing by the ring. _

_Randy threw him back into the ring and sinisterly and slowly crawled over to Dolph. He grabbed his arm and held it down as Dolph tried to get away. He held his hand down with his foot and slammed his other foot down hard on his elbow, Dolph clutched it in pain. Dolph tried to fight back and he dragged Randy back into the corner and got up onto the second rope and unloaded punch after punch at Randy's head. He whipped him into the corner and Randy reversed but Dolph countered with a clothesline, he covered Randy but Randy kicked out. "Come on Randy!" Nikki shouted as she slapped the mat. Dolph picked Randy up and went for a hit, but Randy ducked it and countered it into a reverse back breaker, he kneeled beside Dolph's body trying to get his breath back. He covered Dolph but only got another two count. Randy grounded him and tried to wear him down but Dolph came back with an elbow and a neck breaker. _

_Randy laid on the mat and Dolph delivered his elbow drops one after the other. He went for a cover but only got a two count. Dolph went for a cross body in the corner but Randy grabbed him and threw him over his head, Dolph seemed to land awkwardly on his head and he laid there lifeless. Randy grabbed him and pulled him through the second rope and landed the DDT on him. Randy went for the RKO but Dolph countered into a drop kick, he went for the Zig Zag but Randy held onto the ropes, he turned around and grabbed Dolph and planted him with the RKO, he rolled him over and covered him for the three count and the win, his music hit as his arm was raised and Nikki jumped up and down for him, Randy met Nikki outside the ring and they rushed backstage because she had to change for her match which was next. _

**OFF AIR**

Nikki rushed back to the locker room and undressed from Randy's much, she threw her clothes onto her case and she grabbed her ring gear and got changed. She changed into her Black and Silver Gemini Scrunch Back Short, her Black and Silver Gemini Mesh Front Top and her Black SKECHERS SKCH Plus 3- Raise The Bar High Top Sneakers, she sprayed on some perfume and checked her hair and makeup, she put on some more gloss and she ran out the door, Randy kissed her on the cheek for luck and her music hit. She rolled her eyes at AJ and she went to walk out. "Forgetting something?" Seth asked handing her the title, Nikki laughed. "Thanks." She said as she and AJ made her entrance.

**ON AIR**

_Nikki and AJ made their entrance before Brie and Nicole did. AJ and Brie started off the match and AJ gave her a few body slams to start with. Brie grabbed her in a headlock and flew over the top of her into her corner and she tagged in Nicole. She got in and went right at AJ. Nicole grabbed her and slammed her head into the mat hard, she covered her but AJ kicked out at the count of one. Nicole crept up behind her and grabbed AJ and gave her a nice snap mare takedown. Nikki slammed her fist onto the turnbuckle acting like she gave a crap about AJ when she didn't. Nicole went at AJ and AJ grabbed her and sent her out of the ring, Nicole grabbed her injured leg in pain, AJ grabbed her and threw her back into the ring and stomped on her a few times. She grabbed Nicole and gave her a snap suplex before hitting some knee drops on her. _

_AJ went over to Nikki and tagged her in, Nikki got into the ring and she covered Nicole but she kicked out. She grabbed her in a chokehold and held her there as Nicole tried to reach over to Brie for the tag._

_Nicole managed to get to her feet and she slammed Nikki into the corner and Nikki released the hold, Nicole reached out for the tag to Brie but Nikki kicked her in the back sending her back to the mat. She went over to Nicole grabbed her and threw her into the corner before stomping on her, the ref pulled her back and Nikki put her hands up in innocence._

_Nikki paraded around the ring and went at Nicole for a slam but Nicole dodged it and reached over and tagged in Brie, Brie came in on fire hitting a clothesline, a drop kick, another drop kick, a high elbow in the corner, and a flying dropkick. She covered Nikki but she kicked out at a count of two. _

_Brie went for another move but Nikki reversed with a kick to the stomach and she grabbed Brie's hair and slammed her back onto the mat. Nikki went to grab her, but Brie countered and rolled her onto her stomach and grabbed her legs locking her into a submission hold._

_Nikki screamed as she tried to reach the ropes, Brie let go as AJ tried to get into the ring, she ran at her and hit her with a knee. Nikki went up behind Brie and Brie countered and slammed her down, Nikki slumped on the ropes as Brie got ready for her knee, she went for her running knee but AJ pulled Nikki free and took the hit herself._

_Nikki laid there on the mat as Brie grabbed her and slammed her down with the Bella Buster. She covered Nikki and got the three count, she had now pinned Nikki two times in a row. _

_AJ reached into the ring and grabbed Nikki and she helped her out of the ring, they left the ring and headed up the ramp as the Bella's celebrated in the ring. _

**OFF AIR**

Nikki got backstage and she finally had some time to rest. She sat on the couch in the locker room wiping the sweat from her face and body.

Randy walked in and smiled at her. "You looked good out there." He said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks." She said wiping her stomach off. "I was watching backstage and a group of guys decided we should go out sightseeing for once tonight, you up for it?" Randy asked his lady. Nikki sighed.

"Sure." She said. "As long as I'm with you I don't care." She said, Randy smiled. "I'm gonna shower and get ready for the final segment." Nikki said, Randy nodded and smiled. "Okay baby." He said, Nikki smiled.

She got up and kissed him quickly before heading to the bathroom, she had a nice long shower, the last segment wasn't until the end of the show so she had the time to take her time.

She finished off in the shower and she got dressed back into her other clothes before heading down to hair and makeup. She got down there and took a seat and the girls worked on her. "Hi Nikki, do you have time to talk?" Meghan asked. "Oh yeah, sorry I completely forgot. I've been all over tonight." She said.

"Its fine." Meghan said. "I have your schedule down and everything, but is there anything you would like me to add?" she asked. "Uh yeah, about every two weeks, Randy and I head back to St. Louis so he can visit his daughter." Nikki said, Meghan nodded and made the note.

"Okay sure, anything else?" she asked. "Yeah don't book anything without asking me first, sometimes the PR people book stupid stuff and I don't want to do certain things. So just run everything by me first off." She said, Meghan nodded and smiled. "Okay." She said.

"Anything else?" she asked. "Try to co-ordinate my schedule with Randy's so you'll have to speak to Bree about that, she's his assistant." Nikki said. Meghan nodded. "Okay." She said, Nikki smiled at her. "I will also be taking care of your hotel room bookings and everything." She said.

"Okay, well I stay with Randy when we're on the road, so you'll have to sort that out with Bree." She said. "Alright." Meghan said. "Miss McMahon, five minutes." A stage hand said Nikki nodded.

They finished her hair and makeup and she and Meghan headed down the hallway, "Enjoy the rest of the show." Nikki said, Meghan smiled and nodded and sat down beside Seth again, Nikki went to gorilla and met up with Hunter, Steph, Daniel, Randy and Shawn and they were ready for the final segment of the show to begin.

**ON AIR**

_Hunter and Steph made their entrance first and they stood in the ring looking like the perfect power couple._

_Justin announced Randy and his music hit and he and Nikki walked out, Stephanie and Hunter smiled as they walked up to the ring, Randy held the ropes open for his girl and she got in and Randy followed, Nikki went over to her sister and brother in law and hugged them and Randy shook their hands. _

_Daniel came next, followed by Shawn who ran around the ring hugging his best friend. "Randy as the face of the WWE, you have the floor." Stephanie said, Nikki smirked and handed him the microphone and she stood back a bit and let him work._

_Hunter slid over the contract and Randy held onto it. "Well Daniel, I've gotta give credit where credits due." Randy said looking at him. _

_"Every week, I've beaten you down, physically, mentally, emotionally and every week you keep getting right back up." Randy said. _

_"Well this Sunday at Hell In A Cell after the beating I give you. You will not be getting right back up." Randy said leaning into him. Daniel just smiled at him cockily. _

_"I have survived against the Undertaker at Hell In A Cell. I have beaten Sheamus and John Cena, inside that cell. SO I can say with the upmost confidence Daniel, you have NO idea what you're getting into." Randy told him. _

_"I'm gonna make sure this Sunday at Hell In A Cell, your very first Hell In A Cell will be your absolute last." Randy said. He dropped the microphone onto the table and grabbed the pen and signed the contract. He slid the contract over to Daniel and handed him the pen. _

_Daniel grabbed his microphone and said his piece about their feud and about the match. Daniel thanked him for pushing him to be all he could be and Nikki could tell that Randy wasn't happy with what Daniel was saying. _

_Stephanie and Hunter didn't look too pleased with what he was saying either, they were all mad except for Shawn. Daniel grabbed the pen and signed the contract sealing the deal for their match on Sunday. "Here's the thing Daniel, I've seen guys like you come and go a million times." Hunter said. _

_"Guys like, Jericho, Edge, Rob Van Dam. All guys that are very talented don't get me wrong, Top guys, very popular, but not the one." Hunter said. "Never were they the one. Maybe nobody wants to say this but it needs to be said, it's a fact. If any of those guys had been the face of the WWE back in the day we'd all be working for Ted Turner right now." Hunter said. _

_"You think you're playing in the big leagues kid, you have no idea. You step inside that Hell In A Cell and I have a feeling you're going to prove to the world that all you are is a B+ Player." Hunter said. Daniel grabbed the mic and pretty much challenged Hunter to a match, Hunter just smirked at him. "See that statement right there shows you how out of it you are, you don't even understand what's going on here." Hunter told him. "If I get back in this ring which I am perfectly capable of doing its going to be to fight a star." He said leaning in to Daniel. _

_"It would be to get in here and face The Undertaker, The Rock, Brock Lesnar, it sure as hell wouldn't be Daniel Bryan." Hunter said, Nikki smirked to herself. Hunter was really giving it to Daniel tonight. "Its something you don't understand, someone like me, I fight A+ players, you wanna know why I fight stars, because they wanna fight a star." Hunter said. "They wouldn't waste their time with you, I wouldn't waste my time fighting someone like you." Hunter said. "Shawn Michaels shouldn't have ever wasted his time training you." Hunter said. "Whoa Whoa Whoa." Shawn said, Hunter looked at him. _

_Shawn went on about what happened to Hunter, what happened to the guy he formed DX with. He said he didn't care that Hunter was COO, he didn't care that he trained Daniel, he said he only cared about the WWE Universe. "I told you Hunter, I told you last week what he was exactly here for, he's got an agenda against me." Randy spoke up pointing his finger at Shawn. "I can see it." Randy said, Hunter stepped up and looked at Shawn. "No Randy…..At the end of the day Shawn will do what's right." Hunter said nodding at his best friend. Shawn asked why Hunter hated Daniel. _

_He wanted to know why Hunter hated Daniel. They were interrupted by the titantron coming on and showing a big rig coming into the arena, while they were occupied Daniel ran at Randy and laid him out with a knee, he ran out of the ring and got down to the rig and saw Big Show, they chanted Yes to end the show as Hunter, Stephanie and Nikki looked on pissed and Randy was on the mat in pain. _

**OFF AIR**

Nikki and Randy got backstage and they grabbed their gear and headed back to the hotel to change so they could meet up with the other guys to do a little sightseeing, Nikki didn't mind it, as long as she got to spend time with Randy she didn't care what they did.

Nikki and Randy got back to the hotel and both got changed for the night out.

Nikki changed into her Black Denim Faded Wash Skinny Jeans, her Brown Ribbed Slit Short Sleeves Top, her Black Faux Fur Sequin Detail Jacket, her Black Faux Suede Mid-Calf Boots, her Gold Carved Arrow Pendent Necklace, her Gold Multi Faceted Beaded Stretch Bangle Bracelet and her Gold Fringed Rhinestone Stylish Dangle Earrings.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her Champagne Stitched Quilted Handbag and she and Randy were out the door. They met up with the other guys and girls downstairs.

The people joining them were, Roman, Natalya, Dean, Brie, Nicole, John who was in town for the night, Seth, Meghan and Phil and AJ which Nikki was against, but she had to learn to keep out of it, this wasn't her battle, this was between Seth, Phil, AJ and Amy.

They all separated into two cars, six into a car. Randy and Nikki went into their car with Seth, Meghan, Brie and Dean. Randy started the car up and they headed off to Graceland.

They had all decided it would be fun to go there so that's what they were going to do, something fun together. They could learn about Elvis and have some food and just enjoy one another's company for a while. They got there and they parked. They got out and headed inside. The tour guide came up to them and greeted them and they started off.

Randy threw his arm over Nikki's shoulder and pulled her closer and Nikki snuggled closer to him. She linked her hand with the one that was hanging over her shoulder.

"Excited?" Randy asked kissing her on the cheek, Nikki rolled her eyes. "Thrilled." Nikki said, Randy laughed at her. "Come on baby, just enjoy the night. Tomorrow we head on home for a few days of rest and then we can head to Miami." He said. "Yeah." She said, she was looking forward to a few lazy days off. She knew she and Randy had to be on Smackdown this week, then they would go right to Miami from there.

They went and met up with the group as they got to the Graceland Mansion.

They got to see Elvis' living room, music room, parents' bedroom, dining room, kitchen, TV room, pool room and the famous Jungle Room. They also got to see racquetball building.

Also part of the Mansion tour you'll visit Elvis' trophy building that housed an amazing collection of his gold and platinum records, as well as other great memorabilia from his early career, his movies, his charitable endeavours and more. The final stop on the tour of Graceland Mansion was his Meditation Garden where Elvis and members of his family have been laid to rest.

Nikki was surprised, she didn't think she'd like this, but she was having fun fooling around with Randy and Seth. Once they were done with the mansion tour they went to see Elvis' collection of cars.

Highlights included his famous Pink Cadillac, Harley-Davidson motorcycles, Stutz Blackhawks, a 1975 Dino Ferrari, a 1956 Cadillac Eldorado Convertible, the red MG from Blue Hawaii and more.

They also got to see some of his motorised toys, including a go-cart, dune buggy, motorized three-wheelers and a pedal car. Some newer additions to the Elvis Presley Car Museum included his Rolls Royce sedans, 6-door Mercedes Benz limousine and Elvis' John Deere 4010 tractor that he used on his ranch and at Graceland.

They continued on in their tour, they got to see some of his outfits that he used to wear and some of the movie memorabilia he had it was really nice, their last stop was at the store and Randy decided to get something for his mom and Alanna and Nikki let him go.

"So are you having fun?" Seth asked her, he knew tours and learning wasn't one of her favourite things to do. "Yeah its fine, I wanna get something to eat though I am starving." She said.

Seth laughed. "How about you?" Nikki asked.

"I thought tonight would have been horrible especially with them here, but its been fine. I haven't paid them any attention, they can go about their lives and I will go about mine. I am upset and heartbroken but I will get over it and move on, she wasn't the one for me." He said, Nikki smiled.

"I'm glad you're moving on, because I'm not. I hate them." She said. "I know and I appreciate you sticking up for me and Amy but its fine Nikki. Just drop it." He said.

"I hate working with her. I don't wanna do it anymore. I just wish I could beat her up." She said, Seth laughed. "I know," he said, Nikki smiled. They headed to the little diner and they grabbed some food. Randy noticed that while they were eating Nikki was a little quiet and he wondered why.

He wanted to talk to her and see what was up. They finished dinner and they headed back to the cars. They got in and headed back to the hotel for the night. Nikki and Randy got back to their room and changed.

Randy laid on the bed and saw Nikki walk out in her boy shorts and bra. He watched her frowning as she stood in front of the mirror picking at her body. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I think I'm gonna go on a diet." She said. Randy looked at her insane. "What?" he asked her. "I think I cold lose about five pounds or so." She said. Randy shook his head. "You're nuts you're perfect the way you are, you have an amazing body." He said. "Brie's skinnier." She said.

"Brie has a different body than you. She's more petite, you have curves and hips, you look amazing." He said. "I love the way you look. Love it." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Really?" she asked she sat on the edge of the bed and fiddled with the sheet.

"Yeah." Randy said, Nikki sighed. "Then why were people chanting horrible things tonight?" she asked. "What things?" he asked her, he had no idea they were chanting bad things at her.

"Nikki's pregnant." She said, Randy sighed and pulled her closer.

"Forget them, they're judgemental assholes, I love the way you look and you don't need to lose any weight." He said, Nikki looked at him.

"You really think I look okay?" she asked, Randy nodded and smiled. "Definitely. I love you baby." He said, Nikki smiled at him and hugged him and kissed him. "Good." She said, Randy smiled.

He hated that Nikki was feeling down, he hated that these stupid fans hurt her feelings, she had nothing to worry about she was perfect the way she was, she was amazing.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	38. Getting Alanna

**LIFE, LOVE AND FAMILY**

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Ally's sick." Randy stated as he walked into the bathroom, Nikki looked over at him as she packed away her toiletries. "What?" she asked.

"Sam called. Alanna's got a bug, she's sick in bed so she's not going to let her come to Miami." He said, Nikki frowned, she and Randy had planned on picking up Alanna after Smackdown and take her to Miami.

"That sucks." She said. "Tell me about it, but there's nothing I can do. Sam will not let me take her." He said, Nikki sighed. She went over to him and hugged him.

"Is there anything I can do baby?" she asked. "Nah. I'll get through it eventually." He said, Nikki nodded. "Sorry." She said, Randy nodded and smiled at her. "Love that you're here." He said, Nikki smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said, Randy smiled and leaned down and kissed her. "I'm gonna have a shower." He said, Nikki smiled and went into the bedroom and got ready for the day.

She dressed in her J Brand Low Rise Cut Off Shorts, her Plum Free People Long Beach Tank, her Rib-Knit 3/4-Sleeve Cardigan, her Michael Kors MK Flip Flops, her Modernist Glitz Horn Toggle Bracelet and her Whisper Hoop Earrings.

Once she was dressed she finished packing her things, she felt so bad for Randy that he wasn't going to be able to see Alanna, it sucked.

He was looking forward to her coming to Miami, they were going to go sight seeing and do something really fun. It was going to be a good time for all. She just hated that Sam was being a bitch and not letting Alanna come.

She had a feeling that Sam was lying about Alanna being sick, just because she could. It wasn't fair, Randy had equal custody and it was his weekend to have her, so really if he wanted to go get her he should be allowed to do just that.

Randy came out of the bathroom dressed and he started packing. "You should go get Alanna and bring her to Orlando." Nikki said, Randy looked at her. "I just told you she's sick." He said.

"Do you believe that, or do you think that this could be Sam's way of controlling things?" she asked, Randy sighed. "I am hoping that she's sick. As bad as that sounds." He said.

"Go see her then, tell Sam you wanted to make sure she's okay and you will know the truth, you only have to fly there, go see Alanna and then see if she's okay. If she is you can legally take her, you have equal custody and this weekend is your weekend." She said.

"You wouldn't mind going home alone?" he asked. "No, you'll be home tonight." She said, Randy nodded. "I'll be fine. Go get your girl." Nikki said, Randy smiled and kissed her quickly.

"Love you." He said rushing out the door, Nikki laughed and she finished packing. She headed downstairs and she checked out of the hotel and she got into her rental and headed to the airport.

She hoped Randy was going to be bringing Alanna back with him, she was looking forward to spending some time with her. She got to the airport and she checked in for her flight and she sat down waiting for it to be called.

"Where's Randy?" someone asked, she turned and saw Phil, she sighed. "He went to Missouri. Alanna's sick." She said. "Oh right." Phil said. A flight to Chicago was called and Nikki frowned as Phil didn't move.

"Aren't you going to Chicago?" she asked. "No, Florida. I am gonna stay with AJ for the week." He said, Nikki rolled her eyes. "Not at her place I hope." She said.

"Yeah why?" he asked. "That's not gonna happen." Nikki told him. "Why not?" he asked. "Because that's Seth's house. He's the one that bought it, its his name on the mortgage. He is not going to let you into his home." She said.

"Shit, she didn't tell me that." He said. "I bet there's a lot of things she hasn't told you." Nikki quipped as the flight was called. She grabbed her carry on and she went and boarded the plane, she sat down and Seth got on and sat beside her, Nikki smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "So AJ and Punk are on this flight." Seth said.

"Yeah I was talking to Punk earlier, AJ invited him to her place." She said. "What place? She's gone. All her shit is in storage, I had it arranged, I didn't want to be near her stuff, I'm putting the house on the market. I don't need a big house when it's just me." He said, Nikki sighed.

"I'm sorry." She said. "Me too, but I will find a nice apartment." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "I'll help if you like." She said, Seth smiled and nodded. He was glad that he had an amazing friend like Nikki in his life.

**HOURS LATER**

The plane touched down in Florida and they grabbed their gear and Nikki went to get her car that she kept in storage at the airport. She paid the holding fee and she and Seth loaded their gear in and Nikki drove off, she drove over to Seth's first to drop him off. They got there and AJ and Phil were In the drive way.

Seth got out and Nikki stayed in the car, Seth could handle this, AJ started shouting at Seth saying this was her house too, but Seth just told her, it wasn't, that this was his house, he paid for it, the house was in his name and that he had the locks and security Codes changed and that if she didn't get off his property he would have her arrested for trespassing. Just to add salt to the wounds he told her about her stuff being in storage, she was livid and she screamed up him going total psycho. Nikki laughed at the whole scene. Punk grabbed AJ around the waist and put her into the car and they drove off to a hotel. Seth went back over to Nikki and hugged her through the window and she headed off to her place, ready to get home and relax and wait for Randy to come home.

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki was in the kitchen making some pasta when she heard the front door open and close, she went to the hall and smiled seeing Randy with a sleeping Alanna in his arms, he took her upstairs to her room she had there and put her to sleep.

He then went back downstairs and went over to Nikki and kissed her deeply. "You were right. She was being a vindictive cow." Randy said, Nikki sighed. "Sorry baby." She said. "It's okay. I'll deal." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

"I made some dinner if you're hungry." Nikki said, Randy nodded and they sat down together eating. Nikki was glad she was right, she was glad that Randy was able to spend some quality time with his daughter, she knew he was happiest when Alanna was around, she was just happy that he was happy.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


End file.
